Del error al Desastre
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Porque no tenía nada de malo la idea de irse de intercambio a otro país ahora que volvía a estar sin entrenador, ¿cierto?
1. Prólogo

**Del error al desastre**

 **Prologo**

Algunas cosas definitivamente eran inevitables, simplemente llegaban y se estrellaban en tu cara sin siquiera una advertencia. Así se sentía el en esos momentos, mientras corría por aquellas calles desconocidas, rogando porque aún no fuera demasiado tarde

Pero lo era.

Lo supo incluso antes de llegar a esa calle, a ese lugar lleno de personas vestidas para la ocasión. Pero lo doloroso fue la confirmación. Fue verlo salir de las puertas abiertas de par en par, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue verlo besar aquellos labios femeninos, mientras una lluvia de granos de arroz les daba la bienvenida

Sí, había llegado demasiado tarde... y la culpa solo era suya.

Aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, se dio media vuelta, deseando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, pero como venía siendo rutina desde un tiempo a esta parte, las cosas no le salían como esperaba. Había sido descubierto y esa persona, esa persona por la que estaba sufriendo tanto, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa…

Despertó con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Solo había sido un sueño, gracias a Dios.

Qué alivio, pensó, pero ese alivio se fue al demonio cuando se dio cuenta que, de pasar en la vida real, tal vez ni siquiera tuviera derecho de oponerse.

―Maldición.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: De cuando Yuuri tomó una decisión desesperada.**

Al final todo había quedado en el pasado. La gran celebración, el momento cuando sintió la medalla de plata alrededor de su cuello, los abrazos con el que actualmente era su ex entrenador; todos eran recuerdos que atesoraría no sin un poco de nostalgia. Pese a que solo habían pasado dos semanas, parecía que había sido hacía ya toda una vida

Yuuri se removió bajo las mantas al tiempo que lanzaba un gemido. Dios… sabía que debía de salir de aquello. No ganaba nada con volver a estar en esa situación. Ya le había pasado el año anterior y se negaba rotundamente a volver al mismo sitio. ¡Vamos! Que todo el tiempo que había pasado con Viktor debía de servirle de algo.

El asunto era que, en ese lugar, en esa casa en la que había convivido con él tantas veces no podía superar lo que perdió. Necesitaba escapar. Esperaba no lastimar a su madre con eso, pero era verdad. Sentía que se asfixiaba.

―Alguien que me ayude…

Era cobarde, pero al mismo tiempo que sabía que debía salir de ahí, también sabía que no lo podía hacer solo. Necesitaba un empujón, pero tampoco lo quería pedir. Estaba cansado que lo trataran con pinzas, pues eso era lo que había soportado durante las semanas anteriores y ya no daba más. Hasta había recibido una llamada de Yurio y este lo había tratado medianamente bien. En ese momento, al recibir esa llamada del rubio, Yuuri supo que había tocado fondo.

El sonido de una llamada entrante lo sacó de aquellos deprimentes pensamientos.

―Que no sea Pichit, por favor ―musitó mientras se ponía los lentes e intentaba enfocar la vista en la brillante pantalla. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa habitación que sus ojos ardían ante algo tan brillante.

Quizás su evolución a vampiro había comenzado.

Se pateó mentalmente por las cosas estúpidas que estaba pensando.

Al final no era Pichit, si no que un docente de su antigua universidad en Detroit, informándole que luego de un año, su postulación para realizar un intercambio había sido aprobada.

Yuuri se abstuvo de contestar algo mal sonante. ¿Era en serio? Esa beca de intercambio la había pedido hace ya casi dos años. Se supone que el plan era realizar in intercambio en su último semestre de carrera, pero el semestre había llegado y se había ido y él no había abandonado Detroit. De hecho, se le había muerto el perro, había quedado en un vergonzoso último lugar y se había hecho mejor amigo de la comida.

De todos modos, y dejando todo eso atrás, Yuuri vio que ahí mismo se le presentaba el empujón que tanto le servía, y él no era un idiota como para rechazar esa oportunidad, aunque tuviera que volver a los libros y a las ojeras de sus tiempos de universidad.

No obstante, quería saber la razón de que lo estuviera contactando ahora y no hace un año y medio.

Habían perdido sus papeles, le había dicho ese hombre no sin un poco de vergüenza.

Yuuri no sabía si reír o llorar. De verdad debía haber alguien allá arriba que lo odiaba. Simplemente no había otra explicación.

Escuchó atentamente lo que aquel hombre le decía. Finalmente, como Yuuri ya había egresado y se había titulado, se le ofrecía la oportunidad de realizar un post grado de tiempo indefinido en el extranjero en el país que él eligiera, siempre cuando tuviera convenio con la universidad. La colegiatura era pagada por la universidad en compensación por el error de haber perdido su información y por el rendimiento que había tenido durante su tiempo de estudio, así que Yuuri solo debía pensar en los pasajes y su estadía en el país que decidiera como su destino.

El hombre le había comentado, no sin cierto resentimiento, que toda aquella información había sido enviada a él vía correo electrónico, pero que, al no recibir respuesta, se habían visto en la obligación de contactarlo por teléfono.

―Después de todo ustedes perdieron mis papeles ―fue lo que contestó finalmente Yuuri en un tono seco. Algo inusual en él, pero que, dada la situación en la que se encontraba, era perfectamente comprensible.

Eso solo hizo que el hombre se deshiciera en disculpas.

Parece que después de todo sí te daba un plus haber sido sub campeón en el GPF, suponía él, porque durante sus tiempos de universidad tampoco le daban mucha bola, de hecho, hasta tenía pocas facilidades para asistir a las competencias en las que debía participar.

―Aprovecho la llamada para preguntarle por el país que tiene en mente.

Pues… cuando había pensado todo eso del intercambio, su meta había sido Rusia. Quería por lo menos intentar entrenar en el mismo lugar que su ídolo. Ahora tener el mismo sueño le parecía una broma de mal gusto, como recordándole lo que pudo tener y por su estupidez no consiguió. No gracias. En esos momentos quería estar lo más lejos que fuera posible de Rusia.

―¿Señor Katsuki…? ―preguntó el hombre cuando sintió el sonido de cosas cayéndose―. ¿Se encuentra bien…?

―¡Un momento por favor…! ―dijo mientras intentaba deshacerse de las sábanas que se enrollaban sin piedad alrededor de sus piernas.

Finalmente, cuando se vio libre, se dirigió, con el teléfono aún en su mano, al closet y buscó desesperadamente algo. Se sintió dueño de una hazaña cuando lo encontró entre medio de todas esas cajas con ropa de otra temporada.

Yuuri sabía que iba a hacer algo inmaduro y que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero en ese momento su objetivo era salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Así que puso lo que había encontrado sobre la cama y con el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja, hizo girar la esfera. Cerró los ojos y con un dedo, decidido, tocó un punto de la esfera, deteniéndola en el acto.

Abrió los ojos y miró el lugar donde su dedo se había posado.

Al otro lado de la línea, Scott Brown escuchó una risa nerviosa seguido del nombre del país que su interlocutor había decidido para su intercambio.

―Pero señor Katsuki… ¿usted siquiera sabe hablar español?

―¡Yeiii! ¡Salud! ¡Perrrfectoooo!

Y con eso el señor Brown obtuvo su respuesta.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II: De cómo salir invicto en la toma de ramos**

Yuuri se arrepintió de lo que había hecho a los pocos minutos, pero ya nada podía hacer, la decisión ya estaba tomada y después de su pequeña broma, el señor Brown se había despedido rápidamente, alegando que se estarían comunicando por correo.

Bien.

 _«Perfecto»._

El asunto no era el país que había elegido, pues según sabía era un lugar hermoso; el verdadero problema era que su conocimiento del español eran las palabras que le había dicho por broma a Brown, además de _hola_ y _gracias._

Y sus clases comenzaban en marzo.

Lo bueno de todo aquello era que los siguientes días ya no estaba tirado en la cama bajo un montón de colchas, sino que estaba merodeando por su casa, buscando la forma de comunicar a sus padres su abrupta decisión.

Finalmente, la ocasión había llegado una semana después de que recibiera esa llamada. Fue mientras estaba sacando la nieve de la entrada, con una expresión de nostalgia. No podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado hace ya casi nueve meses.

Mientras estaba en su ensimismamiento, su madre, con esas habilidades detectivescas que todas las madres traen integradas (Yuuri creía firmemente que al momento del parto se les integraba un chip o algo), le hizo la pregunta. Yuuri se maldijo por ser tan obvio, pues de un día para otro pasó de estar encerrado, sin casi comer (lo que le había valido unos cuantos kilos menos), a estar ayudando animosamente en el Onsen, riendo por cualquier cosa. Solo quedaban dos opciones, o Yuuri estaba pasando una fase hipomaniaca de un trastorno bipolar o estaba ocultando algo. Hay que suponer que su madre decantó por la segunda opción; era más fácil intentar que Yuuri hablara a tener que llevarlo a un psiquiatra para que lo diagnosticaran.

La noticia no había caído ni bien ni mal, pues, por un lado, a todos les había entristecido el hecho de que, sin haber pasado un año completo en Hasetsu, Yuuri debía marcharse nuevamente por un tiempo indefinido, a un país que no conocía y del cual ni siquiera hablaba el idioma. Sin embargo, era necesario, pues sabían que el muchacho no iba a estar bien completamente si seguía ahí; habían pasado demasiadas cosas ya.

Una de las cosas que Yuuri aún no tenía claro era la extensión de su intercambio, ni si iba a tomar la opción del postgrado que le estaban ofreciendo. Después de todo, aún no sabía si iba a continuar en el patinaje competitivo o no.

Sabía que le había dicho a Viktor lo contrario y que esa era la razón por la que estuviera aún un tanto deprimido en Hasetsu, pero él había cambiado de opinión respecto a su retiro, solo que cuando se lo quiso comunicar al ruso, este se le había adelantado y con una sonrisa cordial, le había extendido la mano, diciendo que había sido un gusto compartir esos meses junto a él.

Nada más.

Él había visto la indecisión en sus ojos, pero luego de esas palabras tan impersonales, Yuuri ya no había tenido ganas de comunicarle el cambio de planes al que fuera su entrenador. Solo había asentido y había evitado cualquier contacto físico desde aquel momento, pues sabía que, de volver a abrazarlo, sucumbiría y le rogaría que siguiera siendo su entrenador un año más, pero aquello ya no tenía razón de ser.

El ruso ni siquiera había vuelto al que había sido su hogar durante esos meses. Era lo mejor, según sus propias palabras. Así que finalmente había sido Yurio el que había viajado con él a Hasetsu para ir a buscar a Makkachin y gestionar el envío de las cosas a Rusia.

Ambos habían hablado poco. Por un lado, Yurio no sabía que decir y el japonés no estaba con la mejor disposición para hablar. Lo único importante que se dijeron fue cuando el rubio estaba pronto a abordar el avión que lo llevaría al país eslavo.

―Tsk, pensé que después de todo lo que hice para quitarte la medalla de oro, algo en tu cabeza se iba a activar e ibas a decidir no renunciar, Katsudon.

Ante esas palabras no le había quedado de otra que sonreír. De alguna forma había sabido que esa presentación había sido un claro mensaje dirigido a él.

Se escuchó la voz por los parlantes, anunciando el pronto abordaje y sin saber cómo, Yuri Plisetsky se había encontrado entre los brazos del japonés, quien lo estrechó con cariño.

―Nee, Yurio, tu mensaje sí me hizo cambiar de idea.

Al escucharlo el ruso se había separado rápidamente de él, con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos.

―Entonces, ¿por qué…?

―Porque al parecer ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás…

―Katsudon…

―Vamos, tienes un vuelo que abordar ―y diciendo esas palabras le pasó su bolso y lo despidió, sin dejar que el rubio agregara algo más.

Ahora, casi un mes más tarde, un tres de enero, Yuuri volvía a estar tendido en su cama, solo que estaba vez estaba haciendo algo de utilidad, según él: esperando una video llamada. Pero como la video llamada no ocurriría en un futuro cercano (estaba esperando, a las siete de la tarde, que le contestaran desde un país con el que tenía doce horas de diferencia, de todos modos), Yuuri iba a explicar…

 _«Hazlo tú»._

A ti te ocurrió todo esto.

 _«Pero tú eres la que se empeña en contar mis desgracias»_

Está bien, pero entonces deja de interrumpirme.

Resulta que la elección de universidad había sido bastante fácil. Yuuri se había decantado por la única universidad que presentaba una pista de patinaje dentro de sus instalaciones; el que esa universidad fuera la mejor del país y tercera a nivel latinoamericano lo traía sin cuidado.

Sí, a Latinoamérica se le había ocurrido ir a parar.

La toma de ramos no había ido tan fácil. Resultaba que, debido a que irresponsablemente ― « _según Scott, de todos modos»_ ― no había visto regularmente sus correos, se le habían pasado las primeras fechas en que debía inscribir ramos, así que el pobre hombre se había visto en el deber moral de mandarle una nómina de todos aquellos cursos que aún tenían cupos para alumnos de intercambio como él, para que los inscribiera. Lo hizo a las cuatro de madrugada de un veintinueve de diciembre, porque el horario que le habían dado para inscribir había sido a las cuatro de la tarde del veintiocho de diciembre de ese país. Inscribir los cursos consistía en ingresar a la página web de la universidad (gracias al cielo tenía la opción de leerla en inglés), de ahí a su portal, dar clic en inscripción de cursos y finalmente llegar a la bendita página. Ahí debía ingresar su cuenta de correo, sin el dominio (ykatsuki), y contraseña, debía escribir los códigos de los cursos y finalmente, dar guardar. Todo aquello no le llevó más de diez minutos… y se había quedado despierto toda la noche solo para ello.

 _«Perfecto»_

Al final de la lista que le había sido enviada, había tres asignaturas que había escogido: astronomía (le sonaba interesante), lengua y cultura catalana (le había tomado un cariño especial a Barcelona) y, por último, prevención y manejo de accidentes (porque claro, considerando a lo que se dedicaba, siempre era bueno contar con conocimientos básicos sobre el tema). Súper similares todos sus ramos, ¿eh?

El bueno de Brown le había dicho que había una última fecha, una semana antes del inicio de clases, donde podría completar su horario, pues aún le quedaban treinta créditos más que podía tomar, aunque con los treinta que ya tenía, figuraba al fin como alumno regular de la universidad.

Aunque Yuuri aun resentía el hecho de haberse quedado despierto hasta tan tarde hace algunos días, debía admitir que le aliviaba haberse librado de todos esos trámites que lo habían tenido pendiente de su correo electrónico durante siglos (al menos él lo había sentido así), porque, resultaba que le habían asignado un correo de la U, solo que él no lo sabía y había estado esperando como idiota que le mandaran la información a su correo de siempre. Claro que eso no se lo diría a Brown, pues aún le quedaba algo de orgullo y prefería quedar como un despistado o un hombre muy ocupado con sus "prácticas de patinaje"

Lo bueno era que todo lo de los tramites había quedado en el pasado (al menos hasta marzo) … lo malo era que su conocimiento del español no había mejorado ni un poquito. Al inicio se dijo que no importaba, que con juntarse con extranjeros como él bastaría, aparte de que los cursos que había tomado se dictaban en inglés, según él. No fue hasta el día siguiente en que se enteró, casi con horror, que los tres cursos se dictaban en español y qué en realidad, el doblemente bueno de Brown (aunque ya no sabía si lo hacía para joderlo en realidad) había traducido el listado de cursos para que él lo entendiera, dejando con un asterisco (marca que él nunca vio) aquellos cursos que originalmente tenían nombre en inglés y eran dictados en ese idioma.

 _«Doblemente perfecto»_

Al final, ese pequeño error en su elección de cursos era la razón por la que estuviera esperando una video llamada. Antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico ( _«con justa razón cabe agregar»),_ Brown le había comunicado que, al ya figurar como alumno regular, la universidad le había asignado una "madrina": una persona, estudiante de la casa de estudios, que lo orientaría y lo ayudaría durante el semestre que iba a cursar. Una hora después, para su gran alivio, había recibido un correo en perfecto inglés de la mujer.

Y desde ese momento, durante los días siguientes días, se había estado comunicando con ella, recibiendo consejos de cómo sobrevivir en Santiago de Chile y no morir en el intento, además de pequeñas clases de español. Habían estado hablando tanto, que incluso pese a la diferencia horaria, ambos habían recibido del otro un mensaje con: "Happy new year".

Ahora, frente a la pantalla del celular, mientras aparecía el rostro de la chilena, Yuuri pensó que todo esto del intercambio se hacía cada vez más real y no era descabellado sentir un poco de miedo y excitación por vivir lo que los próximos meses traería consigo y lo que Chile tenía para ofrecerle.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta acá significa que leíste todo el cap y eso me hace muy feliz. Llego recién a poner una nota en este capítulo porque bueno, quería revelar primero el lugar de intercambio jeje.**

 **Como aclaración debo decir que el hecho de que Yuuri termine viajando a Chile es porque soy Chilena. Supongo que, de ser mexicana, o colombiana, o española, Yuuri irremediablemente hubiese tenido que ir a uno de esos lugares, pues no me quiero arriesgar a escribir sobre algo que no sé, pues eso terminaría en desastre, estoy segura.**

 **No tengo idea como son los trámites para un intercambio, o sea, sé que se hacen con bastante antelación y que el estudiante debe tener un nivel aceptable del idioma, lo cual no es el caso de Yuuri, pero bueh, lo de él fue finalmente una metida de pata de su universidad y como es ficción… pues, en fin.**

 **Con respecto a Viktor y Yurio aparecerán más adelante, no me he olvidado de ellos, pero este es un fic centrado en Yuuri, así que dejen que sea la estrella por unos capis.**

 **Eso, espero que gradualmente más gente se anime a leer. Estoy, además, trabajando en una nueva portada (la que tengo es media feita xD)**

 **Adeu!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: El día en que Yuuri compitió contra un tomate, y ganó**

Yuuri miró a la persona al otro lado de la pantalla. Sus ojos chocolate fijos en los verdes de ella, evaluándose. Después de todo era la primera vez que se veían por otro medio que no fueran fotos. Yuuri suponía que ella había buscado información de él en internet y él por su parte, había visto una foto de ella en su perfil de Touchbook.

― _Hola ―_ él fue el primero en romper el silencio. Ella rio. Por su intento de hablar español, supuso―. You're late.

―¡ _Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_ Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago, it's early here, anyway.

Pese a que él había vivido cinco años en estados unidos, el acento de ella era más limpio que el suyo. Bueno, no es como si a los japoneses les fuera muy fácil pronunciar el inglés, de todos modos.

―Yo estoy bien ―contestó esta vez en inglés. A decir verdad, se sentía cohibido al hablar lo poco que había aprendido de español durante esos días con una nativa―. Supuse que estarías durmiendo. Tal vez para la próxima deberíamos fijar una hora más cómoda para ambos.

―Sí, para la próxima vez quizás deberías ser tú el que se despierte a las siete de la mañana en plenas vacaciones. La hora usual en que estoy despertando es a las once, ¿lo sabías? ―murmuró resoplando, para que su mirada luego cambiara a una más traviesa. Yuuri se preparó para alguna lindeza que su interlocutora le diría, pues pese a que llevaban hablando algo más de cuatro días, ya tenía claro el humor muchas veces negro que ella dejaba mostrar―. De todos modos, me encanta como luces hoy. Tener los lentes en esa posición creará una nueva tendencia, estoy segura.

¿Qué tan difícil era decirle directamente que tenía los lentes chuecos? Se preguntó Yuuri mientras, sonrojado, se acomoda bien los lentes sobre su nariz. Miró a su interlocutora y sonrió.

―Al menos yo no desperté con un ojo más chico que el otro.

Yuuri observó como las orejas de la chica se volvieron de un brillante color rojo, pese a que su expresión se mantuvo serena, casi irónica.

―Te vuelo a repetir que usualmente despierto a las once de la mañana, me quedan como por lo menos tres horas más de sueño.

Bueno, si lo ponía de esa forma, sí que se sentía culpable. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama en la que estaba cómodamente tendido y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Ya se estaba cansando de tener los brazos en esa posición.

―Okay, lo siento. La próxima vez seré yo quien se despierte a las siete.

La chica soltó una risa.

―Mejor a las nueve. ¿Viste que al final soy buena persona?

Yuuri, por toda respuesta, rio de manera nerviosa, provocando que la muchacha riera también, hasta que abruptamente su risa cesó y acercó su rostro a la pantalla, mirando algo tan fijamente, que inevitablemente se puso nervioso.

―¿Q-que pasa?

―¿Es idea mía o realmente tienes tu pared repleta de posters de Viktor Nikiforov?

«Oh, oh»

Esta vez, las orejas que tomaron un brillante color escarlata fueron las del japonés, junto a prácticamente toda la cara. Yuuri estaba seguro que, de poder ser posible, su rostro hubiera tomado una tonalidad morada frente a las carcajadas de la chilena.

―¡Vaya! ¡Qué suerte tienes! Haber sido entrenado por la persona que más admiras. ¡Wow! ¿Por qué estas cosas nunca pasan en Chile? Oye, Yuuri, amigo mío de mí, ¿me acercas un poco a los posters para poder verlos mejor?

En ese momento, Yuuri reaccionó y como si tuviera un resorte integrado en el trasero, su cola de cerdo seguramente (« _Hey, eso ya es maltrato_ »), se levantó y limpió la pared de los posters.

Yuuri se preguntó cómo demonios habían vuelto todos esos afiches a la pared, cuando el recordaba haberlos escondido cuidadosamente bajo la cama hace tiempo, esa vez en que Viktor pidió dormir con él. De pronto se halló en un escenario similar al de hace varios meses atrás, con la diferencia de que era otra persona la que decía su nombre y, los sentimientos que lo embargaban eran absolutamente distintos.

―¡Yuuuri! Veo todo negro… ―la voz de su reciente amiga lo hizo reaccionar.

―¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! ―se disculpó a ver la cara un tanto ofendida de la chilena. Sarina, que era como se llamaba, lo miró fulminantemente durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, para luego desviar la mirada y lanzar un jadeo ofendido.

―¡¿Los quitaste?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera me los mostraste!

―Sí, no debían estar ahí de todos modos. No sé quién los volvió a poner.

Sarina tomó una expresión pensativa, para luego encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila.

―Quizás fue tu mamá. Siempre andan haciendo ese tipo de cosas. A la mía le dio un golpe de inspiración hace algunos meses, y aparte de cambiar absolutamente todas mis cosas de posición, cubrió una pared entera con mis logros del colegio. ―La muchacha enfocó la dichosa pared, efectivamente llena de diplomas―. Imagina llegar de la universidad un fin de semana y encontrarse con eso. Estuve una semana golpeándome en las piernas porque no podía encontrar la puerta durante la noche para ir al baño.

El hecho de que lo contara con esa mueca ofendida solo hizo que toda su situación le causara aún más gracia, haciéndole olvidar su estado anímico anterior. Aunque claro, este no tardaría en volver cuando la muchacha hiciera la siguiente pregunta.

―De todos modos, ¿no te habías dado cuenta de que estaban puestos ahí? Por lo que sé, Viktor dejó en entrenarte hace ya casi un mes.

Claro, y era necesario andar picando en la herida, ¿verdad?

Dejando de lado su irritación, Yuuri pensó que tenía razón. Debería haberse percatado de que seguían ahí, es decir, que una pared repleta de posters no pasaba desapercibida. En ese momento se preguntó hasta qué punto habría llegado su depresión para no haberse dado cuenta, o era que tal vez, de una forma inconsciente, aún no quería asumir que lo vivido durante el año anterior ya quedaba en el pasado. Tal vez era su forma de no dejar ir a Viktor.

Miró el rostro de la muchacha en la pantalla y suspiró, queriendo ser completamente sincero con alguien luego de un mes.

―No me he… sentido muy bien últimamente. La separación con mi entrenador me afectó más de lo que creía en un principio, pese a que fue mi decisión.

La mirada de ella cambió a una más comprensiva y amable. Yuuri se dio cuenta que, aunque Sarina fuera alguien que pasaba molestándolo, sabía escuchar, y eso era algo que se agradecía. También se dio cuenta que ella quería, al parecer preguntar algo, pero al final desistió, negando casi imperceptiblemente.

―Supongo que es lógico que te afecte. Pasaste prácticamente un año con él y se notaba que eran bastante unidos. ―Yuuri apretó el puño que tenía libre―. Pero, ¡animo! Pronto ya estarás en Chile y no tendrás ni tiempo para recordar a tu antiguo entrenador. Confía en mí, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

Yuuri no quiso preguntar a qué se refería con "nosotros", solo sonrió agradecido, y asintió.

―De todos modos, Yuuri, supongo que ya tienes listo todo con respecto a tu viaje a Chile, ¿verdad?

Pues con respecto a eso…

―Aún no. He decidido viajar los primeros días de febrero ―contestó, sin saber por qué de pronto Sarina mostraba una expresión tan espantada.

―Pero yo pensé… ―musitó aún desconcertada, para luego estrechar sus ojos y mirar a Yuuri fijamente―. Yuuri, no has revisado tu correo uc los últimos días, ¿verdad?

¡BINGO!

Sin que fuera necesario que la chilena agregara algo más, dejó el celular a un lado (cuidando de no dejarlo boca abajo) y revisó su correo uc en su pequeña laptop. Tenía varios correos, pero había uno especial que estaba marcado con la etiqueta de importante. El mensaje estaba inscrito en inglés y le explicaba que, por motivos de su repentino ingreso a la institución, debía presentarse a más tardar el seis de enero en el campus San Joaquín, ubicado en Avenida Vicuña Mackenna 4860. La razón, un curso intensivo de español que duraría hasta finales del mismo mes, con el cual esperaban dejarlo en una mejor situación para el año académico venidero. El correo finalizaba con un "Debe dirigirse a la sala s7, de la facultad de letras, a las diez de la mañana. Rogamos su asistencia y puntualidad. Con los mejores deseos, Paulina Elgart Astaburuaga, directora de asuntos internacionales, Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile"

Yuuri se quedó en silencio alrededor de un minuto entero, hasta el punto que Sarina, quien solo podía ver una fracción del rostro del japonés se inquietó.

―Sigues respirando, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió.

―Pero bueno, ¿tienes siquiera los pasajes comprados?

Yuuri negó.

―¿Y qué demonios estás esperando?!

Yuuri parpadeó una vez.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en una pequeña ciudad al norte de la región de Valparaíso, Sarina soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Al parecer era momento de entrar en medidas desesperadas.

―Hey, Yuuri, tu trasero por televisión es tan perfecto que me dan ganas de morderlo. ―Por lo poco que conocía del japonés, Sarina suponía que con eso se arreglaba todo. El joven se mostraría escandalizado ante su descaro (de hecho, hasta a ella le costaba creer lo que había dicho) y aunque, probablemente cortaría con la comunicación, al menos dejaría de estar en ese estado catatónico del que hacía gala hace ya más de diez minutos.

―Claro, es así por el patinaje. ―Por eso que, al recibir tamaña respuesta, Sarina casi se cae de la cama en la que estaba tranquilamente tendida.

― _Me estás weviando…_ ―musitó con una irritación que le impidió formar la frase en inglés.

Aunque de hecho…

La muchacha sonrió.

Si Yuuri hubiera visto la sonrisa de la chilena, habría sabido que ésta no auguraba nada bueno, pero como en esos momentos su cerebro había sufrido un colapso por recalentamiento, estaba condenado a sufrir las consecuencias.

―Yuuuuuri, entonces cuando llegues a Chile, tengo permiso para tocarlo a mi antojo, ¿verdad?

―Ajá…

« _Y así, damas y caballeros, es como se tima a un inocente japonés»_

Sarina, sonrió aún más ampliamente.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Ajá…

―¿Puedo incluso morderlo? ―Ahora estaba sinceramente ilusionada.

―Aja…Espera, ¿qué? ―Al fin el japonés salía de su estupor, y como predijo Sarina, sí lucía bastante escandalizado.

« _No quiero preguntar cuál era la siguiente pregunta_ »

Sinceramente, ese era el último recurso.

« _No te creo_ »

Bueno, siguiendo con el relato, Yuuri tomó el teléfono para mirar a la muchacha directamente, con el rostro tomando nuevamente y poco a poco una tonalidad rojiza.

―¡Claro que no morderás mi trasero, pervertida!

―Pero si podré tocarlo.

―¡¿Eh!?

―Me acabas de dar permiso. De hecho, hasta lo grabé ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su Ipod y reproducía la conversación―. ¿Viste?

Si Yuuri, en ese momento hubiese estado junto a un tomate bien maduro, de esos que son bien jugosos, seguro que Yuuri se hubiese coronado campeón, pensó Sarina, conteniendo la carcajada a duras penas.

―Maldición, tienes razón ―dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello y suspirando pesadamente. ―Podrás tocarlo, pero solo una vez.

La muchacha en la pantalla lo miró sorprendida y luego vino la carcajada que tanto había contenido.

―De verdad que solo era una broma. No tenía intención de cobrar el agarrón, en realidad.

―¡¿Ha?!

« _A buena hora lo vienes a decir»_

―Pero ahora creo que no me queda de otra que aceptar. Aaw Yuuri, si querías que te agarrara el _poto_ solo tenías que decirlo.

Okay. Hasta ahí llegaba su tolerancia. Entre las carcajadas de la chilena, cortó la video llamada y lanzó el celular a la mierda, cayendo para su suerte en la cama. Yuuri sintió que el alma le volvía el cuerpo (el Iphone no le había salido barato) y luego se puso manos a la obra, después de todo tenía un pasaje para Chile que debía comprar.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de la muchacha, ésta estaba teniendo serias dificultades para recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Vamos, que le estaba doliendo el abdomen de tanto reír y cada vez que comenzaba a calmarse, bastaba con recordar la cara del japonés para que la carcajada explosiva hiciera aparición, nuevamente.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―la voz de su madre hizo que la carcajada se cortara de golpe. Demonios, se había reído tan fuerte que incluso la había despertado a ella. Bueno, su idea de seguir durmiendo se había ido al caño.

Mientras se secaba una lagrima que había quedado en la comisura de su ojo, soltó una última carcajada y miró a su madre, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

―Estaba molestando a mi ahijado.

―¿Al japonés? ¿A las ocho de la mañana?

―Allá en Japón ya son las ocho de la tarde.

Su madre asintió.

―Le dijiste que no tenemos problema en alojarlo, ¿cierto?

Pues con respecto a eso…

―No me dio tiempo de decirle…

―Porque te estabas burlando de él, malvada. Alcancé a escuchar la mayoría de la conversación.

Ah, bueno…

―Con que morder su trasero, ¿eh? Creo que no te criamos para que anduvieras diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Pobre muchacho, si yo fuera él no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida.

Bueno, ella también tenía ese ligero temor, pero apelaba al sentido del humor de Yuuri, o sino su labor como madrina habría terminado antes de empezar.

―Es que si vieras su trasero por la tele me entenderías… ―intentó justificarse.

La mujer miró a su hija como si tuviera una tercera cabeza y luego soltó una risilla.

―Lo he visto. Dale, vamos a desayunar.

Cuando ya estaban terminando el desayuno su teléfono sonó, avisando de una video llamada entrante. Dio aceptar y en la pantalla se vio el rostro aún un poco sonrojado del japonés, quien además tenía el ceño adorablemente fruncido.

―¡Yuuri! Pensé que ya habías tenido suficiente de mi por un día.

Al frente de ella, su madre rodó los ojos, con infinita paciencia.

El ceño del japonés se frunció aún más.

―P-pues te llamaba porque… ―El japonés la miró un segundo con duda y luego pareció armarse de valor―. Si vas a tocar mi trasero, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejarme alojar en tu casa. Con todo esto tan repentino no tengo idea donde voy a vivir.

―Claro, ningún problema, pero eso te costará más de un agarrón en el trasero ―murmuró con maldad.

Frente suyo, su madre la miró negando con la cabeza.

Yuuri, que ya se esperaba algo como eso, casi no varió su expresión.

―Está bien. Dos agarrones de trasero.

Sarina se aguantó la carcajada, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su madre.

―¿Estás loco? Con el tiempo que te estarás alojado en mi casa, mínimo unos diez agarrones de trasero y un show de pole dance.

« _Y a así es como se aprovechan de un pobre japonés»_

Su madre casi se atraganta con el café, pensando en cómo pudo dar a luz a un ser tan retorcido.

En Japón Yuuri casi se asfixia con su propia saliva. Su rostro volvía a estar peor que un tomate, y con el ceño fruncido en señal de indignación, boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Tampoco le ayudaba el recordar justamente esa imagen que Chris le había mostrado, de él, semidesnudo, haciendo pole dance en el banquete del 2015.

―T-tu eres una…

―Una señorita que estará todo el día preparando la habitación de invitados para su amigo, ¿verdad, querida? ―dijo su madre en inglés mientras se colaba y aparecía en la pantalla al lado de su hija.

Bueno, hablaba la mandamás.

Yuuri verdaderamente se sintió reconfortado, sobre todo cuando vio la expresión de niña regañada que había puesto su torturadora.

―Un gusto conocerte, Yuuri. Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa. Mi hija tenía la misión de ofrecerte alojo, eso nunca estuvo en discusión.

Yuuri no pudo entender lo que Sarina le murmuraba algo en español a su madre, pero supuso que era un reclamo por arruinarle la broma. Sonrió agradecido a la mujer que aún se mantenía bastante joven y luego de murmurar un "gracias", cortó la comunicación, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

―Eres una traidora, ¿lo sabías? ―murmuró Sarina, con falso rencor, a su progenitora.

―Eso que estabas haciendo ya era maldad.

Bueno, tal vez.

―De todos modos, mi hermano va a querer morirse cuando sepa.

―Sí, tú también vas a querer morirte cuando estés limpiando la habitación de Yuuri ―dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo, para luego levantarse e irse al trabajo.

Sarina se quedó sentada, mirando su taza de café, pensando en que su maldad definitivamente había sido heredada.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Bueno, acá el tercer capítulo. Logre hacerlo casi mil palabras más largo, pero debo decir que se debió a que no sabía como hacer que Sarina se callara xD, tuve que meter a su mamá para controlar a la bestia y salvar al pobre cerdito.

Espero que la introducción de este personaje no haya sido muy sorpresiva y que haya caído bien jeje, después de todo, en una historia del tipo que estoy haciendo, los OC pasan a ser necesarios, o sea, o sino ¿quien va a cuidar al pobre Katsudon en un país donde hablan un idioma que no conoce? Eso, por dar algunas razones.

Así que nuestro protagonista finalmente llegará a Chile, aunque no de la manera en que el había planeado. ¿Logrará llegar a tiempo para la entrevista en el campus de la universidad? Hay que considerar que un un viaje de Japón a Chile es de aproximadamente treinta horas, así que mal, ahí, cerdito, debió haber revisado su correo antes.

Oh si, casi se me olvidaba. Los escenarios que pondré en el fic existen en realidad, en su mayoría. Las únicas cosas que cambian, por el momento, es que la PUC (Pontificia Universidad católica de Chile) no tiene pista de hielo, pero bueh, es un cambio que es útil en la ficción, después de todo, no creo que Yuuri sea capaz de estar tanto tiempo alejado del hielo.

El correo Uc, se refiere a la cuenta de correo que todos los estudiantes obtienen al matricularse en la universidad, incluso los alumnos de intercambio. Este correo permanece para toda la vida. En el caso de esta universidad, se crea de manera automática con la inicial del primer y segundo nombre junto al apellido; en el caso del Katsudon sería: Ykatsuki(digamos que acá hay un arroba) uc . cl. El nombre de usuario (Ykatsuki) le sirve también para todo tipo de cosas dentro de la U, ya se a para ingresar a la red wifi privada, como para ingresar al webcurso para conocer las notas de la pruebas, así que prácticamente es un pecado no abrir el correo UC al menos una vez al día. Supongo que el cerdo lo aprenderá con el tiempo.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente, que será publicado el próximo sábado, tal vez antes, pero creo que una semana es un tiempo razonable jeje.

Título: De la llegada de Yuuri al país más austral del mundo.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV:** **De la llegada de Yuuri al país más austral del mundo**

Yuuri aún no sabía cómo había pasado, pero en esos momentos se hallaba metido en un asiento clase turista que lo llevaría, luego de una pequeña escala, al país sudamericano. Le quedaban varias horas de viaje por delante y como ya era habitual, un _jet lag_ que lo golpearía con toda su fuerza apenas pisara suelo chileno. Porque si algo había que decir de los viajes y él, era que sin importar todos los consejos que siguiera con respecto al tema, nunca podía evitar que el _jet lag_ lo dejara fuera de combate por varias horas.

Yuuri suspiró y se repantigó en el asiento, pensando en que las últimas 34 horas habían sido un verdadero caos.

Luego de haber cortado la comunicación con la chilena, no había tenido ni tiempo de desesperarse cuando ya estaba revisando la disponibilidad de pasajes a Chile y había comprado el que salía a las seis de la mañana del 5 de enero desde el aeropuerto de Narita, en Tokyo. Sabía que los tiempos estaban justos (no había un vuelo que saliera antes), pero esperaba poder dormir al menos unas ocho horas antes de presentarse en la universidad.

 _«_ _Dormir… ¿dormir dónde?_ _»_

Ahí es cuando a nuestro protagonista le dio el segundo casi ataque de pánico del día (el primero había sido cuando había leído el correo), al pensar en que no tenía lugar donde alojarse. Podría pedir un hotel, pero, dado de que ya había quedado medio desfinanciado al comprar el pasaje y debía tener suficiente dinero para sobrevivir en Santiago al menos las primeras semanas, iba a ser muy inconsciente de su parte. Así que, sin que le agradara mucho la idea, había tenido que recurrir a la única persona que conocía actualmente de Chile. Fue fácil, pese a lo avergonzado que había terminado luego de la conversación, pues la chilena y su familia supusieron que se alojaría con ellos. Ahí había un gasto que sacaba de encima. Ahora solo le quedaba hacer la maleta con ropa de verano y una que otra prenda para los días de frío y listo, en tres días más ya estaría en chile, probablemente.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

Ahí se le venía lo titánico: comunicarles a todos que, por razones de la universidad, iba a tener que adelantar su viaje casi un mes y, dicho sea de paso, también romperle el corazón a su madre cuando esta supiera que, en tres días, su hijo iba a estar al otro lado del mundo, con un océano entero separándolos, en un país conocido como el más sísmico del mundo y que en verano tenía la manía de hacer combustión espontánea, aunque con respecto a las dos últimas cosas, ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

Su madre había llorado; su padre lo había abrazado, emocionado; Mari-nee-chan le había dicho que era un idiota por no haber revisado su correo antes, algo que era cierto, de todos modos. Yuuko también había llorado, pero lo había aceptado con una sonrisa. Nishigori, por su parte, había estado a punto de golpearlo, pero luego le había dado un tosco abrazo. Las trillizas habían entrado en colapso y luego quisieron publicarlo en toda red social existente; Yuuri aún no comprendía como las había convencido para que no lo hicieran. Por último, el menor de los Katsuki aún no sabía cómo había salido vivo del estudio de su maestra, pues Minako se había puesto como una furia cuando le había dicho que no era necesario que lo acompañara.

―¡Igual iré a verte, mocoso!

A decir verdad, Yuuri estaba sorprendido de haber alcanzado a hacer todo en un día.

Unas horas antes de viajar, había sido contactado por Pichit (el cual a su vez había sido contactado por las trillizas Nishigori), quien estuvo al menos una hora recriminándole el no haberle comunicado la noticia. Pese a que sonaba a mala persona, Yuuri había tenido razones poderosas para no contárselo a su mejor amigo, pues considerando que el tailandés era un fanático de las redes sociales, no quería arriesgarse a que este lo publicara por accidente en alguna parte; harto trabajo que había invertido en no llamar la atención de la prensa como para que esa noticia produjera especulaciones innecesarias sobre su desligamiento del patinador ruso, lo que, dicho sea de paso, aún no era de conocimiento del mundo y aunque ya se supiera, Yuuri era feliz en la ignorancia, muchas gracias.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ese día Yuuri había recibido otra llamada desde el extranjero, esta vez del Yuri ruso. A decir verdad, no pudo evitar que una capa de sudor frío cubriera su espalda al ver el nombre del rubio, sobre todo cuando decidió no tomar su llamada. Ay, si hasta le quemaban las orejas de todos los insultos que el otro de seguro le estaba dedicando, aparte de una serie de estornudos que no disminuyeron hasta que estuvo abordando el avión, gracias al cielo. De todos modos, como no estaba en su naturaleza ser así de maleducado, un poco antes de abordar el avión en Tokyo, de madrugada, le envió un mensaje a Yurio, el cual él creía era alegre y despreocupado.

Pese a que Yuri Plisetsky no era un chismoso como Pichit, Yuuri también tenía poderosas razones para no comunicarle de su decisión. Después de todo, sabía que el ruso le diría que estaba loco y de verdad, no quería escucharlo; o sea, él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no cabía mucho en los estándares de normalidad, pero tampoco quería que alguien más, sobre todo él, se lo dijera. También estaba el hecho de que lo creía bastante capaz de aparecer en su casa y sacarle la idea a patadas; al menos sabía que en Chile al ruso le sería más difícil encontrarlo, en caso de que este quisiera disuadirlo.

Ahora, en el aeropuerto de Sidney, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría Plisetsky al leer su mensaje.

Ah, y estaba en Sídney porque, como no, no había vuelos directos desde Japón a Chile. De hecho, había tenido, en primer lugar, que viajar a Tokyo en un vuelo nocturno que duró cerca de una hora y media, porque en Fukuoka tampoco había vuelos directos a Australia. En Tokyo, tuvo que esperar varias horas para poder abordar el avión a las seis de la mañana. Y ahora, luego de un vuelo de casi once horas, estaba esperando, por fin, el avión que lo llevaría, en un promedio de quince horas, finalmente a Chile. De que los tiempos estaban demasiados justos, no había duda, pues poniéndose en el caso ideal de que tuviese que esperar en Sídney un tiempo de tres horas, estaría llegando a Chile cercano a medianoche, diez horas antes de su reunión. Fue por eso que cuando vio la hora en su celular (con la hora de Japón) y vio que eran ya pasadas las diez de la noche (medianoche ya en Australia), quiso tirarse de las mechas.

¡Llevaba cinco horas varado en un aeropuerto de Australia!

A ver, calma, se dijo. En Chile eran las diez de la mañana, así que, calculando, si abordaba en media hora, estaría llegando a Santiago a más tardar las dos de la madrugada. No era tan malo. Solo esperaba que Sarina no lo dejara botado.

Luego de una video llamada se quedó más tranquilo. La chilena lo iba a ir a buscar a la hora que lo requiriera, gracias al cielo. Sin embargo, la crítica no se dejó esperar.

―Creo que deberías haber tomado la ruta que hace escala en Estados Unidos. Tengo entendido que los tiempos de espera son más cortos y los tiempos de vuelo también.

Ah claro, y ahora se lo venía a decir. Ese consejo le habría sido útil cuando había comprado el pasaje, no ahora, cuando sus raíces ya estaban llegando al núcleo interno de la tierra.

Por toda respuesta, solo le gruñó y luego cortó. Su ánimo se había avinagrado hace rato ya.

 **ooo**

En Chile, mientras, una mujer de ojos verdes miraba con incredulidad la pantalla de su celular.

―¡Me cortó! ―chilló mientras miraba a un joven de su misma edad, que tendido en uno de los sillones del departamento, ponía los ojos en blanco―. ¿Lo puedes creer?

―Sarina, sinceramente, luego de lo último que le dijiste, yo también te habría cortado.

―¡Javier!

―Es la verdad.

Sarina abrió la boca, seguramente para rebatir, pero ningún sonido alcanzó a ser emitido, pues justo en ese momento, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo presencia.

―¡Adivinen quien llegó!

Bueno, esa era la voz de Max, así que era un poco obvio, pensaron ambos. Sin embargo, cuando vieron aparecer a dos mujeres junto a él, entendieron.

―Ah, por eso saliste tan de pronto ―musitó Javier mientras se levantaba y saludaba a las recién llegadas con un beso en la mejilla.

―Seh. Fui a buscar a Samantha al San Borja y luego partimos a la casa de Erika.

La risa de Sarina se dejó escuchar.

―Quien iba a pensar que el príncipe iba a andar en un lugar tan vulgar como la Pintana, ¿Estás seguro que no te dio alergia?

―¡Sari!

La mencionada siguió riendo y pronto se le unió Erika, la más alta de las tres mujeres.

―Ni siquiera entró a la casa porque no quería que le robaran el auto. Tampoco dejó que Sam saliera, pues no quería sentirse abandonado.

―Quería que lo protegiera ―dijo la mencionada, no sin algo de orgullo.

―Claro, y tú con tu metro sesenta estás lista como guardaespaldas ―musitó la mujer de ojos verdes entre carcajadas.

―Pucha, pero si yo que soy la más baja termino siendo más valiente que él.

Con ese último comentario, hasta Javier soltó una pequeña risita.

―¡Javier, no te rías! ¡Y ustedes tampoco! ―Max ya estaba con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas―. Que son malvadas y yo tanto que las quiero.

―¡Aaaw! ―las tres voces femeninas dijeron al unísono para luego estallar en más carcajadas.

―¡Chicas!

―Es tu culpa, si sabes cómo se ponen para qué las juntas ―le dijo Javier con una media sonrisa.

Esa situación ya era algo común cuando estaban los cinco juntos. Usualmente empezaba con Sarina o Samantha tomándole el pelo a Maximiliano, luego las restantes se unían, mientras Max intentaba defenderse, hasta que Javier se aburría, y acababa con el bullying. A veces Sarina intentaba molestarlo a él, pero este sabía cómo cortarla; lástima que ni Samantha ni Erika supieran como parar a Sarina cuando esta las elegía como sus objetivos… el mundo sería tal vez un mejor lugar si alguien además de él supiera como callar a esa mujer.

―Pero… pero si yo no dije nada ―musitó Max mientras resignado se sentaba a esperar que las risas pararan.

Javier miró de reojo a su mejor amigo y pensó que era demasiado perfecto como objeto de bromas. El que fuera incluso más alto que él mismo, con pinta de ganador, pero a la vez con una personalidad demasiado amable incluso para responder apropiadamente a las bromas, lo hacían tentador para una persona como Sarina.

―De hecho, tenía tanto miedo que no quiso salir para comer un trozo de _pie de limón_ que le ofreció mi mamá, se lo tuve que llevar al auto.

Más carcajadas.

Max se levantó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

―¡Cuando tengan su propio auto ya las quiero ver!

Esta vez fue Javier el que suspiró y se sentó en el sillón.

Maximiliano aún no aprendía que debía dejar morir el tema y que las risas cesaran por sí mismas, pero no, él seguía defendiéndose y como consecuencia, Sarina continuaba.

―Pero si es cosa que le digas a tu papá y él te compra otro.

―¡No es tan así!

Aun así, pensó mientras se tendía en el sillón, deseaba que las cosas siguieran tal y como estaban, incluso la personalidad tocapelotas de Sarina. Después de todo, esa era su esencia, ¿no? Todos habían pasado por cosas para ser lo que eran ahora, adultos de veintidós años, que muchas veces no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero que esperaban estar yendo por buen camino.

.

―Así que tu ahijado sigue varado en Australia ―dijo Erika mientras desayunaban, luego de que Javier se hubiese apiadado de Max y cortara con el bullying sanguinario del que era objeto.

―Al menos hace media hora seguía estando ahí ―contestó Sarina mientras le echaba un poco de palta a su pan.

―Mala cosa, ya son casi las once de la mañana. Estará llegando acá a Chile como a las dos de la madrugada. ―Erika tomó un sorbo de té―. Lo vas a ir a esperar, supongo.

Sarina, que tenía la boca llena de pan, solo pudo asentir, así que fue Max el que contestó por ella.

―Hay que ir a buscarlo, no lo podemos arriesgar de ese modo, ni menos permitir que se venga en taxi. Por lo que Sari ha contado, el pobre no sabe nada de español y seguramente los taxistas se aprovecharán de eso para cobrarle de manera exagerada.

―Y supongo que no anda con moneda nacional tampoco. Probablemente solo tenga yenes y tal vez dólares.

Sarina asintió a lo dicho por Javier.

―Le prometí que lo iría a buscar y Max se ofreció a acompañarme en su auto. Samantha también irá.

Probablemente Erika y Javier pensaron los mismo, porque miraron a la susodicha como diciéndole, "Y tú, ¿qué demonios pintas ahí?"

―Quiero conocerlo. Solo lo he visto por los videos de él que hay en Youtube ―se defendió.

―Pues buena suerte, Javier y yo los esperamos acá ―contestó Erika, para quien su sueño era sagrado.

―Javi también nos acompaña. ―Max ya estaba preparando su segundo pan.

―¿Disculpa? ―Javier estaba seguro que en ningún momento se había ofrecido para ir a buscar al japonés.

―Pudahuel es peligroso de noche. No quiero que le pase nada a las chicas.

―Las chicas probablemente sean las que terminen defendiéndote si es que pasa algo, Max.

Auch.

Maximiliano estaba seguro que luego de cada comentario de ese tipo, él terminaba peor que pavo real desplumado.

Sarina soltó una pequeña risita, pero estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo su pan con palta como para comenzar con sus lindezas, gracias al cielo.

―No importa. Nos acompañas igual.

Ah, pero bueno, que Max se había puesto serio. Ya no había mucho sentido en seguir discutiéndole.

―Bueh, como digas, aunque creo que es innecesario.

―Déjate de discutir, que te están mandando. ―Cómo no, ahora que había tragado, Sarina volvía a la carga.

Samantha soltó una risita y Erika se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la reacción del chico de cabellos negros.

―Tú mejor cállate y dile al japonés que te avise cuando suba al avión, que como te pusiste a criticarlo, te cortó antes de tiempo.

La chica, ante su tono de voz, hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada.

―Ya lo llamé, pero no me contestó.

―Quizás ya estaba en el avión.

Sarina asintió a lo dicho por Erika.

―Tal vez…

―Espera un momento, ¿te cortó? ―Sam cuestionó con un deje de incredulidad. Según sabía, los japoneses eran en extremo corteses, así que el hecho de que le haya cortado ya era bastante sorprendente.

―No es la primera vez que lo hace, de todos modos. ―Había algo en esa frase que parecía ser bastante divertido para la chica de mirada verdosa.

Erika estrechó sus ojos dorados. Nada bueno había hecho esa mujer, nada bueno.

―¿Que _chucha_ le dijiste?

―¡Nada! ―Por esa reacción, claro que había hecho algo―. Solo le mencioné que debió haber tomado el vuelo con escala en Estados Unidos en vez del que hacía escala en Australia.

El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa guardaron silencio, bueno, ahí estaba la respuesta.

 **ooo**

En ese mismo momento, en Sídney, un japonés miraba su celular apagado con el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado y abandonado, pues justo cuando iba a recibir una llamada de Sarina, su celular había elegido pasar a mejor vida. Maldición. Ahora no tenía como decirle que el avión se demoraría por lo menos unas dos horas más en llegar.

De todos modos, pensó, había necesitado una distracción para las cinco horas anteriores que llevaba varado en ese lugar, y los juegos eran la mejor forma de capear el tiempo.

Así que bueno, ahí estaba con su iphone apagado, pero al menos se había divertido un poquito, aparte de haber podido atrapar a Kangaskhan y agregarlo a su pokédex.

Había valido la pena.

.

¿Que había valido la pena? Luego de casi siete horas desde que estaba esperando el endemoniado vuelo, Yuuri ya no estaba tan seguro.

Siendo ya casi las dos de la madrugada (hora de Australia), se había tirado tanto del cabello, que poco más y se quedaba calvo. Demonios, también tenía sueño, pero no podía darse el lujo de dormirse; con la suerte que se estaba gastando, capaz que el avión despegara, dejándolo ahí, babeando y roncando. Dormiría en el avión, mejor. Claro, si este llegaba a una hora decente.

Si debía ser sincero, a Yuuri casi le habían entrado ganas de besar a alguien, cuando, luego de aproximadamente ocho horas de espera, el avión se preparaba para despegar, con él dentro, cabe agregar. Suspiró, mientras trataba de acomodarse todo lo que podía en su asiento clase turista y se dispuso a dormir, esperando que cuando despertara, ya faltara poco para llegar a suelo chileno.

Finalmente, y sin ningún percance (en cierto punto, con la suerte que lo acompañaba, Yuuri ya se esperaba que el avión estallara o cayera en medio del pacífico), el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto Arturo Merino Benítez, en Santiago de Chile.

A decir verdad, Yuuri ya no sabía que esperar de Sarina, solo le quedaba rezar de que ella estuviera esperándolo y no lo dejara abandonado a su suerte. De todos modos, quedarse varado en el aeropuerto de Santiago no sonaba tan grave ya, después de todo, ya había ganado bastante practica en el asunto.

Pese a esos pensamientos, mientras salía con su maleta en mano al sector de espera, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había llegado solo a un aeropuerto. En aquella ocasión había habido un abrazo y la promesa de quedarse al lado de Viktor hasta su retiro, pero ahora, su retiro aún estaba en punto de discusión y Viktor ya no estaba ahí… por su culpa.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto?

Sintió que unas lágrimas se acumularon inevitablemente en sus ojos. Frustrado, las detuvo a tiempo y el resto las secó con la manga de su camisa.

Apretó el mango de su maleta.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué justo ahora?

No había llorado. En todo ese tiempo no había llorado. No lo hizo cuando se vio llegando a Hasetsu sin Viktor, ni siquiera cuando ayudó a su hermana a meter todo en cajas. Ninguna lagrima había salido de sus ojos, solo una sensación de adormecimiento se había apoderado de él, una sensación que aún no lo abandonaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué frente a ese recuerdo?

Respiró profundamente.

Bueno, no importaba. No iba a llorar en su llegada a Chile. Sabía que lo tendría que hacer en algún momento. Sabía que las emociones que estaba acumulando, en algún punto, colmarían el vaso.

« _Pero no ahora_ »

No en ese momento en que llegaba a la sala y veía a quienes lo estaban esperando. No ahora cuando un hombre y una mujer de ojos verdes (uno de ellos Sarina) se levantaron de sus asientos y le sonrieron. No cuando la chica que seguía sentada, le sonrió con simpatía. Ni ahora que un tipo de ojos azules bostezó medio dormido y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección. Y definitivamente, no lo haría cuando ya todos de pie se acercaron a él y le dijeron al unísono:

― _Bienvenido a Chile._

Solo le quedó sonreír, al igual que ellos, cuando en un susurro, dijo en su propio idioma:

― _Tadaima._

Porque, eso era lo que ese país sería de ahora en adelante, al menos durante un semestre.

Su hogar.

 **Nota de autora:**

(Advertencia: La nota se viene larga, así que, si quieres llegas hasta aquí no más, pero te aconsejo que sigas leyendo, porque hay algunas cosas aclaradas más abajo)

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y bueh, este es un cap más largo que el anterior.

La verdad la extensión de los capítulos dependerá de lo que vaya pasando y como se comporten los personajes; a veces pienso que me quedarán mucho más cortos. Como este, que pensé que no se extendería más allá de las dos mil palabras y terminó superando las tres mil.

Por otro lado, al fin vemos a quienes se refería Sarina con "nosotros" en el cap anterior. Originalmente las escenas de ellos solos estaban eliminadas, pero me pareció una buena forma de mostrar un antes de la llegada de Yuuri, para ver qué cosas se mantendrán igual y cuales cambiarán inevitablemente, pues la llegada de un nuevo integrante siempre cambia algunas cosas.

Lamentablemente, que aparezcan ellos me hace explicar varias cosas y probablemente esta dinámica se repita en otros capítulos, pues no puedo evitar que aparezcan los chilenismos en algún momento o referencias a ciertos lugares, así que comencemos.

La Pintana: es una comuna ubicada en el sector sur del llamado "Gran Santiago". Dentro del imaginario colectivo de los Santiaguinos, es una de las comunas "problemáticas" y de gran índice de delincuencia, así que Max no está bromeando con el ser cuidadoso en un lugar así, considerando que este personaje viene de familia acomodada. Yo también parezco suricata de lo alerta que ando cuando voy para allá por asuntos de la universidad, en mi caso porque no soy de Santiago y me han robado harto, también.

Así como para ubicarse, dentro de Santiago, el sector oriente es donde están las comunas como mejor índice de vida y donde viven las familias acomodadas o los "cuicos" como se dice, dentro de estas Las Condes, Vitacura y Lo Barnechea. Tal vez luego hable también de la expresión "de plaza Italia para arriba" y de donde está ubicado el departamento donde Yuuri va a vivir.

Terminal San Borja: Ubicado en la comuna de Estación Central, es un terminal para buses tanto interregionales como intercomunales. Max tuvo que ir a buscar a Sam porque ella al contrario de Erika, no vive en Stgo, pero sí dentro de la región.

Actualmente, por el horario de verano, Chile está con el mismo horario de Argentina, así que con Japón hay doce horas de diferencia y con Australia, catorce.

Lo que dice Sarina según lo que leí es verdad. Es mucho más rápido un viaje con escala en Estados Unidos que en Australia, pero bueh, Yuuri tomó una mala desición, es su culpa, no de la escritora xD

Palta es lo mismo que aguacate. El pan con palpa es la vidaaa (babea)

Pudahuel es donde está ubicado el aeropuerto, aunque creo que eso lo explico en el capítulo (Tonta Nikky xD)

Algunos taxistas sí son mala onda y se aprovechan de los extranjeros cobrándoles precios exagerados. Imaginen al pobre de Yuuri pagando algo así como 100 dólares por un viaje relativamente corto xD.

Kangaskhan: Por si alguien no sabe, es un pokemon que en el juego _pokemon Go_ solo se puede atrapar en Australia (y Nueva Zelanda, creo). Por lo que se puede leer en el profile de Yuuri, él dice que uno de sus hobbies son los videojuegos, así que pues, no podía estar en Australia y no atraparlo.

Chucha: Ok, acabo de leer que en algunos países que es un término para referirse a la vulva, así como _concha._ En Chile cambia un poco el significado, acá se ocupa para distancia lejanas (como cuando digo " _Ese lugar quedaba a la chucha"_ es porque quedaba muy lejos), situaciones sorpresivas (como decir, "chucha" cuando me caigo) y también como insulto. Acá en el capítulo, Erika lo usa como un reemplazante de cosa xD, hubiera servido tanto _mierda,_ como _weá,_ ( _huevada)_

Como última aclaración, decir que cuando Yuuri esté presente en la conversación, la letra _cursiva_ será para cuando dicen algo en su idioma. Se entiende que cuando el diálogo esté escrito en forma normal, es porque hablan inglés, al menos hasta que Yuuri aprenda algo de español.

Cuando la letra cursiva esté dentro de esto: «» es porque es un pensamiento de Yuuri, pero más que nada es cuando Yuuri quiere meterse y quejarse con el narrador ficticio por las cosas que cuenta. Digamos que es cuando Yuuri rompe la cuarta pared xD. Estas quejas pueden ir incluidas dentro de los párrafos, entre paréntesis.

Demonios O_o. Más de 600 palabras de puras aclaraciones, pero creo que eran necesarias xD. Lamento si alguien se ilusionó por el número de palabras.

Ahora sí, cambio y fuera.

PD: Estoy preparando un one-shot Viktuuri para San Valentín, tal vez alguien se anime a leerlo. No sé cómo termine resultando, pero por ahora, Yurio está conteniéndose para no darle una patada voladora a Viktor.

PD 2: ¿Alguien ha visto o leído Noragami? Bueno, si lo han leído, ahora mismo me siento como Yato xD.

PD 3: Amé lo comentarios del capítulo anterior, y creo que me emocioné mucho respondiendo. Pero se me ocurrió la idea de que, como premio a los comentarios con cuenta de Fanfiction, los responderé con un pequeño spoiler incluido. No es como si no lo estuviera haciendo antes de todos modos xD, pero ahora es oficial. Así que comenten! (dijo la que se parece a Yato xD) ok no.

Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

(Este capítulo fue borrado y vuelto a subir porque la autora es media weona y se olvidó de escribir algo xD)


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: Cuando Yuuri quiso empacar sus cosas y volver a Japón.**

Yuuri debía decir que en ese momento solo seguía la corriente. Sinceramente, lo podrían estar secuestrando y él ni cuenta se daría. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, se hallaba en el asiento trasero de un auto al lado de una mujer con la que con suerte había intercambiado cinco palabras, mientras su madrina se hallaba durmiendo con la mejilla apoyada en el vidrio.

El chico de ojos verdes conducía y el de ojos azules iba de copiloto, ambos intentando mantenerse despiertos; y lo hacían gracias a los golpes insistentes de la chica de mirada gris que parecía divertirse de lo lindo cada vez que su mano golpeaba las cabezas ajenas.

―Samantha, yo no debo mantenerme despierto, por si acaso ―habló el chico de ojos azules, Javier, si mal no recordaba.

―Uno nunca sabe, amigo mío.

Yuuri agradecía sinceramente que todos hablaran inglés para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, aunque la verdad, solo escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que decían. Parte de su mente aún estaba un poco afectada por el ataque de nostalgia que le había dado hace un rato y, por mucho que se repitiera que debía mantener una actitud optimista, en ese mismo momento solo quería llegar a donde sea que lo llevaran y tirarse en algún lugar. Aun así, la conversación se estaba poniendo divertida, según él.

―Déjame dormir.

―No. Eres el copiloto. Debes mantenerte despierto.

―¡ _Por la chucha, Sam!_

Eso no lo había entendido, pero suponía que no era algo amable.

―Ya, ya. Si igual Sam tiene razón, debes mantenerte despierto. Y cambia esa canción que me da más sueño.

Parecía ser que el de ojos verdes era el más calmado.

―¿Más golpes?

―No, gracias Sam. Estoy bien.

Era gentil, también.

―¿Y por qué estás haciéndolo tú y no Sarina?

Por el contrario, el de ojos azules parecía ser de más carácter.

―Sarina se durmió.

Efectivamente, la joven se había dormido apenas entraron al auto.

―Entonces golpéala.

―No, ella está en el asiento trasero.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

―Que está dentro de sus labores, que son distribuir alimento, mantener despierto a los delanteros con golpes y dormir como oso.

Vaya. Era bastante lógico si lo pensaba.

―Me importa un comino, despiértala. Ley pareja no es dura.

Eso también era cierto.

―Javier, deja que duerma, está cansada.

―¡Yo también estoy cansado!

Cada vez le encontraba más razón a Javier. Él también estaba cansado, pensó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

―Ella tuvo que levantarse a las seis de la mañana.

¿Debería sentirse culpable por eso?

― _Media weá poh._

Ok, eso ya no lo entendía.

― _Ya weón, si tanto querí dormir, duerme, pero déjate de weviar. Uhg, te pones terrible cuando tienes sueño._

Eso tampoco lo entendía, pero el de ojos verdes al fin parecía abandonar esa expresión relajada.

― _Eso voy a hacer poh._

―Ok, pero desayunas en tu casa.

Oh oh, se había perdido parte de la conversación, pero eso no sonaba muy bien.

―Ya, si igual queda poco para llegar.

―Entonces callado ―intervino Samantha.

No supo en que siguió todo, porque sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando y cayó en un tranquilo sueño, pese a que, para él, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Por suerte, él no recibió ningún golpe en la cabeza ni en ninguna otra parte.

.

Despertó y no tenía idea donde demonios se encontraba. Bueno, en realidad eso solía pasarle a menudo cuando andaba en casa ajena. Sintió un peso en su pecho y notó como Samantha dormía ahí, mientras al otro lado Sarina les daba la espalda. Con todo el cuidado del mundo intentó salir de entre medio de ellas dos. Necesitaba ir al baño, urgente.

Se puso sus lentes y con el adormecimiento aún en el cuerpo, se dirigió al baño del departamento. Abrió la puerta mientras con una de sus manos se restregaba los ojos por debajo de los lentes. Demonios que tenía sueño.

Al entrar al baño el vapor empañó sus lentes, pero aun así alcanzó a ver la figura desnuda de una persona.

― _Mite imasen!_

Ok…eso no era español ni ahí ni en la quebrada del ají. ¿De verdad estaba en el departamento de Max? Al menos recordaba haberse dormido ahí.

Limpió sus lentes con rapidez y se los volvió a colocar. Ahí en medio del baño, aún un poco borroso por el vapor que aún empañaba un poco sus anteojos, vio a un hombre joven que la miraba con vergüenza, frunciendo adorablemente el ceño de paso, mientras sujetaba fuertemente una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

― _¿Y voh quién chucha soi?_

Luego de decir la frase comprendió que era poco probable que el tipo le entendiera, por la cara de confusión total que puso. Supuso que no sabía español… y para ser honesta, aunque supiera tampoco la hubiera entendido, no a menos que llevara toda una vida viviendo en Chile, el cual no parecía ser el caso.

Bueno, entonces…

―Sorry, but… who are you?

…era mejor intentarlo en inglés.

―Yuuri Katsuki.

Ah, vaya. ¿Y se suponía que eso debería sonarle de alguna parte? Miró al hombre nuevamente, notando que tenía una expresión más relajada, aunque su rostro seguía estando un poco colorado. Qué raro. Debía ser por el vapor.

Bostezó aparatosamente.

A ver, rebobinando… el tipo tenía nombre japonés y estaba segura de que eso que dijo al inicio era en ese idioma, aparte que tenía toda la cara de ser por allá…

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Tenía buen físico, sin llegar a la exageración. Definitivamente ese hombre se mantenía bien.

Demonios… estaba segura que debería recordar algo, pero su cerebro por las mañanas demoraba en hacer sinapsis.

Se dirigió al lavamanos para lavarse la cara, a ver si así se desperezaba un poco.

―You are Erika, right? ―Ante la pregunta solo hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras se echaba agua al rostro―. Are you one of the Sarina's friends?

Sarina… Sarina… un momento… ¿Sarina ya había vuelto?

Bueno, hace un rato había despertado con su pelo molestando en su cara mientras ella le daba a espalda, así que eso era obvio. Sin olvidar que Samantha estaba ocupando sus pechos como almohadas.

Entonces… ya habían vuelto del aeropuerto. Por lo que…

―Ah, eres ese Yuuri ―dijo mientras lo apuntaba, mostrando con una sonrisa―. Siento si no supe quien eras. Por las mañanas me cuesta empezar a funcionar.

El japonés le sonrió, aún con el rostro sonrojado.

Oh, vaya.

Tal vez lo sonrojado tenía menos que ver con el vapor y más con el hecho de que aún tenía solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Erika se sintió culpable de no haber reparado en eso antes. Estaba segura que de ser ella la que estuviera en esa situación estaría ya desmayada del bochorno. De hecho, ya estaba comenzando a sentir como su rostro aumentaba unos grados su temperatura y sus vasos sanguíneos comenzaban a dilatarse.

Notó como el japonés se removía incomodo en su lugar. Oh, tal vez se debiera a que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente por tal vez demasiado tiempo.

Pensándolo bien, debería irse ¿o no? Dios… el pobre pensaría que era una loca por quedarse conversando con él cuando el sentido común decía que hace rato que debió haber salido del baño en medio de disculpas.

Si debía ser sincera, incluso se alegraba un poco de ser ella la que hubiese entrado de accidente al baño. No quería ni imaginar que podrían haber hecho Sarina o Samantha en la misma situación. Sarina podía ser el anticristo declarado algunas veces, pero la verdad era que Samantha no se quedaba atrás; solo era un poco más discreta que la otra en cuanto a mostrar su maldad.

Una imagen fugaz surcó su mente y ella quiso pegarse un tiro. Vaya, el recuerdo de Sarina quitándole la toalla a Max para después reírse como maniaca, mientras Samantha intentaba fotografiar todo ángulo posible del cuerpo desnudo de su pobre amigo, aún estaba demasiado fresca en su memoria. Maldición, luego de recordar esa imagen necesitaba un reseteo mental, urgente, es decir, nadie quería recordar el pene de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?! Bueno, al menos ella no.

Agitó su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Yuuri. Este la miraba con curiosidad y Erika se preguntó si no habría hecho alguna mueca rara mientras recordaba.

A decir verdad, estaba sorprendida ante la actitud del japonés, quien pese a estar rojo hasta las orejas, se mantenía bastante tranquilo para su gusto. Si ponía a Javier en la misma situación, estaba segura que hace rato hubiese sido empujada fuera del baño, con puerta cerrada en las narices incluida. Supuso que el japonés presentía que nada malo iba a pasar ahí. O sea, ella estaba hablando y tenía ciertos problemas para hacer sinapsis todavía, pero aún no estaba haciendo nada deliberado para avergonzar al japonés y, al parecer, por lo que le había contado Sarina, el chico se avergonzaba casi por todo, así que el que estuviera ahí sonrojado no era ni siquiera culpa suya, no directamente, al menos.

De todos modos, parecía que iba a tener que avergonzarlo un poquito más, pues ella aún quería orinar y ese era el único baño del departamento.

―¿Ocuparás el baño para algo más? ―el japonés se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta y luego la miró con extrañeza―. Verás…quiero orinar y bueno, tú estás ahí parado… y yo no puedo orinar cuando me miran.

Y eso bastó para desatar el infierno en la tierra, de cierta forma. Erika pudo comprender a que se refería Sarina con la capacidad de Yuuri para sonrojarse. El rostro del japonés se había puesto tan rojo, que Erika realmente se preocupó por una posible isquemia; parecía que la mayoría de la sangre estaba concentrada en la cabeza. En ese momento Erika se replanteó que el sonrojo anterior probablemente había sido por el calor de la habitación más que por la vergüenza, porque ahora, de verdad que el pobre parecía al borde de un colapso; aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, pues ahora que ya estaba bastante despierta, lo tomó el peso al hecho de estar en un baño, con un hombre semidesnudo, que tenía muy buen físico; sin olvidar claro que ella había hecho el ridículo en cierta forma. Como siempre que se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones, la risa quiso hacer acto de presencia.

Yuuri por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse. Era en momento como ese en que quería enterrar su cabeza en la tierra, como un avestruz y no sacarla de ahí en uno o dos milenios, como mínimo.

¡Pero como podía ser tan idiota! Se había olvidado completamente de que estaba casi desnudo en el baño y con una chica, ¡una chica, por dios! y ni siquiera la conocía. Que mala primera impresión. Pero es que lo había tomado tan por sorpresa cuando entró al baño y luego, cuando en vez de reaccionar como una persona normal, se había puesto a conversar con él como si nada ocurriera en realidad. La verdad es que se había sentido cómodo, pese al rubor que había acompañado sus mejillas durante todo el rato, producto más que nada por su timidez natural. Pero la atmósfera había sido rota por el comentario de ella, quien a decir verdad se veía bastante afligida por orinar.

¡DIOS! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! Erika lo miraba con ganas de reírse, estaba seguro de ello.

Murmurando una disculpa y temblando por el bochorno se dirigió a la puerta.

Estaba decidido. Ese día se quedaría escondido en su habitación. ¡Que se jodiera la puta universidad!

Salió del baño bajo la mirada de una Erika que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa.

O no, mejor aún, volvería a gastarse un dineral en un pasaje de avión y se devolvía a Japón.

Decidido. Lo haría apenas llegara a la habitación y se vistiera. Pero… estaba desfinanciado, recordó. Por ahora el dinero no le alcanzaba ni para viajar a Argentina.

Se desinfló, al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza contra la puerta cerrada del baño. Del otro lado pudo escuchar la risa poco disimulada de la mujer; vaya que se reía fuerte.

De alguna manera, sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

¿En que estaba pensando ya? Estaba dejando que su negativismo por una situación vergonzosa tomara partido.

Además, volvió a pensar, por mucho show que hiciera al respecto, sabía que ese orgullo que salía a flote a veces, le impedía volver con el rabo entre las piernas a Hasetsu. Se había comprometido con ese viaje y ese intercambio y lo iba a terminar, dando lo mejor de sí.

Se quedó escuchando el ataque de risa durante un minuto más, hasta que un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

De todos modos, ¿no podría haber ido a parar a un grupo con gente más normal?, ¿o es que todos los chilenos eran así? ¿Cómo demonios su dedo había topado justo con aquel estrecho y largo país, cuando había más probabilidades que se posara en Argentina o Brasil? Definitivamente debió haber hecho algo muy malo en alguna vida pasada; no hallaba otra explicación a semejante mala suerte. Porque sí, por el momento era una suerte horrorosa.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la que era su habitación de ahora en adelante para poder vestirse. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era resfriarse en pleno verano.

.

Yuuri salió de su habitación, pasadas las ocho de la mañana, atraído por el olor que salía de la cocina. Se había olvidado que con tantas horas de espera apenas y había podido comer algo.

Uno de los hombres estaba preparando el desayuno (Max, si mal no recordaba), mientras el otro estaba sentado en una butaca, apoyado en el mesón de la cocina de estilo americano. Ambos hablaban animadamente en español y parecían haber olvidado el incordio ocurrido en el auto, horas antes.

―Oh, buenos días ―saludó Max cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia―. ¿Te gusta la palta?

Un poco sobresaltado, Yuuri solamente asintió, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, Javier, por lo que recordaba.

―Oh, qué alivio. De todos modos, estaba preparando huevo con tomate para Erika. Odia la palta con toda su alma.

―Yo también comenzaré a odiarla si la preparas todos los días.

Max miró a su amigo con expresión ofendida. Yuuri, por su parte, se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a comer frutos secos que había en un recipiente sobre el mesón. Por lo poquísimo que los conocía, sabía que se venía un intercambio de opinión divertido… y en inglés.

―La palta es lo mejor del mundo. Y hay que aprovechar que la mamá de Sari siempre nos manda.

Javier rodó los ojos. La familia paterna de Sarina tenía una pequeña parcela de producción de paltos, así que su madre siempre le solía mandar a Santiago, porque sabía que Max compartía ese amor por aquel fruto.

―Pero tú y Sarina lo llevan al extremo.

―De todos modos, es nuestra casa y nosotros estamos bien con ello ―musitó Max mientras revolvía el tomate con huevo, para luego poner la sartén en un plato.

―Frikis de la palta. Escorpiones tenían que ser, no conocen un término medio.

―Javi… si sigues con esas, mañana desayunas en tu casa, cáncer amargado. ¿No que los cáncer eran solo amor y buenas intenciones? ―Yuuri pudo observar que, pese a sus palabras, Maximiliano no estaba enojado, y una mirada amable se podía averiguar en sus ojos.

Javier hizo una mueca.

―No seas así, sabes que se me quema hasta el agua. Y, por cierto, los cáncer también tenemos nuestros días malos.

―Meses, querrás decir. De todos modos, Yuuri, ¿cuál es tu signo zodiacal?

―Sagitario ―respondió, sorprendido de que lo incluyeran en la conversación―. Pero en Japón solemos hablar más del grupo sanguíneo para saber del comportamiento de una persona.

Ambos chilenos se miraron extrañados.

―Recuerdo que una de las chicas nos comentó algo de eso hace tiempo.

―Fue Sarina, una vez me preguntó por mi grupo de sangre ―dijo Max mientras llevaba platos y tazas a la mesa del comedor, al lado de la cocina.

―¿Y cuál es? ―preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad. Así tal vez sabría un poco más de sus compañeros de piso.

―Pues ni idea del mío, pero Sarina tiene grupo de sangre A.

Yuuri casi atragantó con la nuez que estaba comiendo.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―cuestionó Javier mientras decidía ayudar a Max a ordenar la mesa.

Yuuri se levantó para también ayudar.

―N-nada, solo fue inesperado.

Javier se encogió de hombros. Yuuri observó que de los cinco era el que parecía más difícil de tratar.

―Bueno, el desayuno está listo ―dijo Max cruzando los brazos con orgullo.

―Casi.

―¿Eh?

―A Samantha no le gusta ni la palta ni el tomate, acuérdate.

― _Chucha._

―Pero creo que queda queso en el refrigerador. Con eso será feliz.

Max musitó un "gracias" para sacar el dichoso queso y dejarlo junto a las demás cosas.

―Creo que si viviera con Sam o con Erika me volvería loco en una semana. Gracias al cielo que con Sari tenemos gustos parecidos.

―¿Son pareja? ―Max se expresaba con tanto cariño de la mujer, que Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que había una relación profunda entre ellos.

Javier tosió, en un intento de ocultar su risa. Mientras, Max miraba a Yuuri, sorprendido, luego su mirada cambió, poniéndose más cálida y nostálgica.

―Lo fuimos, hace años.

―No es necesario que me cuentes, de todos modos. ―Yuuri se sintió raro al notar que Max parecía dispuesto a contarle. No por primera vez se preguntó si todos los chilenos serían como ellos o si estos chilenos en particular eran raros.

―Vivirás con Sari y conmigo a partir de ahora, al menos durante los días de semana, así que es justo que sepas, para que no te extrañen algunas cosas. ―Hizo una pausa y comenzó con la historia―. Nos conocimos por casualidad cuando ambos estábamos por cumplir quince años y las cosas se dieron. Nuestras familias son diametralmente opuestas ¿sabes? Partiendo por el hecho de que mi familia tiene mucho más dinero que la de ella y, sin embargo, no nos importó. Yo soy de Viña del Mar, al igual que Javier, y lo convencía para que me acompañara a su ciudad para verla durante un rato.

―Aún me acuerdo esa vez que me obligaste a saltar el muro de la escuela ―la mirada de Javier también había cambiado por los recuerdos―. También recuerdo que me gustaba ponerme entre ustedes cuando se ponían demasiado melosos. Este idiota se escapaba cada dos días del colegio y lo único que compartían eran besos y abrazos, ¿lo puedes creer? ―Ahora se dirigía directamente a Yuuri.

Bueno, él tenía veinticuatro años y había compartido muchos abrazos y apenas unos cuantos besos, así que sí, lo creía.

―Fui educado para tomarme en serio el tema del sexo y ojalá, dejarlo para mi noche de bodas ―Max no parecía avergonzado, solo estaba constatando un hecho.

―¿…y que pasó? ―A Yuuri le resultaba triste que algo que Max recordaba con tanto cariño hubiese acabado.

―Mis padres, eso pasó. Se enteraron de lo nuestro y pusieron el grito en el cielo. Que yo no podía estarme mezclando con una chica que no tenía buen apellido ni influencias, que me llenaría la cabeza de ideas marxistas y bueno, puedo seguir todo el día con sus razones. Esto pasó a principios de enero, durante las vacaciones de verano, así que yo agarré un poco del dinero que tenía guardado y con la ayuda de mi nana, me escapé para encontrarme con ella y poder fugarnos.

A esas alturas, Yuuri ya estaba demasiado metido en la historia y quería seguir escuchando, así que lo apremió con la mirada.

―Nos resultó, por cierto, y estuvimos cerca de un mes y medio viajando por el país. Puedo decir, sinceramente, que conocemos Chile casi desde Arica a Punta Arenas.

―¿Y sus padres?

Max volvió a sonreír con cariño.

―Sus padres son completamente opuestos a los míos. Obviamente casi me mataron cuando llegué con una mochila en la espalda a la entrada de su casa, exigiendo ver a su hija y diciéndoles que se iba a ir conmigo, quisieran o no. Ellos no me conocían y yo era bastante dramático en ese momento de mi vida, al igual que Sarina.

«Ella sigue siendo dramática» pensó Javier, manteniéndose en silencio mientras Max contaba su historia.

―Pero aun así los dejaron…

―Sí… recuerdo que nos dijeron que tomáramos ese viaje para conocernos a nosotros mismos y al otro. Y eso fue lo que hicimos, aunque al final eso nos terminara separando.

Max se quedó en silencio mientras, ya sentados en el comedor, le echaba palta a su pan. Se escuchaba el calefón funcionar y se oía agua caer de la regadera, señal de que una de las mujeres se estaba duchando. Dio una mordida a su pan y bebió un sobo de té para seguir hablando.

―¿Sabes? Yo soy mayor que Sarina por solo cuatro días. Y tenemos gustos muy parecidos, como Javier ya ha dejado notar. Era como tener una relación conmigo mismo ―rio brevemente―, con la diferencia que ella no tenía pene. Así se sintió durante el mes y medio que duró ese viaje. Lo peor fue cuando intentamos tener relaciones. ―Katsuki se sonrojo cuando entró en ese terreno―. ¡Fue un completo fracaso! Reímos hasta el alba, mientras descubríamos que nos amábamos mucho, pero nunca pasaría a un plano romántico o sexual. Al día siguiente regresamos a casa, tranquilos y felices por no haber destruido todo por un afán de forzar algo que, simplemente, no iba a resultar.

―¿Y tus padres?

Por primera vez, la mirada verde de Max se endureció.

―La relación nunca volvió a ser la misma. Me decepcionaron con su clasismo y, en ese momento, me dije que no iba a ser como ellos. Logré comprar este departamento por mis propios medios, gracias a la ayuda de un tío con el cual comencé a trabajar. Ahora soy casi completamente independiente de mis padres y estudio lo que en verdad me apasiona, en vez de seguir lo que él tenía pensado para mí. Incluso tengo mi propio auto, aunque Sari insista en decirle a todo el mundo que me lo compró mi "papá."

Javier contuvo la risa al recordar que nada más el día anterior Sarina lo había molestado con eso.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó a hablar el de ojos azules―. Sarina, al igual que yo, estudia dos carreras al mismo tiempo, una de ellas es astronomía. Max estudia lo mismo. E incluso, si Max no tuviera que ayudar a su tío en su negocio, también estudiaría enfermería, que es lo que las chicas y yo estudiamos. Llega a dar miedo lo parecidos que son.

―Somos almas gemelas.

Los tres hombres dirigieron su mirada a la recién llegada, que junto a Samantha, tomó asiento para comenzar a desayunar, no sin antes entregar una caricia a su ex novio; un beso cariñoso cerca de la corinilla.

Ahí Yuuri entendió lo que dijo Max sobre malinterpretar cosas, pues, para cualquier persona ajena, pareciera que los dos llevaran una relación de años. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Max y Sarina habían sido para el otro el primer amor, un amor inocente que comenzó cuando eran adolescentes y no duró mucho más, pero que para bien o para mal los había marcado. Se preguntó si el enamoramiento por Yuko, aquel que tuvo cuando pequeño, contaba como primer amor, pues de lo contrario significaría que a sus veinticuatro años aún no lo encontraba.

«Mentiroso»

Unos ojos azules como el cielo se colaron en su mente. Viktor sonriéndole. Viktor cuando compartieron los anillos. Viktor… Viktor llorando esa última noche.

 _Terminemos con esto tras la final…_

Viktor rindiéndose y despidiéndose luego de que ganara la medalla de plata.

 _Ten una buena vida, Yuuri. Te deseo lo mejor…_

Y él… siendo lo suficientemente débil como para retractarse de sus palabras y detenerlo.

Viktor…

―Yuuri ―Esa voz, junto a unos ojos azules lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Javier lo miraba preocupado, pese a lo usualmente inexpresivo de su rostro―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa también pusieron su atención sobre él.

―Sí, lo siento. Sólo me quedé ensimismado ―dijo, rogando que no le hicieran más preguntas. Y nadie lo hizo, aunque en la mesa todos vieron la lagrima que rodó por su mejilla y el anillo en la mano que ocupó para quitarla.

Max buscó distraerle, preguntándole sobre las materias que tomaría ese semestre, provocando que afortunadamente, Yuuri saliera de aquel estado de tristeza que lo había atacado.

Javier, por el contrario, siguió comiendo en silencio, poniendo atención a las miradas que de pronto Samantha y Sarina compartían. No por primera vez se preguntó por qué estaban tan calladas, siendo que usualmente no había manera de que guardaran silencio cuando estaban juntas. Se extrañó aún más con las miradas que Sarina le dirigía a Yuuri de vez en cuando, mirada que siempre desviaba a otra parte cuando se percataba del análisis de Javier.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Intento que su mirada entrara en contacto con la de ella, para obligarla a que se lo dijera, pero esta mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su comida, al menos hasta que Erika se dignó a entrar al comedor. La mirada que compartieron fue suficiente para saber que algo había ocurrido, algo que involucraba de alguna forma al japonés.

―¿ _Qué hicieron ahora?_ ―Era de verdad útil que Yuuri aún no entendiera el español.

― _N-nada._

Esa respuesta al unísono por parte de las dos solo le confirmaba sus sospechas.

―¿Pasa algo? ―cuestionó Max, que hasta ese momento había estado parloteando como loro, un poco molesto porque hablaran en español frente a alguien que no lo entendía.

La réplica que iba a salir de boca de alguna de las mujeres, fue cortada por el sonido de una llamada entrante, que resultó ser para Yuuri.

El japonés hizo una mueca a ver que era una video llamada de Yurio. Se preguntó si sería lo mejor contestar o, por el contrario, rechazar la llamada, como estaba haciendo desde que había salido de Japón.

Cortó y suspiró, mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa.

A Javier no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que las tres mujeres compartieron, ni tampoco la expresión de culpabilidad y pánico que pasó por el rostro de Sarina; esa mujer era pésima para controlar las expresiones de su rostro.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

Esta vez el japonés miró la pantalla con un poco más de dudas.

―Deberías contestar. ―La voz de Erika se dejó escuchar por primera vez. Los cuellos de Sari y Sam casi se rompen cuando voltearon hacia la mujer, boquiabiertas―. Puede que sea importante.

Lo sorprendente fue que Yuuri le hizo caso ―talvez compartir experiencias en el baño es buena manera de comenzar una amistad―, y haciendo acopio de valor, contestó. Lo primero que vio, fue la cara malhumorada de Yuri Plisetsky y luego, un grito (que casi hizo que les explotaran los oídos a todos los presentes) cortó el saludo nervioso que el japonés tenía preparado.

―¡¿POR QUÉ HAY UNA FOTO TUYA SEMI DESNUDO DANDO VUELTAS POR INTERNET?! ¡Responde, Katsudon!

Javier pudo notar como Samantha intentó mimetizarse con la silla y como Sarina dejaba caer, sin cuidado, su cabeza sobre la mesa, manchándose la cara con palta en el proceso. Bien, ahí tenía a sus culpables.

* * *

 **Curiosidades del cap:**

Javier vivo en el mismo edificio que Max y Sarina, por eso suele comer en el departamento de Max, pues cocina horrible.

Grupo A: Son perfeccionistas y, aunque desde fuera se ven tranquilas y en control, muchas veces por querer que todo sea perfecto, son un manojo de nervios. Puedes ser tímidas y, además, son artísticas, sensibles y confiables (fuente: de por ahí).

Yuuri es grupo A y él se siente sorprendido, porque no esperaba que Sarina fuera parecida a él. Entonces, o Sarina es diferente en realidad o lo de los grupos sanguíneos son solo patrañas.

Samantha es grupo O. Los demás están en veremos.

Edades de los personajes: Javier, Max y Sarina tienen 22. Erika y Samantha tienen 21. Erika cumple años el 2 de febrero y Sam está de cumpleaños en junio; es la bebé del grupo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*Japanese dogeza* Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, aunque dije que actualizaría los sábados, pero esperaba actualizar antes. Lamentablemente estuve hasta el quince, metida en mi one-shot para San Valentín y aunque ya tenía algo escrito del capítulo, me costó decidirme con lo que seguía (por cierto, pasen a leerlo).

Y pues… ¿qué puedo decir? Acabo de cumplir el deseo de Kumikoson4 de un capítulo más largo. Costó, pero se pudo xD

Bueno, al parecer Yuuri se está sintiendo cómodo con sus nuevos compañeros de universidad y se está conociendo un poco de ellos. La historia sobre Max y Sarina se supone era para después, pero parece que Max me salió más bocón de lo que pensé, o Yuuri es alguien de confianza (¡grupo A al ataque!)

Espero que les agrade Javier, amo a ese personaje. Erika es rara, pero en su defensa debo decir que nadie funciona muy bien en la mañana, menos ella.

Samantha y Sarina hicieron una maldad, al parecer. Iba a poner la escena en este capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo para el capítulo VII.

Spoiler del próximo episodio: Probablemente trate sobre un ruso rubio.

Eso, ¡comenten!

Acabo de decidir que crearé dos secciones: la de curiosidades (más arriba) y el "Diccionario de Nikky" (a continuación). Así que si quieren llegan hasta aquí no más, lo que viene ahora son explicaciones sobre las palabras ocupadas (espero que cada vez sean menos)

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky:**

Weón (huevón): Palabra que según la RAE significa amigo. En Chile la ocupamos principalmente para tres cosas, para ocuparla como muletilla (terminar la frase con _weón_ ), para denotar a alguien con poca materia gris o idiota (equivalente a pelotudo, boludo, etc.), para dirigirnos a una tercera persona (él) y… bueno, a veces para decir amigo/a ( _Ay weonaaa, es que no sabí lo que me pasó hoy día_ , o algo así). Incluso esta da pie para la frase, " _el weón weón, weón" (el tipo idiota, amigo) un clásico._

Media weá poh: Weá (huevada) significa cosa, dejémoslo así. En Chile abusamos de esa palabra y llamamos a todo weá, por ejemplo.

"―Pasame esa weá

―¿Qué weá?

―¡Esa weá poh! La que tenís al frente."

Lo peor de todo que uno sabe a qué weá se refiere T_T. Porque claro, "Una weá y otra weá son weás completamente diferentes" (Grandes pensadores Chilenos, 2017)

Acá en Chile tenemos la expresión "media" como si fuera algo grande o importante O_o

Por ejemplo: Estoy con la media resaca (significa que está con una resaca de los mil demonios), esto siempre depende del contexto, porque a veces decimos medio y es lo que queremos decir.

El poh es una muletilla, que deriva del pues. Yo la escribo con "h" al final por el sonido, es como si abrieras un poco la "o" al terminar.

Weviar (hueviar): Molestar. Verbo completamente chileno, creo.

Querí: forma coloquial de decir quieres. Probablemente viene de la expresión "queréis", que al igual que en el español rioplatense (querés), en el chileno se transforma a "querís", pero acá, como se tiende a perder la "s" y la "d" queda como _querí._

Mite imasen: No mirar. Quería poner otra expresión, pero no lo encontré nunca. Si alguien sabe japonés, lo siento si he hecho sangrar tus ojos.

 _Y voh quien chucha soi:_ Misma situación que el anterior. El vos en chileno pierde usualmente la "s". Chucha se interpreta como "demonios." El soi viene de la conjugación, "Vos sois" que antes se ocupaba tanto para singular y plural. Probablemente los colonos que llegaron a Chile lo ocupaban bastante entre ellos, y como es natural en Chile, perdió las "s" y se siguió ocupando de manera coloquial. Equivale al "vos sos" argentino, pues se sigue la misma lógica.

* * *

 **Confesión de una autora desesperada: Creo que me quiero pegar un tiro después de escribir todo esto. Todo porque se me ocurrió meter personajes chilenos en un fic. Nikky no baka.**

 **Confesión II: Me sigo creyendo Yato.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: Cuando Yurio se sintió como hijo de padres divorciados**

* * *

Miércoles, 4 de enero.

Para nadie era un secreto que Yuri Plisetsky era un ser con déficit de paciencia y exceso de mal genio, tampoco que, contrario a la expresión angelical que mostraba en las competencias, su rostro usualmente tenía un rictus de desagrado que pocas veces lo abandonaba. Por eso, ver al ruso haciendo una mueca de rabia durante el descanso de la práctica no era una sorpresa para nadie.

Yurio notó como nuevamente el cerdo lo mandaba al buzón de voz. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese imbécil? Bien, entendía que estuviera aún deprimido por todo, le costaba, pero lo entendía. Desde que lo había escuchado esa vez en el cubículo del baño de hombres que sabía que Katsuki era alguien sensible con un corazón frágil. Por eso estaba preocupado, también. Temía que al muy idiota se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería y…, sinceramente, ya tenía suficientes con las tonterías que hacía Viktor como para añadirles las del japonés.

―Maldito Katsudon ―musitó para sí, cuidando de que el ruso de cabellos grises que estaba un poco más allá no lo escuchara.

Viktor, por reflejo, miró hacia Yurio cuando notó movimiento por parte de este. El rubio se tensó, como un gato amenazado

―¿Qué demonios miras?

El mayor en respuesta sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.

―¿Mal día, Yurio?

«¿Y me lo peguntas tú?» pensó, mientras notaba las poco notorias bolsas bajo los ojos y la tristeza en su mirada; todo eso camuflado con su expresión de aparente despreocupación. Pero no dijo nada ―ya no hablaba mucho con él en realidad― y solo se limitó a guardar el móvil en el bolso y entrar nuevamente a la pista, antes de que Yakov decidiera que un tirón de orejas no le vendría mal.

Practicó su programa libre, dejando el corto para un momento en que pudiera conectarse mejor con su Ágape. Porque ahora mismo lo único que quería era asesinar dolorosamente a un cerdo. ¡No había nada de Agape en eso!

De todos modos, pensó mientras practicaba la secuencia de pasos, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? No debería hacerlo, solo le estaba trayendo estrés por el momento, y ya tenía suficiente con aquel que le provocaba las competencias, como para sumar más. Pero al final del día sabía por qué lo hacía; había llegado a considerarlos personas muy importantes y dolía, le dolía saber que estaban así de perdidos.

.

Ese mismo día en la noche, Yuri ya estaba medio dormido cuando le llegó la notificación de un mensaje entrante. Abrió un ojo para ver de qué se trataba y al ver que era del cerdo, pareció como que todo el sueño ―o parte de él, al menos― se esfumaba.

Había estado dormido, decía el mensaje, y había pensado que la llamada era una alarma, así que había cortado sin mirar de quien se trataba. Bueno, era lógico en cierta manera, pensó Yuri, pues era cerca de medianoche cuando lo había llamado. Aun así, no dejaba de extrañarle que le estuviera respondiendo en ese momento, cuando en Japón ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana, pero supuso que era normal, ya que Yuko le había comentado que el japonés había estado más animado últimamente, animado al punto de que pensaron, por unos pocos días, que había desarrollado un trastorno bipolar.

Fuera como fuera, el hecho de que Yuuri le contestara lo dejaba más tranquilo e incluso parecía que ya estaba mejor, al menos ya no se pasaba la vida encerrado en su habitación. Eso era bueno. Estaba seguro que un día de esos recibiría la noticia de que el cerdo había vuelto a patinar, algo que no había hecho desde que ganó la plata en diciembre pasado.

Deseaba de verdad que el cerdo volviera a competir. Y sabía que Viktor también quería lo mismo. Lo había sabido desde que el mayor, ilusionado por el inexistente anuncio del retiro del japonés, había estado atento al campeonato nacional de Japón. Grande había sido la decepción ―de ambos, aunque Yuri ya se lo esperaba― cuando se anunció que Katsuki no competiría. Problemas de salud, fue lo que habían dicho.

Suspiró.

Quería volver a vencer al cerdo, pero esta vez superando todas sus marcas y con un japonés bien psicológicamente, aparte; no con el remedo de hombre que dejó en un aeropuerto de Japón. Con ese último pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, logró al fin quedarse dormido.

.

El día siguiente fue parecido al anterior, con la diferencia en que Yurio parecía un poco más accesible y que, por suerte, esta vez pudo practicar Agape sin problemas.

Entre prácticas, miró de reojo varias veces a Viktor (lo hacía a menudo pese a que ya no le hablaba). Ahora parecía un poco más compuesto, pero no olvidaba que el mayor había llegado en la mañana con un aspecto de lo más desarreglado, algo totalmente extraño en una persona que se preocupaba de andar vestido siempre de la manera más pulcra. El hombre cada vez que notaba su mirada, hacía algún comentario, de esos que sabía que lo molestaban y Yuri ponía su atención en otras cosas, fastidiado. Aun así, Viktor no podía engañarlo, pues Yuri sabía que el mayor estaba sufriendo en silencio y que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que sobrepasara su propio límite. Por suerte, aún le salían los cuádruples, pensó y había sido campeón indiscutido del campeonato nacional el pasado diciembre, así que tan mal no estaba.

Ya era de tarde, probablemente alrededor de las cinco, cuando el buen día de Yurio se fue al tarro de la basura.

Todo comenzó con una inocente miradita a las redes sociales. Yurio sabía que, desde el término del _Grand Prix Final_ , Katsuki no había actualizado nada, pero, aun así, de vez en cuando el ruso revisaba, esperando que el milagro ocurriera.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrar algo como eso y menos en una publicación realizada por Pichit Chulanont.

«Te extrañaré, viejo amigo. Siempre estarás en mis memorias» repitió las palabras en su mente, al tiempo que sentía un frio glacial envolver sus extrañas. Demonios, eso parecía un maldito epitafio.

No…

¡No!

El cerdo no se atrevería, ¿verdad? No estaba tan mal como para hacer una tontería como aquella, ¿verdad? Si según Yuko andaba más animado durante esos días. Sí…todo debía ser un mal entendido. Si, sólo eso.

Llamaría al japonés y este le diría que todo estaba bien.

Diez minutos más tarde, Yurio miraba su celular con unas inexplicables ganas de vomitar. Nada estaba bien. El maldito celular del cerdo estaba apagado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tener el teléfono apagado en un momento como ese? ¡¿Es que acaso no pensaba en sus pobres nervios rotos?!

No por primera vez pensó que el mensaje de Pichit era una despedida definitiva, de esas que se les da a las personas que pasan a mejor vida. Pero de ser así…le avisarían, ¿verdad? Yuko se lo diría, ¿a que sí? Probablemente ya fuera noticia mundial.

«Relájate. El cerdo está bien y ese tailandés del demonio está solo siendo dramático»

Podría repetírselo hasta el cansancio, pero la verdad era que ya se estaba poniendo en el peor de los casos.

Todos en la pista vieron la palidez que de pronto había mostrado el rostro del rubio, junto a una expresión de preocupación, mientras miraba insistentemente su móvil. Nadie se atrevía a molestarlo, nadie excepto una pelirroja que ya estaba patinando hacia el rubio.

―¡Yuri! ¿Qué tanto ves en el móvil?

El rubio pegó un salto de la sorpresa y se volvió hacia la pelirroja, luciendo como un gato molesto.

―¡Nada que te incumba, vieja bruja! ―gruñó mientras ocultaba el aparato de su vista.

―¡Aaaw, estás llamando a Yuuri! Te preocupas, ¿eh? ―Bueno, eso le confirmaba que su acción había sido un fracaso.

―¡No hables tan alto! ―le susurró mientras miraba de reojo a un ruso de cabello plateado que practicaba muy concentrado su rutina, ajeno al ruido externo. Yurio suspiró aliviado. Lo último que le faltaba era que sus sospechas llegaran a oídos de Viktor.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, ¿Qué le ha pasado de todos modos? Desde el _Grand Prix_ que las noticias sobre él son prácticamente inexistentes…

Sin embargo, Yurio ya no le estaba poniendo atención. Al rubio ya le estaba pareciendo una buena idea contactar al que había iniciado todo ese alboroto. Pichit Chulanont. Solo él podría decirle la razón de su mensaje.

Pero no tenía como contactarlo, pensó, desinflándose un poco. Miró hacia un costado, encontrándose con el viejo practicando su secuencia de pasos. Bueno, no quedaba de otra.

―¡¿Yuri?! ―Mila se sintió ofendida cuando el rubio se fue de ahí, dejándola hablando prácticamente sola.

―¡Hey, viejo!

A decir verdad, Viktor casi falló su salto al notar que Yurio le estaba hablando por voluntad propia.

―¿Se murió alguien? ―No era la mejor pregunta, pero es que de verdad que lo había agarrado con la guarda baja.

«Espero que no»

Viktor se intrigó más cuando el rubio solo negó.

―¿Entonces a qué se debe el milagro? ―cuestionó esbozando ahora su típica sonrisa de corazón.

«Contrólate»

―¿Yurio?

La verdad, Plisetsky no entendía por qué seguía llamándole por ese estúpido sobrenombre, cuando ya no había otro Yuri con el que lo confundieran. Controló la mueca que quiso abrirse paso en su rostro y se enfocó en su objetivo.

―Necesito alguna forma de contactar a Pichit Chulanont.

Viktor se esperaba de todo, menos eso. ¿Para qué Yurio querría hablar con el tailandés?

―¿Para qué lo necesitas?

«¿Y a ti que te importa?»

Pero claro, no le podía contestar eso porque capaz que el viejo se pusiera en plan divo y decidiera no decirle nada.

Dudó, ¿ahora qué le diría? Debía ser algo que le saliera medianamente amable, al menos.

―Eem…

Bueno, no se acordaba de lo que dijo, pero el asunto es que Viktor se lo creyó ―o al menos aparentó eso― y le facilitó la información.

«Gracias a los dioses»

.

―Entonces el cer…perdón, Yuuri está bien, ¿verdad? ―Era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba, pero de verdad que necesitaba estar seguro. Era impresionante el alivio que había sentido cuando el tailandés había contestado al fin.

―Bueno, eso creo ―Pichit hizo una mueca al otro lado de la pantalla―, pero de todos modos no hablo con él desde ayer, así que no sé si habrá pasado algo durante el vuelo.

«Claro, el vuelo… ¿ha?»

Probablemente su cara de desconcierto fue épica, porque el tailandés se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

―No sabías, ¿verdad? Oh dios, ¡Yuuri va a matarme!

«Yo lo mataré primero, eso te lo aseguro»

Yurio intentó que la intención homicida no se leyera en su rostro y preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir dentro de su ser, que no era mucha, para ser justos.

―¿Qué pasó con el puer-Yuuri?

Pichit y lo miró a través de los dedos de su mano y al parecer decidió que como ya había metido las patas, lo mejor era meterlas hasta el fondo y bueno, Yuri no se opondría.

―Su universidad en Detroit le ofreció una beca de intercambio académico y Yuuri la aceptó. Ahora mismo está viajando al país donde va a comenzar a estudiar.

Agradeció haber estado sentado. Realmente, Yurio se esperaba cualquier cosa (y nunca lo admitiría, pero guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera tomado un vuelo a Rusia), pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que el tailandés diría algo como eso.

―Por eso era el post en su muro de Touchbook, ¿verdad?

―Exacto.

Ahora que todo cobraba sentido, Yurio se sintió un poco ―un poquito nada más― idiota.

―¿Sabes a que país decidió irse?

Así iría amistosamente a visitarlo y, _amistosamente,_ lo haría pagar por todos los sustos que le había hecho pasar, y, de paso, lo llevaría de vuelta a Japón con sus patadas en el trasero como único medio de transporte.

―Eso lo desconozco. Creo que solo lo sabe su familia.

Era razonable. La prensa ya se había estado cuestionando la no aparición del japonés en el torneo nacional y eso, junto al hecho de que Viktor había sido visto en solitario, era una noticia bastante suculenta para los buitres.

Cortó luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con el tailandés ―más por cortesía que otra cosa― y, suspirando, se masajeó la sien.

No podía decir que entendía al japonés porque estaría mintiendo, es decir, para él, el cerebro del japonés funcionaba a otra frecuencia y pasaba de intentar poner el suyo en sintonía, muchas gracias. No obstante, aunque no lo entendía, suponía a qué se debía todo y bueno, lo aceptaba. Cada uno tenía una manera distinta de afrontar ―o huir de― las cosas y, largarse a otro país era la forma de Yuuri. Eso no quería decir, de todos modos, que no lo molestara, sobre todo porque por ahora, el paradero del cerdo era desconocido.

―Maldito cerdo.

―Entonces era por Yuuri, ¿verdad? ―Viktor, con esa pregunta, casi provoca que el adolescente quedara pegado al techo.

―¿Cuánto escuchaste de la conversación?

―Acabo de llegar. ―Le era imposible saber si decía o no la verdad. Viktor volvió a la carga―. ¿Qué sucedió con Yuuri?

«No jodas»

―¿Ahora te preocupa? ―preguntó con la mirada oculta por el flequillo, intentando evitar lo más posible establecer contacto visual con él, tal como llevaba haciendo desde que volvió de Hasetsu. Yurio llevaba juntando tres semanas de descontento y eso, sumado a la noticia dada por Pichit, hacía que estuviera a punto de colapsar. Solo necesitaba un motivo, uno solo, para explotar de forma impresionante.

―Siempre me ha preocupado, Yurio.

«BUM»

Las palabras mágicas habían sido dichas.

―¿Entonces por qué lo abandonaste? ―Levantó su mirada, dejando ver unos brillantes orbes verdes, llenos de enojo y desprecio―. ¡No me jodas! ¡Si de verdad el cerdo te importara, él estaría acá con nosotros! Pero no, decidiste dejarlo en Barcelona y largarte sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Contrario a la exaltación mostrada por el rubio, el otro ruso se mantenía sereno, recibiendo con entereza el veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

―Él me pidió que nuestros caminos se separaran.

―Y tú te lo tomaste el pie de la letra, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Sabes cómo es el cerdo de idiota! ¡MALDICIÓN! ―A Yuri en ese momento le importaba un comino que todo el recinto le escuchara―. ¡El Viktor que yo conozco no se hubiera ido sin luchar! ¡Tú también elegiste marcharte a fin de cuentas!

―Yurio…

Yuri se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

«Maldición»

―Él se arrepintió de su decisión, ¿sabes?

El mayor soltó un suspiro tembloroso y Yuri notó, por primera vez, que la perfecta fachada de Viktor Nikiforov comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

―Lo sé…

―Y aun así no dejaste que retrocediera en sus palabras. ―Limpió su cara con la manga de su chaqueta.

―Lo sé…

―¡¿Entonces por qué me abrazaste en ese momento!? ¡Prácticamente me estabas diciendo a gritos que no podía dejar que se retirara! ¡¿Qué demonios hizo que cambiaras de parecer luego?!

Viktor no contestó, solo masajeó su frente con la mano derecha ―el anillo brillando en su dedo― y se sentó al lado del rubio.

―Te encariñaste con el cerdito, ¿verdad? ―Una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro. A Yuri le recordó la sonrisa que tenía Katsuki cuando lo despidió en el aeropuerto; una sonrisa esbozada especialmente para ocultar el dolor que los aquejaba.

―Cállate ―contestó, avergonzado de que le saliera junto a un sollozo.

Viktor puso la mano sobre su cabeza, siendo esa sutil caricia el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle al menor. En ese momento, Yuri Plisetsky lucía como un cachorro abandonado; y se sentía como uno, si debía ser sincero.

―Yurio, te abracé porque de verdad quería que lo dieras todo en la pista. ―El rubio alzó su cabeza, sorprendido ante tal declaración. Viktor sonrió antes de continuar―. No puedo negar que parte de mí entendió luego que, el único que en ese momento podía hacerlo cambiar eras tú. Yuuri es orgulloso, al fin y al cabo, y supe que la rivalidad entre ambos era un buen aliciente para hacerlo continuar, después de todo, tu presentación fue casi un desafío hacia él.

«Lo fue» Yuri recordaba que, en ese momento, lo único que quería era seguir patinando junto al cerdo.

―¿Entonces por qué? ―preguntó ya más calmado.

Viktor sonrió, su sonrisa recuperando su manera habitual.

―Lo siento, Yurio. Eso no te lo puedo decir.

Yuri se encogió de hombros. La verdad, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo luego de haber dejado salir todo eso y podía esperar por aquella respuesta.

―¿Qué paso con Yuuri?

―Lo siento, Viejo. Eso no te lo puedo decir. ―Pero dudaba que Viktor pudiera. Sonrió. La venganza era dulce.

― _Touché._

.

Esa noche, Yuri miraba su celular con ganas de desintegrarlo. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que el cerdo continuara con el móvil apagado? ¡Maldición! Con la suerte que tenía el cerdo capaz que el avión terminara tirado en algún lugar y él se enteraría un mes después; de eso estaba seguro.

Lo peor es que tampoco sabía a qué lugar se le había ocurrido ir a parar. Había llamado a Yuko luego de ese extraño desahogo que tuvo en la tarde y la japonesa le había dicho que la ubicación del cerdo era _top secret._

«Maldito cerdo»

La verdad no tenía idea cuanto llevaba pensando aquello, pero tampoco se iba a detener.

El sonido de su móvil lo sobresaltó. Era un número desconocido. Optó por contestar, con la esperanza de que fuera el cerdo.

Una voz rasposa le habló desde el otro lado de la línea. El mensaje era claro, Viktor Nikiforov estaba tan ebrio en un bar de la ciudad, que ni siquiera era capaz de él mismo poder marcar un simple número.

Yuri se sobó la frente y suspiró con hastío. ¿Era de verdad? Primero Yuuri y ahora este idiota. Pidió la dirección y luego de agradecer, se puso rápidamente algo de ropa y salió a hurtadillas de la casa que compartía con Yakov y Lilia.

Llegó a un lugar que podía ser catalogado como antro. Arrugó la nariz, pensando en cómo era posible que el viejo, con toda la clase que lo caracterizaba, se le hubiera ocurrido ir a meterse en un lugar así. Estaba claro, no comprendía a los adultos.

Lo halló en la barra, demasiado ebrio incluso para reconocerlo. El barman, aquel que posiblemente lo había llamado, se quejaba de que el anciano ya lo estaba dejando sin sus reservas de vodka y que aún no le pagaba. Soltando un improperio (Lilia de seguro lo regañaría si se enteraba), Yuri hurgueteó en los bolsillos de Viktor hasta encontrar su cartera. Sacó unos cuantos billetes, aquellos que creía que podían cubrir el consumo y los dejó sobre la barra, mientras hacía el esfuerzo por levantar a un hombre que medía diecisiete centímetros más que él y lo superaba por bastante en peso.

Por suerte el barman pareció compadecerse de sus esfuerzos y le pidió a uno de los guardias que lo ayudara a llevar al peso muerto que se había convertido Nikiforov hasta la salida. Afuera, logaron meterlo en un taxi y Yurio, dando la dirección del hogar del mayor, se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

―Yuuri ―Viktor musitaba ese nombre, como si intentara grabarlo a fuego en su memoria.

Yurio se sobó la frente. Demonios, ¿cómo le diría que no tenía noticias del japonés? Nunca pensó que vería al de cabellos platinados tan hundido, pero ahí estaba, en el asiento trasero de un taxi, lo suficientemente ebrio para no saber ni de su culo y llamando a viva voz a un japonés que no tenía idea de lo que había (en parte) provocado.

Pero Viktor tampoco sabía lo que el japonés estaba pasando y si debía ser sincero, Plisetsky solo estaba consciente de cierta parte. Yuuri Katsuki, al igual que Viktor Nikiforov, tenía la mala costumbre de sufrir en silencio y temía, realmente, que el cerdo en esos momentos se encontrara en peor condición que su antiguo entrenador.

Cuando llegaron a destino y se vio en la acera, nuevamente cargando el peso muerto de Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri miró con resentimiento el edificio, del cual el mayor ocupaba todo el último piso. Quiso agradecer a todos los dioses que conocía cuando el conserje del edificio se fijó en él y se apresuró ayudarlo, al menos hasta que estuvo en el ascensor.

Ya en la caja de metal, Yuri, hastiado, se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué se preocupaba por esos idiotas. Sentía que su vida sería mucho más relajada si no estuviera siempre terminando en el medio de los dos. Parecía hijo de padres divorciados.

Miró de reojo al hombre que apestaba alcohol, mañana lo golpearía si amanecía con dolor de espalda por su puta culpa.

.

Cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que revisó fue su móvil para ver si el cerdo daba señales de vida. No, nada aún, pero las treinta llamas perdidas de Yakov, debía admitir, había hecho que cerrara los ojos resignado, antes de contestar la llamada entrante.

―¡YURI! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS PASASTE LA NOCHE?! ―Tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oreja cuando el grito de Yakov resonó en toda la estancia. ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía piedad por los tímpanos ajenos?

Miró la hora en el reloj del salón de Viktor. Eran las diez de la mañana.

«¿Es en serio?»

O sea, ¿recién se venían a dar cuenta que había pasado la noche fuera de casa? No sabía si alegrarse por la libertad obtenida u ofenderse por lo mismo.

―¡Yurio! ¿Estás mínimamente escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

Oh, oh.

―Sí, sí, señor.

Y eso solo lo empeoró.

―¡No me respondas de esa forma!

Y, definitivamente, todo se puso color de hormiga cuando la voz de Lilia Baranovskaya se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea.

―Yuri Plisetsky ―la voz calma de la mujer solo auguraba malas noticias―, vente inmediatamente a la pista de hielo.

Estuvo tentado de contestar un "¡A la orden, señora!" fuerte y claro ―era increíble lo que esa mujer lograba en él, algo de lo que ni su propia madre podía admirarse―, hasta que escuchó el sonido de alguien haciendo arcadas desde la habitación principal.

―Lo siento, Lilia. Verás, Viktor me llamó ayer por una diarrea horrible que tenía y estoy acá en su departamento haciéndole compañía. ―Del otro lado de la línea, la pareja se miró sorprendida. Yurio continuó de manera atropellada―. Prometoquemañanarecuperaréeltiempoperdido. ¡Adiós!

Yurio se dio unas palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda. Había sido ―o intentado ser― un niño bueno.

Segundos después apareció un ruso de cabellos platinados, con una cara que, de no ser porque estaba enojado con él, le causaría lastima.

―Hasta que te despiertas, viejo.

―Yurio, por favor habla más bajo, que mi cabeza me está matando.

―Te lo mereces, por idiota.

Viktor solo asintió, dándole la razón. Y luego vino la frase, esa que Yurio, cuando estuviera más grande, descubriría que era una completa mentira.

―No bebo nunca más.

Una risa ―¡¿femenina?!— se dejó oír fuerte y claro. Viktor, al oír aquello, lanzó un gemido lastimero mientras se sobaba la sien. Yuri, por su parte, no supo qué hacer cuando una mujer apareció en el umbral de la otra habitación del departamento; iba vestida con diminutos shorts y una camisa que identificó ―claramente, por cierto― como propiedad de Viktor. Bueno, quizás sí sabía que haría: asesinar a un anciano, para empezar.

―Привет, Витя

―Наташа

.

Eran ya más de las dos de la tarde y Yurio seguía en la casa del viejo, mientras la otra "vieja" preparaba algo en la cocina. Natalya era su nombre. Era una mujer agradable, quién lo pensaría, ¿eh?

―Yurio.

Miró con molestia a la mujer que estaba parada al lado del sofá, ofreciéndole un vaso de zumo; su cabello negro enmarcando su bonito ―y conocido― rostro.

―No me digas así… ―De todos modos, aceptó el líquido―. ¿El viejo sigue dormido?

La mujer hizo un sonido afirmativo, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

― Да, creo que dormirá la mayor parte del día.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por otros cinco minutos, hasta que Natalya dejó salir un suspiro lleno de hastío.

―Идиот старший брат ―musitó con dramatismo―. Hago un espacio en mi agenda para verlo luego de casi un año y, ¿qué me encuentro? A Vitya más muerto que vivo, con una resaca digna de los dioses. ―Yuri debía darle la razón―. Pero es qué, ¿cuánto bebió anoche? Tiene una gran resistencia para el alcohol, con decirte que siempre soy yo la queda al borde del coma etílico cada vez que compito contra él.

Bueno, para que el barman hubiera temido por sus reservas de vodka, Yurio suponía que prácticamente se había bebido casi todo el local.

―De todos modos ―continuó Natalya―, ¿por qué demonios estaba bebiendo en primer lugar? Cuando lo llamé por su cumpleaños me dijo que todo estaba bien.

―Él siempre dirá eso.

―Bueno, sí, tienes razón, pero… ¡demonios! Soy prácticamente la persona más cercana que tiene, ¿no me puede contar sus problemas?...

Yuri dejó de escuchar su parloteo cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó apresuradamente, rezando porque fuera un mensaje del cerdo, pero como venía siendo costumbre, no tuvo tanta suerte. Era un mensaje de Pichit, un "¡tienes que ver esto!" junto a un enlace adjunto.

Cuando lo abrió, Yuri sintió que sus instintos asesinos tomaban dimensiones impresionantes. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía una foto de Yuuri Katsuki en internet?! ¿Y por qué demonios el cerdo no llevaba nada más que una toalla?

El parloteo a su lado cesó de pronto y su celular fue rápidamente arrebatado de sus manos.

―¡ _Amazing_! ¡Mira esa espalda! Este es Yuuri Katsuki, ¿verdad? ¡Wow! Definitivamente Vitya debe ver esto.

«A Viktor le dará un derrame cerebral si ve esto»

Nunca supo cómo fue tan rápido, pero el hecho fue que pudo detener a la mujer, quitarle el celular e, inmediatamente, llamar al cerdo. Ese puerco del demonio de verdad que lo iba a escuchar.

Cortó.

El maldito cerdo le cortó.

Volvió a intentar, esta vez sintiendo como una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en su sien.

Un nervioso Katsuki Yuuri apareció en la pantalla y Yurio, sin siquiera darle tiempo de saludar, soltó un grito tan fuerte que casi rompió los tímpanos de la pelinegra a su lado y, de no ser porque estaba _knock out,_ hubiese dejado pegado al techo a Viktor.

―¡¿POR QUÉ HAY UNA FOTO TUYA SEMI DESNUDO DANDO VUELTAS POR INTERNET?! ¡Responde, Katsudon!

Lo que siguió fue un silencio que se extendió más de lo políticamente correcto. En la pantalla, el rostro de Yuuri estaba paralizado, excepto por los parpados que funcionaban de vez en cuando.

A lo lejos, pudo oír unas voces, hablando en un idioma desconocido para él (que no era japonés), pero que había hecho que Natalya soltara una carcajada.

― _Ya se le sobrecalentó el cerebro, pobre._ ―Esa era una voz femenina.

― _¡Cállate, Sarina!_ ―Esa había sido la voz de un hombre.

Yuuri Katsuki seguía mirando algún punto de la pantalla.

― _Sigue respirando, ¿verdad? Sam, golpéalo para ver si reacciona._ ―Otra voz masculina.

― _¡Javier! Para con tu weá, porfa. ¡Sam, quédate ahí sentada!_

Y el cerdo seguía sin responder; solo parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

―¡Maldita sea, Katsudon, responde! ―La paciencia de Yuri Plisetsky llegaba a su fin.

― _Sigo diciendo que no respira._

― _Creo que sé cómo solucionarlo._ ―Esa era la voz de la primera persona que había hablado.

Vio parcialmente el rostro de una mujer ―esperen un momento, ¿eso verde era palta?― acercarse peligrosamente al oído del japonés. ¿Y ella quien demonios era?

―Yuuri, I wanna bite your butt.

¿Qué mierda?

― _¡Sarina, por la chucha! ¡Javier, deja de reírte!_

La chica que al parecer se llamaba Sarina, lo miró, con sus ojos verdes brillando, traviesos.

―Lo siento, niño. La vez anterior había funcionado ―dijo la mujer en un perfecto inglés. Bueno, al parecer esta vez también estaba funcionando, porque Yuuri parecía (al fin) haber salido de su sopor―. Oh, oh.

―¡No vas a morder mi trasero! ―La mujer de ojos verdes había reído nerviosa. Yuuri enfocó su vista en él―. Yurio, ¿de qué fotos hablas? ―Su voz parecía tener el grado justo entre ansiedad y cabreo. Plisetsky vio como la mujer desaparecía abruptamente de la pantalla.

―¡ _Soy inocente de todos los cargos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! Vamos, Sam._ ―Había vuelto a hablar en aquel idioma.

Yurio notó que, a su costado, Natalya hacía esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas.

― _Ah, no. Ustedes se quedan acá._

― _¡Erika, weona, déjame huir!_

Yurio notó como un tic se comenzaba a formar en la ceja del japonés. Lo vio suspirar y mirar hacia su costado cuando escuchó en inglés un "¡Vaya, nos saliste modelo, Yuuri!"

―Javier, ¿a qué te…

Sus ojos se quedaron pegados en lo que sea que el tal Javier le estaba mostrando.

―…refieres? ¡¿Y esas fotos de donde salieron?! ―Al fin el japonés tenía una reacción esperable. Estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

―¡ESO ME PREGUNTO YO, CERDO! ―Y la paciencia de Yuri Plisetsky se había acabado.

―Como dijo Sarina, soy inocente de todos los cargos. ―Yuuri levantó la mirada ante esas palabras en inglés―. Y esas fotos habían sido borradas.

―Maldita sea, Samantha. Se supone que la idea era negar todo hasta el final.

O sea, que esas dos personas eran las que habían armado todo ese lio. Yurio vio como Katsuki se sobaba la frente y luego lo miraba con gesto de disculpa, aunque pudo ver en sus ojos un naciente cabreo.

―Lo siento, Yurio. Te llamo más tarde.

―¿En qué país estás?

―No te puedo decir, adiós.

―Espera, Katsudon… ―Demasiado tarde, el cerdo ya había desaparecido de la pantalla―. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

La risa de Natalya no se dejó esperar.

―Oh, por dios. ¡Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto! ¡Los latinos son tan elocuentes!

―¡Espera un momento! ¿Sabes qué idioma era ese que se oía de fondo?

―¡Por supuesto! Es español. Si te dijera todo lo que decían ―y siguió carcajeándose.

―Pensé que sabías francés, como el viejo. ―Recordaba que Viktor le había comentado, alguna vez, que los dos idiomas que dominaba, aparte del ruso, eran el francés y el inglés británico.

―Ah bueno. Era obligatorio el inglés, pero el otro lo podía elegir. Yo estaba entre el español y el alemán, así que aprendí ambos ―contestó con sus labios formando una sonrisa de corazón―. Mi tutora de español era una argentina muy agradable, no como el de alemán que era un grano en el culo, tanto así que hice que lo despidieran. Cuando yo estaba aprendiendo esos idiomas, Vitya ya estaba ocupado con las exigencias del patinaje, o sino ten por seguro que hubiese aprendido conmigo. ―En esas palabras, Yurio pudo adivinar el gran cariño que ella sentía por el hombre que aún estaba inconsciente en su habitación. Bueno, también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba hablar a esa mujer.

―Entonces, ¿sabes en qué país está?

Natalya lo miró sin borrar su sonrisa, parpadeando de vez en cuando; llegaba a dar miedo lo parecida que era al viejo.

― _Chucha, huevona y huevada_ ―musitó la mujer para luego mirarlo, con aquella exasperante sonrisa de corazón aún ahí―. No tengo ni la menor idea, pero en España puedo decirte que no. El español de ellos era, definitivamente, latinoamericano.

Yurio presintió que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero cuando iba a reclamarle, un olor desagradable llegó a sus fosas nasales.

―Huele a quemado.

―Ah, tienes razón… ―Yuri podría decir el momento exacto en que escuchó como algo en la cabeza de la pelinegra hacía "click"―. ¡Se me quema el almuerzo!

«Definitivamente, es igual al viejo»

De pronto, recordó algo de todo lo anterior.

«¿Eso de morderle el trasero iba en serio? Aay, Katsudon, ¿A qué manicomio fuiste a parar?»

.

Más tarde ese día, Yurio arrastraba sus pies hacia el que ahora era su hogar. Sentía que las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido las más largas de toda su vida. Entre el estrés del día anterior por el mensaje de Pichit, su confrontación con el viejo, el rescate de un Viktor borracho, la llegada de una desconocida, las fotos del cerdo y esa extraña video llamada, sentía que había envejecido, por lo menos, unos cinco años. Aparte, había recibido una llamada de Yuuri, y aunque había pataleado, gritado y amenazado al mayor, este se negó a darle su ubicación, alegando que era mejor que lo supiera el menor número de personas posibles.

―¿No te has dado cuenta de que, si esas fotos llegaron a mí, es porque ya están dando la vuelta al mundo? ―le había preguntado como último recurso.

―Hay que ser positivos, Yurio ―le había reprendido el japonés.

―Entonces positivamente sabré tu ubicación en unos cuantos días, Katsudon.

Pese a que lo había dicho, dudaba en realidad que pudiera llegar a enterarse. Bueno, sus ganas de patear al cerdo eran un buen aliciente, y, de todos modos, Yurio era un adolescente, así que el arte del _psicopateo_ no le era para nada ajeno. Aún había esperanza.

El sonido de su móvil lo hizo saltar asustado. Bufó y contestó sin ver de quién se trataba.

―¿Qué mierda quieres? ―Si podía decirse algo de él, era que su última gota de paciencia había sido ocupada en un cerdo con lentes.

―Yuri Nikoláyevich Plisetsky, ¿así es como le contestas a tu madre? ―Yurio al escuchar la voz de la mujer que le dio la vida, no pudo evitar que una calidez se expandiera por su pecho.

―Мама ―musitó, sintiendo como sus músculos faciales se estiraban para formar una sonrisa, sonrisa que abruptamente cambió por un ceño fruncido―. Quiero decir, Yulia, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

El suspiro de su madre hizo que la culpa le atenazara la garganta. Sin embargo, la mujer, cuando siguió hablando, lo hizo como si lo anterior no la hubiera lastimado.

―¿Pues a qué más será? Quería hablar con mi amado hijo ―aquellas palabras dichas con tanto afecto hicieron que irremediablemente la sonrisa volviera, junto a unas lágrimas que intentó, por todos los medios, frenar―. Además, mañana es navidad. Sabes que me gusta pasar ese día contigo. ―Vaya, no recordaba que al día siguiente ya era siete de enero.

―No estoy en Moscú ahora mismo, Yulia. ―Usualmente pasaba las fiestas en su ciudad natal, pero en esa ocasión, pese a que tenía "vacaciones" desde el veintiocho de diciembre, había preferido ocupar el tiempo en los entrenamientos.

―Yo tampoco, cariño. Tu entrenador es muy amable en dejar que tu abuelo y yo nos quedemos con ustedes unos días. ―Yurio intentó imaginarse viviendo junto a Lilia Baranovskaya y a Yulia Plisetskaya a la vez. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su progenitora se ponía terrible cuando adoptaba el papel de madre y, Yuri tenía la seria sospecha que no le agradaría saber sobre su escape de casa la noche anterior―. De todos modos, luego tendrás que ayudarme a buscar departamento acá, en San Petersburgo.

―¿Ha? ¿Y qué sucede con tu ocupada vida? ―La verdad es que no había querido que sonara tan mordaz.

―He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones indefinidas. Y tú y yo nos vamos a ir de viaje cuando te desocupes de tus competencias. Tú eliges el lugar, obviamente.

Saldría de vacaciones con mamá (siempre la llamaba de esa forma en su mente). Su mamá al fin tendría tiempo para él. Si no se tratara de Yuri Plisetsky y no estuviera en la calle, definitivamente hubiera saltado, emocionado; de todos modos, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

―Me parece bien. Te veo en casa.

Fue después, cuando caminaba ya más animado, que se dio cuenta que podría elegir vacacionar en el mismo lugar donde el cerdo estaba. Definitivamente, descubriría el país al que se había ido a meter.

* * *

 **Escena Extra: El mal genio de Vitya.**

Viktor sentía como si mil agujas atenazaran su cabeza a la vez. ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior para terminar así? Nunca había sufrido de una resaca como aquella, y la mujer sentada a su lado definitivamente no estaba ayudando a que se sintiera mejor. ¿Cuál era el fin de hacer sonidos desagradables con la pajilla? Estaba seguro que, en el caso de ella, era solo para romperle las pelotas. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

―Ese refresco se vació hace horas, mladshaya sestra.

La mujer a su costado solo lo miró, sus ojos azules brillando traviesos y volvió a acercar la pajilla a sus labios.

Sonido desagradable.

Agujas asesinas ataca cerebros.

Viktor cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro resignado. A veces olvidaba que no podía discutir con ella; era como discutir consigo mismo.

―Cambiaste el color de pelo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

―No nos vemos desde hace un año, starshiy brat. ―Por supuesto, ese era un reclamo camuflado; muy parecido a los suyos propios.

―Cuando me saludaste por mi cumpleaños, seguías siendo pelirroja, Tasha.

―Sí, me aburrí del rojo. El negro hace resaltar más mis ojos. ―Viktor no pudo sino asentir a lo último, mientras su mano permanecía acariciando el pelaje de Makkachin,

Sonido desagradable.

Refresco arrebatado de las manos de la pelinegra.

―¿No volverás a tu color natural? ―Siguió Viktor como si nada, su expresión relajándose.

―¿Para que me llamen anciana? No gracias. ―Intentó recuperar su refresco. Fue inútil―. Incluso tú, con todo lo popular que eras en el colegio, cortaste tu cabello por las burlas que recibías.

―Las burlas me daban igual, Natasha. ―Quizás esa era la única diferencia entre los dos: Viktor había nacido con confianza en sí mismo, mientras Natalya la había ido construyendo con el pasar de los años―. Y si mal no recuerdo, corté mi cabello porque una niña pre adolescente lo tiñó como arcoíris.

―Te veías lindo, Vitya.

―Tú te ves más linda con tu color natural. A mamá le gustaba mucho tu cabello.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

―Está bien, puede que regrese a tenerlo platinado, aunque eso signifique dejar de ser Natalya Selezneva y volver a ser Natalya Alekséyevna Nikiforova, la hermana del gran Viktor Nikiforov… Creo que prefiero seguir con el pelo negro, muchas gracias.

El mayor solo rio de buena gana, aunque la acción repercutió directamente en su cefalea.

―Hablando de Aleksey, ¿irás mañana a casa de papá para la cena de navidad?

El genio de Viktor se agrio aún más si era posible, al punto de que Makkachin optó por desaparecer de la sala de estar.

―¿Tengo opción? Después del _Grand Prix Final_ tuve que viajar de improviso solo porque él, caprichosamente, quería verme.

Bueno, de todos modos, sabían perfectamente a quién habían sacado lo caprichosos.

―Y tú preferirías estar al lado de un patinador japonés, ¿no?

Recibió una mirada de su hermano, al tiempo que éste esbozaba su típica sonrisa de corazón.

―Alguien ha sido buena y ha hecho su tarea, ¿eh?

―No has respondido mi pregunta.

―Pero sabes la respuesta, ¿verdad?

No esperó una réplica y pensó que claro, preferiría mil veces estar junto a su patinador japonés, convenciéndolo de que, aunque se retirara, las cosas entre ellos no debían cambiar. Él podría patinar y estar con él, incluso podía seguir entrenándolo si él se lo pidiera. Haría todo por él. Pero eso Yuuri Katsuki no lo sabía, y Viktor Nikiforov dudaba que pudiera decírselo en un futuro cercano. Después de todo, a veces uno debía asumir las consecuencias que un apellido traía consigo.

―Aah ―suspiró su hermana―, Yuuri Katsuki parece ser una persona interesante.

Viktor esbozó, quizás por primera vez en ese día, una sonrisa verdadera.

―Lo es.

Natalya no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si su hermano viera las fotos que estaban en internet.

―Ni se te ocurra mostrárselas. ―Había sido lo último que Yuri Plisetsky le había dicho antes de marcharse; y ella estaba de acuerdo.

«Lo siento, Vitya»

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

Привет, Витя: Privet (Hola), Vitya

Наташа: Natasha.

Да: Da (sí)

Идиот старший брат: Idiot starshiy brat (tonto hermano mayor)

Mladshaya sestra: Hermana menor.

I wanna bite your butt: quiero morderte el culo.

* * *

 **Curiosidades del Capítulo:**

Durante el capítulo, Yuuri no contesta el teléfono porque se le descargó mientras estaba en Australia, así que Yurio es otro personaje que sufre por lo poco previsor que es nuestro Katsudon.

Entre Chile y San Petersburgo hay seis horas de diferencia durante el verano (fuente: mi celular)

En Rusia la navidad se celebra el 7 de enero, pues la iglesia ortodoxa se mantuvo fiel al calendario juliano, que va 13 días atrasado con respecto al calendario gregoriano (fuente: google). Así que Vitya no tuvo que sufrir, cuando niño, que le dieran regalos dos por uno.

Con respecto a la madre de Yurio: Su nombre es Yulia Nikoláyevna Plisetskaya. Comparte su patronímico con su hijo (Hijo de Nikolay) por una razón que encontré lógica. Yuri, al parecer no fue reconocido por su padre y su madre lo tuvo siendo joven, así que, como no hallé información sobre el caso de madres solteras, preferí que mantuviera el patronímico de su madre, en su versión masculina (Nikoláyevich). En apariencia es igual a su hijo y en temperamento, también. Ama a su hijo, pese a que las circunstancias de su trabajo hicieron que este creciera más apegado a su abuelo. Yuri, pese a que sabe las circunstancias, se siente, a veces, rechazado y dejado de lado, supongo que eso explicaría su personalidad tan especial, aparte de la obvia herencia xD.

Con respecto a Natalya (apuesto que más de una sufrió un pre-infarto con este personaje): De nombre completo Natalya Alekséyevna Nikiforova, hermana cinco años menor que Viktor. Modelo (y también una amante del ballet) reconocida a nivel mundial (faltaba poco con el hermano que se gasta) y suele llamarse a sí misma Natalya Selezneva (apellido de soltera de su madre) para que no relacionen su nombre con el de su hermano. Gracias a esto, fue capaz de labrarse su propio camino, aunque a través de los años, la prensa le ha unido, inevitablemente, con Vitya, pero en un plano sentimental. Muy cercana a Viktor, aunque por las carreras de cada uno, sea poco y nada lo que lo puede ver. Tiene cierto estigma por su cabello platinado, así que a lo largo del tiempo lo ha teñido de varios colores, siéndole bastante favorecedor el rojo; incluso, siguiendo la lógica de que el color de su cabello era horrible, quiso amablemente teñirle el pelo a su hermano de diecinueve años mientras éste estaba dormido. Como consecuencia, Viktor tuvo que cortar su largo cabello y no le habló a la pequeña Natasha por una semana. Hasta el día de hoy, ella cree firmemente que el pelo arcoíris le favorecía más. Es como un Viktor en versión femenina, así tal cual, incluso en personalidad. Sabe varios idiomas, entre ellos el japonés y el español, gracias a su trabajo de modelo. Natalya sabe perfectamente que Yuuri se encuentra en Chile, pero decidió guardar silencio.

El nombre completo de Vitya sería: Viktor Alekséyevich (hijo de Aleksey) Nikiforov.

A Javier le encanta ver arder el mundo xD.

Alerta de spoiler: Probablemente Samantha tenga más culpa que Sarina en el asunto de las fotos, pero probablemente Sarina quede como la culpable indiscutida. Nadie se espera que Sam haga algo, pero todos lo esperan de alguien como Sari. Esos son los gajes de ser una mente malvada.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Siendo las 9 de la mañana en Chile y estando muerta de sueña (me desvelé) puedo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito desde que soy escritora de fics (desde 2008). También debo decir que de lo que llevo de historia, ha sido el capítulo más desafiante. Reflexioné mucho sobre qué o no meter y bueno, el resultado es este, un capítulo de casi 20 planas de Word, con un extra incluido xD. Creo que el capítulo salió largo (para mí es un monstruo) porque no había escenas que dejar para otra ocasión, pues trataba sobre Yurio y dudo que algunas partes tuvieran cabida en otro lugar.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, tengo mi cerebro frito xD.

Espero que no haya quedado algo OoC o fuera de lógica. En la escena "post-creditos" Viktor anda medio gruñón, porque vamos, quien no se pone así con resaca y teniendo una persona al lado que hace ruidos exclusivamente para molestarte, ni Vitya se salva de eso. Respecto al llanto de Yurio… el pobre ya estaba sobrepasado con la situación; eran muchas emociones fuertes para el bebé xD.

Espero que comenten. Los comentarios del capítulo anterior me hicieron muy feliz.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky**

Pajilla: en Chile le decimos bombilla, pero bueh, preferí ocupar un término más neutral.

Psicopateo: stalkear a alguien xD. Cuando te conviertes en agente del FBI (o la PDI, en el caso de mi país). En el fandom de YOI ya somos expertas en eso, ¿verdad? xDD

Huevona, huevada: es lo mismo que weona y weá, pero escrito correctamente (definiciones en el capítulo anterior).

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada**

 **I: Este capítulo probablemente fue subido en la tarde. No confío en mí misma cuando estoy privada de sueño.**

 **II: Sigo creyéndome Yato.**

 **III: Duermo con un ojo y escribo esto con el otro T_T.**

 **IV: Parece que haga lo que haga no puedo disminuir la cantidad de palabras que ocupo en las notas del final. Si no es en diccionario, es en las curiosidades, porque a la Nikky se le ocurrió meter a dos personajes de sopetón. Bien ahí, Nikky, bien.**


	8. Capítulo VII

_Capítulo dedicado a Kumikoson4 por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que sean muchos más!_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Cuando decisiones fueron tomadas**

* * *

Max realmente no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Por un lado, tenía a un japonés que murmuraba en su propio idioma mientras se paseaba desesperado por la sala, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás en un claro acto de nerviosismo.

Lo comprendía, en todo caso.

Había visto la foto cuando Javier la había mostrado y bueno, no es que la foto tuviera algo malo en sí; de hecho, estaba muy bien lograda, pero suponía, con lo poco que había conocido a Yuuri, que este era una persona tímida. Y vaya que era vergonzoso que apareciera una foto tuya así, sobre todo cuando eres un patinador de su categoría. También había que ver el impacto que tendría todo aquello en su carrera deportiva, de todos modos.

Luego estaba Sarina. Y bueno… ¿realmente una persona podía lucir así de bien, aunque tuviera la cara llena de palta? La mujer estaba sentada dignamente en el sillón largo de la sala de estar. La espalda recta, mentón levemente elevado en señal de orgullo y manos graciosamente ubicadas sobre sus rodillas; sería la reencarnación de la elegancia, sino fuera por su ropa y su pelo aún húmedo por la reciente ducha, aquel pelo que hiciera lo que hiciera, pareciera que tuviera vida propia. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron y ella lo miró en desafío, como diciéndole que, si se atrevía a sermonearla, lo pagaría caro.

A su lado, estaba Sam, en una pose similar, con sus ojos grises fijos en la silueta del japonés, siguiendo sus movimientos. Su respingada nariz alzada altivamente, con unas cuantas pecas adornándola, visibles solo si te acercabas lo suficiente. Sin embargo, toda ella ―contrario a Sarina y su salvaje apariencia― transmitía una sensación de ternura y, sin querer, hacía preguntarte si un ser tan delicado como ella podría siquiera romper un plato. Max sabía que solo era una fachada, al igual que Javier, pero también sabía que el de ojos azules la defendería hasta el final, tal como estaba haciendo ahora al estar sentado a su lado, rodeándola protectoramente con su brazo. Si Sarina era la debilidad de Max, Sam era la de Javier. Y Max no lo negaría. Él apoyaría a Sarina. Siempre.

Max sabía, además, que Sarina nunca subiría una foto a la web con el objetivo de avergonzar a otro ser humano. Su amiga podría ser la persona más hincha pelotas del mundo, pero no era una persona que buscara burlarse para hacerle daño a la gente; le gustaba reírse con ellos, no de ellos, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Llevaba siete años de amistad con ella como para ser capaz de poner las manos al fuego al decir aquello.

―¿P-por qué lo hicieron, chicas? ―Un Yuuri ya más recuperado preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Max agradeció el que estuviera calmado, pues hubo un momento en que realmente creyó que un ataque de pánico era inminente.

Sarina se sobresaltó ante el tono cortante del japonés y su perfecta fachada se vio por unos momentos destruida. Max supo que aquello le había afectado y lo comprobó al ver como se mordía el labio. Se acercó al puesto que quedaba libre en el sillón y se puso en una postura similar a la de Javier, poniendo su brazo protectoramente sobre sus hombros. Sarina se tensó, pero luego de unos segundos se relajó, inclinándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia él. Era la manera en que él le decía: "Tranquila, estoy contigo y yo no te juzgaré."

―¿En qué momento tomaste la fotos, Sarina? ―Esta vez fue Javier el que habló. Sarina se tensó aún más en sus brazos y Max vio como sus manos, aquellas que hace un rato yacían relajadas sobre sus rodillas, se crispaban hasta formar un puño. Bueno, ahí estaba su confirmación. Sarina no había sido.

―Sarina… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La voz de Yuuri sonaba traicionada. Lo entendía, también; Sarina había sido la primera persona de Chile con la que había hablado. Pero por mucho que entendiera la situación, la verdad es que ya estaba a punto de atravesar la delgada línea del cabreo. Sobre todo, porque veía como seguían culpando a Sari y cómo ésta no decía nada para defenderse, porque ella, muy en su línea, se negaba a delatar a la otra persona.

Una mano se coló en su campo de visión, tomando la mano empuñada de Sarina, el contraste entre sus colores de piel era notorio. La manó comenzó a ejercer movimientos circulares el dorso contrario, hasta que Sarina relajó la presión.

―Yo tomé las fotos, Yuuri. ―Max se sintió aliviado de que Samantha al fin asumiera su culpa, pues de verdad que no quería ser él el que tuviera que orillarla a hacerlo.

―No le creas, Yuuri. Sarina fue.

Okay, ¿es que era en serio?

―Sarina es la mente malvada acá.

Bueno, la fama perseguía, a fin de cuentas.

―No, fue Samantha. Ella ya lo dijo, Javier. _Para con tu weá, porfa…_ ―dijo Erika, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales ubicados en el lugar.

―¿Y tú lo sabías? ¿Y por qué no defendiste a Sari entonces? ―Se notaba que Javier, como pocas veces, estaba en su salsa.

―No iba a andar delatándolas. ―Y desde ese punto de vista, era algo bastante lógico.

Javier bufó, mirando a Samantha, con reproche.

―La idea era que me dejaras molestar un poco más a Sarina; era una de las pocas oportunidades que se me iban a presentar.

Y era esa vena traviesa la que había salido a flote en todo su esplendor. Al final de cuentas, no era alguien muy distinto a Sarina, solo que él lo disfrazaba bajo una fachada de frialdad. Y era una sensación extraña, porque considerando cómo era Javier ―y también Sarina, si vamos al caso― con el resto de la humanidad, era casi un honor que esas facetas traviesas fueran mostradas dentro del núcleo; lo cual, si lo pensaba bien, demostraba cierto grado de masoquismo incluso.

―Hijo de tu santa madre. ―Y pese a que no llevaban ninguna grosería, esas palabras le habían salido con tanto sentimiento a la mujer de ojos verdes, que inevitablemente había hecho que más de alguno soltara una carcajada (menos Yuuri, él no estaba para bromas), sobre todo cuando se había abrazado fuertemente a Max, manchándole la camisa con palta en el proceso (Max sospechaba, que el abrazo solo había sido para limpiarse, y lo confirmó cuando ella comenzó a refregar la cara contra su ropa).

Una tos, claramente actuada, detuvo la queja de Max y la burla de Javier. Yuuri estaba frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos y con la clara intención de mantenerse así hasta que recibiera una buena explicación; y una disculpa, aparte.

Las miradas de todos los presenten se pusieron sobre las dos culpables, quienes, ya abandonada la fachada de dignidad, se quedaron en silencio, Sarina con la cara aún enterrada en la ropa del pobre hombre que debía soportarla.

―Tengo todo el día para la explicación. ―Yuuri ocupó el sillón restante de la estancia, con su cuerpo elegantemente posicionado.

Se oyó algo desde la camisa de Max, algo que sonaba como "Mentira, debes llegar a la universidad"

―Si falto, no creo que termine recibiendo yo las reprimendas. ―Y tenía razón, porque si el japonés faltaba, sería su madrina la que recibiría el reto.

― _Japonés culiao._ ―Solo Max fue capaz de escuchar aquello y le pinchó una de las costillas para que se comportara y controlara su lengua. La mujer, en consecuencia, le respondió con un pellizco en el brazo ―que le dolió hasta el alma, cabe agregar― para luego retirar el rostro, ya limpio, de la pobre camisa (Max tendría que botarla, es decir, la camisa ya parecía el sudario de cristo, pero pintado de verde) y mirar a Samantha―. _Nos pillaron poh comadre._ Ya, Sam, cuenta lo que pasó.

Samantha se rascó la nuca y solo atinó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

.

La verdad, era que Yuuri, cuando, hace horas atrás, caminaba hacia su habitación, no había caído en cuenta de la persona que estaba escondida entre las sombras, ni como esta sonreía, con sus ojos grises fijos en la foto que había tomado con su celular, una foto de muchas.

Se había despertado al notar que Erika ya no estaba a su lado (siempre había sido friolenta, incluso en verano) y decidido que ya no iba a poder seguir durmiendo (eran las siete y media de la mañana ya), así que se había levantado e ido a la cocina por algo para comer.

Había sido una suerte que, al pasar fuera del baño, escuchara voces desde dentro, en inglés, así que bueno, tal vez había escuchado a hurtadillas y quizás, solo quizás había abandonado su idea de ir a comer, para en cambio, fotografiar y recrearse un poco la vista con el cuerpo del japonés. ¡Madre santísima del señor! (y eso que era atea) ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa persona, que en el exterior se veía tan tranquilo, cambiara tanto con el pelo hacia atrás y con una simple toalla! Ni siquiera le había importado que la sangre que salió de sus orificios nasales estuviera manchando su pijama favorito, ella solo quería seguir fotografiando ese cuerpo y esa espalda escultural. Se había quedado el minuto entero que Yuuri estuvo apoyado en la puerta del baño y luego había seguido fotografiando y grabando hasta que el japonés finalmente desapareció en su habitación.

Contuvo el grito de emoción que quiso salir de sus labios, y, con una mano tapando su nariz, se dirigió raudamente al baño, importándole poco si Erika había dejado o no de orinar. Para suerte de ambas, Erika ya se estaba lavando las manos cuando entró alborotadamente al lugar. La más alta se vio empujada fuertemente del lavamanos y su lugar lo ocupó la mujer que desesperadamente intentaba controlar la hemorragia, aunque con una sonrisa boba en los labios. En verdad, la de ojos color miel conocía tan bien a la otra muchacha, que le bastó solamente eso para saber parte de lo que había hecho.

―Por favor, _por favor_ , dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

La de ojos grises le dirigió una sonrisa de reojo antes de soltar una risita tonta, mientras el lavamanos se llenaba de sangre.

―No me arrepiento de nada. Lo juro. ―No, si eso era evidente, pensó la otra mujer.

―Le tomaste una foto, ¿verdad? ―Ahora su tono ya era resignado. Samantha le dirigió una mirada burlona―. Entonces, ¿fue más de una?

―¿Qué cosa fue más de una?

Ambas voltearon hacia la puerta, donde Sarina aparecía despeinada y con aspecto de querer seguir durmiendo por toda la eternidad. Llevaba una toalla en las manos, así que probablemente se había dirigido a tomar una ducha.

―Despertaste ―dijeron ambas.

―No, si aún estoy durmiendo. Esto que ven es un holograma. ―Bueno, definitivamente Sarina se ponía terrible cuando tenía sueño. Al ver la mirada que le dirigieron ambas, la de ojos verdes prefirió dejar su sarcasmo para después―. Tu maldita alarma sonó, Erika.

 _Ups._

Para nadie era un secreto que a Erika le costaba levantarse por las mañanas y que para despertarse solía poner música metal como alarma. Tampoco era un secreto para nadie, que cada vez que alguna de las otras dos dormían con ella, terminaban pegadas en el techo por las mañanas.

―¡Chucha! Me olvidé que la había puesto.

―Da igual, de todos modos, ¿quién me llevó a la cama? Lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar a Javier quejarse de que no lo dejabas dormir, Sam.

―Lucías tan cansada que a Max le dio lata despertarte. Javier no quiso ayudar, tenía mucho sueño, así que entre Max y yo te pusimos el pijama y te metimos en la cama.

―Me siento violada, ¿sabes? ¡Me vieron en ropa interior!

―No seas ridícula, Sari.

Ante la cara que había puesto Samantha ―siempre solía tomarse en serio esas insinuaciones―, a Sarina no le quedó más remedio que reír.

―Y bien, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

El semblante de Sam cambió con aquella pregunta y, emocionada, le pidió a la mujer que se acercara. Mientras, Erika volteaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, hastiada, aunque de todas formas se acercó a ver lo que fuera que Sam le estaba mostrando a Sarina.

―Esto es… ―Samantha observó satisfecha el sonrojo y el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de la nariz de Sarina―. Whoa… Son muchas.

―¡Siii! y como el celu me permite grabar simultaneo, tengo un video también.

Erika, al contrario de las dos, no lucía muy sorprendida por las fotos, después de todo, ella había visto todo eso en vivo y en directo, aunque tampoco iba a fanfarronear acerca de ello, pues bastante incomodidad había pasado ya.

Sus amigas siguieron mirando las fotos por otro rato más, quitándose el móvil mutuamente para poder verlas mejor, acercando incluso la imagen, soltando risitas tontas de vez en cuando… hasta que el silencio llegó. Erika, que ya no les estaba prestando atención y, por el contrario, estaba frente al espejo intentando tapar un grano que le había aparecido en el mentón, se giró confundida ante la falta de ruidos _fangirl._

―¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Ante su pregunta, sus dos amigas la miraron, como dos ciervos frente a las luces de un camión. Si le preguntaran, la de ojos dorados no podría decir quien de las dos estaba más pálida ahora mismo.

―Oh por dios… ¿Qué weáhicieron ahora?

―P-puede que accidentalmente hayamos subido algunas cosas a las redes sociales ―comenzó Samantha.

―Y p-puede… que con cosas nos refiramos a las fotos de Yuuri ―completó Sarina.

¡Por todos los dioses! Debería estar prohibido que Sarina tuviera un celular en sus manos. Si se debía decir algo sobre ella, era que siempre solían pasarle ese tipo de cosas. No era extraño que subiera un audio al grupo de whatsapp, o le diera _like_ a alguna foto al azar, o que en su muro estuviera lleno de publicaciones y fotos que no sabía de donde aparecían; todo ello lo hacía por accidente, porque usualmente no podía dejar las manos quietas y porque tenía la mala costumbre de andar siempre con el celular en la mano y a veces, sin bloquear. Con respecto a Samantha, probablemente de lo excitada que estaba, había estado manoseando la pantalla más de lo necesario y eso combinado con la mala suerte de la otra… pues, esa era la explicación que encontró.

Apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Maldita sea. Les quitaba la vista dos minutos y pasaba algo como eso.

―Supongo que las borraron, ¿verdad?

―Jejeje, eso es lo divertido del asunto, ¿sabes? Justo cuando nos disponíamos a borrar todo, ¡pum! El celu de Sam se apagó.

―Pues vayan a cargarlo y borren todo.

Ambas chicas se miraron con inquietud.

―¿Qué sucedió ahora? ―A veces no entendía como terminaba haciendo el papel de madre de ellas dos… ¡se suponía que la mayor era Sarina, de todos modos! Por meses, pero la mayor, al fin y al cabo.

―Sabes cómo es internet… ―Sarina comenzó diciendo.

―…a estas alturas, ya más de alguno debió haber identificado al japonés en las fotos… ―Samantha continuó.

―…y deben estar compartiéndolas… ―Sarina otra vez.

―…probablemente ya se está viralizando…

―…entonces la prensa sabrá que Yuuri Katsuki está acá…

―…y se preguntarán por qué ya no está con su entrenador…

―…como consecuencia, Yuuri se enojará conmigo por no ser una buena madrina…

Bueno, era una pésima madrina, de todos modos.

―…y probablemente nos demande por violación de privacidad. ―Terminó Samantha con aquella cadena de desastre.

Erika estaba admirada. ¿Habían pensado en todo eso cuando no hacía ni cinco minutos que las fotos habían sido subidas?

―No entiendo cómo pudieron hacer esa predicción tan detallada del desastre y no pueden, simplemente, ir a habitación y conectar el celular al cargador, y el cargador, al enchufe.

―Puede que sea demasiado tarde, Erika. ―La voz de ambas había salido con una sincronización impresionante.

Erika presionó su sien. La paciencia no era lo suyo y tal vez Max tendría mejores resultados en eso. De todos modos, de alguna forma las entendía; si a ella le hubiera pasado algo similar, estaría casi con crisis de pánico.

―Chicas, díganme: ¿en qué país estamos? ―Ambas la miraron como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo―. En Chile, ¿verdad? ―continuó ella sin hacerles caso―. Entonces deberían saber que cualquier cosa que pase en este país es muy difícil que se haga viral tan rápido, a menos que sea un desastre.

―Esto es un desastre ―mencionó Sarina.

―¡Me refería a desastre natural, aweoná! ―Ambas mujeres la miraron con extrañeza. Era toda una sorpresa que Erika se exaltara―. A ver, me aburrí. Así que van a dejar esas caras de fatalidad, van a mover sus culos hacia la pieza y tú, Samantha, vas a conectar el celu y borrar las putas fotos. Y no me miren así, que lo van a hacer con el mayor positivismo del mundo mundial.

Y ni Sarina fue capaz de negarse a eso, aunque no pudo evitar responder en voz baja un "me paso por la raja tu weá de positivismo" que Erika escuchó y prefirió ignorar.

Al final las fotos habían sido borradas y, mientras Sarina anunciaba que sería la primera en ducharse, Samantha y Erika miraron el celular, rezándole a todos los dioses que conocían. Porque por muy positivas (y atea, en el caso de Samantha) que fueran a veces, no perdían nada con intentarlo.

Lamentablemente, parecía que los dioses las odiaban.

.

Mientras la historia era contada por Samantha, Erika se había mantenido asintiendo de forma solemne y Sarina solo había intervenido, para remarcar, como diez veces, que su única participación en el asunto había sido un posible dedazo en la pantalla. Aunque claro, con la suerte de Sarina, ese simple dedazo posiblemente era que el culpable de que las fotos se terminaran compartiendo de manera pública en el Touchbook de Sam. De todos modos, y para ser justos, lo de público era cosa de Sam; a ver si así dejaba de concursar en cada sorteo de libros que se topaba.

Cuando terminó de relatar, Javier parpadeó y Max soltó la carcajada. Es que definitivamente, no podían existir tres mujeres más divertidas que ellas. Era tan ilógica la historia que hasta Yuuri, con todo lo molesto y escandalizado que estaba por el asunto de las fotos, se había permitido sonreír, aunque claro, la sonrisa no había durado mucho y había vuelto a su cara seria, esa cara que, poco a poco, hizo que la risa de Max terminara siendo una tos disimulada. Los japoneses parecían ser expertos en poner caras serias, al parecer.

Yuuri se masajeó la frente y suspiró.

Bueno, al menos las fotos habían sido borradas, aunque probablemente, mientras ellas intentaban prender el móvil, habían sido descargadas y compartidas quizás cuantas veces. O sea, por algo habían llegado a manos de Plisetsky.

Miró a ambas mujeres y volvió a suspirar. Definitivamente esas miradas deberían ser penadas con cárcel, sobre todo si iban adornadas por verde y gris. ¿El gato con botas? Un principiante al lado de esas dos. De todos modos, pensó, no es como que persistieran las ganas de discutir luego de semejante historia; al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que habían sufrido bastante intentando arreglar el error. Tampoco significaba que perdonaba a Sarina (porque a la otra con suerte la había saludado), porque en el fondo, la mujer había traicionado parte de su confianza.

Y hablando del rey de roma, ella, muy campante, se había levantado y había dicho que iba a limpiarse la cara decentemente al baño. Aunque nadie entendía por qué, si al final toda la palta había quedado en la camisa blanca de Maximiliano, que, con resignación ―de aquella que solo tienen los que han pasado por la misma situación millones de veces― decía que iba a cambiar su atuendo.

Yuuri se vio de pronto en un incómodo silencio, dándose cuenta que se había quedado junto a la loca que lo había fotografiado sin su consentimiento y, junto a un tipo que, por el comportamiento que tenía, no sabía si lo que le inspiraba era curiosidad, o ganas de huir lejos. La única que parecía más normal era Erika, aún sentada en aquel sillón, escribiendo algo en su móvil. Decidió acercarse a ella, aunque decidió tarde que había sido un error, cuando ésta soltó una carcajada bastante escandalosa.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Javier había preguntado eso en inglés, lo que agradecía, realmente.

―Estoy leyendo confesiones Uc. ―Ah, eso. Esperen, ¿qué era eso?

―¡Deberíamos mandar lo que pasó en el baño! ―Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Sarina, junto al del agua corriendo.

Samantha al escuchar aquello, saltó entusiasmada hacia donde estaba su amiga, diciendo cosas, de forma atropellada, en español e inglés. Pero hubo algo, que lo dejó prácticamente helado.

―Erika, escribe la confesión y encárgate de explicar detalladamente su espalda.

Esa mujer era una desvergonzada. Estaba completamente seguro.

―Escríbelo tú ―fue la respuesta de Erika y luego le entregó el móvil a la menor―. Tú te fijas más en ese tipo de cosas. Yo ni me acuerdo de cómo se veía.

―Estoy justo aquí, ¿saben?

Pero las dos mujeres ni caso le hicieron, sino que siguieron en lo suyo. Fue Javier que, acercándose al afligido japonés, se propuso a hacer su buena acción del mes.

―Vivo solo a dos puertas de acá, y usualmente este aquelarre tiene el acceso restringido. Si quieres te puedes mudar ahí.

La verdad es que no era mala idea, pensó. Y, definitivamente, se decidió cuando escuchó el grito de Sarina desde el baño.

―Trato.

.

Sarina miró a Yuuri por décima vez en media hora. El japonés se mantenía mirando por la ventana del bus y no había cruzado palabra con ella desde que habían salido del departamento, horas atrás. De hecho, había sido una suerte que Erika se les hubiese unido, pues en lo que refería a Samantha y ella, el japonés había decidido muy convenientemente hacerle la ley del hielo a ambas.

Sarina si debía ser sincera, lo hallaba injusto. O sea, la única participación de ella ―para variar un poco su historial de maldades— había sido presuntamente un dedazo y era condenada como si hubiera sacado las fotos y, aparte, hubiera conspirado para subirlas a la red. Era bastante indignante, la verdad.

A Samantha no le había molestado tanto la actitud del japonés, de hecho, parecía ni interesarle, porque, hasta el momento, con suerte y habían cruzado cinco palabras. Mientras que Sarina había pasado horas pegada al celular ayudando al japonés ingrato que tenía al lado. Hasta se había encariñado con el muy desgraciado y estaba segura que, en el fondo de su japonés corazón, Yuuri también le había tomado estima. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez por todo lo anterior es que el hombre estaba más molesto con ella. Se pateó mentalmente. Eso era. Bueno, hasta lo entendía. Que no dijeran que Sarina no tenía un poco de empatía; la tenía, solo que muy poquito. Pero, aun así, pensó revolviéndose en el asiento media hora después, era exasperante. ¡No podía mantenerse tanto rato en silencio!

―Hey, ¿vas a volver a hablar conmigo en algún momento de tu vida?

―¿Vas a dejar de subir fotos ajenas a la red? ―Vaya, el japonés tenía una lengua afilada a veces. Quién lo diría.

―Pensé que había quedado claro que se había debido más a mi mala suerte que a otra cosa.

―Quedó claro, pero ¿quién me asegura que no lo harás en cualquier otro momento?

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

―En realidad tú no me conoces. Yo tampoco te conozco a ti, lo cual es lógico. Pero puedes saber esto de mí: nunca haré algo como subir contenido a la web solo para avergonzar a alguien. Te veías fantástico en las fotos, ¿sabes? Quizás si te hubiera conocido mejor, yo misma las habría subido voluntariamente, solo para que el mundo viera lo genial que puedes llegar a ser. ―Yuuri quiso decir algo en ese momento, pero Sarina continuó―. Pero, ¿sabes? Si la foto o el vídeo hubiera sido de una caída o algo así, nadie me podría haber convencido de subirlo, ¿sabes? Sé lo que se siente cuando te intentan ridiculizar.

Sarina dio por terminado su discurso y se volteó, para luego cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir un poco, después de todo, aún quedaba una hora de viaje.

Fue luego, cuando ya habían bajado del bus, que Sarina volvió a dirigirse al japonés.

―Entiendo si estás molesto conmigo, pero por favor, no lo pagues con los demás, al menos, no con mi hermano pequeño.

Yuuri musitó un "no tenía pensado hacerlo" para volver a guardar silencio. Pero ese silencio no duró mucho de todos modos. Yuuri podía, a lo más, enojarse por unas cuantas horas.

―Pensé que eras hija única.

―¿Lo dices por lo caprichosa?

Yuuri no supo que contestar. La verdad, no lo había dicho con esa intención y ahora temía haberla ofendido. Su risa le dio a entender que todo estaba bien.

Mientras caminaban, Yuuri, con su bolso al hombro (aquel que Sarina le había dicho que llevara con un poco de ropa) se dedicó a mirar la ciudad. Era bastante pequeña, pero era linda a su manera. Cuando llegaron a la plaza de armas, Yuuri notó que aquel lugar parecía ser el centro de reunión predilecto de los jóvenes. Muchos de ellos estaban agrupados ahí, algunos riéndose y otros, besándose a vista de todo el mundo. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, pues en Japón no se acostumbraba que las parejas se entregaran tanto afecto en público; esa era una de las diferencias entre ambas culturas.

Sarina lo miró, con diversión.

―Desagradable, ¿verdad?

―No estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo.

―Tranquilo. Yo soy chilena y también me molestan las muestras de afecto en público. ―Ella sonreía cuando le comentó aquello.

―¿Tu hermano está dentro de ese grupo?

La sonrisa desapareció abruptamente de su rostro.

―¡Está muy pequeño aún! En unos días cumplirá trece años. De todos modos, creo que él tiene otras prioridades por el momento.

Yuuri se sintió un tanto inquieto por la mirada que la mujer le dirigió, pero prefirió no hacerle caso, pues supuso que sería de esos típicos comentarios que hacía para avergonzarlo.

No había caminado ni una cuadra, cuando la mujer volvió a llamar su atención. Él la miró y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

―¿Sabes por qué te elegí como mi ahijado?

Pues, la verdad, suponía que solo había sido asignado a un estudiante al azar. Ella rio cuando se lo dijo.

―Nada de eso. Uno podía elegir y yo te elegí. Por mi hermano en realidad… él es fan tuyo, ¿sabes? ―Lo miró de reojo y siguió hablando―. La verdad, me causaste curiosidad cuando el encargado comentó de un japonés que no sabía español y que estaba acá como compensación por un error de su universidad. Te tenía entre mis opciones en ese momento, y bueno, cuándo me dijeron tu nombre, no lo podía creer y estuve segura; debía ayudarte.

Si Yuuri se viera en un espejo, estaba seguro que tendría una cara de total sorpresa.

―No esperaba que alguien supiera de mí en este lugar del mundo.

Sarina se carcajeó nuevamente.

―¿Y qué creías, que vivíamos bajo una roca o algo así? ―Yuuri comenzó a mover sus manos, nerviosamente, esperando que Sarina no estuviera ofendida por sus palabras―. ¡Tranquilo! No me ofende. Pero bueno, diría, sin temor a equivocarme, que mi hermano es tu más grande fan, al menos a nivel nacional. Creo que llegué a odiarte un poco el año pasado de lo mucho que hablaba de ti. Y no me mires así, que es verdad. Que Yuuri esto, que Yuuri hizo aquello. Casi le dio un derrame cerebral cuando vio tu flip cuádruple en Barcelona. Y estuvo molesto una semana porque no ganaste el oro, de verdad. Ah, y prácticamente, casi me asesinó cuando le dije que Plisetsky igual merecía ganar.

―Ganó de manera justa.

―Es lo mismo que le dije yo, pero bueno ―alargó la e―. Y estaba que viajaba a Japón solo para saber por qué no participaste en el campeonato nacional. Se le pasó cuando le dije a cuánto estaba el pasaje a Japón, pero aun así anduvo deprimido unos cuantos días.

Yuuri al escucharla se sintió culpable, sobre todo porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la fecha del campeonato nacional ya había pasado. Con suerte y se había acordado ya en año nuevo.

―Yo… estuve un poco deprimido. ¡Lo siento! ―Y se inclinó levemente al decirlo, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

―¡No tienes que disculparte, idiota! ―Sarina lo tomó del brazo para seguir caminando, con las orejas un poco coloradas por el bochorno. ―¿Son todos los japoneses así? Es que no puedo creer que… ―Y siguió hablando, quejándose de lo corteses que llegaban a ser. Bueno, él podría decir lo mismo de los chilenos y su forma poco educada de comportarse, pero su propia cortesía impedía que le replicara a la mujer.

Se detuvieron unas cuadras más allá, en una esquina. Sarina, que ya hace rato había dejado de refunfuñar, lo miró con una expresión seria. Yuuri en ese momento se preguntó cuál era su verdadera fachada y cuáles eran las máscaras que ocupaba.

―No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Yuuri. No se las tienes que dar a nadie, solo sigue adelante con las decisiones que tomaste, seguro de que todo fue con una buena razón.

―Yo… ―Ahí estaba, nuevamente. Lo había dejado sin palabras.

Desde que habían salido del departamento, Yuuri se había estado cuestionando sobre las actitudes, no solo de ella, sino que de todos sus nuevos conocidos. El comportamiento de todos parecía cambiar una vez que abandonaban el entorno del grupo.

Había sido una sorpresa, por ejemplo, cuando había vuelto de la charla de la mañana, encontrarse a Sarina en la escuela de enfermería (ella se había preocupado de pasarle un mapa para que no se perdiera, aunque él ni siquiera la había mirado) en silencio y leyendo, sin siquiera prestarle atención a las personas que estaban próximas a ella; pero todo había cambiado cuando Samantha hubo llegado, cambiando su expresión seria por una traviesa y haciendo un comentario cualquiera que había provocado una risa en la otra. Eso lo había descolocado, pues pensaba que Sarina era una persona mucho más sociable, por cómo se comportaba con sus amigos.

―¿Yuuri? ―Su atención, que hasta ese momento había estado en sus propios pensamientos, se posó en los ojos verdes de la mujer―. No sé qué pasó para que te hayas tomado un descanso del patinaje, pero no te juzgaré por ello…

« _Tampoco esperaba que fuera una persona sensible_ »

―Gracias.

―…porque así nos echas una mano a nosotros ―añadió con su típica sonrisa traviesa. Aquella sonrisa, junto a una polera que recitaba "I'm not a good person" hacían que fuera muy difícil fiarse de ella, al menos en esos momentos.

« _Aunque también es posible que esa sensibilidad sea algo que le llegue muy de vez en cuando_ »

―¿Eh?

Sarina soltó una sonrisa, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza, señalando un lugar detrás de ella.

―¿Acaso no sabes lo que es eso?

Al mirar el edificio, ubicado a una cuadra, Yuuri no pudo evitar que la emoción recorriera su cuerpo. Aunque no podía entender las palabras en español escritas en la fachada, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía al frente.

 _Pista de Hielo. Ciudad de Lihuén._

―Eso es…

La risa de Sarina detuvo lo que quería decir.

―Soy la mejor madrina del mundo, ¿verdad? ―En esta ocasión no se lo negaría. De hecho, se creía capaz hasta de besarla―. Supuse que querrías tener un lugar para poder practicar, aparte del de la universidad. Tenemos la suerte de que un patinador retirado refunfuñón haya decidido venirse a vivir a la ciudad. Gastó la mayoría de su dinero en poner esta pista acá y bueno, no es novedad que a la mayoría de los jóvenes nos guste el patinaje; es una de las cosas que nos identifica como lihueños.

―¿Crees que pueda…?

―¿Patinar? ―Yuuri asintió―. ¡Pues claro que sí! Si para eso te traje. Pero oye, ¿no tienes sueño? Para ti ya son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Yuuri no podía siquiera pensar en dormir. En Hasetsu se había mantenido alejado de la pista de hielo, pero más que nada por todos los recuerdos que el lugar traía consigo. Esta pista era un escenario nuevo y estaba ansioso por comenzar a construir nuevas memorias.

―Llévame allá.

.

Yuuri no sabía qué había pasado para que el ánimo de Sarina se hubiera agriado en apenas una cuadra, pero el hecho era que miraba hacia el edificio con su ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Y él, definitivamente, no entendía qué le causaba tanto malestar, si lo único que había era una pareja besándose, bastante apasionadamente, la verdad.

Oh, vaya.

―¿Sarina? ―susurró cuando vio que la mujer se acercaba con paso resuelto a la pareja, abriendo su botella de agua a cada paso que daba―. Ay no. ¡Sarina!

Demasiado tarde.

Ahora había tres personas molestas en el lugar ―dos de ellas mojadas, cabe agregar― y un japonés nervioso.

― _¿Y eso por qué chucha fue?_ ―El hombre de cabello castaño parecía estar bastante molesto.

« _Ah, claro. Y volvemos al español, ¿verdad?_ »

Yuuri ya estaba deseando que fuera lunes, para comenzar con su curso intensivo de español; así tal vez no estaría con la sensación de querer desesperadamente que alguien le ofreciera la opción de subtítulos.

―Parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a incendiar el edificio. ―Gracias a _kami_ que Sarina no se había olvidado de él.

El hombre al escuchar sus palabras, había dirigido su mirada café hacia Yuuri. Sus ojos reflejaron comprensión cuando el japonés le sonrió por cortesía.

―Hola, tu eres Yuuri, ¿verdad? ―Yuuri estrechó su mano, acostumbrado ya a ese saludo por el tiempo que pasó en Estados Unidos.

Lamentablemente, su acompañante femenina no parecía tomarse muy bien el cambio de idioma.

― _Weón, estamos en Chile, hablen en chileno. Y aparte, ¿de dónde salió este chino?_

― _No es chino, idiota. Es japonés._ Y hablamos en inglés por respeto a él.

Sí, y él estaba muy agradecido, si se le permitía decir algo.

― _Chino, japonés, la misma weá. Se ven todos iguales._ ―No entendió lo que dijo, pero por la mirada despectiva que lanzo en su dirección, no era algo agradable.

―Pedazo de burra…

―Cálmate, Sarina. ―Ambos hombres se miraron, sorprendidos, cuando se dieron cuenta que habían dicho aquello al unísono.

Sarina se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró, tomando del brazo a Yuuri para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada. Aunque antes, le dedicó unas últimas palabras en inglés al hombre de cabellos castaños.

―Que se vaya de acá. Te espero en la pista en diez minutos.

Y tal parecía que fue obedecida, porque a medida que se alejaban, escuchó lo que, sin saber el idioma, identificó como reclamos.

A medida que se acercaban, unos gritos se iban haciendo cada vez más notorios. Sarina a su lado suspiró, resignada.

― _Vy delayete eto nepravil'no!_

Yuuri detuvo a Sarina del brazo.

―Seguimos en Chile, ¿verdad?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de diversión.

―¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un patinador viejo y gruñón? ―Yuuri asintió―. Pues se me olvidó mencionar que también es ruso.

«¿ _Y lo dice así sin más?»_

Tal parecía que todo lo que tenía que ver con Rusia tendía perseguirlo.

― _Der'me!_ ―Esa vez se escuchó la voz de un niño.

―Yo lo mato… ―musitó Sarina a su costado―. ¡¿ _Qué te he dicho sobre decir groserías_?! ―y con esas palabras ambos entraron a donde estaba la pista.

Ahí, en el centro de la pista, había dos personas; un hombre de mediana edad y un niño, el cual, al ver a la mujer, comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente hacia el borde de la pista.

― _¡Sari, llegaste! ¡Hoy logré hace un tripe toe-loop!_

Cuando el niño estuvo frente a ellos, a Yuuri le pareció que veía doble, porque pese a que ambos hermanos se llevaban por casi diez años, ese niño era como ver a la versión masculina de Sarina, aunque la piel y el cabello eran unos tonos más oscuros.

― _¡Yuri, vuelve acá ahora mismo, jovencito!_

Pero el niño, luego de dar un abrazo a Sarina, se había apresurado a ponerse los protectores de sus patines y había ―sin siquiera mirarlo―, prácticamente volado fuera de la pista, perdiéndose camino a los camerinos.

―¿Tu hermano se llama Yuri?

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa, hasta que la compresión pareció abrirse paso en su cerebro.

―No. Su nombre es Jorge, pero Sergey suele nombrarlo por su variante rusa.

O sea, Yurio podría llamarse Jorge Plisetsky si fuera chileno. Sofocó una risa ante tal pensamiento.

― _¡Sarina! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no llegar antes del término de la práctica?_

―En inglés, Sergey, por favor. ―En ese momento el ruso se dio cuenta de su presencia y no parecía sorprendido de verlo ahí, aunque estaba seguro de que el reconocimiento había pasado por sus ojos―. Y vamos, que de todos modos terminaban en diez minutos.

El hombre solo murmuró cosas en ruso que a todas luces parecían ser insultos para la mujer.

―Como sea. ¿Te quedarás a practicar?

―Ahí veo. Creo que Yuuri en cualquier momento se caerá del sueño, así que supongo nos iremos antes de que se desplome en la pista.

Sergey asintió, antes de rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos.

―Toma ―dijo entregándole un juego de llaves―. Tu mamá te dejó el auto.

―¿Y ella?

―Pasando tiempo de calidad con tu papá.

―Vaya.

Luego de eso ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación que al parecer involucraba al chico que se habían encontrado a la entrada del edificio. Sarina parecía bastante molesta por ello, pero él no le dio mayor importancia; estaba más pendiente en el hecho de que Sarina al parecer practicaba patinaje artístico y no le había dicho.

―Es que ya no lo practico a nivel competitivo ―dijo la mujer una vez que el ruso se hubo marchado en busca del chico de la entrada―. Lo dejé cuando entré a la universidad. Ahora lo practico solo para mi disfrute, porque como la mayoría de los Lihueños, crecí en el hielo.

―¿Por qué lo dejaste? ―Se notaba, por la expresión que tenía al mirar la pista, que aquella decisión no había sido fácil.

La mujer lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

―¿De verdad crees que me daría el tiempo para llevar dos carreras y aparte patinar a nivel competitivo? ―Bueno, si lo ponía de ese modo…―. Aparte que en Chile no es como que se presenten muchas oportunidades a los deportistas. Y, contrario al futbol, el patinaje artístico sobre hielo no es un deporte que llame mucho la atención en este país. Y demás está decir que no somos una potencia ni nada por el estilo; de hecho, diría que la pista de Sergey fue la primera en su tipo acá en Chile.

Bueno, era de esperar que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como en Japón. Allá el patinaje sobre hielo era algo que estaba bastante masificado y los que decidían practicarlo a nivel competitivo eran completamente apoyados. Tal parecía que los chilenos no corrían la misma suerte. El patinaje era una disciplina que requería conocimientos también en otras disciplinas y, si había que ser sincero, costaba también bastante dinero formar a un atleta así de completo.

―Pero, ¿sabes? Ya no me molesta haberlo dejado. Pertenezco al club en la universidad y ahí suelo practicar y competir a veces. Y aparte, Sergey me tiene dándole clases a los niños, así que sigo pasando mucho tiempo en el hielo. ―Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando Sarina lo miró nuevamente―. Actualmente, Renato (el chico que le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la úvula a esa tipa) y yo somos los únicos instructores que hay aparte de Sergey, ¿crees que te gustaría unirte? No es como competir… ―dudó un poco con lo que seguía―, pero creo que es una forma de que encuentres aquella motivación que, al parecer, has perdido.

Era una mujer bastante observadora, pese a su fachada de despreocupación.

―Supongo que no es mala idea. ―Y él no necesitó pensarlo mucho. Aunque aún no supiera que iba a hacer con su carrera en el patinaje, sí sabía que no quería alejarse del hielo.

― _¡Sari, ya estoy…! ―_ pero cualquier cosa que el hermano de Sarina fuera a decir, quedó en el olvido cuando vio al hombre que acompañaba a su hermana.

Yuuri se sintió nervioso al ver que el niño solo lo miraba, boquiabierto. Sarina, por el contrario, se acercó con su sonrisa traviesa al pobre niño y le cerró la boca, alegando que no quería que Jorge tragara alguna mosca.

El niño, saliendo de su estupor, comenzó a alternar su verde mirada entre su hermana y su ídolo, sin saber qué demonios decir. No todos los días veías a tu ídolo ahí, parado frente a ti. El japonés tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, pero a Jorge le bastaba con saber que aquella sonrisa estaba dedicada solo para él. Finalmente decidió mirar a su hermana y, con la voz temblorosa, le preguntó que sucedía ahí.

Su hermana sonrió, con aquella conocida sonrisa suya y con sus ojos verdes brillando de satisfacción, le dio la noticia.

―Hermanito, te presento oficialmente a Yuuri Katsuki. Es por él que mamá me hizo ordenar la habitación de huéspedes. Se quedará a vivir con nosotros durante todo febrero y los fines de semana. ―Yuuri supuso que, aunque Sarina hablara en inglés, el niño entendía cada una de sus palabras.

Jorge sintió como el piso bajo sus pies se tambaleaba y también un poco mareado.

―Soy la mejor hermana mayor del mundo mundial, ¿verdad?

Sí, claro que lo era, pensó Jorge antes de irse a negro. Definitivamente, que la persona que más admiraba en el mundo ―aparte de su hermana, claro― de pronto se fuera a vivir a su casa, era algo que lo superaba.

Yuuri atrapó al pobre niño antes de que terminara golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso. Sarina, a su lado, solo podía rascarse la nuca, confundida por la reacción de su hermano.

―Sinceramente, me esperaba saltos de alegría, no un desmayo.

Yuuri puso sus ojos en blanco. Si se ponía a pensarlo, lo que había hecho su nueva amiga no distaba mucho de lo que cierto ruso había hecho hace varios meses, desnudo en los baños termales. Los niveles de sorpresa eran parecidos y al parecer, para un pobre niño de doce años era difícil de manejar.

―Definitivamente, necesitas un curso de cómo dar noticias, Sarina.

* * *

 **Bonus extra: La confesión que leía Erika.**

#ConfesionesUC5676

" _Más que una confesión, una duda a la comunidad femenina Uc. Resulta que a veces he intentado mear sentado (soy hombre) para ponerme en el lugar de ella por la cuestión de subir y bajar la tapa, pero siempre que lo hago me dan unas ganas de cagar. ¿Cómo lo hacen ustedes minas, pa solo mear y no terminar cagando?_ _  
gracias "_

 _\- No sé, yo siempre termino cagando. (Comentario de una de las administradoras de la página)_

(Está confesión fue sacada directamente de la página propiamente tal, así que no poseo los derechos sobre ella y toda falta de ortografía existente es culpa de su respectivo autor)

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

Vy delayete eto nepravil'no!: ¡Lo haces mal!

Der'me: Mierda

* * *

 **Curiosidades del cap:**

Javier siente un cariño especial por Samantha, por eso es más cercano a ella. Aparte, coincide en que comparten sus signos zodiacales, pues ambos son cáncer y cumplen años en junio. Lo curioso, también, es que se llevan prácticamente por un año, pues Javier es el mayor del grupo y Sam, la menor. Sam, debido a su apariencia, también despierta el instinto protector de todos los demás, así que está un poco malcriada.

Sarina es la menos preferida por Javier, pese a que la conoce desde hace más tiempo que a las demás. Aunque se quieren, su relación es más de _bullying_ hacia el otro y usualmente, es el pobre Max el que debe intervenir ahí.

 _Nos pillaron poh comadre:_ Creo que esto debería ir en el diccionario, pero lo pongo acá porque no estoy segura si alguien sigue hacia más abajo jeje. Esa frase es célebre en mi país, gracias a un programa llamado "En su propia trampa" ahí, el llamado _tio Emilio_ desenmascara a estafadores y gente poco honesta. La frase original es "Te pillamos poh compadre" Pillar significa descubrir xD

Por si alguien no lo sabe, en Chile los desastres naturales están a la orden del día. No nos faltan los terremotos, ni los tsunamis, ni las marejadas, ni los incendios. De hecho, durante enero estuvimos bastante complicados por los incendios de la zona sur y, lamentablemente, un pueblo se quemó entero, dejando a muchas familias sin hogar. Ahora hace poco hubo un aluvión cerca de la cordillera. Así que supongo que Chile destaca harto en el extranjero por sus desastres naturales. Estoy segura que en Chile nadie duerme desnudo, o sino imagínense un terremoto a mitad de la noche y todos los weones arrancando en pelotas xD.

Confesiones UC (Ucé) es una página de Facebook creada en 2013 con el objeto de que los estudiantes de la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile (PUC) cuenten sus anécdotas, con la garantía de que estas queden en el más absoluto anonimato. En la página se postean periódicamente desde confesiones de índole sexual, hasta temas más serios, como personas con depresión e intenciones suicidas a casos de violaciones y violencia intrafamiliar. Si hay algo que se destaca, es el sentimiento de unión que nace entre los estudiantes. Por ejemplo, en 2014 se hizo una donación de dinero para una muchacha novata (de primero) que había sido expulsada de su casa por ser lesbiana. La página ha sido cerrada varias veces por denuncias de algunas personas en desacuerdo con lo que ahí se habla, siendo una de estas veces, cerrada por la autora chilena del libro "Pepi la fea." (fuente: de por ahí)

Tiene dos páginas hermanas conocidas como Cumplidos UC (en donde se dedican tanto elogios como "anti-cumplidos") y _Lo escuché en la PUC_ (dedicada para postear frases célebres que se escuchen dentro de la universidad o por miembros de la misma). Corre el rumor por ahí de que la página es responsable de varias reprobaciones de los miembros de la universidad. La página llega a ser adictiva y, muchas veces, evita que la comunidad universitaria estudie como corresponde, figurando la autora de este fic como una de ellas.

La ciudad de _Lihuén_ es una ciudad inventada por mí. Desconozco si existe una ciudad llamada así en el país, pero bueno. En realidad, hice lo mismo que hicieron con Karatsu y Hasetsu; tomé una ciudad y le cambié el nombre. La ciudad original no tiene pista de hielo, pero lo hice por dos razones: para darle una identidad a la ciudad y en beneficio de Yuuri. En Chile, por lo que sé, solo hay pistas en Santiago y Viña del mar, y estas están ubicadas en centros comerciales, y bueno, no me imagino a Yuuri teniendo que ir a esos lugares para practicar; podría hacerlo, pero prefiero que el Katsudon tenga su lugar propio, en una ciudad tranquila y no tan metropolitana como lo es Santiago. O sea, ya suficiente tiene con que una autora desconsiderada (o sea, yo) lo haya mandado a Chile como que pa' más remate, no tenga un lugar fijo para practicar.

Lo que dice Sarina es verdad. En Chile, si no es futbol, poco y nada es lo que valoran al resto de los deportes. O sea, celebran que ganaron la copa américa (lo que es genial, de verdad), pero se olvidan de todos los otros triunfos, de deportistas que se sacan la mierda entrenando, con malos equipos, en condiciones paupérrimas y muchas veces teniendo que financiar de sus propios bolsillos los viajes e implementos.

No tengo mucho que decir por el momento sobre los personajes que han aparecido en este capítulo. Creo que solo me quedan dos o tres personajes que presentar (por el lado de Viktor y uno de ellos es su padre) y creo que ahí finaliza el universo de personaje que decidí crear. Sergey y Jorge serán importantes a largo plazo y tendrán que ver bastante con las decisiones y el crecimiento personal del japonés (lo que quiere decir, que sí, creé muchos personajes, pero todos son necesarios en su justa medida, o sino no me daría la paja de crearlos en primer lugar y me evitaría varios quebraderos de cabeza y noches de insomnio)

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo por el atraso. Sé que dije que actualizaría los sábados, pero el día jueves entré a la universidad (NOOOO!) y bueno, mi tiempo de escritura se vio un poco reducido, aparte que quería que el capítulo terminara en cierta parte y lo logré.

El próximo capítulo puede que sea más corto (siempre digo eso y al final termina siendo un monstruo) pero sería principalmente para relatar algunas cosas (que acá no pude por un tema de tiempo y extensión) y luego habrá un salto en el tiempo de algunas semanas. Estos capítulos eran introductorios para los personajes, y para que se marcara la dinámica que Yuuri va a tener. Al menos ahora ya sabemos que gran parte del tiempo seguirá siendo sobre el hielo.

Por favor díganme que les parece el fic hasta el momento, así que comenten porfa.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky**

Culiao (culeado): Es un insulto a todas luces y creo que la palabra habla por sí sola. Para su suerte (o mala suerte) Yuuri aún no ha sido culeado por Viktor en mi fic… o tal vez sí y no lo ha querido decir (duda existencial).

Aweoná (Ahuevonada): Insulto que quiere decir tonta. Según yo es más grave que te digan aweoná que weona.

Raja: Forma vulgar para llamar al trasero. O sea, se refiere más a la separación entre las nalgas, según yo.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I: Sigo creyéndome Yato.**

 **II: Postulé mi otra historia de YOI para los PremiosKatsudon2017 en Wattpad, así que espero que le vaya bien.**

 **III: Este capítulo está dedicado para Kumikoson4 por su cumpleaños atrasado (estuvo ayer sábado). Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien y muchas gracias por comentar desde el inicio. ¡Te mereces el cielo!**

 **IV: Me rindo. En vez de disminuir, las explicaciones al final del capítulo no hacen más que aumentar. Pero creo que es necesario, según yo. Aunque si les molesta, me dicen y trataré de no poner tantas cosas.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII: Cuando Yuuri comenzó a crear nuevas memorias**

* * *

―Sarina, son las doce del día. Despiértate dormilona. ―Max, si debía ser sincero, se sentía un poco idiota luego de haber estado más de diez minutos intentando despertar a una mujer, que, si no fuera por el movimiento de su cuerpo, pareciera que había dejado de respirar.

―¿Para qué demonios quieres invocar al monstruo? ―Javier, a su lado, preguntó con tono cansado―. Deberías dejar que siga durmiendo, así el resto de los mortales tenemos un poco de descanso.

―No es sano que duerma tanto…

Javier, al escucharlo, puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿De verdad me hiciste hacer un viaje de dos horas para esto?

Esta vez fue el turno de Max de poner los ojos en blanco.

―Viniste porque, de lo contrario, ibas a pasar el fin de semana a base de pan y agua.

Javier chaqueó la lengua. Si debía ser sincero, pasar esos dos días a base de agua, pan y frutas ya no parecía tan mala idea.

―¿Fuiste a ver a Yuuri?

―¿Y tú me viste cara de niñero o qué? ―La mirada de cabreo que le envió Max (ese hombre cuando se cabreaba era cosa seria) hizo que Javier desistiera de sus deseos de seguir quejándose―. Está en un estado similar a Sarina, pero sus signos vitales están normales así que sigue vivo. Y no me mires así, que por un momento de verdad me pareció que no respiraba.

―¿Cuánto lleva durmiendo?

―Según el enano, desde como las ocho de la tarde.

―O sea, prácticamente dieciséis horas.

Javier asintió.

―El efecto del _jet-lag_ le llegó cuático.

―No debe ser saludable dormir tanto. ¿Cuánto era lo máximo que uno podía dormir?

―Pues… un adulto joven máximo debería dormir diez u once horas.

―Deberíamos despertarlo. Y a Sarina igual, lleva doce horas durmiendo.

Javier quiso darse un cabezazo contra un muro.

―No se van a morir por dormir un día más de la cuenta.

―Pero…

―A ver weón, el que estudia enfermería soy yo, no tú, así que para tu weá. Yo no te discuto cuando hablas de astronomía; y me aguanto la cátedra sobre tus amados agujeros negros calladito. Así que, si digo que los dejes dormir, hazme caso, porfa.

Max levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

―Sarina me va a matar si almorzamos sin ella.

―Te va a matar de todas formas cuando vea que estamos en su casa pidiendo almuerzo. ―Javier ya se estaba acercando a la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Jorge, quien llevaba un vaso de agua en sus manos.

Sonrió.

A veces adoraba a ese pequeño insecto.

Sin decir nada, salió del lugar y dejó a Max para que contuviera a la bestia cuando despertara. Él mejor iba a prevenirle un infarto a cierto japonés.

Un ruego de Max se escuchó a lo lejos y luego, un grito alertó a todos en la casa.

―¡JORGE, VEN AQUÍ, ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

No fue sorpresa que Yuuri, quien estaba recién saliendo de su estado de sopor, pegara un brinco en la cama y mirara asustado hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente del grito.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo Javier desde el marco de la puerta―. Solo es Sarina, que acaba de despertarse.

Yuuri volvió a recostarse en la cama, sintiendo como poco a poco los latidos acelerados de su corazón volvían a la normalidad. ¿Es que ni siquiera sus despertares serían tranquilos de ahora en adelante?

.

Una pareja, que hace poco habían sobrepasado los cuarenta años, miraba a sus hijos con cierta resignación. Frente a ellos, estaba Sarina cruzada de brazos, mojada hasta la altura del pecho y con una mueca de desagrado adornando su rostro, mientras Max (ese niño merecía ser canonizado) la sermoneaba.

―Tienes veintidós años, Sarina. ¡Definitivamente ya no puedes andar metiendo la cabeza de tu hermano en el inodoro!

Ahí, aferrado a un Yuuri que aún no captaba completamente la situación, estaba Jorge, hipando mientras su cabeza chorreaba agua.

Sarina al ver a su hermano haciendo pucheros, flaqueó un poco su postura, pero no, debía mantenerse firme. Su hermano de alguna u otra forma debía aprender a despertarla de una forma normal. ¡Es que era increíble que cada vez que se quedaba durmiendo hasta tarde, su querido hermano acudiera a ese método! Es decir… funcionaba, claro está, porque ella en dos segundos ya estaba en pie, pareciendo gato mojado, pero… no, que ella era perfectamente capaz de despertar de otra forma. Así que muy en su línea, desvió la vista y dirigió su mirada a su sermoneador personal.

―No le metí la cabeza al inodoro. ¡Solo lo metí a la ducha! Y que agradezca que no lo tiré a la piscina.

Max, ante eso, solo pudo hacer un sonido de rendición y pasar una mano por su frente. Si no era Javier, era esa mujer. Definitivamente, necesitaba tomarse unas vacaciones de esos dos. Urgente.

― _Y tú querías gemelas_ ―dijo el hombre mayor a su esposa, en español.

― _Estoy segura que, de todos modos, Sarina hubiera sido la gemela malvada._

Javier, que iba ya preparado para ir a darse un chapuzón en la piscina, soltó la carcajada ante lo dicho por los "tíos."

Yuuri ―que solo había entendido la mitad de la conversación― se preguntó a donde se había ido la hermana preocupada que le llevaba a su hermano su mayor ídolo. Luego, cuando media hora después, ambos hermanos reían en la piscina, se dio cuenta que no era muy diferente a la relación que tenía con Mari en su infancia. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, Sarina debía madurar un poco. Pero él tampoco debía opinar mucho en ese tema, que su primer pensamiento sobre el Eros, fue imaginar un tazón de cerdo. Y ese pensamiento no había cambiado mucho de todos modos.

« _¡Sí que cambió!_ »

.

.

Viktor no por primera vez se preguntó ese día por qué estaba ahí, llegando a la casa de su padre, cuando, claramente, tenía mejores cosas que hacer; como viajar a Japón a ver a la persona que le estaba quitando el sueño desde que se marchó ―solo― de Barcelona. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, atendiendo al llamado de una persona que con suerte podía denominarse a sí mismo su progenitor; aquel hombre que lo había mantenido prácticamente cautivo en San Petersburgo hasta que finalmente lo convocó a una audiencia para el día de navidad. Y ahí estaba, deseando acabar pronto con el asunto para el que Aleksey le había invocado ―aunque tenía una noción de lo que podría ser y su respuesta, como las veces anteriores, seguiría siendo negativa― y tomar el siguiente vuelo a Japón, para acabar, al fin, con toda esa distancia que se había visto obligado a tomar de Yuuri.

Natalya, a su lado, suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de viaje. Realmente esa aura que rodeaba a su hermano mayor no era algo que le agradaba, sobre todo, porque no era normal en él. Viktor era un espíritu alegre y libre, que, pese a que tenía una sensibilidad nula, siempre había estado ahí para ella.

Ella, desde que tenía memoria, recordaba haber tenido a su hermano rodeándola y conteniéndola. Ella no recordaba a su madre, pero sí recordaba la calidez de Viktor, junto a ella durante sus noches de enfermedad. Recordaba su sonrisa, cuando ella intentaba tocar su cara desde los barrotes de la cuna; recordaba a su hermano esperando fuera del baño, hasta que ella le diera permiso para entrar y poder limpiar su trasero, porque claro, si algo tenían los hermano Nikiforov, era que había cosas que no dejaban que sus numerosas niñeras realizaran por ellos, y por eso, Viktor, desde muy temprana edad, había tomado la responsabilidad del aseo y confort de su hermana menor. Eran ese tipo de actos que los había hecho tan unidos, pero que también ambos hermanos, en un acuerdo tácito, habían decidido no volver a discutir. Es decir, no era necesario que Viktor le recordara a Natalya aquella vez que se había cagado hasta las orejas, ¿verdad?

Todo eso pasaba mientras un padre, quizás intentando afrontar su propia pérdida, descuidaba a los hijos que, en un futuro cercano, solo lo verían como el proveedor de sus caprichos y más tarde, cuando ya cada uno pudiera brillar por sus propios medios en el mundo, como una persona a la que estaban, lamentablemente, ligados por el apellido. Porque Natalya y Viktor Nikiforov eran una familia de dos personas; una familia compuesta por un hombre que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido y por una mujer, que, pese a que fue amada y cuidada por su hermano, siempre necesitó ese amor que solo un padre y una madre podían entregar, aquel que Viktor sí había recibido, pero que con el tiempo había olvidado. Y por eso no era de extrañar que ambos hubieran desarrollado personalidades parecidas, con ciertas carencias afectivas y un marcado perfeccionismo y egocentrismo; después de todo, al final del día, era lo único que tenían.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, quien ahora apretaba fuertemente el volante, hasta el punto que sus nudillos eran blancos por el esfuerzo.

―Sabes que podemos marcharnos alegando demencia. No sería la primera vez que ignoramos un llamado de Aleksey.

Viktor suspiró ante lo dicho por su hermana y compuso una sonrisa.

―Creo que en este caso no me queda de otra que ir, hermanita. ―Y a continuación volvió a su habitual aspecto despreocupado, mientras abría la puerta del vehículo y su hermana hacía lo mismo―. Mientras más rápido salga de esto, mejor.

Natalya miró hacia la mansión que había sido su hogar durante gran parte de su infancia y suspiró. Nada bueno saldría de aquella reunión. Nada bueno. Y, definitivamente, estuvo segura cuando, una hora después, salió tras un Viktor que buscaba alejarse rápidamente del lugar que lo vio crecer.

.

Otabek Altin miraba a su interlocutor con duda. Hacía ya diez minutos que estaba mirando la cara de Yuri Plisetsky en la pantalla y éste aún no le comentaba para qué lo había contactado con tanta premura.

―¿Me vas a decir lo que ocurre, o no?

Plisetsky se sobresaltó ante lo dicho y se preguntó por qué había decidido contactarlo en primer lugar. Podría estar celebrando navidad con los demás, aunque bueno ―pensó mientras intentaba captar algún sonido proveniente del pasillo―, era mejor esconderse en ese lugar, antes de que su progenitora pensara que quitarle el móvil había sido muy poco castigo por su escapada de la noche anterior y decidiera ―muy convenientemente, cabe agregar― que unos días sin su laptop no le harían nada mal; lo peor era que Yulia Plisetskaya había congeniado de maravilla con Lilia Baranovskaya y ahora él tenía asegurado al menos un mes de disciplina al más puro estilo ruso.

«¿Me puedo ir a vivir a tu casa?»

Considerando las circunstancias, no era una sorpresa que aquella idea se intentara colar entre sus pensamientos, aunque _claramente_ no iba a pedirle un favor así. O sea… no, que aquella rara amistad había comenzado hace un mes solamente y él creía ―porque, de todos modos, su experiencia teniendo amigos no era mucha― que un mes era muy poco tiempo para comenzar a pedir asilo político en casa de los amigos.

―¿Yuri…? ―La voz te Otabek lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que debía pedirle un favor al kazajo, antes de que este lo tomara por loco y cortara la comunicación.

―Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Otabek cambió su postura y su cara seria mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tú dirás.

―Tú me dijiste que eras DJ, ¿verdad? ―Otabek asintió, sin saber cuál era el punto―. ¿De casualidad… no conoces por ahí a algún hacker? ¡Y no me mires así! ―«No he hecho nada» pensó el kazajo―. Mira, sé que es idiota lo que te estoy preguntando, pero de verdad pensé que tú, al ser DJ, podrías conocer a algún hacker. De verdad que necesito contactarme con uno…

―Creo que deberías contarme todo desde el principio.

Yurio miró a su amigo un tanto resignado. De verdad que sería medianamente feliz si no tuviera que recordar los sucesos de los últimos días; pero supuso que, si no daba una buena explicación, Otabek era capaz de negarse a ayudarlo.

«Ni siquiera me ha dicho si conoce a algún hacker»

Suspiró.

Bueno, no le quedaría de otra que confiar, pues como andaban las cosas ―y considerando su historial casi nulo de amigos― el kazajo era su última esperanza.

―Necesito saber dónde está Yuuri Katsuki. Es importante. ―Así comenzó su relato.

Casi una hora después, Yurio estaba nervioso ante un Otabek que lucía demasiado pensativo para su gusto.

―¿Y tienes alguna sospecha de donde puede estar? ―Esa pregunta llenó de alivio el cuerpo del ruso (si Otabek le hacía una pregunta así significaba que estaba dispuesto a serle de ayuda).

―Un país donde se hable español ―dijo rápidamente.

―Entonces eso limita la búsqueda a Latinoamérica, España y Guinea Ecuatorial.

No tenía idea que en Guinea ecuatorial se hablaba español, pero bueno.

―Latinoamérica solamente. La vieja me dijo que el español que hablaban esos tipos era de allá.

Otabek volvió a asentir pensativo.

―No te aseguro que se pueda rastrear la foto, pero hablaré con un tipo que conozco y que creo que puede ayudar.

―Así que sí conoces a un hacker… ―musitó pensativo, dándose imaginariamente unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Un compañero de universidad. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Cuando entres a la universidad te darás cuenta que puedes conocer a mucha gente diversa.

Eso le sonaba a sermón, así que solo asintió, sin querer hacer un comentario desagradable, después de todo, el kazajo lo estaba ayudando, así que tal vez ―y solo tal vez― tenía derecho de sermonearlo.

Lo que siguió fueron platicas ya sobre las clases de ambos y sobre los entrenamientos para los próximos torneos. El campeonato europeo sería en tres semanas más y el _"cuatro continentes"_ a mediados de febrero, por lo que ambos estaban preocupados de eso. Aunque Yurio debía reconocer que los últimos días había estado más preocupado de lograr localizar a un cerdo. Lo bueno era que ahora se podía centrar en su entrenamiento y dejar en manos del hacker la localización del Katsudon. Con suerte para el final del campeonato europeo ya sabría su localización y podría ir a hacerle una visita amistosa.

―¿Yuri?

Se tensó. En algún momento de su animada conversación, su madre había entrado a la estancia y lo había pillado riendo y comportándose de una forma amable.

―M-mamá. ―Había sido tanta la impresión que hasta se le había olvidado su costumbre de llamarla por el nombre―. ¿Qué… ―carraspeó al notar que se le había salido un gallito― sucede?

Quiso preguntar, también, como le había encontrado, pero supuso que el mamá-radar ya había comenzado (al fin) a funcionar.

Otabek observaba todo en silencio; tanto a la mujer como la expresión de espanto que tenía el rubio. A decir verdad, se sentía sorprendido. No solo por lo joven que se veía la mujer, sino porque Yurio nunca le había hablado de su madre, así que había pensado que era huérfano.

―Ya está todo listo, así que venía a decirte que bajes. No me imaginé que estabas hablando con un amigo. ―Quiso agregar que ni siquiera sabía que tenía un amigo (aparte de los del centro de patinaje), pero se abstuvo a tiempo. La relación con su hijo ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para añadir sus comentarios a la ecuación.

―Ah. ―Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuri Plisetsky no tuvo nada inteligente para responder.

Lo que siguió, Yurio de verdad que quería eliminarlo de su mente. Sin saber cómo, su madre se había encontrado hablando animadamente con un kazajo que no parecía sentirse ni la mitad de incómodo que él, ni siquiera cuando su madre había comenzado con un sutil interrogatorio sobre los antecedentes de su amistad. Quizás ahora ya entendía un poco al cerdo y sus constantes bochornos, porque, por su parte, él ya no hallaba donde meterse. Si hasta había suspirado aliviado cuando la conversación hubo acabado y Otabek se hubo desconectado, no sin antes avisarle que lo mantendría informado.

―No. Digas. Nada. ―musitó Yurio cuando madre e hijo se quedaron "solos" en la habitación.

―Interesante tu amigo. ―Pero ahí estaba. Parecía que su madre se pasaba su opinión por donde mejor le parecía. ―Me cayó bastante bien.

Okay… No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, así que solo asintió, suponiendo que mientras menos hablara, más rápido ella abandonaría el tema; debió haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

―Pero, ¿es solo un amigo? ―«¿Ha?» Esperen un momento… ¿acaso estaba insinuando lo que él creía que estaba insinuando?

Su cara de horror debía ser muy notoria, porque su madre sonrió y se acercó a él en tono confidente.

―Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea. Y tranquilo, que soy de mente abierta y no me molestaría que mi hijo esté enamorado de su amigo.

¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ?!

―¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, VIEJA ESTÚPIDA?! ―Y raudamente salió de la habitación, sin poder creer que su propia madre dijera algo como eso.

Yulia, de la impresión, tardó en procesar lo dicho por su hijo, pero cuando lo hizo, salió detrás de él, regañándolo.

―¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA, MOCOSO INSOLENTE?! Soy tu madre, ¡deberías tratarme con más respeto!

―¡Deja de decir idioteces y tal vez lo considere! ―Quiso decir algo más, pero el toparse frente a frente con el rostro severo de Lilia Baranovskaya lo hizo tragarse sus palabras.

―Yuri Plisetsky, le debes respeto a tu madre. ―Lo peor de todo es que la ex _prima ballerina_ ni siquiera debía alzar la voz para que él se volviera una masa de sumisión.

Yurio resopló, frustrado. Y tendría que seguir soportando eso por un mes más.

―Voy a ir a ayudar al abuelo con los pirozhkis. ―Solo esperaba que el anciano no eligiera regañarlo también.

.

Viktor, pese a que estaba con los ojos cerrados, se sintió observado. Y probablemente la culpable de aquella sensación era su hermana pequeña, quien, desde que recordaba, tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Y no bromeaba cuando decía que podía estar horas así sin aburrirse. Usualmente luego de tan minucioso análisis, la muchacha llegaba con un dibujo hecho a base de su memoria.

―Si quieres dibujarme deberías mejor tomar una foto ―dijo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su plácida expresión.

A su lado, Natalya frunció las cejas.

―No tengo intenciones de dibujarte, Vitya.

―¿Y entonces?

―Estaba pensando en si puedo ver que pasa por esa cabecita tuya.

Viktor dejo salir una plácida carcajada, mientras con una mano acariciaba el pelaje de su peludo compañero.

―¿Y bien?

―Nada. Inútil. Sigues siendo un enigma.

Viktor suspiró y se sentó, enfrentando a la mujer que lo miraba desde los pies de la cama.

―Está bien. Puedes preguntar.

La chica miró a su hermano, fijando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los idénticos de él. Ambos estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que ella suspiró y desvió la vista

―Estás cambiado, Vitya.

―Somos seres humanos, Tasha. Estamos en constante cambio. ―La sonrisa serena no abandonó el rostro del mayor en ningún momento.

―Nunca te había visto tan a la deriva como los últimos días. Y nunca te había visto reaccionar ante Aleksei como hoy… ―Viktor desvió la mirada, sin poder refutar ante eso―. De todos modos, ¿qué fue lo que ambos hablaron en su despacho?

Viktor se tensó, abandonando de golpe la actitud de relajo.

―Nada muy importante.

―Mientes. Fue importante, solo que no me quieres decir. ―Natasha, irremediablemente, infló las mejillas, provocando una risa en su hermano mayor.

―Sabes que no te diré, aunque te pongas así. ―Su voz con una entonación burlona.

―¡Vitya!

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación. Viktor miraba a su hermana ingenuamente, con su habitual sonrisa de corazón.

―De verdad no es nada. No te preocupes.

―Tiene que ver con el japonés, ¿cierto?

Pero claro, pensó Viktor algo frustrado, que olvidaba lo tenaz que solía ser Natalya cuando algo captaba su atención.

―Tal vez…

―¿Tanto vale la pena?

No es que tuviera algo contra el japonés, pero conocía a su hermano. Viktor no era una persona que solía tomarse las cosas muy a pecho y, de hecho, durante la visita a su padre, fue la primera vez que lo vio realmente cabreado. Y también, sospechaba, era la primera vez en que un enojo le duraría tanto.

―¿Te molesta? ―Viktor había vuelto a tenderse en la cama y en ese momento, miraba el techo, pensativo.

―Tú no sueles interesarte mucho por ninguna de tus parejas. ¿Qué hace que con Yuuri Katsuki sea distinto?

«¿Qué hace que quieras ir en contra de nuestro padre?» Fue lo que en realidad quiso decir.

Una sonrisa fue esbozada por el hombre, al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha, observando el anillo que ahí brillaba. Natalya siguió su acción con la mirada.

―Yuuri es diferente, Tasha. Es alguien con quien encontré mi hogar. ―Miró a su hermana y sonrió cuando la vio boquiabierta, mirando su mano con sorpresa. Ya sabía lo que estaba por venir―. No es lo que estás pensando.

«¡¿Y entonces qué demonios es?!»

Porque eso era un anillo de matrimonio a todas luces.

―Es un amuleto ―explicó cuando notó la mirada elocuente de su hermana―. Al menos con esa intención fue entregado.

―¿Y con qué intención lo entregaste tú?

―No seas curiosa. ―Viktor volvió a su sonrisa de corazón.

Bueno, estaba clara la intención con la que Viktor le había entregado el anillo, de todos modos; bastaba ver esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

―Me pregunto si Yuuri Katsuki sabe sobre todo esto.

La mirada de Viktor cambió a una mucho más triste.

―Planeo poder decírselo la próxima vez que lo vea. Cuando finalice el campeonato europeo viajaré a Japón. Hay muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas desde la última vez que lo vi y tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Natalya, por un momento muy pequeño, se sintió la peor persona del mundo entero. Le estaba ocultando a su hermano deliberadamente la ubicación del japonés y conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que no estaría muy feliz con ella cuando supiera la verdad. Sin embargo, pensó, era necesario. Actualmente, Viktor tenía ―por una razón que no quería decirle― algunos problemas con su padre, un hombre poderoso que tenía bastante influencia a nivel nacional, y era necesario que se concentrara en solucionarlos; sin olvidar que el campeonato europeo sería en pocas semanas. Si le contaba sobre la extraña decisión del japonés, eso solo provocaría que su hermano se desconcentrara. Y Natalya no era tonta, tenía una pequeña sospecha de lo que Aleksey estaba buscando en Viktor. Así que, si su querido hermano quería salir bien librado de todo aquello, debía mantenerse enfocado y con la cabeza fría, tal y como Viktor Nikiforov era habitualmente.

Suspiró y se dirigió al armario, sacando un abrigó que lanzó a la cabeza del mayor.

―¡Hey!

El can, que estaba acostado al lado de su dueño, también se quejó. Y arrancó antes de que a la hermana de su dueño se le ocurriera lanzar algo más pesado.

―¡Lo siento, Makkachin! Anda, póntelo, que vamos a salir.

El mayor de los Nikiforov alzó una ceja, como preguntándose qué bicho le había picado.

―¡Aún es navidad! No pretenderás que nos quedemos solos y aburridos acá. Así que iremos a divertirnos a algún lugar y quizás luego a visitar a tu entrenador.

Viktor se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que su hermana le decía. El tiempo le había enseñado que, a veces, lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecer sin hacer muchas preguntas. De todos modos, cuando ya iban saliendo, no pudo evitar preguntar sobre su actual pareja. Según recordaba, Natalya tenía un novio para arrastrar a todos lados.

―Lo encontré en la cama con una de mis amigas. ―Vaya, así que por eso su repentina decisión de mudarse con él―. No le deseo mal, pero ojalá que su pene se caiga a pedazos.

Viktor no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermana tenía el corazón roto, o solo el ego un poco dañado. Apostó por la segunda opción.

―De todos modos, chicos no me faltan. ―Bueno, ahí estaba: era asunto del ego―. Pero no me lo esperaba de ella, ¿sabes? ―La voz de la mujer se había quebrado ante lo último.

Viktor la atrajo y la abrazó por los hombros, dándole su apoyo de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Natalya sonrió, enternecida, y siguió caminando junto a él, afianzando el agarre cada vez que veía que una mujer se lo comía con la mirada.

«Afuera, brujas»

Porque a su entender, su hermano era ya un hombre casado. Fin. Y ella como buena hermana iba a custodiarlo hasta que volviera a encontrarse con su amado japonés. ¡Qué se jodieran las demás mujeres (y hombres) del mundo! El soltero más codiciado de Rusia ya tenía dueño y ella se lo iba a entregar sano y salvo.

.

.

Yuuri quitó los protectores de las cuchillas y se adentró en la pista. Sintiendo como las hojas cortaban a través del hielo, devolviéndolo a esa sensación de paz que no había sentido desde hace semanas. El hielo era su elemento. Era el único lugar en el que podía ser él mismo sin temor a que lo juzgaran. Estuvo deslizándose por varios minutos, ajeno a las miradas de los demás, quienes lo observaban desde afuera de la pista, maravillados.

Todos, gracias a Sarina y Jorge, habían visto rutinas del japonés a través de Youtube, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Aunque actualmente el japonés se hallara patinando de forma aleatoria, era imposible no quedarse prendado ante la gracilidad de sus movimientos, ante la elegancia de su porte, ni la serenidad de su expresión. Era un honor, de cierta manera, ser testigos de aquel reencuentro con el hielo.

Luego de un tiempo que consideró prudente, se acercó hacia sus nuevos amigos. La mirada limpia y una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue devuelta por todos. Era agradable ver a Yuuri haciendo lo que le gustaba. Era agradable no ver esa sombra de melancolía acompañándolo.

―Excitante volver a patinar, ¿verdad? ―Sarina lo miraba con su típica sonrisa juguetona, mientras retiraba los protectores de sus propios patines. Sus cabellos, como siempre, siendo sujetados en un moño desordenado.

Yuuri le sonrió, agradeciendo que, entre los presentes, hubiera alguien que compartía su pasión.

La sonrisa ni siquiera abandonó su rostro cuando se vio enfocado por la cámara de Samantha, aunque sí le envió una mirada de advertencia, gesto que fue respondido con un guiño por parte de la mujer.

Al final, había hablado con Samantha el día anterior, cuando había llegado con Erika a la casa de Sarina, uniéndose a la tarde de relajo junto a la piscina. La mujer se había disculpado con él por las fotos, aunque le dijo que no se arrepentía, pues nadie debería arrepentirse de fotografiar algo tan perfecto, le había dicho. Yuuri se había puesto rojo y balbuceado un tanto, siendo finalmente vencido por una mirada gris a la que era imposible negarle algo. Así que Yuuri había caído, y hasta le había permitido grabarlo y fotografiarlo, porque, de todos modos, igual no era tan diferente a lo que Pichit solía hacer siempre; y tampoco era tan grave si aparecía vestido en las fotos.

Javier y Max se habían sentido decepcionados ante su falta de resistencia. "Eras nuestra esperanza" le habían dicho, pero tampoco lo culpaban, porque negarle algo a esa mirada de ángel, era casi imposible.

Y así había sido como Yuuri Katsuki había firmado su sentencia de muerte y no se había dado ni cuenta.

―Sarina, ¿vas a patinar?

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquellas palabras. Yuuri lo reconoció como el chico del viernes, aquel que le tenía metida la lengua hasta la campañilla a la otra muchacha.

―Nooo, fíjate que les voy a sacar brillo a los patines no más. ―Hasta Yuuri pudo prever que la respuesta de la chica sería de ese estilo.

Max había disfrazado su risa con una tos y Javier, por su parte, había lanzado una carcajada desvergonzada, provocando que el recién llegado frunciera el ceño con molestia. Oh vaya, parecía que había cierta enemistad entre las partes.

―Tsk ―chaqueó la lengua, molesto―. Acuérdate que la clase de los de kínder comienza a las doce. Sería la única clase del día, así que luego tienen tiempo para ocupar la pista a su antojo.

―¿Y Sergey? ―Jorge, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación de los adultos, preguntó.

―Dijo que vendría pasadas las cuatro para que entrenaras. Puedes practicar saltos siempre y cuando uno de nosotros te mantenga vigilado.

Jorge asintió y Renato dio por terminada la conversación, marchándose del lugar.

―¿Y eso a qué vino? ―pese a que Max nunca había sentido mucha simpatía por ese amigo de Sarina en particular, sí se había sorprendido ante tan antipática respuesta por parte de la mujer.

―Por nada. ―Lo que en el lenguaje de Sarina significaba que estaba molesta por una estupidez que ese idiota había cometido. Típico.

Yuuri prefirió no preguntar y dirigió su mirada a Erika, que lo había llamado con un gesto de su mano.

―¿Eres bueno enseñando a patinar?

―Supongo…

Nunca había enseñado a nadie, pero suponía que no era tan difícil.

―¡Qué bien! Porque acá tienes a dos almas en pena que siempre terminan de trasero en el hielo. ―Erika se había apuntado a sí misma y a Javier cuando dijo eso―. Para Sarina ya somos un caso perdido. Así que… ¿aceptas el desafío de enseñarnos?

―Claro, ¿por qué no?

«Pobre alma inocente»

Fue el pensamiento que rondó por la mente de Max, Samantha y Sarina. Definitivamente, Yuuri no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.

.

Pese a todo el mal pronóstico y al pesimismo de Sarina, para cuando los niños de prescolar habían llegado al centro de patinaje, Javier llevaba cinco minutos sin caer de trasero al hielo y Erika ya podía deslizarse un metro.

Yuuri se sentía orgulloso, aunque también el tic que tenía en la ceja no se podía ocultar, pues enseñarles a esos dos sí que había resultado en una tarea titánica, aunque divertida.

Javier lucía concentrado. No había dado ni siquiera un paso, pero considerando la cantidad de porrazos que se había dado en el hielo a lo largo de los años ―y las constantes risas de Sarina, cabe agregar― que ahora lograra mantenerse en pie era todo un logro personal.

―Ahora intenta deslizarte. Tal como está haciendo Erika ahora mismo. ―La voz de Yuuri era calmada. Era mucho más agradable aprender con él que hacerlo con Sarina, quién por ser su amiga, era mucho más burlona a la hora de enseñar y bueno, las personalidades de ambos solían chocar bastante.

―No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme paradito aquí no más y no caerme.

Yuuri suspiró.

―Para aprender a patinar, inevitablemente debes caerte, Javier. ―Era gracioso como su nombre era dicho; " _Javieru_ " era como el japonés lograba llamarlo.

―Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero caerme cuando "esa" de ahí no esté mirando. ―Yuuri sabía de sobra a quien se refería.

―Sarina no se reirá de ti. ―Maximiliano, que estaba patinando un poco más allá, se acercó a ellos―. ¿Verdad, Sarina?

Yuuri de verdad esperaba que Javier no volteara a ver a la mujer, porque en ese momento, ella hacía esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas.

Sarina de verdad que no quería hacer sentir mal a Javier, pero de verdad, _de verdad_ se veía muy chistoso así, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo por temor a estamparse contra el hielo. Y esas eran situaciones que no podía dejar pasar. Como que la risa ―y muchas veces un comentario sarcástico― le salía antes de que pudiera frenarla, así que usualmente terminaba ofendiendo a alguien. Por suerte que esos arranques le salían solo con sus amigas y familiares, que eran ya prácticamente inmunes.

―No, no se reirá. ―Yuuri se encargó de remarcar eso cuando Sarina ya estaba un tanto roja por contener la risa.

―Cl-claro que no

Cuando se recuperó se acercó hacia los hombres, ofreciéndole su ayuda al chico de ojos azules, quien solo la miró con desconfianza.

―Prefiero que me ayude Samantha, gracias.

―Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada grabando. ―En el rostro de Sam se notaba una expresión que a más de uno hizo estremecer. Ese video terminaría subido a Youtube, seguro.

Yuuri ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión de dejarse grabar.

―¿Viste? Dale, yo te ayudo.

―Que no, que tú me vas a terminar empujando.

―¡Te estoy diciendo que no haré nada!

Yuuri y Max suspiraron al unísono. Yuuri hasta ya se estaba acostumbrando a las discusiones de esos dos, pues bastaba con recordar el día anterior y la batalla campal que habían comenzado en la piscina.

Javier estrechó sus ojos y miró el pecho de la muchacha, donde la frase "I´m not a good person" brillaba en letras negras. Sarina debía tener, por lo menos, unas cinco poleras con la misma leyenda; era como su sello personal.

«Con ese mensaje como que uno tiende al tiro a desconfiar» pensó con la mirada aún puesta ahí.

― _Javier, ¡deja de mirarme las tetas!_

Max lanzó un gemido y Yuuri, aunque todo había sido dicho en español, entendió la situación, pues hasta él se puso un tanto incómodo cuando el pelinegro fijó mucho tiempo la vista en esa zona en particular.

Javier, al contrario de los otros dos, reaccionó tarde, pero cuando lo hizo, un sonrojó tenue acompañó sus mejillas y su ceño se frunció, demostrando lo ofendido que se encontraba.

―¡No te estaba mirando los pechos!

Habían vuelto al inglés.

―¡¿Y entonces?!

―Estaba mirando tu polera.

―Sí, seguro.

―¡Eso estaba haciendo! Aparte, pequeña, he visto y tocado suficientes pechos en mi vida como para decir que los tuyos no son la gran cosa.

Después de eso último, ni siquiera Javier se sorprendió cuando su nariz se estampó en el frío hielo. Se lo merecía, pensó. Si hasta él se había dado cuenta que se había pasado con lo último; solo que lo supo cuando ya las palabras habían sido dichas.

Lo peor, para mala suerte de Javier, era que toda la discusión había sido vista tanto por Jorge como por los niños de cuatro años que Sarina entrenaba. Y si algo había que decir de Sarina, era que tenía cierto encanto con los niños pequeños, hasta el punto de que después de cada clase, terminaba con una bolsa llena con pequeños juguetes, flores―la muchacha tenía a dos pequeños "enamorados" de ella― y manzanas.

«Demonios»

Así que no había sido una sorpresa cuando Jorge, cruzado de brazos y dispuestos a proteger el honor de su amada hermana, había dado la orden a los cinco prescolares que ya estaban listos para tirarse sobre él y hacerlo pagar cada una de sus palabras.

―¡ _Discúlpate con la tía Sarina! ¡Hombre malo!_

― _Eso, chicos, ¡sigan tirándole las mechas! ―_ Jorge daba esas órdenes que, para su desgracia, eran seguidas al pie de la letra por los pequeños. Javier estaba seguro que ya tenía algunos pelones.

«Ya va a ver ese insecto cuando lo pille»

Afuera de la pista, una divertida Samantha grababa hasta el último detalle del linchamiento de Javier. Una de las cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años de amistad, era que con ese grupo siempre era necesario ir equipada con cámara, pues los momentos memorables abundaban.

― _Debería ir a ayudarlo, ¿verdad?_ ―Se preguntó en un momento, cuando una niña pelirroja había comenzado a acercarse al grupo, con un marcador de tinta negra en una de sus manos.

― _Danna, no hagas eso_. ―Su madre estaba a su lado, mirando con horror cuando la niña comenzó a dibujar felizmente sobre el rostro del apuesto hombre.

― _Tranqui, Nico, que debes dejar que la niña exprese su arte. ―_ Sarina parecía bastante complacida con lo hecho por la pequeña―. _Y no, Sam, no deberías ir a ayudarlo._

― _Okay. ―_ No iba a discutir tampoco. Así podía grabar en paz.

― _Max, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarlo?_ ―La mujer, al contrario de los demás padres, solía quedarse durante gran parte de los entrenamientos, para así poder conversar con la mujer que era su mejor amiga desde la tierna edad de seis años.

El aludido fijó la mirada en los ojos marrones de la mujer, sonriendo levemente.

― _Quizás se lo merece un poco._

― _¿Viste? Hasta Max cree que tengo razón. ―_ Sonrió _―. ¡Sí bebé, te está quedando estupendo! ―_ Eso se lo había dicho a la pequeña que con una inocente sonrisa le había preguntado: " _Tía Sari, ¿me está quedando bonito_?"

― _¡Por dios, Sarina, deja de malcriarla!_

― _¡Pero si para eso estamos las tías!_

Samantha suspiró y siguió centrándose en las grabaciones, mientras Max decidía que tal vez ya era hora de salvar a su mejor amigo de la mafia que tenía Jorge en aquel centro de patinaje. Sam sonrió al ver como Max intentaba salvar a Javier, consiguiendo que varios pequeños se le colgaran a él también por orden del hermano de Sarina. Realmente ese niño tenía una mafia en ese lugar, ¿eh?

― _Juro que le compraré ese juego que me pidió el otro día._ ―Bueno, quizás la maldad sí era cosa de familia.

De todos modos, pensó, tal vez era exagerado el castigo de Javier por haber insultado las tetas de Sarina, pero no podía negar que era divertido verlo así. Era como ver a un sacrificio de un grupo de caníbales.

En fin, pensó, ya se había vuelto monótono lo de Javier, así que mejor seguiría grabando a su japonés favorito.

.

Yuuri, cuando el linchamiento había comenzado, inteligentemente abandonó la escena del crimen y se acercó a Erika, que ya llevaba tres metros avanzados sin caerse, lo cual era un gran logro.

―¿Qué sucede allá atrás? ―Le preguntó la mujer cuando Yuuri se posicionó a su lado, siguiendo el lento ritmo que ella mantenía.

―Javier ofendió a Sarina y ahora está siendo linchado por un grupo de niños.

―No son solo un grupo de niños. ―Erika lucía una sonrisa cuando se lo dijo―. Son miembros de _Las cuchillas locas,_ la mafia de Jorge y Sarina. Sarina la inventó cuando estaba aburrida a los seis años.

«¿Es en serio?»

Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, viendo como una niña pelirroja se iba acercando con un marcador negro.

―Ella es la principal seguidora. Danna Banana es su nombre clave y es hija de Nicole, cofundadora y mejor amiga de Sarina.

Así que la tradición se había mantenido por dieciséis años. La verdad, Yuuri no sabía si sentirse divertido, asustado, o una mezcla de ambas.

―Son inofensivos, a menos que te metas con sus líderes. Sarina puede no caerle bien a la mayoría de la gente, pero los niños pequeños la aman; así que métete con Sarina y la _Yakuza,_ la _Bratvá_ y la _Cosa Nostra_ parecerán juego de niños.

Estaba exagerando, claramente, pero era interesante ver el poder organizacional que había en ese centro de patinaje.

―Yuuri, siento mis piernas entumecidas ―musitó la mujer luego de un minuto en que se mantuvo patinando lentamente.

―Eso es porque estás tensando demasiado el cuerpo. ―Yuuri le sonrió amablemente. Pese a que podía deslizarse, Erika parecía más bien un bloque de cemento, arrastrándose poco a poco a través del hielo. Bueno, al menos podía moverse; no como Javier, que había parecido una estatua de carne y hueso―. Relaja el cuerpo, así tus movimientos serán más fluidos.

―Si relajo el cuerpo, siento que mi trasero besará el hielo.

―Si quieres aprender a patinar en hielo, deber aceptar que sufrirás una que otra caída.

―Sí, lo sé, pero que lo acepte no quiere decir que duela menos.

―Sé que duele. Te lo dice alguien que se ha caído de varios saltos.

Erika miró al japonés de reojo y frunció el ceño con determinación.

―Okay, okay, pero me agarras por cualquier cosa, ¿ya?

―Claro. ―Yuuri tomó una postura más atenta en caso de que tuviera que atraparla o algo similar.

―¿Yuuri?

―Dime ―dijo mientras vigilaba la postura de la muchacha, pues a Erika aun le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

―¿Por qué elegiste Chile? ―Desde que Sarina había llegado anunciando que Yuuri Katsuki viajaría al país, que todos se preguntaban por la razón de aquella decisión.

―Lo elegí al azar. Tomé un globo terráqueo y lo puse a dar vueltas; elegí el país que mi dedo tocó.

Erika se quedó boquiabierta. O sea, se esperaba una explicación sobre el turismo, o lo exótico, o lo diferente de la cultura, pero no se esperaba que hubiera sido al azar. ¡Por todos los dioses! Que ese japonés era bastante raro.

―Okay… eso es algo inmaduro. ―Afianzó un poco el paso y se atrevió a deslizarse más rápidamente. No es que ella fuera muy madura, pero al menos abordaba ese tipo de decisiones de otra manera.

Yuuri tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mismo ritmo.

―Lo sé, pero por el momento, no parece haber sido una mala idea.

―Tú lo has dicho, por el momento. No creo que en… _¡Conchesumadre!_

Todo había pasado rápidamente. A Erika se le habían enredado los pies, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio que había logrado. En vez de irse hacia adelante, Erika se fue hacia atrás, corriendo el riesgo de golpear su cabeza, así que Yuuri había actuado de forma instintiva: había alcanzado a poner una de sus brazos en la nuca de ella, protegiendo esa zona del eventual golpe. Lo malo es que al hacer eso, había sacrificado su propio equilibrio, así que no pudo evitar verse arrastrado por la inercia de la caída, y terminar sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, su mano derecha doliendo por el impacto contra el hielo al proteger la nuca femenina.

―¡¿Erika, estás bien?! ―Yuuri sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, literalmente. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo ante la caída de alguien más. Al ser una caída hacia atrás era mayor el riesgo de trauma y la ansiedad de Yuuri había elaborado, por lo menos, unos cinco escenarios distintos; en todos ellos, la mujer se rompía la cabeza contra el hielo.

Una risa estruendosa se escuchó y Yuuri sintió que se relajaba. Una persona que reía era una persona que estaba bien, ¿verdad? Sí, era así, aunque esta risa tuviese matices nerviosos y el miedo aún se reflejara en los ojos dorados.

Pese al susto que los había embargado a todos ― _Las cuchillas locas_ incluso habían abandonado su ataque―, fue un alivio escuchar la risa de la mujer que, debajo del cuerpo de Yuuri, se reía de su propia torpeza. Sus más allegados sabían, en todo caso, que Erika reía hasta cuando quería llorar, pero era mil veces mejor esa risa descontrolada comparada con un desmayo, pensaron Sarina y Sam.

La risa de Erika de verdad los había relajado, tanto así que, al estar ya al lado de ellos, Javier (con un niño agarrado aún a su espalda) se había permitido incluso hacer un pequeño comentario.

―Nos saliste rápido, ¿eh, Yuuri?

El japonés no era idiota y había captado el doble sentido de la oración, así que en dos segundos ya estaba sobre sus dos pies, ayudando a pararse a una Erika que no dejaba de reír y disculpándose por haber dejado caer todo su peso sobre ella, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Sarina y Sam, pasado ya el susto, sonrieron macabramente.

― _Samantha, weona, por favor, dime que grabaste cada segundo._

― _Cada maldito segundo, mujer._

Max les dio una mirada de advertencia a ambas, pero como ya venía siendo costumbre, fue completamente ignorado, al punto que, Sarina, sonriendo perversamente y en español ―porque si lo decía en inglés Yuuri no le volvía a hablar en su vida― le preguntó a Erika.

― _¿Y bien? ¿Le lograste sentir el paquete?_

Yuuri había agradecido no saber español (a veces se era más feliz en la ignorancia) y Max había lanzado una exclamación escandalizada; Javier, por su parte, había elevado una ceja, admitiendo que Sarina volvía a ganarse un poco de su amor con esa pregunta. Y Erika, bueno… ella había preferido guardar silencio, mientras fingía seguir riendo, un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Ella nunca lo iba a admitir, pero debía decir que sí, sí había sentido el "paquete" de Yuuri y vaya que estaba bien dotado en ese aspecto, a pesar de ser asiático.

.

El resto del día había pasado rápidamente entre bromas y buenos ratos. Sarina había demostrado una habilidad envidiable para mantener concentrados y agrupados a prescolares por más de dos horas (aunque Yuuri tenía la sospecha de que era porque la veían como la máxima líder de _Las cuchillas locas_ ) y había sido divertido verla en esa faceta; ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué estudiaba enfermería, en primer lugar.

Aunque claro, su buena opinión de ella se había ido al caño luego de diez minutos, cuando, muy convenientemente, les había dicho a los niños quién era él. Como consecuencia, había tenido a cerca de veinte niños pegados a él, peguntándole cosas en un idioma que no entendía y emocionados hasta el punto de que, en cierto momento, había temido por su integridad física.

Gracias al cielo que entre los demás habían podido calmar a los hiperactivos infantes y, al cabo de media hora, él estaba ahí, frente a veinte pares de infantiles ojos que lo observaban maravillados, mientras él respondía a las preguntas debidamente traducidas por Jorge. Si debía ser sincero, en algún punto de todo aquello, había hasta agradecido que Sarina y Jorge fueran los líderes de _Las cuchillas locas,_ pues sospechaba que habría sido mucho más difícil esa charla y el posterior entrenamiento ―en el cual él había actuado como instructor junto a Sarina y Renato― si los mocosos no hubieran predicado una admiración casi ciega por sus líderes; tal parecía ser que aquella idea que Sarina había tenido junto a Nicole a los seis años, era y sería a futuro, la forma más acertada que los instructores tendrían para poder enseñar. La razón se la explicaría Sarina luego:

―Cuando éramos niñas ―le diría la muchacha ese mismo día, durante la noche―, Nicole y yo la creamos para no aburrirnos, pero luego se fueron agregando más niños y a lo largo de los años, era bastante famoso entre los más pequeños. Cuando crecí y entré a la universidad, descubrí que era gracias al pensamiento mágico que todos poseemos a esa edad. Los niños de verdad creen que son parte de una mafia, ¿sabes? Eso les da un sentimiento de unidad y luego, cuando crecen, _Las cuchillas locas_ deja de ser una mafia, para pasar a ser un equipo al cual quieren seguir perteneciendo.

Yuuri creía que probablemente, luego de Sarina, vendría Jorge y luego de él, la hija de Nicole, así que aquel extraño grupo que había sido creado por dos niñas aburridas, perduraría en la historia.

Luego de la agotadora clase de los niños, se había puesto a patinar ―solo, ya que tanto Erika y Javier habían decidido que eran muchos porrazos por un día― y así había estado hasta que Jorge se había ubicado a su lado, tranquilamente patinando a su ritmo. El niño estaba tan inusualmente callado y tímido, que Yuuri había sonreído para sus adentros. ¿A dónde había ido a parar aquel niño que había mojado a su hermana el día anterior y que había organizado un ataque contra Javier hace algunas horas?

―Y-yuuri-san…

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al ser llamado con honorífico, pues sabía de sobra que en Chile no se ocupaban. Probablemente el niño algo de cultura japonesa, o al menos lo suficiente para llamarlo así.

―Dime Yuuri, no te preocupes. ―Se sentía raro que el niño lo llamara con tanto respeto.

―Y-yuuri, ¿m-me puedes ayudar con mis saltos, por favor?

―Claro ―respondió con una sonrisa, sintiendo un agradable calor al ver la mirada emocionada del pequeño. Era como verse a sí mismo cuando Viktor había comenzado a entrenarlo; los ojos repletos de ilusiones.

Y lo había ayudado todo lo que podía en ese tiempo que tenían antes de que Sergey llegara. Yuuri le había mostrado sus saltos, había evaluados sus figuras y corregido sus posturas; incluso se había comprometido a seguir ayudándole cuando lo requiriera. El niño tenía talento y Yuuri se negaba a que ese talento se desperdiciara. Sarina le había hablado sobre la situación y las pocas oportunidades que tenían los deportistas chilenos, así que, si había algo que él podía hacer para ayudar a cambiar algo de eso, lo haría.

.

―Eres bastante bueno enseñando, muchacho. ―Le dijo Sergey horas más tarde, cuando ambos miraban a Jorge practicar los pasos de una rutina silenciosa.

―Supongo…

―Seguro que Sarina ya te ofreció ayudarnos en el centro, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Parece ser agradable este lugar. ―Sus ojos en todo ese tiempo no abandonaron la figura del niño. ¿Era idea suya o había alzado demasiado la pierna en ese movimiento?

―Lo es, pero actualmente faltan instructores. Sarina y Renato son mis alumnos más avanzados, pero ambos están en la universidad y eso hace que, desde marzo, la mayoría de las clases se concentren de viernes a domingo. Lucas egresó el año pasado (es un año mayor que Sarina y Renato) y es el que puede trabajar los días de semana, pero hizo su último semestre en el extranjero y recién en marzo se reincorpora. Nicole suele ayudarme algunas veces a la semana, pero está en los últimos años de su carrera de artes y la tesis y su hija le quitan la mayor parte del tiempo; y no le puedo exigir más.

―Yo puedo ayudar los fines de semana y durante febrero tendré libre toda la semana. ―Finalmente miró al ruso.

El viejo pareció aliviado ante su respuesta.

―Pago bien, muchacho, así que no te preocupes por el dinero.

Yuuri asintió. Era bueno saberlo, porque desde que estaba desfinanciado una ayuda económica no le vendría para nada mal. Siguió mirando a Jorge, poniendo especial atención en la expresión de fascinación que el niño tenía al patinar.

―Quiero entrenar a Jorge. ―Aquello salió de improviso, pero luego se dijo ¿por qué no?―. Si voy a ser instructor, me gustaría apartar cierto tiempo para poder centrarme en su entrenamiento de manera personalizada.

―Yuri tiene talento, ¿verdad? ―El japonés asintió―. He intentado centrarme en él durante algunas horas a la semana, pero él necesita a alguien que pueda ser capaz de poder mirarlo de verdad.

―Lo sé.

Sergey sonrió.

―Entonces hecho. Yuri estará feliz de poder ser entrenado por ti.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa tímida ante lo dicho por el ruso. Era algo nuevo ese sentimiento, el de encontrar un diamante en bruto para poder pulir y hacer brillar. ¿Acaso ese era el sentimiento que había motivado a Viktor a ser su entrenador?

.

Era de noche cuando abandonaron el centro de entrenamiento. Yuuri mantenía a Jorge, ya dormido, sobre su espalda, mientras junto a Sarina se despedían de sus amigos. Al contrario de Sarina y Yuuri, que viajarían en lunes en la mañana, el resto del grupo debía estar ese mismo día domingo en Santiago. Cuando los chicos se subían al auto, Yuuri pensó que, pese a su timidez natural y a su dificultad para hacer amigos, había podido hacerse un lugar en ese grupo de gente rara.

―¡Yuuri, jodiste! Voy a tener que subir los videos de hoy a Youtube, no me dejas elección. ¡Es que el mundo debe ver lo sexi que eres! ―Samantha gritaba eso mientras le guiñaba un ojo, en actitud juguetona. Yuuri tenía la sensación de que cada vez que Sam decía algo como eso, aparte de querer tirarse de las mechas, su autoestima se mostraba agradecida.

―Deberías subir el del linchamiento de Javier. ―Y durante el transcurso de ese fin de semana, había aprendido que, lo mejor que podía hacer con Sarina y Samantha, era tener harta paciencia y sentido del humor.

―¿Y por qué a costa mía?

Sam soltó la carcajada,

―Obvio que sí.

―Oye Yuuriii ―llamó Erika, algo somnolienta, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro que parecía más bien borracha―. Gracias por las clases. ¡Definitivamente nos debes enseñar en la pista de la U!

―Podríamos armar un grupo en la universidad de persona interesadas en aprender y así ganas algo de dinero extra. ―Max había propuesto eso mientras echaba a andar el motor del auto.

―Es buena idea. Allá en la U hay varios interesados, pero no hay un curso deportivo de patinaje sobre hielo; solo está el de hockey.

Yuuri se mostró de acuerdo. Y estaba agradecido además por las ideas que entregaban para que pudiera reunir dinero.

―Con tal de que Yuuri no se ande tirando sobre sus alumnas, está todo bien. ―Ese era Javier, como no, desquitándose por la idea de Yuuri y el video del linchamiento.

Erika había comenzado con su carcajada explosiva y Yuuri suspiró, entre hastiado y avergonzado. Conocía poco a Javier, pero suponía que este seguiría molestándolo con eso hasta que se cansara.

―Ya, mejor nos vamos. _Que Javier ya se puso weón._ Chao chicos, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Cuando se quedaron solos, Yuuri suspiró. Había sido un buen día, pero estaba mental y físicamente exhausto.

―Deberías despertar a Jorge. No se te hará muy liviano en unos diez minutos más.

―Ya… ―Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le iba a discutir aquello.

Sergey, que en ese momento salía del centro de patinaje, se paró junto a ellos, ofreciéndose a llevarlos a casa. Ninguno de los dos se negó; la casa quedaba bastante lejos, así que la ayuda era completamente bienvenida. Mientras iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con una Sarina que ya iba roncando en el asiento trasero, Sergey comenzó a hablar.

―¿Has decidido que hacer durante lo que queda de temporada? ―Yuuri suprimió a tiempo la mueca que quiso abrirse paso en su rostro―. Tengo entendido que por ganar la plata en _Grand Prix Final_ pasas directo tanto al _Four continents_ como al campeonato mundial.

Yuuri asintió, resignado a que ese asunto debía ser abordado tarde o temprano.

―Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de participar. Digo… nuevamente estoy sin entrenador.

«Y no me veo entrenando con alguien diferente a Viktor»

―Yo puedo supervisar tu entrenamiento. No te puedo asegurar que podré estar cien por ciento pendiente de ti (tengo otros alumnos y obligaciones), pero puedo guiarte en algunas falencias que noté durante tus presentaciones―. El viejo sonrió―. Aparte que… necesito a alguien a quien pasarle mis mejores técnicas, y creo que tú podrás con el desafío.

―Yo… ―Era tentadora su oferta, mas él no se sentía preparado. Había considerado seguir patinando con Viktor como su entrenador, pero ahora que se había desligado de él, parte de su motivación también lo había hecho.

―No te pido que decidas competir. Pero, aun así, me gustaría que te mantuvieras entrenando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. No te veo como alguien que esté listo para dejar este mundo.

Eso era verdad. Sentía que aún tenía muchas cosas por aprender y por mostrar, y el haber ganado la plata en el GPF le había demostrado que tenía las herramientas y que podía lograrlo si se ponía en ello.

―Entrenaré con usted. ―Por ahora solo entrenaría; sí decidía o no participar era algo con lo que lidiaría en su debido momento.

Sarina, aun media dormida, sonrió ante la respuesta del japonés.

 **.**

 **Escena Extra: La decisión de Sam**

Era ya pasada medianoche cuando Sam decidió que era oportuno irse a dormir. Miró la cama contigua, donde su hermana menor yacía en una pose un tanto incómoda. Suspiró. Tal vez Sophie calzaría más como hermana de Sarina, es decir, bastaba con solo mirarlas parra notar las similitudes.

La adolescente se movió, quedando gran parte de su cuerpo destapado. Blanqueó los ojos y fue hasta ella para taparla.

De vuelta en su cama, miró el video que había logrado grabar ese día. Definitivamente los momentos más memorables habían sido el accidente de Erika y el linchamiento de Javier.

¿Debería…?

Suspiró.

No, mejor no. Lo de las fotos del baño habían sido subidas por accidente, no porque ella quisiera subirlas deliberadamente. No podía volver a molestar a Yuuri subiendo ese video un tanto comprometedor (si no conocías el trasfondo), en gran medida porque aún no había la suficiente confianza con el japonés. Claro, habían hablado del tema y había conseguido el permiso para grabar y todo, pero ya era muy distinto subir el contenido.

De todos modos, pensó viendo el salto que Yuuri le mostraba a Jorge, estaba completamente dispuesta a subir los logros del japonés. No era mentira que aquel muchacho le parecía alguien completamente adorable, y ella era de la creencia que tanta magnificencia debería ser contemplada por el mayor número de gente posible. Las cosas hermosas debían mostrarse, no ocultarse; al menos esa era su filosofía.

Miró el archivo del video de la caída. ¿Debería borrarlo, o lo mejor sería conservarlo? Tal vez era mejor alejar la tentación, ¿verdad?

Apretó la tecla _suprimir._

«¿Desea borrar permanentemente el archivo?»

Dudó un momento, y terminó apretando "no."

Samantha también era de la creencia que todas las cosas podrían ser útiles eventualmente. Y quizás ese vídeo podría beneficiarlos de alguna manera en el futuro.

Cerró el ordenador y se acostó.

Esa noche soñó con un Yuuri haciendo un _flip cuádruple_ perfecto.

* * *

 **Encuesta:**

A raíz de una conversación con Kumiko (lectora del fic) me entró la duda, así que les quiero preguntar. ¿Cómo se imaginan a los personajes originales? De la mayoría solo he dado el color de ojos, así que me interesa saber cómo los plantean ustedes en sus cabezas, para ver si coinciden con mis imágenes mentales. Contesten esto, porfa.

* * *

 **Curiosidades del capítulo.**

Sarina y su familia no viven en el centro de la ciudad, sino que en un pueblo aledaño. Usualmente hay locomoción periódica y está como a unos diez minutos del centro de la ciudad. El problema, es que viven hacia el interior, donde los microbuses no son capaces de llegar, así que el acceso se limita solo a autos y taxis. También se puede hacer caminando, pero sería como media hora de caminata desde el paradero del bus hacia la casa. Por eso es que ambos se muestran tan agradecidos de Sergey.

Max, luego de todo los que pasó con Sarina, estableció una buena relación con los padres de esta, así que no es sorpresa de que llegue de improviso como "pedro por su casa." En resumidas cuenta ya es parte de la familia.

Natalya es buena dibujando y posee memoria fotográfica.

Jorge sabe inglés por influencia de su madre y del propio Sergey.

Estaba hablando con mi beta (no sé si es mi beta, porque no me corrige ni ortografía ni gramática, pero si me escucha y lee todas mis cavilaciones) y quedamos en que según Yuuri, el nombre de Max se deletrearía Makusimiriano xD.

 _Las cuchillas locas_ tienen ese nombre porque fueron inventadas por niñas de seis años. Luego el nombre nunca fue cambiado. Renato sería el tercer fundador del club.

El personaje llamado Nicole, se llama así por una regla mía: en mis historias hay al menos un personaje que lleva mi nombre. No es self-insert ni nada, es solo que el nombre me gusta mucho y no puedo evitar sucumbir al deseo de utilizarlo.

 _Cosa Nostra:_ Es una mafia italiana. Creo que no debo explicar ni la _Yakuza_ ni la _Bratvá._

Si se pone en perspectiva, ninguno de los chicos es muy raro o extraño, pero sí lo son desde el lente de un japonés como Yuuri.

Javier DE VERDAD que ha visto muchos pechos en su vida; ya sea por sus relaciones esporádicas, como por la profesión que estudia (en enfermería se debe hacer siempre examen físico). Max solo ha visto las tetas de Sarina (y creo que ni siquiera alcanzó a tocarlas). Yuuri no ha visto ningunas, a menos no en vivo y en directo, y seguirá sin hacerlo, pobre xD.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*Japanese Dogeza*

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero simplemente no me llegaba la inspiración y aparte estuve algo ocupada la semana pasada. Tenía alrededor de 4000 palabras escritas hasta el sábado en la tarde, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que quería expresar ni quería dejar algo para después, así que como recompensa el capítulo quedó en poco más de 9000 palabras.

Estuve también hablando con mi beta (pobre mujer, estoy segura que debería ser ya canonizada) y bueno, el monólogo que tuve me hizo poner varias cosas en perspectiva, así que por eso también demoré más del tiempo estimado, pues estuve algunos días decidiendo cual era el mejor camino. Una cosa es que, este fic será largo, tanto en contenido como en capítulos (no sé cuántos capítulos, de todos modos)

Quiero definitivamente mandarle todo mi amor a mi beta, esa mujer que me escucha incluso cuando me meto a hurtadillas en su clase de psiquiatría. Creo que el día martes no aprendió nada sobre examen mental (Lo siento, mija) Si no fuera por ella, actualmente habrían cerca de cinco fics publicados y yo estaría casi volviéndome loca decidiendo cual debo escribir. Por cierto, no pudo detenerme y publiqué un nuevo fanfic. Será cortito y de una temática mucho más adulta, espero. También ha dibujado a las tres mosqueteras (xD) y la escena del baño; quizás se los muestre en el próximo cap (por wattpad, que en fanfiction no se puede u_u). Actualmente está trabajando en un dibujo de Natalya y otro más del que solo tiene el boceto.

Por cierto, decidí que voy a actualizar el domingo mejor. Ahora que entré a la universidad me es más fácil escribir el fin de semana. Por cierto, el capítulo de la próxima semana se vendrá más corto; creo que me pasé un poco con este cap, pero como dije, quería dejar esta parte lista y en mi cabeza era mucho más corto.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky.**

Cuático: se refiere a algo difícil, o algo grave, o impactante.

Al tiro: Forma que tenemos los chilenos de decir "inmediatamente"

Polera: remera.

Conchesumare: Abreviación de "Concha de su madre" es un insulto bastante ocupado por los latinos en general, creo xD.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I: Me sigo creyendo Yato y seguiré así hasta que tenga mi santuario, ok no xD.**

 **II: No he dormido nada, y siento que mi cerebro está seco, más seco que el desierto de Atacama.**

 **III: No suelo darme cuenta de los errores de tipeo hasta después, cuando me da por leer el fic, así que si encuentran un error ortográfico, POR FAVOR díganmelo.**

 **IV: Al menos esta vez hay menos de mil palabras en explicaciones. Es todo un logro personal, creo yo.**

 **V: A la autora le gusta hablar mucho, así que den gracias al cielo que no me conocen en persona. Excepto mi beta, ella ya está jodida xD.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX: Cuando es once de enero.**

* * *

Al final sí se había ido a vivir al departamento de Javier, aunque las cosas ciertamente no habían resultado como él las había planeado.

El día antes de mudarse, tanto como Sarina y Max le habían preguntado si estaba seguro de su decisión, si no quería pensarlo un poquito más. Max le había dicho que, aunque Sarina pudiera parecer un monstruo al inicio, tampoco era tan mala. Pero él no había hecho caso y había continuado con su idea. No podía, tampoco, rechazar la invitación de Javier porque ya habían quedado de acuerdo y todo.

La primera noche había sido todo normal, habían platicado un poco y cada uno se había ido a su respectivo cuarto a dormir. A la mañana se habían despertado y habían ido al departamento de Max, pues ahí era donde Javier acostumbraba a comer (el pobre con suerte tenía un queso todo rancio en el refrigerador, y mucha cerveza). Durante el desayuno Sarina le había preguntado sospechosamente si había pasado una buena noche. Le había parecido rara la pregunta, pero había intentado no hacerle caso y ahí había muerto el tema.

El problema había comenzado en la segunda noche.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando unos golpes repetitivos en la pared lo despertaron. Uno, dos, tres. Los golpes continuaban y, pasado un tiempo, unos sonidos femeninos lo acompañaban. Yuuri, en su sopor, no le dio mucha importancia, claro, hasta que los sonidos comenzaron a subir de volumen y ya no eran simples gemidos, sino que llegaban a ser gritos.

―¡Ja-javieeeer!

¡Oh por dios! ¿Acaso estaban haciendo lo que creía que estaban haciendo?

― _¡Voy a llegar! ¡Más rápido, Javi!_

No entendía ni mierda, la verdad, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la otra habitación y que había terminado despertándolo.

― _Ya casi, ya casi…_ ―Esa era la voz de Javier.

Y bueno, hasta ahí llegó su paciencia. Recordó lo que Sarina le comentó, sobre la llave que había en el living para cualquier emergencia. ¡Esa era una emergencia! Así que se levantó, sin preocuparse mucho por hallarse en pijama y fue a buscar la dichosa llave. Gracias al cielo que Javier mantenía cierto orden en su departamento y la llave estaba donde le habían dicho. Sigilosamente, con los gemidos como música ambiental, salió del departamento y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de Max.

Al entrar, respiró aliviado, pensando en que prefería vivir con Sarina a tener que escuchar algo como eso nuevamente. Definitivamente, mañana les prepararía el desayuno y no le importaría llegar como perro apaleado pidiendo nuevamente alojamiento. Con ese pensamiento en mente, emprendió camino a la que fuera su habitación, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando la voz adormilada de Max lo detuvo.

―¿Yuuri? ¿Qué haces acá? ―Todo aquello fue dicho en un susurro, al tiempo que Yuuri buscaba a tientas el interruptor.

―Javier tenía visitas. ―Esa era una forma amable de decirlo.

―Ah, entiendo. ―Y vaya que lo entendía, en todo caso.

La luz fue encendida y Max se tapó los ojos, al tiempo que Sarina, tendida sobre él, se removía un poco incómoda. Yuuri al ver la escena alzó las cejas, preguntándose hasta qué punto esa amistad podía confundirse con algo más.

―Es difícil de explicar ―musitó Max mientras intentaba que la luz no molestara a la joven, la cual hizo un sonido parecido a un sollozo, para volver a pegarse al pecho de su ex.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Era lógico preguntar eso cuando se podían notar restos de lágrimas secas en el rostro de la mujer.

―Nada que no vaya a superar en unos días. No te preocupes. ―Max tenía una expresión tranquila al decir eso, algo que lo calmó a él también.

Yuuri asintió, notando como Max se removía en el sofá, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda sin molestar mucho a la mujer sobre él.

―¿No deberías llevarla a su cuarto?

―Me odiará si la dejo sola, pero tienes razón, mejor voy a un lugar más cómodo. ―Luego se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo con la mujer en brazos y emprendió camino a su propia habitación.

Yuuri se abstuvo de preguntarle por qué se la llevaba a dormir con él, cuando lo más lógico era que la dejara en su propio cuarto, pero conocía poco a ese par y había cosas que ciertamente solo ellos dos entendían de esa rara relación de ex novios, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue dispuesto a dormir.

―¿Yuuri? ―Max lo llamó en un susurro.

―Dime.

―Es bueno tenerte de regreso y gracias por no haber vuelto ayer. ―Al ver que Yuuri lo miraba confundido, Max se apresuró a explicar―. Apostamos con Sarina cuánto durarías viviendo con Javier. Ella apostó que volvías a la primera noche y yo que a la segunda. Así que gracias a ti no tendré que cocinar durante una semana.

Yuuri no tuvo de otra que reír.

.

Al día siguiente Sarina estaba como siempre. Ni ella ni Max se comportaron de manera diferente de como usualmente eran y solo se podía presumir algo si mirabas la ligera hinchazón en la zona de sus ojos.

Sarina se había reído bastante por su sufrimiento y bueno, también lo había regañado por hacerla perder la apuesta. Algo usual, en verdad. Sarina no sería Sarina si no hiciera apuestas respecto a sus amigos y ese conocimiento solo le había llevado un fin de semana de convivencia. De hecho, cuando Javier había llegado al departamento a desayunar, él ni siquiera se había sentido tan nervioso como pensó que estaría en un inicio, y todo eso gracias al comentario que hizo Sarina ni bien Javier puso un pie en el comedor.

―Tuviste una noche movidita, al parecer. ―Luego apuntó a Yuuri―. El pobre quedó traumado.

Javier lo miró con extrañeza.

―¿De verdad? Vaya, lo siento. Pensé que estabas acostumbrado.

¡¿Y por qué él, por lo más sagrado, debería estar acostumbrado a algo como eso?!

Fue Max, de todos modos, quién expresó sus dudas en voz alta.

―Bueno, tiene veinticuatro años, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que solo tú eres capaz de mantenerte virgen luego de los veinte, compadre.

Sarina rio, mientras Max reclamaba a su amigo, rojo de vergüenza. Por su parte, Yuuri sentía como si un bloque de cemento con el cartel de virgen le hubiese caído encima.

―¿Y qué si soy virgen? ―Max aún tenía la cara roja al decir eso―. Soy selectivo, eso es todo. Cuando quiera volver a hacer el amor, es porque estaré enamorado.

Javier sonrió burlón.

―Ojalá que cuando eso pase aún sepas como usarla, campeón. ¿Verdad, Yuuri?

¿Y qué demonios se suponía que debía contestar a eso?

―Ah, claro. ―Fue lo único que pudo decir luego de haber balbuceado como por un minuto, con el rostro del color de la grana.

Sarina lo miró durante un momento y luego esbozó esa acostumbrada sonrisa traviesa.

―Javier, que eres despistado. Se nota demasiado que nuestro Yuuri sigue siendo virgen. ―Yuuri no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirla. Dioses, ¿por qué no se lo tragaba la tierra ahora mismo?

―¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ―Javier sonó bastante decepcionado al decir aquello.

―S-sí.

―¿Viste, _weón_? Yuuri también piensa como yo.

―Claro, en mi caso, para llegar a tener relaciones debe haber un sentimiento fuerte de por medio. ―Aunque lo dijo con una voz diminuta, intentó sonar lo más solemne posible, omitiendo que, en su caso, era probable que siguiera siendo virgen incluso en su entierro.

Javier suspiró y pegó la frente en la mesa, mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie entendía.

―¡Yuuri, bienvenido al club! ―Sarina dijo aquello mientras rodeaba su cuello con uno de sus brazos―. ¡Ya somos cinco miembros!

¿Había un club? Sarina y su tendencia a formar clubes, ¿eh? Aun así, rio cuando la mujer comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la suya, murmurado que debían realizarle alguna fiesta de bienvenida.

Javier, despegando su frente de la mesa, miró a las otras tres personas con fastidio.

―¿Por qué mejor no le haces una fiesta cuando deje de ser virgen? Ahí sí que sería digno de celebrar.

Sarina, con la mejilla aún junto a la suya, miró a Javier con desdén.

―Lo siento, pero debes ser miembro del grupo para poder opinar.

―Soy miembro honorario.

―No, no inventes. A ti no te queda nada virgen.

Javier dejó caer, nuevamente, su cabeza contra la mesa, mientras de sus labios salía un gemido agónico.

―¿Cuándo vuelve Lucas, de todos modos? Rodeado de tanta gente pura y casta llego a sentirme culpable de ser alguien que disfruta sanamente de su sexualidad.

Sarina suspiró, separándose al fin de él y comenzando a prepararse un pan ―y sí, con palta.

―Lamento decirte que te sentirás culpable hasta marzo.

Javier, al oírla, no pudo evitar presionar más su frente contra la madera.

.

―Sarina, ¿no crees que ya es mucho?

Era la tarde de ese mismo día miércoles, y Yuuri caminaba por las calles de Lihuén, cargado de bolsas y con una Sarina que parecía que no estaba conforme con todo lo que había comprado ya.

―Tranquilo ―musitó la muchacha mientras sacaba unas cuentas en su celular―, solo nos queda ir a retirar la torta, y sería. Ven, vamos a dejar las cosas al auto.

Yuuri asintió, pensado en las circunstancias que lo habían convertido en un burro de carga.

Había comenzado durante el desayuno, cuando Sarina le había comentado que ese día apenas Yuuri saliera de clases, viajarían a Lihuén por el día. El motivo: el cumpleaños número cuarenta y dos de su madre. Yuuri había asentido, obviamente, ofreciéndole su ayuda para la "pequeña _once"_ que le prepararían en su hogar, una celebración solo con los más cercanos. No se había dado cuenta de la mirada nerviosa que habían intercambiado Javier y Max, ni de cómo estos habían puesto excusas para no viajar con ella y llegar un poco más tarde. Ahora, cuando sentía que en cualquier momento sus manos pasarían a mejor vida, pudo comprender la cara de compasión que habían puesto esos dos.

A su lado, Jorge no estaba en mejor situación que él, solo que al menos, el niño se encargaba de llevar el regalo cuidadosamente envuelto y no llevaba un montón de pesadas bolsas. ¡Sarina prácticamente había saqueado el supermercado entero!

El móvil de la muchacha sonó y ella bufó, mirando con fastidio la pantalla, para luego colgar. Yuuri la había visto hacer eso incontables veces durante el día. El móvil volvió a sonar, y esta vez la mujer atendió la llamada. Era su padre, de todos modos.

―Están hablando sobre el regalo de mi mamá ―musitó Jorge a su lado―. Papá le compró un celular nuevo (mi mamá lo va a matar cuando se entere), pero quieren ver que más le regalan. Usualmente es un regalo por cada uno de nosotros, así que están viendo si le regalamos unos zapatos o un perfume. Sarina dice que un perfume, claro, porque o sino tendrá que ir a la tienda a probarse los zapatos y ver qué tal quedan y parece que no anda de ánimo para ello.

Yuuri asintió, mientras miraba distraídamente a Sarina. Era verdad, pese a ser casi imperceptible, ese día la mujer andaba un poco más apagada que de costumbre y más tranquila también, o sea, no lo había molestado desde el desayuno de esa mañana ―un gran logro, por cierto― y eso era raro.

Su línea de pensamientos se cortó al mismo tiempo que Sarina finalizó la llamada, soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

―Vamos, hay que ir a buscar la torta, la dejamos en el auto y luego nos juntamos con papá.

―¿Al final qué regalo ganó? ―Jorge había hecho la inocente pregunta.

―Debo ir a probarme, por lo menos, unos diez pares de botines distintos. ―Bueno, ahí estaba la respuesta.

Vaya, era reconfortante saber que alguien podía ganarle a esa mujer.

.

.

Fijó sus ojos verdosos en el vaso con vodka que tenía en la mano, recordando que no era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar en lo que iba de semana. Era raro, pero estando ya en ese país, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad aún era un bebé de mamá, y de los peores. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí estaba seguro que ya había sufrido de mamitis, papitis e incluso hermanitis. Extrañaba su hogar y la verdad que ya le parecía casi un delito quedarse hasta marzo en ese país.

Lloriqueó miserablemente.

No había tomado ni siquiera ni siquiera un sorbo del fuerte líquido y ya estaba deprimiéndose. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho, claro, que en ese país la comida fuera tan distinta. Él, sin temor a equivocarse, podía decir que hace meses que deseaba comerse un plato de porotos granados, o una empanada de pino, o un pastel de choclo. Había sido gracioso, la verdad, cuando había entrado a un restorán aquel dieciocho de septiembre ―ebrio, porque sobrio era más controlado― y se había puesto en la barra, preguntando desesperado y en español:

―¿Tení empanadas de horno? ―Silencio―. ¿Pastel de choclo? ―Más silencio. El ruso en la barra seguramente pensaba que lo estaba insultando en su propio idioma―. ¿Porotos con riendas? ―Otro silencio más y él ya comenzaba a lloriquear―. ¡¿Anticuchos?!

Había, por lo menos, unos veinte comensales en el lugar, mirando su poco digna petición. Y la cosa definitivamente empeoró cuando, con todo el patriotismo que no había mostrado en toda su vida, había comenzado a entonar el himno nacional con voz borracha.

―P-puro shile es tu shielo ashulado… puras brishas… ―Y hasta ahí había llegado, pues un guardia lo había sacado del establecimiento a tirones―. ¡Oyeeee, shueeltame aweonaooo! ¿Querí pelea shushetumareeee?

Lo peor de todo era que al día siguiente había sido capaz de recordar todo lo que había hecho ese dieciocho de septiembre, ese día en que sentía que la chilenidad le brotaba por los poros. Tenía memorias de haber comenzado a bailar un pie de cueca en plena vía pública con un poste de luz y también de haber comenzado a entonar canciones de Víctor Jara y de _Los Jaivas._

―Shi vivimosh todosh sheparaaaados ¿para que shon el shielo y el mar? ¿Para queeeeé esh el shol que nosh aluuuumbra shi no lo podemos ni mirar?

La guinda de la torta había sido cuando, yaciendo desparramado en una vereda con la espalda apoyada fuera del restorán, la gente le había comenzado a dejar rublos a sus pies.

―¡Lléveshe shus monedash a otra parte, sheñora, que eshto yo lo hago por amorsh al arte!

Al día siguiente había despertado con una resaca de los mil demonios y con una vergüenza que lo había hecho andar con capucha como por una semana. Aunque ni todo eso había hecho que desistiera en su idea de comer algo chileno durante fiestas patrias, así que había recurrido a la única persona que estaba casi igual de loca que él.

―¿Y por qué no te preparas un choripán mejor? ―Su hermana lo había mirado con cara de cansancio cuando ya llevaban una hora de video llamada.

Él había mirado la pantalla de la laptop con una sonrisa y le había guiñado un ojo.

―Nop, quiero comer pastel de choclo. Y como no hay ni un puto lugar acá que lo venda, lo haré yo mismo.

―¿Era necesario despertarme a las siete de la mañana para esto?

―Algún día que te levantes temprano. Y, de todos modos, agradece que me levanté a las doce, porque de lo contrario te hubiera despertado antes.

―¡Hijo de tu madre!

―Mujer, somos hermanos. Y cállate, que esta cefalea me está matando.

Pese a que no la estaba mirando, sabía que ella había blanqueado los ojos.

―¿Y ya está listo el pino?

―Ajá… ―había respondido mientras revolvía la olla, donde una sustancia amarilla se estaba cociendo―. ¿Cómo demonios sé cuándo el choclo ya está listo?

―Fíjate en el olor y en el sabor. Debe estar como le queda a la abuela.

―Me encanta tu precisión en este tipo de cosas.

―Debiste haber llamado a mamá. Sabes que yo con suerte sé preparar el pino. Y no esperes mucho de mí un diecinueve de septiembre en la mañana.

―Si hubiera llamado a mamá le hubiera dado otro motivo para retarme por haberme ido de intercambio, así que no, muchas gracias.

―A mamá no le molesta tu decisión. Lo que la jode es que te fuiste por un año entero. ―Había reproche también en la voz de su hermana―. De todos modos, ¿qué tal está quedando el choclo?

―¿Es normal que tenga sabor ahumado? Oye…huele a quemado.

―¿Lo pusiste a fuego bajo como te dije?

―Eh… ―había mirado el fogón―, nop. Está a fuego alto.

―Pedazo de burro.

Desde ese momento había sido un problema tras otro. Le había echado demasiada sal al pino, el choclo le había quedado ahumado y la pobre olla había quedado inservible.

―¿Y tienes los potes de greda? ―Había preguntado la mujer tiempo después, antes de poner fin a la comunicación.

―No, lo haré en masa.

―… ¿estás seguro?

―Sí, sí.

Y todo había terminado en desastre cuando había olvidado los pasteles en el horno y estos habían terminado siendo un montón de carbón.

―Ella no tiene que enterarse. ―Había dicho para sí mismo. Su hermana iba a pensar por siempre que él había podido hacer unos pasteles de choclo medianamente decentes.

Así que no le había quedado de otra que salir a comprar pan, mayonesa y algo que se parecía al chorizo y bueno, ese diecinueve de septiembre había terminado con él sentado en el sillón de su departamento, comiendo choripanes y bebiendo vino tinto en caja.

Luego de aquella experiencia, había decidido que le lloraría a su madre durante una semana entera para que le preparara un pastel de choclo decente o bien, le compraría al viejo que siempre pasaba vendiendo empanadas y pasteles por fuera de la pista de Sergey.

Gimió lastimosamente nuevamente, mientras miraba su celular por décimo octava vez.

Ni una llamadita tenía.

Tomó un trago de vodka, sin siquiera hacer una mueca cuando el fuerte líquido se abrió paso por su garganta.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre, pero cuando la había llamado, la mujer prácticamente le había gruñido, aunque bueno, puede que eso se debiera a que eran las seis de la mañana en Chile cuando la llamó.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! ―Había dicho emocionado, mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de nieve ese once de enero por la mañana.

Su madre, del otro lado de la línea, había gemido.

―Lucas, por todo lo que es santo, es de madrugada aún. ¿No podías llamar a una hora más decente?

―Pero si acá ya es mediodía. Ah… ok, lo siento. ―Había olvidado las seis horas de diferencia horaria―. Pero feliz cumple, de todos modos.

Su madre aun así había hecho un sonido de ternura.

―¡Gracias, bebé! Ahora volveré a dormir. Estudia mucho. Te amo. ―Y le había cortado. ¡Su propia madre! ¡A su primogénito!

Esa mujer que lo había dado a luz con casi dieciocho años, le había cortado y lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Desde ese momento su ánimo se había agriado, y eso, en parte, había hecho que terminara en aquel bar, con ya medio vaso de vodka bebido.

―¿Qué es ahora?

El ruso de casi dos metros que estaba limpiando la barra le preguntó con una sonrisa amistosa. Lucas, por su parte, le respondió con algo parecido a un gruñido. No sabía si era bueno o malo el haberse hecho ya conocido en aquel bar. Lucas pensaba que, tal vez, no debería haber cantado "El baile de los que sobran" subido en la barra. No había sido su culpa, de todos modos, o al menos, no completamente. ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara cuando lo habían llamado nenita por pedir su vaso de vodka con jugo? Pues como el orgulloso que era, se había terminado un vaso de vodka puro al seco, mientras murmuraba (en español) un "no te metai con un chileno, conchetumare." Lo demás era historia, había dado un concierto en honor a _Los Prisioneros_ y a la mañana siguiente había despertado con una espectacular rusa abrazada al pecho.

―¿Es una mujer?

Era su madre, de todos modos, así que asintió.

―No es como que arregles las cosas bebiendo.

Ah, vaya, miren. Un cantinero con aires de psicólogo.

―¿Acaso quieres perder a uno de tus mejores clientes? No, ¿verdad? Así que te agradecería que me dejaras a mí y a mi hígado en paz ―respondió en un perfecto ruso. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Sergey y su manía de insultarles en ruso desde que, prácticamente, habían aprendido a caminar.

Luego de sus palabras, el cantinero hizo un gesto de rendición y lo dejó nuevamente solo con su miseria.

Miró su celular nuevamente y suspiró mientras hacía un puchero un poco infantil para un hombre de casi veinticuatro años. Iba a dar un sorbo al vaso cuando el teléfono le vibró en la mano, haciendo que casi lo botara.

Aceptó la video llamada y emocionado saludó, hasta que vio a la persona del otro lado de la pantalla.

―Mierda, ¿esta weá es mi celular o es un espejo?

Su reflejo puso cara de molestia y se quejó con una femenina voz, muy contraria a la grave suya.

Ah, no era su reflejo.

Era Sarina.

―Estás bebiendo, ¿verdad?

Lucas miró su vaso, lleno hasta la mitad.

―Un poquito no más.

―Ebrio no me sirves de mucho, pero da igual, que me debes ayudar.

Definitivamente esa mujer era un amor de persona. Y mandona, además.

―¡No estoy ebrio! Todavía no me termino el primer vaso de vodka.

―¿Vodka con jugo?

«Inocente palomita»

―Vodka puro.

Su hermana estrechó sus ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos. Usualmente la gente pensaba que eran mellizos, aunque se llevaran casi por un año y diez meses de diferencia.

―Tan weón que saliste tú.

―¿En qué necesitas ayuda? ―Llegados a ese punto, lo mejor era cambiar el tema, antes de que cayeran en una discusión sin fin sobre quien de los dos era el más idiota―. ¿Y por qué estás en un vestidor?

―En el regalo de mamá. Mira, estoy entre tres botines que me gustan para ella y ni papá, ni Yuuri, ni Jorge me sirven de mucho, así que los eché de la tienda y tú (ebrio y todo) eres mi última esperanza.

―¿Quién chucha es Yuuri?

Su hermana lo miró con incredulidad.

―¡Weón, ayúdame a elegir los botines!

―¡Dime quién es ese weón y te ayudo en todo lo que quieras!

―¿No te dijo mamá? ―Claramente que no, por eso preguntaba―. Es un chico japonés que llegó de intercambio y se está quedando a vivir con nosotros. Bueno, soy su madrina, así que también compartirá departamento con Max y conmigo.

―¿Lo alojaron en mi pieza? ―Porque si le habían cedido su habitación a un japonés desconocido, ahí sí que armaba la tercera guerra mundial.

―Nop. Se está quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes.

―Pero si esa pieza estaba llena de cachureos. ¿Quién chucha se dio el trabajo de adecentar ese lugar? ―La mirada de Sarina le dio la respuesta y también hizo que una duda se instalara en su mente―. Sospechosa la weá.

―¿Sospechoso?

―Sí, que tú no eres de esos seres amables que ordenan una habitación para alguien que no conoces, aunque mamá lo ordene. Así que ese japonés debe ser importante de alguna manera o, te gusta. Y como no creo que te guste, dime al tiro quién chucha es.

Bueno, que no se dijera luego que no conocía a su hermana menor como la palma de su mano.

La mujer suspiró y luego soltó entre dientes.

―Es Katsuki Yuuri, ¿vale?

―¿El patinador? ¿El que ganó la plata en el pasado _grand Prix_?

¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido en esa semana que no había hablado con su hermana?

―El mismo. Y actualmente está entrenando a Jorge y ayudando en el centro.

―Vaya. ―No se esperaba nada de eso, la verdad.

―Ahora, ¿el señorito me ayudará de una vez por todas?

Lucas suspiró.

―Ya oh, muéstrame.

.

Diez minutos después, la paciencia de Lucas estaba llegando a su fin.

―Me gustan estos, son más de la onda de mamá.

―Sí, lo sé, pero a mí me gustan más estos otros.

―Pero te gustan para ti, ¿verdad? Y se los pedirás a cada oportunidad que tengas.

Bingo.

Su hermana pareció avergonzada y gruñó, mientras se decantaba por los zapatos que a él le parecían mejores. Todo bien hasta ahí, claro, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió comenzar a sacarse el short.

―Me quiero probar un pantalón que me gustó ―le contestó su hermana cuando él se había comenzado a quejar, escandalizado.

―¡A nadie le gusta ver a su hermana medio desnuda!

―Como si tenga algo que no hayas visto antes.

Ahí estaba, esa mujer tenía el sentido del pudor en el culo. Suspiró y esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de sacarse sus zapatillas.

Sonrió.

Qué manera de extrañarla, en todo caso. Se hablaban periódicamente, claro, pero no era lo mismo a estar en vivo y en directo, ni tampoco podía saber sobre lo que le sucedía. Una cosa era lo que ella le contaba y otra muy distinta era lo que realmente ocurría.

Hoy, por ejemplo, la había llamado luego del desplante de aquella madre desnaturalizada que tenía y bueno, se había encontrado con la no grata sorpresa de su ex cuñado contestando el teléfono, dejando ver su cara en la pantalla.

―¡¿Por qué demonios estás contestando el celular de mi hermana?!

―Ah, hola, Lucas.

―Nada de "hola, Lucas" ―había gruñido, sintiendo que una vena se hinchaba en su frente―. Te mato si le hiciste algo a mi hermana, weón.

Contrario a lo sangre caliente que era él, Max era mucho más calmado y racional.

―Creo que a mí no es a quien debes matar, en todo caso.

Lucas había olvidado su odio momentáneo hacia su amigo y pedido una explicación.

―Me matará si te digo algo, pero habla con ella. Ayer se quedó dormida de tanto llorar y creo que le hará bien contarte lo que le pasa.

Lucas había asentido y luego la conversación había sido cortada, dejándolo en la mitad del camino, con la gente pasando a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta.

Ahora, mirando como su hermana subía aquellos pantalones, no pudo evitar que la pregunta le saliera directa y precisa.

―¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer?

Sarina, con los pantalones a medio muslo, lo miró sorprendida, para luego bufar.

―Por una tontería.

―Tú no lloras por tonterías.

―Lloré con la muerte de Mufasa.

―Sí, pero…

―También con la de Itachi.

―Sí, lo sé, pero…

―Y me chorreaban los mocos con el final de "En busca de la felicidad"

―¡Por la cresta, mujer! ¡Ya dime qué chucha pasó!

La mujer suspiró, acomodando bien los pantalones y abrochándolos.

―¿Recuerdas a Samuel, el tipo del que te hablé hace algunas semanas?

―¿Con el que llevabas saliendo algunos meses? ―Salir era la palabra correcta, pues su hermana no había tenido un novio formal desde que había terminado con Maximiliano.

―El mismo. Pues digamos que me mandó a la mierda porque no quise acostarme con él. Me dijo de todo, me trató súper mal y dijo cosas que estoy segura, no me merecía. Por eso estaba llorando, de rabia, no porque estuviera llena de amor por él. Por mí que se vaya a la chucha, ¿sabes? O sea, ¿qué se cree el muy conche…?

Y su descarga siguió, mientras era escuchada por un Lucas que sentía como sus ganas de beber eran reemplazadas por las de estampar su puño en el rostro del tal Samuel. Nadie podía hacer sentir mal a su hermana, solo él.

Al final, todo el descargo de la mujer terminó con un "¿cómo se me ve el poto con este pantalón?"

―Igual que siempre ―respondió, sonriendo ante la pregunta tan trivial. Si ella hacía eso, significaba que el tema ya estaba olvidado.

―De harta ayuda me sirves tú, ¿eh? Cómo sea, así no más con el zorrón este. Juro que nunca más salgo con uno. Parece que, al final, los únicos que salvan de esa sub-especie son Javier y Max. Haré como Samantha, ¿sabes? Nada de chicos hasta terminar la universidad.

Él no tenía quejas sobre eso. Así se evitaba el andar pateando traseros.

―Sí, obvio. Tú céntrate en las dos carreras que estás sacando y en el centro de patinaje.

Su hermana rio.

―Y en ayudar a Yuuri, que el pobre por ahora no puede salir a ninguna parte solo. No lo dejamos. ¿Y si lo raptan? Es demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Y lo peor de todo es que no se da cuenta, ¿sabes?

―Creo que me estoy sintiendo celoso. ―Y eso tal vez era por el medio vaso de vodka que se había bebido.

―Si lo conocieras, te caería bien. Tiene ese _no sé qué_ que hace que todos lo tengamos en estima, pese a que lo conocemos desde hace pocos días. El otro día lo vimos patinar y te da esa sensación de querer ayudarlo, ¿sabes? Sergey se ofreció a entrenarlo, pero no sé, yo quisiera verlo competir una vez más.

―De todos modos, depende de él. Digo, no lo conozco, pero algo debió haber pasado para que decidiera irse a Chile. O sea, ¿qué patinador, en la cúspide de su carrera, toma una decisión así?

―Alguien desesperado ―contestó su hermana de forma automática antes de fruncir el ceño, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa―. Creo que ya no soy tan fan de Viktor Nikiforov como antes.

Lucas, por toda respuesta, alzó la ceja. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese patinador ruso en todo eso?

―¡Fue su entrenador! Y pucha, de un día para otro ambos toman caminos separados, pero al otro weón parece no afectarle, mientras que a Yuuri hasta una lagrimita se le salió el otro día. ¡Viktor Nikiforov ganó el torneo nacional de Rusia como si nada, mientras que Yuuri Katsuki se ha negado a patinar sus programas! Solo da vueltas en la pista, pensativo y clavando uno que otro salto. Le he pedido que haga un flip cuádruple y se ha negado todas las malditas veces.

Lucas, habiendo pasado veintidós años conviviendo con una hermana igual de sangre caliente que él, había aprendido a apaciguar el temperamento de ella y el suyo propio.

―Creo que las cosas se darán solas cuando él tome más confianza con ustedes. Se conocen desde hace menos de una semana, Sarina, así que no pidas cosas imposibles.

―Lo sé, pero…

―Nada de peros y ya desocupa el vestidor, que creo que ya llevamos más de una hora hablando. Papá y Jorge deben estar impacientes, así que no seas desconsiderada. ―Sí, el hacía un buen papel de hermano mayor cuando correspondía.

Un minuto después, Lucas volvía a estar solo con sus pensamientos, con el vaso de vodka yaciendo olvidado a un costado.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba volver a Chile, pero también debía ser realista y maduro. Las prácticas en el hospital no terminaban hasta marzo y recién ahí, él podría decir que era un médico, con doble titulación en el extranjero y habiéndose graduado un año antes que el resto de su generación. Debía resistir, aunque quisiera tomar el primer avión rumbo a su país, aunque quisiera desesperadamente abrazar a su familia y aunque sintiera curiosidad por ese japonés que había llegado a vivir a su casa.

Miró la hora en su móvil, notando que ya era cercano a la medianoche.

Era hora de marcharse. Y eso iba a hacer, hasta que escuchó una voz con acento argentino a sus espaldas.

― _Disculpame, pero sos chileno, ¿verdad?_ ―La voz tenía un pequeño deje ruso, poco perceptible, aunque para él, que había vivido toda su vida cerca de Sergey, podía notarse con facilidad.

Sonrió, encarando a su interlocutora, notando que era una mujer bastante atractiva, con unos impresionantes ojos azules. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, aunque no pudo recordar de dónde.

―¿Una rusa que habla español rioplatense? ―Él comenzó a usar el ruso, y ella sonrió.

―¿Un chileno que habla fluidamente el ruso?

Ambos rieron.

― _He pasado toda mi vida bajo el cuidado de un viejo que no hace otra cosa que insultarme en ruso a mí y a mis hermanos. Supongo que el conocimiento entra por osmosis._

La mujer rio.

― _Tuve clases de español desde que era pequeña. Mi profesora era argentina, así que aprendí ese acento. Soy Natalya, ¿vos?_

― _Lucas._

Miró la hora nuevamente, pensando en el tiempo que le llevaría llegar a su departamento y conectarse para una video llamada con su familia. Sentía que lo que había hablado con su hermana no era suficiente. Quería sentirse cerca de ellos durante más tiempo, considerando que este era la primera vez que no estaba ahí para celebrar sus cumpleaños.

Natalya le hizo una pregunta, pero él no puso atención.

― _Lo siento, Natalya_ ―sonrió a modo de disculpa―, _pero tengo cosas que hacer. Fue un gusto conocerte y ojalá coincidamos en otra ocasión._

― _Claro, adiós._

Ella recibió un beso en la mejilla y luego aquel hombre abandonó el bar, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con una irritación que venía directamente de su ego herido.

Natalya Nikiforova oyó una risa a sus espaldas. El cantinero la miraba con diversión.

―Suele aparecerse por aquí varias noches a la semana, por si te interesa.

Sonrió.

Claro que le interesaba, pero no por las razones que ese hombre pensaba.

El nombre de Katsuki Yuuri había sido dicho por ese chileno y ella quería averiguar el porqué.

.

.

Yuuri estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles de ese lugar, viendo como el sol dejaba caer sus últimos rayos antes de perderse en el horizonte. Allá, en la casa que estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, todos celebraban el cumpleaños número cuarenta y dos de Silvana, la mujer que lo había acogido en su casa, prácticamente, como miembro de la familia. Max y Javier también estaban, al igual que Sergey y la abuela de Sarina, una simpática mujer que estaba alcanzando los sesenta y cinco años, pero que aún se comportaba como una veinteañera.

Sonrió.

Había reído harto y se había divertido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, pero también, en algún momento de la celebración, se había puesto nostálgico. Recordaba a su familia, tan diferente y parecida a la vez con esa otra. El amor rebozaba en ambas, aunque en la familia de Sarina, hubiera espacio para adoptar a Max y Javier, incluso a él mismo.

Bebió un trago de su vaso con _michelada_ , haciendo una pequeña mueca al darse cuenta que Sarina había abusado bastante del limón, aunque estaba agradable, luego de ese primer sorbo.

Cerró los ojos y momento después notó como alguien se posaba a su lado.

Era Javier.

―Así que el puro y casto Katsuki Yuuri bebe, ¿eh?

Pese a lo que implicaba aquella pregunta, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono burlón que había ocupado el chileno.

―Bebo poco, pues suelo descontrolarme cuando paso el límite del alcohol.

Javier lo miró, sorprendido, y luego rio con ganas.

―No le digas eso a Sarina, ¿vale? Te tendrá en sus garras si se llega a enterar.

―Descuida, lo sé.

Javier sonrió.

―Aunque creo que no sería mala idea emborracharte un día de estos. Te llevo donde unas amistades y te lo pasas de lujo, y dejas de ser virgen, aparte.

Yuuri se atragantó con su propia saliva.

―¡No serías capaz! ―De verdad lo esperaba, en todo caso.

La sonrisa de Javier se lo dijo todo. Estaba jodido.

―Oh, sí. Claro que puedo hacerlo.

La expresión de Javier daba miedo en esos momentos.

Yuuri comenzó a agitar sus manos desesperado, musitando palabras en inglés, japonés, e incluso español, mientras el alma malvada a su lado reía como si no hubiera mañana.

―¡Piénsalo! Es la mejor manera de estrenar al junior.

Yuuri enrojeció, pero tenía el ceño fruncido cuando repitió su negativa.

―¿Entonces estás esperando a alguien? ―Javier elevó las cejas, divertido.

―Y-yo…

―¿Podría ser que estés esperando a Viktor Nikiforov?

Yuuri sintió que le faltaba el aire, al tiempo que su cerebro tardaba en procesar lo dicho por el de ojos azules. ¿Qué tenía que ver Viktor en todo aquello?

Javier respetó su silencio el tiempo que estimó conveniente, para luego soltar una risita burlona.

―Con que Katsuki Yuuri no sabe lo que quiere, ¿eh?

―¡Eso no es verdad!

―¿Y entonces por qué decidiste venir a Chile? Elegiste el país al azar, Yuuri. Se nota que sabes muy bien lo que quieres, ¿eh?

Yuuri enmudeció.

Javier rio, abandonando en lugar a su lado y avanzando hacia la casa.

―Creo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar, amigo. Te aconsejo que hasta que tomes una decisión, no sigas entrenando a Jorge. No quiero que luego sufra porque tú decidiste volver en busca de tu entrenador.

El asunto con Javier era que estaba tan entrenado en habilidades comunicacionales, que ni siquiera inspiraba ganas de contradecirlo. Aun así, no se quedó callado.

―Javier ―llamó cuando el otro hombre ya había caminado varios pasos―, no me iré a ningún lado. Vine con el objetivo de quedarme el semestre entero, y eso es lo que haré.

El de ojos azules sonrió ante la decisión que vio en sus ojos castaños. Yuuri, pese a su actitud tímida y reservada, parecía no ser alguien que se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente. Quizás el instinto de Sarina funcionara bien, después de todo.

―Como quieras, pero deberías pensar en lo que te comenté. No se puede huir de las situaciones para siempre, Yuuri. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Y con ese se marchó con rumbo a la casa, dejando a un Yuuri ensimismado, pero que a la vez se negaba a ahondar en el pozo oscuro que eran sus sentimientos ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Curiosidades**

Javier de verdad pensó que no habría problemas en meter bulla una que otra noche, después de todo él pensaba que Yuuri era ya versado en esos temas.

La relación de Sarina y Max es rara, aunque tampoco sirven estando juntos como novios. Ellos lo saben y por eso no insisten.

Los platos que Lucas menciona son platos típicos chilenos. Duh.

Lucas es muy unido a su hermana menor, y eso se remonta a cuando eran pequeños, después de todo, compartieron pecho cuando Sarina era un bebé y él tenía dos años. Lo más divertido es que no es algo que los avergüence, pese a que su madre extendió bastante la lactancia con ambos.

La fecha de nacimiento de Lucas es el 19 de enero de 1993. Es menor que Yuuri por pocos meses. Comparten signo zodiacal chino. Coincidentemente su madre cumple el 11 de enero y su hermano menor el 16 del mismo mes. Comparte signo zodiacal con Viktor. Pensándolo bien me excedí con los capricornio en la historia.

Gracias al cielo es buen cantante, así que la gente a su alrededor no sufre tanto cuando canta medianamente sobrio.

Las canciones que canta son "Todos juntos" de _Los Jaivas_ y el himno nacional chileno. Es un fiel seguidor de _Los prisioneros._

La carrera de medicina en Chile dura 7 años, actualmente en la PUC se están formando médicos que saldrán que podrán terminarla en 6 años. Lucas por alguna razón terminará su carrera antes, tal vez por haberse ido al extranjero.

Lucas suele tomar malas decisiones, una de ellas fue pedirle ayuda a su hermana menor y la otra fue hacer el pastel de choclo en masa.

Sarina y Lucas son muy parecidos físicamente, al igual que Jorge. Son unos malditos clones, pero en los mayores se nota más por la poca diferencia de edad.

Lucas, al igual que Sarina, son muy apegados a su familia, principalmente por cosas que sucedieron cuando ellos eran pequeños y que tal vez sean mencionados en algún momento de la historia.

Tengo tantas anécdotas de Sarina y Lucas como para escribir una novela completa sobre ellos.

Puede que Jorge sienta algo de presión por tener un hermano médico y una hermana que estudia dos carreras a la vez. De hecho, Sarina en su momento sufrió de bastante presión por querer entrar a la misma universidad que su hermano.

Creo que me pasé con los chilenismos en este cap, pero bueh, vayan a los caps anteriores y recuerden.

Natalya es Leo, así que cuidado con su ego.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

¡LO SE! NO TENGO PERDÓN. Lo siento mucho, pero me fue imposible traerles un cap la semana anterior. Mi inspiración se había ido de paseo y tuve otros compromisos también.

Espero que les haya gustado Lucas. No se lo esperaban, ¿eh? Pero en mi defensa debo decir que fue mencionado en el capítulo anterior.

En este cap nuestro Yuuri salió poco, pero era necesario para que conocieran a Lucas. Lo siento si aniquilé sus ojos en la parte que está borracho, pero un ebrio no habla muy bien que digamos.

Pues algunas se preguntaban qué pasaría si Natalya y Sarina se conocían, pues tenemos a la versión masculina de Sarina en Rusia, así que pues… eso poh. Disaster is coming.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo mensaje que me dejaron en Wattpad luego de ese último aviso que hice (las de fanfiction se salvaron)

Y bueno, reitero la invitación a unirse a la página, aunque esté poco activa por el momento, se llama Nikky Nikosa.

Descarguen la aplicación Tap, es buenísima y tiene buenas historias (una me dejó con colapso) y de paso visiten las mías "Querida hermana" es de Viktor y Natalya.

Tengo nuevo Facebook, es Nikky Nikosa y tengo la misma imagen que mi perfil de wattpad.

Decidí que en Wattpad dejaré un capítulo destinado para hacer anuncios o cosas así. Creo que en fanfiction también tendré un capítulo así, en caso de que no lean la página.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky**

Shushetumare: es lo mismo que conchetumare.

Cachureos: Cosas que no sirven, cosas acumuladas.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I: Su servidora sigue creyéndose Yato.**

 **II: Actualicé mi otro fic llamado "San Petersburgo – Noches de invierno". Vayan a leerlo si sienten que el romance las saturó mucho.**

 **III: He estado sufriendo mini infartos cada vez que** _ **Hunter**_ **y** _ **Agape to Eros**_ **son actualizados. Ayer me dormí a las seis de la mañana, desperté a las ocho y no he dormido nada más. Si a eso le sumamos las actualizaciones de** _ **Prohibido salir con Adela (**_ **historia original) y** _ **Death´s Diary,**_ **el resultado es una Nikky frente a una hoja en blanco por más de una hora. La otra vez me actualizaron esas cuatro historias y aparte** _ **Moondance**_ **y adivinen que pasó** _ **.**_ **Colapsé.**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X: ¿Cómo romper y recomponer el corazón de un niño?**

* * *

Yuuri salió de su clase de español, en la que había estado desde la mañana. Después de despedirse de un finlandés que había conocido ahí, emprendió camino a la escuela de enfermería, donde usualmente Sarina ―a veces acompañada de las otras chicas― lo esperaba.

Atravesó los pastos de humanidades, donde el tenue olor a marihuana le llegó desde un grupo cercano, y tomó las escaleras que estaban cerca del departamento de historia. El sector de humanidades era una zona que estaba un nivel más abajo que el resto de los edificios de la universidad, así que las escaleras eran necesarias. Tomó el camino rodeando al hall central, por donde estaban los sectores de las bicicletas y atravesó la calle principal hasta llegar a la escuela de enfermería; un edificio relativamente pequeño ubicado al lado de la escuela de construcción civil.

Entró al lugar y miró los sillones de la entrada, siendo ocupados por dos estudiantes vestidos con el usual uniforme azul con el logo de la universidad, aquel que los acreditaba como alumnos de la carrera. Pese a ser enero, la universidad tenía un nivel relativo de actividad, debido a aquellos estudiantes que, como él, estaban haciendo uso de la temporada académica de verano, un periodo que contemplaba enero y que se ocupaba para avanzar alguna materia reprobada el periodo anterior, o en el caso de él, para nivelar conocimientos previos al ingreso oficial, en marzo.

En el caso de enfermería ―o al menos para los de quinto año― las cosas eran diferentes. Ahí importaba un comino si era o no verano, pues, si la rotación del internado te tocaba en esas fechas, ¡adiós verano y hola hospitales! Javier, afortunadamente, no caía en ese grupo de gente, porque, aunque era estudiante de último año e interno de enfermería, le tocaba recién comenzar en marzo.

―Fui más inteligente que el resto ―le había dicho el hombre. O tal vez había tenido buena suerte, había pensado él.

―Yo estoy segura que, con mi suerte, me tocará hacer el internado en enero ―le había dicho Sarina.

―Entraste al mismo año que Javier, ¿no deberías ser interna ya?

Sarina lo había mirado con resentimiento, mordiéndose los labios para no soltarle uno de esos insultos en español y que él aún no entendía.

―Yuuri, nos rompes el corazón ―había agregado Erika con tono pesaroso.

―Sí, Yuuri. No seas hiriente. ―Esa había sido Sam.

Luego, las tres se habían alejado de él con los ojos llorosos.

―¿Y yo qué hice?

Javier solo había reído.

―Aunque entraron conmigo a la carrera y deberían ir en quinto, se atrasaron un año por diversos motivos. Aún no lo superan, así que si no quieres que el monstruo te ataque ―se refería a Sarina, claramente―, no lo vuelvas a mencionar. ―Y no lo había mencionado. Valoraba mucho su vida como para hacer enojar al monstruo.

―¿Buscas a Sarina? ―le preguntó uno de los estudiantes que estaba sentado en el sillón, probablemente habían sido compañeros de Sarina los primeros años, hasta que ella se había atrasado.

Sonrió, algo nervioso. Ya llevaba una semana visitando ese lugar a la hora de almuerzo, así que ya se había hecho conocido dentro de la escuela, principalmente por el lío que había protagonizado junto a Sarina el lunes anterior.

―Sí, ¿sabes dónde está?

―Dejó dicho que te dijéramos que está en el segundo piso, en la sala de computadores. ―El inglés del chico no era el mejor, pero claramente era mucho mejor que el nivel de español actual que tenía él.

Asintió y les dio las gracias, dirigiéndose a la sala de computadores.

Quizás si la semana anterior, Sarina le hubiera avisado a alguien donde estaría, tal vez él se habría ahorrado el andar preguntándole a medio campus por ella, donde la mitad no lo había entendido y la otra mitad no tenía idea de quién demonios estaba hablando ―razonable en todo caso, cuando había ido a parar a la facultad de ingeniería.

Al final, luego de haberse perdido por casi una hora y haber estado preguntando incluso en el sector de deportes ―donde había visto la pista de hielo, por cierto―, había vuelto a enfermería, donde afortunadamente se le había ocurrido consultarle a una docente que iba pasando cerca.

―¿Sarina? Pues acabo de conversar con ella. Tú eres su ahijado, ¿verdad? ―Yuuri había asentido, entre agradecido e irritado―. Dijo que lleva como una hora esperándote en la sala de computadores.

Finalmente, cuando había llegado a la bendita sala de computadores, Sarina, al ver su cara de completo hastío y el posterior reclamo, había exclamado ofendida.

―¡Le dejé avisado a la tía del aseo que te dijera! ―Tía del aseo que, por cierto, no sabía inglés y que lo había mirado casi con pánico, cuando él, nervioso, había intentado comunicarse con ella por medio de señas y gestos.

Al final, había decidido no discutir (era un consejo que había recibido de parte de Max) y habían ido a comer algo, ya que ambos estaban que casi se desmayaban del hambre.

Ahora, viéndole el lado positivo a todo eso, podía decir que había estado en lugares de la universidad que tal vez en otras circunstancias no hubiese conocido. O sea, ¿por qué otra razón iría a parar a la facultad de agronomía, por ejemplo?

Entró a la sala, notando como Sarina no era la única ocupante de esta, pues Sam y Erika también estaban, acompañadas de Jorge. El niño estaba con la vista puesta en su móvil, sentado en un sillón ―bastante cómodo, por cierto― que, según las chicas, había sido puesto ahí el año anterior. Sentada en otro sillón similar estaba Sarina, leyendo un libro de tapas anaranjadas con una pelirroja en la portada; la cara de la mujer gritaba que nadie se le acercara. Samantha estaba riéndose sola, mientras veía algo (anime, al parecer) en uno de los ordenadores. Y Erika… pues ella estaba dormida en una de las sillas, con la cabeza puesta en un ángulo incómodo, algo que no le extrañó de todos modos, pues en esa semana había visto a la mujer quedarse dormida, prácticamente, en cualquier lugar, incluso parada en el metro.

Sonrió, y se acercó a su nuevo pupilo que miraba concentrado su celular. Jorge, al notar su presencia, le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo un poco de espacio en el sillón para que se sentara a su lado. El niño había tomado bastante confianza con él en esa semana que había pasado, aunque no se habían podido ver mucho debido a sus clases y porque la mayoría de las noches, Yuuri y Sarina se quedaban en Santiago. Aunque bueno, el niño era hermano de Sarina, y la mujer había tomado confianza con él desde, prácticamente, el primer día.

―¿Y atrapaste algo nuevo?

―No, ¡pero pude eclosionar un huevo! Me salió un Odish, por lo menos. Te juro que si me volvía a salir un Ekans tiraba el celular al demonio. Anduve caminando y creo que ya tengo más de cien pokebolas ¡y un huevo de diez kilómetros!

―Fue buen día, entonces. ―Si algo que tenía Jorge, al igual que su hermana, era que no se callaba nunca.

―¡Sí! Ojalá que me salga un Lapras, o un Snorlax. Aunque igual, hasta con un Dratini me conformo.

―Te va a salir otro Onix, o un Pinsir, acuérdate de mí. ―Y claro, ahí estaba Sarina, rompiendo las esperanzas de su hermano desde tiempos inmemorables. La chica podía estar inmersa en la lectura, como en ese momento, pero ni siquiera así dejaba pasar una oportunidad para fastidiar.

Jorge miró a su hermana, ofendido.

―¡No seas así! Yo no te ando diciendo como terminará el libro.

―No has leído este libro, Jorge. ―Sarina apenas despegó su mirada de las hojas para contestar aquello.

―¡Pero sé que no se quedan juntos! Y ella termina yéndose a Estados Unidos.

―Jorge ―llamó Sam―, no vale la pena. Ella ya leyó este libro cuando aún estaba en Wattpad.

Jorge solamente bufó, centrando nuevamente su atención en su entrenador.

―¿Tienes clases después de almuerzo, Yuuri?

Yuuri negó, diciéndole a su vez que solo martes y jueves eran los días en que tenía que quedarse hasta la tarde.

―Entonces vas a celebrar mi cumpleaños con nosotros, ¿verdad?

―¿Que no celebramos ayer tu cumpleaños?

―Sí, pero yo estoy de cumpleaños hoy y ni Erika ni Samantha estaban.

Bueno, era verdad. El niño cumplía trece años ese día lunes, dieciséis de enero, aunque por temas de comodidad, se lo habían celebrado el día domingo y esa vez, solo Javier y Max habían podido asistir.

―Jorge, deberías conformarte con un solo día. ―Sam, que al parecer ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención al capítulo, dijo de forma condescendiente.

―¡No! ―Ahí estaba el Jorge caprichoso―. Vine para poder pasar mi cumpleaños con mi hermana.

Sarina esbozó una sonrisa, camuflándola tras las tapas de su libro.

―Yo nunca dije que haríamos algo por tu cumple, enano. De hecho, viniste a Santiago con nosotros porque a Maximiliano, como siempre, se le hizo imposible negarte algo.

Jorge miró por un rato a su hermana, pareciendo notar algo en su expresión, porque de un momento a otro, se desinfló.

―Entonces, ¿no haremos nada divertido hoy?

―Bueno, con las chicas queremos ir a San Diego a comprar libros, si quieres te puedo comprar alguna historieta de Ogú y Mampato o el cuarto libro de Percy Jackson.

Yuuri suponía que, obviamente, estaba inserto en esos planes.

―Supongo que sí. ―Yuuri hasta sintió un poco de lástima al ver la mirada del niño.

―Jorge, ¿vamos al cine? ―Así que no pudo evitar hacer esa proposición, aunque no tuviera idea donde había un cine cerca de ahí.

―¿En serio?

Sarina volvió a camuflar su sonrisa, mientras compartía una rápida mirada con Yuuri.

―Claro, podemos ver la película que quieras.

―Bueno, entonces decidido ―Sarina ya estaba parada y lista para salir, despertando de una manera no tan amable a Erika.

―¿Y quién dijo que ustedes también irían?

―¿Y cómo llegarían al cine sino?

―Yuuri me llevará.

―Yuuri no tiene idea de donde está parado.

Llegados a ese punto él quiso defenderse, pero luego se dio cuenta que era una empresa imposible. Era verdad, con suerte era capaz de ubicarse dentro del campus y ya ni hablar de poder andar por fuera de él. Si hasta había llegado un punto en que se había perdido en estación Baquedano, aunque eso había sido el primer día y porque a Sarina se le había ocurrido caminar tres metros delante de él.

―Está bien, pero no irán a ver la misma película que nosotros. ―Jorge seguía en las suyas.

Sarina se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien. De todos modos, no sé qué película vamos a ir a ver.

―Moana ―contestó Sam sin dudarlo.

―¡Pero si yo quiero ver esa película!

―Pues te aguantas que nosotras también.

Y ahí había acabado todo.

.

Al final, habían tenido que ir a ver la película al Costanera Center, donde estaba en inglés (algo que Yuuri realmente agradecía). Había sido realmente divertida toda la situación para Yuuri, desde las chicas caminando tres metros por delante de ellos, hasta la cara que Jorge había tenido hasta llegar al cine: una de completa molestia. Pese a que el niño se había negado terminantemente a que las mujeres se sentaran con ellos, igual habían terminado comprando asientos consecutivos. El ánimo del muchacho solo se había arreglado cuando se había enterado que, por ser su cumpleaños, tenía dos entradas gratis al cine y eso era gracias a que Sarina lo había hecho socio en aquel cine. Demás está decir que, en cosa de segundos, se vio restaurado completamente el amor que Jorge sentía por la ―según él― mejor hermana del mundo mundial. Al final, por opinión unánime, la otra entrada gratis la había terminado ocupando Yuuri, pues, las demás también eran socias del cine y, por ser universitarias, pagaban un precio rebajado, casi la mitad de lo que tendría que pagar él, que ni siquiera era socio del cine.

Era gracioso como las chicas organizaban los asientos y todo. Se encargaban de comprar dejando un asiento de separación con otra gente que pudiera haber en la misma fila, dejando a Sarina siempre en una de las esquinas, preferentemente la que no tuviera más personas al lado. Erika siempre iba sentada entre Sarina y Samantha, así que él se sentó al lado de Sam y Jorge se sentó a su costado, aunque el niño quisiera sentarse entre su entrenador y su hermana mayor.

Durante la película, entendió por qué Sarina siempre elegía el asiento más solitario cuando Jorge, a su lado, comenzó a quejarse del ruido que unas personas realizaban al comer palomitas de maíz de forma poca decorosa. También entendió por qué Erika se sentaba en el medio: por ser la más alta, sus amigas la aprovechaban para apoyar sus cabezas. Incluso entendió que Erika solía reírse fuerte incluso en un cine lleno de gente y que, al parecer, era imposible que Sam y Sarina fueran capaces de sentarse juntas sin que la de ojos verdes quisiera asesinar a la otra por algunos comentarios que le gustaba hacer.

Se retiraron de la sala cuando ya habían terminado los créditos, repitiendo un poco la dinámica del inicio: las chicas caminando adelante y ellos, atrás. Aunque si había que decir algo, era que Jorge mantenía una expresión muy diferente a la que había tenido en un inicio; había vuelto a ser un niño feliz, tanto así que no se había siquiera quejado cuando su hermana le comunicó que irían a San Diego a comprar libros. Yuuri, por su parte, asentía a todo, resignado a que, por no conocer la ciudad, esos días era prácticamente arrastrado de lugar en lugar.

―Chicas, ¿falta mucho para que volvamos al departamento? ―Esa la fue pregunta que hizo Jorge luego de ya más de una hora paseando por calle San Diego y las librerías cercanas a Universidad de Chile.

Sarina solo volteó y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa que mostraba casi todos los dientes. Ok, mensaje recibido, pensaron ambos.

Las chicas ahora se dirigían a su librería favorita, cuya una de las sucursales estaba ubicada en calle Mac Iver con paseo Huérfanos. Lo novedoso de esa librería, le había dicho Erika, era que tenían libros a muy buen precio, entre el rango de los dos mil a cinco mil pesos. Eran títulos pocos conocidos que traían desde España, pero que por páginas de internet costaban sobre los quince mil pesos chilenos. Así que cada vez que tenían oportunidad iban a ver qué habían traído de nuevo, y ese día no sería la excepción.

Yuuri miró la bolsa que Sarina llevaba en la mano. Dentro había dos libros: el cuarto libro de la saga de Percy Jackson "La batalla del laberinto" y uno de tapas verdes, continuación del libro que la mujer estaba leyendo en la mañana. Cuando preguntó por qué la pelirroja de la portada tenía un huevo reventado en el cabello, Samantha y Sarina lo había mirado con diversión, al tiempo que Erika soltaba una carcajada poco disimulada.

―Es que la _mechonearon._ ―La última palabra fue dicha en español.

―¿ _Mechonearon?_

―Claro. En la católica lo llamamos _novateo._ Es una bienvenida bastante divertida que le hacemos a los de primero.

Por la cara malvada que había puesto Sarina, supo que lo mejor era no preguntar y morir en la ignorancia.

Cuando llegaron a la librería, Jorge y Yuuri prefirieron quedarse esperando afuera, principalmente porque el lugar era pequeño y las tres mujeres parecían moverse por todos lados, buscando los libros que más les gustaban. Demás está decir que cuando entraron, las tres fueron recibidas hasta con abrazo por parte de los dependientes. Ahí Yuuri se preguntó cuánto dinero desembolsarían cada una anualmente en libros.

―Te apuesto a que Sarina se gastará todo el dinero que trajo.

―No creo… ―Yuuri dudó―. Pero si Sergey le pagó ayer. No creo que sea tan inconsciente.

Jorge levantó una ceja y luego rio.

―Tan solo espera. Ya se gastó más de veinte mil pesos en los dos libros que tengo acá ―le mostró la bolsa―, así que seguro que se gasta unos treinta mil pesos más. Por lo menos Sam y Erika son más controladas.

Una hora después, cuando las chicas finalmente abandonaron la librería ―Sarina con dos bolsas llenas de libros― Yuuri pensó que quizás Jorge tenía razón, sobre todo cuando la mujer miró a todos los presentes con una sonrisa y propuso que se fueran caminando hasta el departamento para disfrutar del lindo día que había (estaban a treinta y tres grados a la sombra).

―Te gastaste todo el dinero, ¿verdad? ―Yuuri y Jorge hicieron esa pregunta al unísono.

Sarina rio nerviosamente.

―No pudimos detenerla, Jorge. Te fallamos. ―Samantha y Erika, con uno o dos libros al interior de una bolsa, parecían realmente compungidas.

Yuuri se preguntó cuántas veces ellos habían estado en la misma situación e, incluso pudo imaginar la reacción de Max y Javier si estuvieran ahí con ellos.

Jorge suspiró y metió su mano al bolsillo, sacando dos billetes de veinte mil pesos.

―Sabía que pasaría esto, así que aparté un poco de dinero sin que te dieras cuenta.

―Ah, por eso sentía que esta quincena había obtenido menos. ―Sarina lucía realmente aliviada cuando estiró la mano para conseguir el dinero.

Jorge alejó los billetes anaranjados de ella.

―Nada de despilfarros, ¿okay?

―¡Claro! ―La verdad era que su sonrisa no inspiraba mucha confianza y vio confirmado aquello cuando, ya con el dinero en mano, la mujer hizo ademán de volver a entrar a la librería.

―¡Sarina, por dios! ―Incluso Yuuri había ayudado a detener a Sarina, tomándola por un brazo.

―¡Es un libro de solo tres mil pesos! ―Sarina lloriqueó dramática y desconsoladamente, tanto así que Yuuri sintió ganas de soltarla y dejar que fuera a comprarse el dichoso libro.

―¡Pues lo compras en otra ocasión! ―Erika había adoptado el papel de líder, porque Samantha y Yuuri ya estaban aflojando el agarre.

―Es que en otra ocasión quizás ya no esté, Erika. ―Su tono de voz casi le dio lástima a Yuuri, casi―. Y tú sabes que, si ya no están, jodimos. No los vuelven a traer.

―Mujer, por Poseidón, en menos de un mes ya estaremos acá de nuevo comprando. Y no creo que en quince días más se acaben todos los ejemplares. ―Samantha había dicho eso mientras cariñosamente le acariciaba la espalda a su amiga. Yuuri se había dado cuenta durante esos días que ella era bastante dada a las expresiones de cariño, contrario a Sarina.

Para Yuuri toda la situación ya estaba tomando tintes ridículos, pero él no podía meterse en aquello. Cada uno con su tema y con sus creencias y él debía respetarlo, aunque ese desconsuelo que mostraba Sarina ante no poder comprar un libro le estaba pareciendo exagerado; pero él luego se acordó de aquella vez que no pudo comprar un poster edición limitada de Viktor y bueno, todo el show era comprensible, de todos modos, incluso si duraba hasta varios días más.

Miró a la mujer e hizo lo que nunca debería hacerse: empatizó con ella.

―Yo te puedo prestar tres mil pesos.

Sarina lo miró como si hubiera visto a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, claro, hasta que recibió un tirón de orejas por parte de Erika. Yuuri se preguntó si él también recibiría una reprimenda y la respuesta llegó como una mirada hastiada por parte de la mujer de ojos dorados.

―Yuuri, no caigas en su juego. Lo hace de caprichosa que es.

Yuuri abrió la boca para replicar, pero sabiamente prefirió callar.

El camino al departamento fue hecho con Yuuri y Sarina cabizbajos, sintiéndose ambos como niños regañados, mientras Erika caminaba tranquilamente delante de ellos. Jorge, por su parte, también iba algo cabizbajo, ante lo cual Yuuri tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla fuertemente.

.

―¡SORPRESA! ―Jorge podría decir que sufrió un mini infarto cuando, luego de abrir la puerta, Max hizo su aparición, efusivamente, con una gran torta en los brazos.

―Tarado, ¡lo asustas! ―Javier, golpeó la cabeza de Max para luego mirar al niño con una pequeña sonrisa―. Feliz cumpleaños, enano.

―G-gracias. ―Aparte de la fuerte impresión que le había causado la efusividad de Max, Jorge debía admitir que estaba realmente sorprendido. Su hermana y los demás habían sido bastante tajantes en el hecho de que su cumpleaños no sería celebrado ese día y que debía conformarse con la ida al cine. Así que ahora tener de pronto esa torta con trece velas en su superficie era una grata sorpresa.

― _Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito._ ―Sarina, a su lado, desordenó cariñosamente sus cabellos―. _Son las ocho y media de la tarde, ¿verdad? A esta hora naciste._

Miró a su hermana y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ella siempre hacía lo mismo, pensó. Siempre esperaba a que fuera exactamente la hora de su cumpleaños para saludarlo. Su hermano Lucas tenía la misma costumbre. Incluso, años anteriores los dos se lo llevaban a por un helado o cualquier cosa, esperando a que fuera exactamente el momento de saludarlo.

Vio la hora en el reloj de la pared en la sala de Max.

Las ocho con treinta y tres minutos.

Oficialmente tenía trece años.

― _Tanjoubi omedetou, Jorge._ ―Pese a que lo dijo en su propio idioma, el niño lo entendió a la perfección.

Le sonrió al japonés ―una sonrisa con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas― y asintió, dándole las gracias con ese gesto.

―¿Estás llorando, enano? ―La voz de Javier sonó un tanto burlona.

Ante eso Jorge se apresuró a pasar la manga de su polera por los ojos, intentando secarlos, al tiempo que un "¡por supuesto que no!" salía con la voz un poco quebrada.

―¡Solo es que tardaron demasiado! ¿Tanto les costaba decirme que íbamos a celebrar mi cumple?

―Em… ¿Jorge? ―llamó Erika, divertida―, se supone que era una sorpresa. Y por lo visto nos resultó bastante bien.

Bueno, ante eso Jorge no tenía mucho que agregar. Aunque, personalmente, habría preferido que le dijeran todo sin tanto drama de por medio. Así tal vez se hubiera evitado que su pobre corazón se hubiera estado descascarando a lo largo de todo el día, porque de verdad pensó que su hermana no seguiría aquella tradición de todos los años.

Pero las sorpresas definitivamente no se detuvieron ahí, no señor. Jorge quiso gritar de emoción cuando, ya en el comedor, se encontró con una gran cantidad de piezas de sushi. Ante su cara de total fascinación ―si había una comida que Jorge amaba, ese era el sushi, desde que Lucas le había dado de probar cuando pequeño― Javier no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, al tiempo que le decía que ese era su regalo.

Si a Jorge solo le hubieran regalado aquel festín de sushi, él habría sido feliz, pero claramente ni Sam ni Erika querían quedarse atrás con sus regalos. De la mujer de ojos dorados recibió un _amigurumi_ hecho por ella _,_ un Charmander que tenía bastantes detalles.

―Toma, un Pikachu naranjo. A ti te gustan estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Samantha, ante lo dicho por Erika, hizo una mueca de espanto. Sarina y Yuuri también pusieron expresiones ofendidas. Hasta Jorge estrechó los ojos, aunque prefirió quedarse en silencio, contrario a Sam, que se lo tomó como una ofensa personal.

―¡Es un Charmander! ¡CHAR-MAN-DER!

―Como dije, Pikachu naranjo. ―Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y volvió a dirigirse al niño―. Te quería regalar un " _Vamo a calmarno_ ", pero este me quedó mejor.

―¡Se llama Squirtle!

―¿Importa mucho como se llame? ―Javier hizo esa pregunta con diversión―. De todos modos, entendemos a qué bicho se está refiriendo.

―¡Tú cállate, sesos de alga! ―Tal vez Samantha ya estaba un poco roja por la rabia.

―Yo te dije, Sam ―habló Sarina―, no se puede dialogar con muggles.

―Mugroso muggle ―Samantha musitó eso mientras inflaba las mejillas.

Javier solo rio con deleite y se acercó a abrazar a la pequeña mujer, que le llegaba, con suerte, a la altura del hombro.

―Ya, ya. Tranquila, bebé. No queremos que se te salga el kyubi.

«Como que ya estamos mezclando muchas sagas» fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de los restantes.

El rostro de Samantha enrojeció aún más, hasta el punto de que hizo algo impensable en alguien como ella: apartó al pelinegro de un empujón y le mostró el dedo del medio.

―Has pasado mucho tiempo con Sarina, ¿eh? ―Al parecer, Javier no sabía cuándo debía parar, pensó Yuuri.

―¡Hey! ―Sarina se aproximó a Javier y comenzaron con sus usuales intercambios de opiniones que no llegaban a ningún lado, así que nadie les prestó mucha atención, excepto Max, que inevitablemente se vio incluido en la discusión.

Jorge, por su parte, sonrió a Erika y miró su regalo, agradecido. Sabía lo que probablemente había tardado la mujer en tejerlo y vaya que era un dolor de cabeza conseguir armarlos a veces, pues él mismo era testigo, cuando Erika se iba a alojar a su casa, de cómo la mujer era capaz de desarmar casi completamente el tejido si no le gustaba como estaba quedando. Si Jorge debía decir algo, era que hace tiempo que quería uno de esos, desde que la mujer de ojos dorados había tejido un Harry Potter y un Kero a Sarina en noviembre del año pasado, para su cumpleaños.

Luego de ese regalo vino el regalo de Samantha, quien ya pasado el enojo momentáneo ―Sam era de esas personas a las que le enojo les duraba poquísimo― llegó con un paquete cuadrado. Jorge ya se esperaba lo que venía dentro, pero, de todos modos, fue agradable cuando varios tomos de la historieta _Gaturro_ estuvieron en sus manos. Amaba esa historieta, al punto que cuando era más pequeño, solía pedirlas en la biblioteca de su colegio los viernes, para leerlas con alguno de sus hermanos cuando estos llegaban de la universidad los fines de semana; incluso las leían los tres juntos, la mayoría de las veces.

De Max ya había recibido un regalo el día anterior, al igual que de Sarina, Yuuri y Javier ―aunque de este había recibido regalo doble―, así que se sorprendió cuando el hombre de ojos verdes le entregó un sobre con dinero a espaldas de Sarina, quien seguía discutiendo con Javier.

―Pero si ya me regalaste una raqueta ayer. ―Resultaba que, aparte del patinaje, Jorge era aficionado al tenis (de alguna forma debía canalizar toda la energía que se hallaba en ese cuerpo que con suerte superaba el metro y medio).

Max por toda respuesta, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

―Así no le andas pidiendo dinero a tu hermana a cada rato.

Jorge rio, avergonzado al verse descubierto y le agradeció el detalle.

―Gracias por sus regalos, chicos, de verdad ―dijo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala, en especial de una mujer de ojos verdes.

―¡Hey! Faltamos nosotros. ¡Yuuri!, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ya todos los demás habían terminado?

Yuuri ante eso quiso voltear los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios quería que la avisara cuando estaba discutiendo apasionadamente con Javier? De todos modos, él había aprovechado para ir en busca del paquete, regalo de ambos.

―Pero si ustedes ya me dieron un regalo ayer… ―Jorge pese a lo dicho, no podía despegar los ojos de la caja, intentando adivinar qué se hallaba en su interior.

―Es que este regalo también es de parte de Lucas.

Los ojos del niño resplandecieron cuando escuchó el nombre de su otro hermano y, prácticamente, rasgó el papel que envolvía aquella caja.

―S-son…

―¡Patines nuevos! ―Sarina se adelantó a decir lo que Jorge, por la emoción, no podía―. Estos son tuyos, para que no andes ocupando esos viejos que eran de Lucas. Ya sabes, estaban algo gastados ya… ―Pero no pudo continuar, pues se vio abrazada abruptamente por el niño.

―Son los mejores, de verdad ―susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Todos en la habitación sonrieron, enternecidos, ante la demostración de fraternal afecto que estaba representándose ante sus ojos. Yuuri también compartía ese sentimiento colectivo, pues él había sido testigo del esmero que Sarina había puesto para elegir los mejores patines dentro del presupuesto que contaban para comprarlos, incluso había sido testigos de las peleas por videollamada que había tenido con su hermano mayor, un tal Lucas, que andaba de intercambio quién sabe dónde (no había preguntado).

Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Silvana, se había encontrado con una concentrada Sarina viendo precios de patines por internet. Al preguntar para qué quería saber, la mujer le comentó que el cumpleaños de Jorge se acercaba y que, tanto ella como Lucas, habían decidido ahorrar para regalarle unos buenos patines, pues los que actualmente ocupaba eran unos heredados.

Yuuri ante eso decidió colaborar también con dinero para el regalo, pues Jorge era su alumno de todos modos. Así que entre él y Sarina habían sido capaces de encontrar los patines idóneos. Ahora, cuando Jorge había soltado a Sarina para abrazarlo a él, supo que quizás, haber elegido el país al azar, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

.

Media hora después, Jorge había acabado con casi un quinto de las piezas de sushi por sí solo, tanto así que Yuuri ya estaba preocupado de que terminara vomitando en medio de la noche. Sarina ante aquello solo reía, diciéndole que no conocía la capacidad gástrica de su hermano en cuanto a sushi se refería.

Sarina, mientras, cortó el pastel y les entregó un pedazo tanto a Yuuri como a Max. La mujer apenas probó el pastel miró a Max con una sonrisa.

―Ya entiendo por qué le diste a Jorge ese sobre con dinero.

―T-te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

Sarina le dirigió una mirada que, claramente, decía que no la subestimara. Si hasta Javier, en medio de la discusión se había dado cuenta y le había dicho:

―Mira cómo el weón le pasa la plata pensando que no te das cuenta.

Cuando ella le preguntó al pelinegro la razón de aquello, Javier se había hecho el tonto y había continuado con lo que fuera que estaban discutiendo en ese momento.

Ahora, mirando a su ex novio, estrechó sus ojos verdes.

―¿Qué pasó con el pastel que, se supone, prepararías?

Al ser una conversación en inglés, Yuuri estaba atento, y hasta un poco divertido, sobre todo, cuando Max intentó escapar ―inútilmente, según su opinión― de la pregunta. Finalmente, el hombre se rindió y se rascó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Se arruinó completamente, Sarina.

―Fue Javier, ¿verdad? ―Max asintió―. Yo te dije que no lo dejaras meterse a la cocina.

― _Que soi hocicón, weón._ ―Javier dijo eso mientras pasaba por su lado con su celular en la mano, avisándole a Jorge que Lucas quería hablar con él para desearle feliz cumpleaños.

―¡Hey! ¿Y por qué no me llamó a mí? ―Sarina parecía realmente ofendida por el hecho de que Lucas hubiese llamado a Javier y no a ella.

―¿Será porque no le contestas? ―Javier respondió eso mientras se servía un generoso trozo de torta―. Se aburrió de llamarte. ―Se echó un trozo de pastel a la boca―. Como siempre, Nora no pierde su toque, ¿eh?

Yuuri notó como luego de aquello último, Javier dirigió una mirada burlona Max, quien, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, miraba a su mejor amigo con ganas de matarlo.

Sarina, luego de eso, se giró hecha un basilisco hacia Max. Yuuri de verdad agradecía no estar en sus zapatos ahora mismo.

―¡¿Nora?! ¿Le pediste a tu nana que preparara el pastel?

―Eran medidas desesperadas.

―¡Tiene más de sesenta años, Maximiliano! La pobre señora ya debería estar jubilada.

Max se frotó la frente, mirando a Sarina de manera conciliadora.

―Lo sé. No le pedí que viniera, pero sabes cómo es.

La mujer suspiró y miró resignada a su ex novio, para luego soltar una carcajada.

―Sin importar lo que haga, un _zorrón_ siempre es un _zorrón,_ ¿eh?

Max le sonrió con afecto y luego se acercó de una manera galante, algo que descolocó un poco a Yuuri, pero sobre todo a Javier.

―Pero este _zorrón_ te gustaba bastante, ¿verdad?

Yuuri notó como Sarina miraba confundida a su ex, para luego sonreír siguiéndole el juego, acercándose y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

―Tal vez me sigue gustando.

Sarina tuvo la mala suerte que todos eligieron ese preciso momento para guardar silencio, hasta el punto en que, en Rusia, un hombre de ojos verdes, de turno en el hospital, llegaba a echar fuego por la boca.

―¡Oh vamos! ¡Déjense de joder! ―dijo Javier mientras pasaba por entre medio de los dos, haciendo que inevitablemente se separaran. El hombre tenía la expresión de haber probado algo realmente malo.

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Solo era un coqueteo de broma! ―Sarina se defendió, mientras Max muy sabiamente, elegía guardar silencio.

―Pues no se notaba mucho la broma.

―¡ _Y ni de broma!, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Me niego rotundamente a tener nuevamente a Max de cuñado_! ―Yuuri debía decir que esa era la primera vez que oía hablar al hermano de Sarina, aunque no le entendiera por hablar en español.

―¡Y yo me niego a aguantarlos nuevamente como pareja! Si como amigos ya son bastante empalagosos a veces, ¡que los dioses me libren!

―Pues a mí se me hacen bastante lindos los dos juntos. ―Esa era Samantha, claramente.

―Si la armonía del grupo conservar quieres, alejar las relaciones amorosas debes. ―Y toda la tensión del momento fue rota por la frase de Erika.

En San Petersburgo, Lucas, alejado en un rincón, intentando mantenerse fuera de la vista de la enfermera de turno, soltó una pequeña carcajada ante las ocurrencias de aquella mujer.

―¡Yoda tiene razón! ―Y Jorge obviamente no iba a dejar de opinar, aunque le agradara mucho tener a Max como parte de la familia.

Max y Sarina, por su parte, se miraron y sonrieron.

―Javi, está más que claro que lo más probable es que Max y yo terminemos casados.

Hasta Yuuri miró con sorpresa a la mujer.

―Probablemente nos dé flojera buscar a alguien y lo más fácil sea casarnos ―explicó Maximiliano―. No es como si fueran a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros. Hay matrimonios que se mantienen con menos comunicación que la nuestra y, de no ser por la falta de sexo, nosotros parecemos una pareja típica.

Todos los presentes miraron en silencio al ―según Sarina y Max― futuro matrimonio, pensando en que era difícil combatir con aquella manera de pensar tan estúpidamente lógica que ambos, a veces, tenían.

―Yo me sigo preguntando cómo demoniosllevo soportando esto por siete años, de verdad. ―Javier ya estaba resignado a la estupidez.

« _Yo me sigo preguntando cómo mierda no he cometido fratricidio a estas alturas_ ».

Lucas pensó aquello con un tic adornando su ceja.

* * *

 **Escena Extra: Feliz cumpleaños, Jorge.**

Lucas estaba que echaba chispas cuando llamó por cuarta vez a su hermana y esta no contestaba la llamada. ¡Por todos los dioses! Si Sarina sabía que debía tener el celular a mano, sobre todo ese día, que era el cumpleaños de su hermanito. Llevaba llamando desde exactamente las dos y media de la madrugada (ocho y media de la tarde, hora Chile). Ya había pasado veinte minutos y nada, la mujer aún no contestaba.

Estaba algo molesto porque él, por tener que estar metido en un hospital a esa hora y porque su hermana no contestaba, había perdido la oportunidad de saludar a su hermanito. Aunque, para ser sinceros, el niño tampoco contestaba, aunque eso era obvio, se dijo; no es como que al final del día a Jorge tuviera mucha carga en su móvil, cuando se la pasaba jugando todo el día, sobre todo si andaba buscando pokemones.

Y sí, su hermano se había hecho fanático de ese juego y bueno, él y Sarina no tenían de otra que seguirle la corriente. Tanto así que no llevaba ni una semana desde su lanzamiento en Chile, cuando Jorge le había pedido ―más bien ordenado, para ser más exactos― que le atrapara un Mr. Mime si es que se topaba con uno; y él, como buen hermano que era, lo había hecho.

Una luz se encendió en una de las habitaciones.

Miró hacia el mesón de enfermería, dándose cuenta que la enfermera que se había quedado ahí apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y fue a atender el llamado de uno de los pacientes.

La que llamaba era una mujer de mediana edad, que lo miró un tanto avergonzada cuando él se ubicó a los pies de su cama, preguntándole qué era lo que necesitaba.

―Pensé que vendría la enfermera. ―Él la comprendía. Usualmente era labor de enfermería todo lo referente al cuidado de una persona.

―Está ocupada, pero no se preocupe, que yo puedo ayudarla. ―Sonrió, intentando infundirle más confianza.

Necesitaba orinar, le dijo la mujer y él asintió, recordando que por un pie diabético mal cuidado, habían tenido que amputarle los primeros artejos del pie. Como consecuencia, tenía indicado reposo absoluto, lo que significaba que no podía levantarse de la cama ni siquiera para poder orinar.

Él se recibiría como médico, y como médico estaba ahí para poder diagnosticar y curar la enfermedad, pero también tenía una hermana que se estaba preparando como enfermera y con ella (y sus amigos) se había dado cuenta también de la importancia del cuidado.

Buscó en el mueble al lado de la camilla y sacó una _chata_ de metal, donde debían orinar las personas que estaban en la cama. Ayudó a la mujer a sentarse sobre esta y la dejó sola para darle privacidad, excusándose en que necesitaba papel higiénico.

Cuando volvió la mujer ya había orinado y él, intentando que la mujer no pasara más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando (no era como si orinar sentada en una cama con apenas un poco de privacidad fuera lo mejor del mundo), le extendió el papel y luego la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente, procurando que quedara cómoda, con ambas barandas en alto y el timbre a mano.

La mujer le sonrió, agradecida, diciendo que los médicos no solían ser tan amables y él sonrió, mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo avergonzado.

Se llevó la _chata_ al baño y midió la cantidad de orina antes de echarla el excusado.

«Ciento cincuenta centímetros cúbicos».

Con ese número en mente se apresuró a ir al mesón, donde se encontraba la ficha de la paciente. Buscó el lugar donde se anotaban los ingresos y egresos hídricos y suspiró aliviado cuando notó que, a ella en particular, sí se le estaba cuantificando la cantidad de orina eliminada en cuarenta y ocho horas; esto por una acidosis metabólica que había sufrido en el transcurso del día. Anotó la cantidad de orina y dejó la orden escrita de realizarse una medición de gases venosos para medir el Ph de la sangre, y luego regresó la ficha a su lugar.

Suspiró y estiró el cuello, sintiendo un poco de diversión cuando este sonó. Dioses, estaba completando un turno de ya veinticuatro horas y lo único que quería hacer era salir del hospital y llegar a dormir a su departamento.

De pronto recordó que aún debía llamar a su hermano.

Miró la hora en su celular.

«Las tres y cinco de la madrugada»

Gimió y se apresuró a buscar otro contacto en su agenda.

Atendieron de inmediato y él quiso pegarse un tiro por perder tanto tiempo intentando contactar con su hermana.

―Lucas, ¿que no es de madrugada por allá? ―Unos ojos azules lo miraron extrañado―. ¿Para qué llamas?

―Me tocó turno y Sarina no contesta esa cagá de teléfono que tiene. Estás con Jorge, ¿verdad?

―Estamos celebrándole el cumpleaños.

―Pásamelo, porfa.

En condiciones normales, Javier tal vez hubiera molestado un poco a Lucas, haciéndolo inevitablemente enojar, pero supuso que su cara de cansancio estaba tan marcada, que el de ojos azules había decidido ser una buena persona, y no hincharle las bolas.

Presionó sus ojos mientras esperaba a que Javier buscara al niño. Necesitaba desesperadamente dormir.

Unos ojos iguales a los suyos lo miraron a través de la pantalla, ilusionados, y Lucas sintió que parte de sus fuerzas eran recuperadas.

―¡Lucas, gracias por los patines!

Lucas sonrió.

―Feliz cumpleaños, campeón.

.

.

* * *

 **Curiosidades del Capítulo**

Jorge suele jugar bastante el juego de Pokemón Go, y es una de las cosas que tiene en común con Yuuri. Sarina también lo juega. Sam y Erika no lo tienen; Sam porque su teléfono tiene una versión de Android anterior a la necesaria y Erika porque sabe que, a la hora de descargar el juego, no va a descansar hasta haberlo completado. Se envicia un poco a veces.

En el campus San Joaquín, la escuela de enfermería es uno de los edificios más pequeños, así que, por ende, se suelen ver a estudiantes de enfermería en casi todo el campus, teniendo clases a veces hasta en salas de ingeniería o construcción civil.

La facultad de Agronomía queda casi al final del campus, cerca de los pastos de deportes, así que Yuuri por allá andaba perdido xD.

La zona de humanidades usualmente está con un olor permanente a marihuana. Son muy volados los locos por allá, y el curso que está tomando Yuuri en verano, es perteneciente a esa facultad.

Sarina, Erika y Sam se atrasaron por diferentes razones y por diferentes ramos, además. Tal vez a lo largo del fic se sepa de la situación académica de cada una. Javier no se ha atrasado ningún ramo y Max tampoco. Ambos egresarían el 2017, pues sus carreras duran cinco años. Javier eso sí seguiría estudiando para sacar su segunda carrera, de la cual aún no hay información y Max probablemente comience inmediatamente con algún posgrado.

Hay una razón para que Erika duerma tanto.

El libro que menciona Yuuri es un libro chileno, cuya autora comenzó escribiendo en Wattpad. Hasta el momento son dos libros y en enero del 2018 se publicaría el siguiente. Actualmente la autora está terminando un libro que complementa la saga, pero pertenece a una historia diferente.

Con respecto al mechoneo (o novateo, como se le dice en la UC)… si son chilenas y universitarias saben a qué me refiero. Las extranjeras tendrán que esperar por saberlo, pero adelanto que quizás Yuuri termine con cosas peores en el cabello y en la ropa, si es que le dejan algo de ropa xD.

Una cosa que se me olvidó explicar en el capítulo anterior es el termino _zorrón._ Corresponde a aquellos hombres universitarios de clase alta, que… bueno, me es difícil explicarlo, pero es casi un nombre genérico para los hombres de clase alta, medio rubios o de ojos claros que hablan medio _acuicado_. Max y Javier entran en esta categoría, al menos Max. Pero ninguno de los dos se apegan mucho al término. A las mujeres se le conoce como _pelolais._

Sarina tiene bastantes reglas para ir al cine. Solo hay que amarla y no matarla, solo eso.

La librería de paseo Huérfanos con Mac Iver de verdad existe y ¡son libros muuuy baratos! Actualmente y redondeando, un dólar equivale a casi 700 pesos chilenos, así que calculen más o menos a cuánto estarían los libros.

Todos los personajes suelen ser (bastante) nerds en algunas cosas, así que habrá varias referencias a libros o cosas así.

"Sesos de alga" es como le suele decir Anabeth Chase a Percy Jackson cuando recién lo va conociendo. Coincidentemente, tanto Sam como Anabeth tienen ojos grises. Sam es algo fanática de ese libro y de los libros de Rick Riordan en general.

Con respecto al termino _Muggle_ y _Kyubi_ no creo que deba explicarlos, pero _Muggle_ se refiere a personas que no tienen magia dentro del universo de Harry Potter. _Kyubi_ se refiere al demonio que Uzumaki Naruto tiene en su interior.

"Ogú y Mampato" es una historieta chilena que cuenta la historia de un niño que consigue en cinturón que le permite realizar viajes espacio-temporal. En uno de sus viajes conoce a Ogú, un hombre de las cavernas que tiene aspecto de _Australopithecus_ y se hace su amigo. La frase que dice Sarina en el tercer capítulo, esa de "Yuuri, amigo mío de mí" es una frase sacada de este personaje, que en realidad es como "Mampatuuu, amico mío de mí"

"Gaturro" son un conjunto de historietas de origen argentino que cuenta la historia de un Gato de casa y su familia. Usualmente hay bastante contenido de crítica social dentro de sus páginas, aparte de un humor bastante atrayente.

Lucas estaba realizando turno de noche en el hospital. Parece que por estos días o lo veremos en el bar o en el hospital xD.

No sé si deban tomarse muy en serio lo que Sarina y Max dicen. Ya saben que les gusta jugar y no es la primera vez que salen con sus coqueteos. Creo que, si ellos dos llegaran a cierta edad sin pareja, inevitablemente terminarían casándose y sería un buen matrimonio, según su perfecta lógica, claro. Par de idiotas… ¬¬

 _Amigurumi_ son esos monitos hechos a crochet. ¡Son muy lindos! Yo quiero conseguir a alguien que me haga uno de Yuuri. Erika fácilmente pudo haberse demorado una o dos semanas en tener listo el Charmander y también hizo un Squirtle, pero no le gustó tanto.

Para Erika de verdad todos son pikachus. Un rattata para ella sería un pikachu morado xD.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 ***japanese dogeza*** Sinceramente creo que terminaré con las rodillas peladas luego de tantos dogeza que hago, pero bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar, pero joder, entré el martes a clases (antes ya estaba en clases, pero me quedaba tiempo libre, ahora no, estoy a full con la universidad) y ya me quiero tirar desde la ventana del salón. Estamos en un quinto piso así que viva no creo que quede, sería tener muy mala cuea.

Lo siento, fueron muchas aclaraciones, pero vaya que puse referencias xD. Se me pasó la mano.

Debo decir que nuevamente me emocioné escribiendo, tanto así que tuve que dejar el cap hasta ahí y el extra del capítulo lo publicaré entre semana. ¿Quieres saber todo el lío que tenían Javier y Max con el pastel? El siguiente capítulo intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible, de verdad que sí.

Bueno, a mi beta y a mí nos pasó algo super divertido la semana pasada. Resulta que las weonas queríamos hacer una encuesta en la página sobre las parejas que les tincan. Ya saben, hay algunas que quieren Javuuri, otras Maxari (Max y Sarina) así que no sé, si quieren hacen sus comentarios por acá. No cambiará las cosas que ocurrirán en el fic, pero me sirve para saber qué piensan ustedes, porque comenzar a juntar a personajes para shippearlos es inevitable, aunque el fic es Viktuuri y eso está fuera de discusión. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, el asunto es que descubrimos después que en las páginas no se pueden hacer encuestas (un aplauso para tonta y retonta, por favor) así que… tal vez el asunto de la página no fue buena idea. Así que ahora mejor preguntaré, y ¿si hacemos un grupo? ¿o mejor me callo no más y sigo escribiendo no más? xD. Ahí me dicen si les gustaría.

Publiqué en wattpad un extra con la visión de los personajes en el amor y como consecuencia Yurio renunció al fic xD. Estoy en conversaciones para no hacer valer la carta de renuncia que me mandó. Estaba en ruso, así que… bueno, no era válida.

Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pero quería publicarlo rápido y no puse atención. De todos modos, si ven algo imperdonable, son libres de comunicármelo.

* * *

 **Diccionario de nikky**

Hocicón: De boca grande. Se refiere a cuando alguien habla más de la cuenta.

Mechoneo: Actividad de bienvenida que hacen los de segundo a los Mechones, lo que son de primer año de universidad. En la PUC se le dice Novateo y novatos. En la USACH creo que se les llama Cachorros. Pero genéricamente, se conoce como Mechón, aunque si llegas a decir Mechón en vez de novato en la PUC, se nota al tiro que eres de otra universidad y te repudian, ok no xD.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I: Sigo creyéndome Yato, y he comenzado a llamar a mi beta Shinki. Es que como no es una beta de esas que edita (escribe peor que yo, creo), no tenía idea como llamarla.**

 **II: Yo misma me he convertido en beta reader de otra autora (¡yay!) pero al contrario de mi Shinki, yo ayudo a revisar ortografía y gramática y no me meto en la trama.**

 **III: Actualicé mi fic «San Petersburgo – Noches de Invierno» y escribí un cap con lemon. Es el primer lemon Yaoi que escribo, así que si quieren vayan a leerlo xD.**

 **IV: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE MORI CON EL TRAILER DE LA PRESENTACIÓN DE YURIO, POR LA CHUCHA! ES QUE ES DEMASIADO PARA MI CORAZÓN. ¡NECESITO DADORES DE SANGRE URGENTE!**

 **V: NECESITO comprarme el fanbook de YOI, así que creo que de ahora en adelante venderé ambos riñones y comenzaré con diálisis. Tranquilas, mañana Shinki me hará poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente, recordándome que ya perdí los riñones cuando pedí el nendoroid de Yuuri xD**

 **VI: ¿De las lectoras chilenas alguien mira Master Chef? ¿Vieron cómo habla Yuhui? Pues probablemente Yuuri hablando español sea una weá así xD. Imagínense todo el bullying que le haría Sarina al pobre.**

 **VII: Volví a escribir mucho, pero creo que ya es inevitable u_u.**


	12. Capítulo Especial

**Especial DEAD: Cuando Javier quiso irse a Argentina.**

* * *

Si había que decir algo sobre Maximiliano Eyzaguirre, era que amaba cocinar. Desde pequeño había sido bastante habilidoso con la cocina. Se dio cuenta que cocinar era a veces seguir una fórmula matemática y él amaba las matemáticas, así que, bajo esa premisa, no le fue difícil memorizar distintas recetas para luego, ayudado por su nana, realizarlas.

―Usted, mijito, tiene que aprender a hacer de todo en esta vida, ¿ya? ―Le solía decir Nora, su niñera, esas tardes en las que él se quedaba metido en la cocina casi todo el día, en aquella casa que solía siempre estar vacía y solitaria, con su padre administrando cosas de la empresa y su madre asistiendo a diversas reuniones sociales; ninguno poniendo especial atención al niño de siete años que solía deambular, solo, por los largos pasillos―. Cuando sea grande y herede todo esto, quizás se termine casando con una mujer que solo le sirva de adorno, así que debe saber cocinar para no morirse de hambre, mi niño, que yo no viviré siempre para cocinarle lo que a usted le gusta.

El pequeño solo asentía ante lo dicho por la mujer, para luego abrazar fuertemente a su querida Nora. Para él, a su corta edad, lo que decía su niñera solía ser ley. Aunque él tenía claro que se iba a casar con una buena mujer. Quizás no supiera cocinar su futura esposa, pero no sería un adorno; no sería como su madre.

Otras cosas que ayudaban a su amor por la cocina era su buen paladar. Aquel paladar que había probado las mayores exquisiteces del mundo, siempre siendo llevado por sus padres a restaurantes importantes, donde un solo plato podía valer más que el sueldo mínimo de un chileno promedio. Ahora, el Max de la actualidad, sentía nauseas al pensar en comer algo casi groseramente costoso, pero al niño que fue en su momento, de verdad era una experiencia para ser recordada.

Aunque nada comparado con la cocina hogareña de su niñera, cuando comía gustoso una empanada de pino recién sacada del horno, casi quemándose los dedos por su afán de probarla. Ni tampoco con las veces en que, ya siendo un adolescente especialmente curioso, deambulaba por las calles de Valparaíso, visitando el emblemático Jota Cruz, famoso por sus chorrillanas, o comiendo una paila marina en el puerto.

Era también una ironía que él, siendo bastante talentoso en la cocina, terminara como mejor amigo de la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de provocar desastres culinarios a escala intergaláctica y en unos pocos segundos.

Miró nuevamente el trozo de carbón en que se había convertido la masa que conformaría la torta de cumpleaños para Jorge, y luego miró al hombre que lo había acompañado desde que eran, prácticamente, unos niños pequeños.

―¿Me puedes repetir, por favor, qué fue lo que hiciste? ―Intentaba mantenerse relajado, de verdad que lo intentaba.

―Subí un poco la intensidad para que se horneara más rápido. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que iba a terminar carbonizado?

Max miró a Javier y luego suspiró.

Ni Sarina se mandaba tantas cagadas en la cocina. La mujer por lo menos era capaz de defenderse en cuanto a lo culinario, hasta el punto en que era buena cocinera, siempre cuando no se pusiera a experimentar y a distraerse con las moscas.

―Si dejé el horno a cierta temperatura, era por algo.

Lo peor de todo era que el muy idiota ni siquiera le había avisado del aumento de temperatura, así que cuando se estaba acercando la hora de sacar la masa del horno para cortar y rellenar, solo se sintió el fuerte olor a quemado, olor que no sintieron por haber estado bebiendo unas cervezas en el balcón del departamento.

―Tú me mandaste a buscar las cervezas, weón. Sabes que, si quieres que todo salga bien, yo debo mantenerme lejos de la cocina.

Maximiliano sobó su frente, sin poder sino darle la razón.

―Sarina va a matarme por esto, por la chucha.

―Yo diría que más bien te lo va a cortar con un cuchillo oxidado y luego te lo dará de comer.

―No me ayudes tanto, weón, de verdad.

Javier miró con culpabilidad a su mejor amigo. No era como si le agradara haberse quedado sin torta para el cumpleaños de Jorge.

―Igual tienes tiempo para prepararla de nuevo.

―No me quedan ingredientes. Tenía las medidas justas y si vamos a comprar se hará muy tarde. Pero tal vez… ―Sin que Javier supiera qué pretendía, sacó su celular y marcó un numero de memoria―. Alo, ¿Nora? ¿Qué tal mi viejita? ¿Por alguna casualidad está en casa de su hijo hoy? ¿Sí? Qué bueno. Oiga, ¿me puede hacer un favor? ―Max rio por algo que su nana le dijo desde el otro lado de la línea―. No, no, eso no. ¿Puede traerme al departamento ingredientes para hacer bizcocho? Es que el que estaba haciendo ya quedó arruinado. ―Rio―. Claro que es culpa de Javier, ¿de quién más va a ser? Lo mandaría a comprar a él, pero ya sabe cómo es. Capaz que llegue con todos los huevos reventados al departamento. Entonces, ¿puede? ¿Sí? Gracias, Nora, de verdad. La espero acá, ¿ya? Mándele saludos a su hijo de mi parte. Adiós. ―Luego cortó.

―¿Y bien?

Max lo miró, seriamente.

―Agradece que Nora traerá la harina y lo demás, weón. O sino al que le rebanarían las bolas para dárselas de comer al perro, sería a ti, no a mí.

.

Al final, Nora, cuando llegó con los ingredientes, se metió en la cocina y se puso a preparar ella el pastel, sin importarle los reclamos de Maximiliano.

―Nora, oiga, si del pastel me encargo yo. Usted vaya a sentarse y bébase algún refresco.

La mujer ya mayor, miró a ese niño (para ella) que ya media más de metro ochenta, y sonrió enternecida.

―¿Cómo se le ocurre mijito? Yo le hago la torta, no se preocupe. Aparte que no quiero que Javierito vuelva a arruinar las cosas.

Max soltó la carcajada y Javier refunfuñó un "puta que me tienen fe, weón"

―Si soy un asco en la cocina, ¿qué quieren que haga? Las cocinas del mundo me odian.

Max y Nora rieron, y mientras la mujer preparaba el bizcocho, le sonrió a Javier.

―Usted mi niño, lo que tiene que hacer es buscarse a una persona que sepa cocinar y casarse. Así no morirá de hambre, que no sé hasta cuando pueda depender de Maximiliano para alimentarse.

Maximiliano rio con aquello.

―No es mala idea.

Javier miró a la mujer, horrorizado, y luego meditó la situación.

―Actualmente la única persona que se me ocurre para casarme es Samantha. Y si le pido matrimonio, lo único que recibiré es una patada en los cocos.

―De todos modos, no es como si Sam cocine mucho. ―Corrigió Max, pensativo.

Javier no pudo sino darle la razón, cuando recordó esa masa amorfa que la mujer había intentado hacer pasar por arroz.

―¿Y Erika?

―Recuerda que a Erika le tienen prohibido entrar a la cocina de su casa.

―¡Por la puta! ¿Es que ninguna de esas tres brujas es buena cocinando?

―Bueno, Sarina cocina bien.

Ante eso, Javier no ocultó la expresión de burla.

―Weón, Sarina casi quemó la cocina de su casa la otra vez. Acuérdate que aún quedan las marcas de las llamas en el techo.

Aunque para ser justos, Lucas había tenido harto que ver en aquello. De todos modos, ambos hermanos se habían encargado de traumar al pequeño Jorge de tal manera que, aun ahora, el niño sufría un pequeño estremecimiento cada vez que contaba de aquella vez en que casi se quedó sin casa.

―Pero cuando no tiene accidentes, cocina bien. ―Era usual en Max salir en defensa de su ex.

―Entonces, según tú, yo debería casarme con ella. Igual no sería tanto sacrificio. Tiene buenas tetas y buen culo. ―Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de ello, y ese no era su caso.

Max al escuchar a su amigo expresarse de esa manera, inevitablemente lo miró de forma asesina.

―Ni se te ocurra, ¿entendiste? Con Sarina, no.

Javier se encogió de hombros. Había veces en que ni él entendía a Max, pero aceptaba que había algo ahí que seguía sin cerrarse de manera definitiva.

―Entonces no hagas comentarios weones.

Nora miró de reojo a los dos amigos y luego rio.

―Bueno, mi niño Maximiliano sabe cocinar muy bien.

Ambos hombres la miraron con confusión.

―Mejor se casan entre ustedes y se acabó la cosa, ¿verdad?

Ay, lo que faltaba.

―¡Nora! ―reclamó Max mientras la mujer reía con diversión.

Javier la miró y luego sonrió.

―No es mala idea, ¿eh? Ya weón, ¡partimos a Argentina!

―Javier, para con tu weá, porfa. No es chistoso.

Javier lo miró con maldad.

―Pero si según la lógica que me están mostrando, yo debería solo buscar a una persona basándome en su capacidad para cocinar. Tú eres el que cocina mejor dentro de las personas que conozco, así que es lógico. Amigo querido, cásate conmigo.

―No me estaba refiriendo a que _solo_ debas fijarte en eso para casarte, aweonao.

Javier bufó.

―Entonces no me intenten dar argumentos weones para casarme. Que sabes que a mí el matrimonio me da alergia y, probablemente, termine visitando tu casa incluso cuando tú estés casado para que me alimentes. Mejor ándale avisando a tu futura señora cuando la encuentres.

Max se pasó la mano por la cara, conteniendo el gemido de cansancio. De verdad se imaginaba a Javier llegando cada día a su casa para el desayuno. De hecho, lo creía capaz de mudarse al lado suyo para que todo fuera más cómodo. Bueno, desde el colegio que había tenido que llevar colaciones para ambos, así que encargarse de la alimentación de ese hombre ya se le había hecho costumbre.

―Probablemente ya lo sabe.

Javier no le encontró mucho sentido a su respuesta. Sería después, cuando Sarina se hallaba discutiendo con su hermano mayor por video llamada, que Javier entendería a qué se refería Max horas atrás.

* * *

 **Extra: Los personajes de DEAD en el amor**

Javier: Nunca ha tenido pareja, pero suele tener relaciones y amantes casuales. Es de esos de "si te he visto, no me acuerdo"

Maximiliano: Sarina es la única novia oficial que ha tenido. Ha salido con algunas mujeres luego de ella, pero siempre les encuentra algo y las deja en la _friendzone._ Fue educado bajo la tutela de una familia conservadora creyente de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Al conocer a Sarina estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a esa creencia. Actualmente no tiene pensado llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero lamentablemente, no ha encontrado a aquella persona que lo haga dejar el celibato. Suele tener una noción bastante romántica respecto al sexo, contrario a Javier.

Sarina: Max es el único novio que ha tenido. Ha salido una o dos veces en el pasado con chicos, pero siempre acaba por lo mismo, su temperamento y su renuencia a perder la virginidad con ellos. Siempre les encuentra algo y aunque ni ella ni Max lo quieran admitir, dejaron la vara muy alta en el otro. Suele ser un tanto acomplejada respecto a eso, pero luego se le pasa. Con respecto a Samuel, Javier, que lo conocía, le había advertido a Sarina con respecto a él, pero ella no quiso escuchar.

Samantha: Es virgen, pero ha tenido dos novios en el pasado, con los que no estuvo más de tres meses. Se aburrió de ellos porque eran muy demandantes con su tiempo. Actualmente está centrada en sus estudios y sus hobbies y poca atención pone a lo sentimental. Llega a dar pena cuando friendzonea a algún tipo que anda detrás de ella, para diversión de Javier.

Erika: «¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso se come?» Nada más que decir respecto a ella.

Lucas: Es como Javier, solo que más controlado y sí ha tenido una que otra polola en el pasado. Actualmente está enamorado, pero la persona en cuestión no lo sabe.

Natalya: Su último novio la engañó con una de sus mejores amigas, así que está en esa fase de "todos los hombres son unos idiotas, excepto mi hermano". Lo triste es que era uno novio con el que llevaba más de un año, así que, aunque ella diga lo contrario, no es algo fácil de superar.

Yuuri: Pues si él supiera sobre sus sentimientos no existiría este fic en primer lugar.

Viktor: Enamorado hasta las patas de Yuuri, aunque debe arreglar unos cuantos problemas antes de poder ir a decírselo.

Jorge: Tiene a dos niñas de su curso tras él, pero él solo tiene ojos para Fernanda. Cuando tenía seis años se "enamoró" perdidamente de Maribel, una niña de su curso. Cuando tenía diez años, le entregó una carta de amor mandada por un amigo, la niña rompió la carta frente a él, y pese a que él no la escribió, sintió su corazón hecho trizas. Sarina casi echaba fuego por la boca cuando su hermanito se lo contó. Los últimos años, en sexto y séptimo básico, comenzó a ver como Maribel cambiaba y bajaba sus notas (solían compartir el cuadro de honor del curso) y ese nuevo comportamiento en la niña lo desencantó. Usualmente sus hermanos suelen ser bastante molestosos con él, hasta el punto que el rostro del niño termina del color de la grana.

Yurio: La autora acaba de ser informada que, si divulga alguna información sobre él, renuncia al fic, y eso no puede ser, porque es un personaje importante.

Otabek: A Otabek le gustan los gatitos, sobre todo los gruñones que andan amenazando a autoras.

*Yurio acaba de entregar su carta de renuncia*

*Nikky hace un japanese dogeza*

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Bueno, pues… este no es un capítulo en sí, sino que vendría siendo un especial con la escena del pastel que no alcancé a poner en el capítulo anterior. No tengo mucho que decir sobre ella, así que espero sus comentarios.

Lógica de Javier: Mientras sepa cocinar, cualquier persona le sirve xD. Este personaje de todos modos tiene cierta alergia al matricidio (al igual que Nikky, para ser justos), así que es bastante posible que se cumpla aquello de que termine visitando cada día la casa de Max en busca de alimento. Aunque también podría pagarse un chef personal, creo que visitaría a Max expresamente para molestarlo un poco.

Acá se vio un poco de Max, jeje. Personalmente amo a este personaje, de verdad. ¿Les gusta el apellido que decidí ponerle? Con Shinki pensamos harto en ello.

Pues Max tiene una nana, Nora, a la que quiere bastante. Ella fue su figura materna cuando estaba chico. Supongo que fue ella la que hizo que nuestro Maximiliano sea tan bondadoso, cuando en realidad tenía todos los ingredientes para convertirse en alguien déspota y arrogante.

Pues Sarina casi quemó la cocina de su casa en una ocasión. No me extraña, la verdad, sobre todo si Lucas también estuvo involucrado. Los hermanitos desastre.

El extra es algo que publiqué en Wattpad hace un tiempo, pero no había encontrado la ocasión de publicarlo acá en fanfiction. No quería ocupar un capítulo en esto, aparte que son pocas palabras, así que quedó inserto acá.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I: Sigo creyéndome Yato.**

 **II: Publico esto mientras como los huevitos de chocolate que tuve que buscar más temprano *Nikky se niega a crecer***

 **III: No llevo nada escrito del próximo capítulo, jeje *Nikky huye por su vida***


	13. Capítulo XI (Parte 1)

**Capítulo XI: Cuando la noche de Javier fue arruinada (Parte 1)**

* * *

Samantha miró su caso con bebida y luego miró como Sarina echaba una generosa porción de bebida Fanta a un poco de cerveza que se había servido anteriormente. Sarina, al contrario de ella, bebía alcohol, pero en pequeñas cantidades y siempre adhiriendo otro refresco a la mezcla, incluyendo la cerveza. Érika, por otro lado, estaba con un vaso de michelada recién preparado. La mujer bebió un trago y luego se estremeció visiblemente.

—Uuy, se me amargó hasta el alma.

Sarina rio y ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios ante aquel comentario.

El teléfono de Sarina comenzó a vibrar y ella sin mirar quién la llamaba, cortó.

—Es Samuel, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió, luego de meditarlo un poco.

—Te ha estado llamando todo el día.

—No ha dejado de joder desde lo que pasó. —La mujer había empleado el grado justo de fastidio.

Samantha asintió. Probablemente esa había sido la razón de que no contestara a Lucas. Sarina ya estaba cortando las llamadas de forma automática.

―Tal vez deberías hablar con él.

―Tal vez debería mandarlo a la chucha, mejor ―Erika musitó eso mientras volvía a dar un sorbo a su refresco, haciendo la misma mueca anterior.

―Eso es obvio, pero el tipo al parecer no va a parar de llamar hasta que la logre contactar. ―Dirigió nuevamente su atención a Sarina―. Deberías hablar con él y cortar todo definitivamente.

―¡Pero si ya quedó todo claro! Él me mandó a la chucha y yo no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. Fácil. Sencillo. No entiendo por qué mierda insiste en hablar.

Samantha suspiró. A veces se le olvidaba que era imposible hacer razonar a esa idiota. Aunque viendo sus propias experiencias pasadas, ella tampoco estaría muy dispuesta a verse con un subnormal de esa categoría, la verdad. Pero lo cierto era que las cosas se solucionaban hablando, o al menos, eso era lo que creía ella.

―Pero aun así…

―No, Samantha. Se acabó.

Suspiró, hastiada. Era imposible intentar hacer entrar en razón a Sarina cuando se ponía así, y debía decir que a veces ella lo lograba, claro, cuando las circunstancias estaban a su favor, lo cual no era el caso.

―Entonces por último cambia el número de teléfono, que no creo que vaya a abandonar tan fácilmente. ―Esa ya era su resignación hablando.

Luego de eso, Samantha prefirió dejar a Sarina tranquila con sus pensamientos. Sabía que con lo tozuda que era esa mujer, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Y ella no quería estresarse, de verdad. Así que eligió a su víctima favorita; un japonés que miraba distraídamente por la ventana del departamento, contemplando las luces que a esa hora adornaban la capital.

―Y bien, Yuuri ―saludó con una sonrisa―, ¿cuándo me dejarás subir esos videos a Youtube?

El hombre a su lado se sobresaltó y luego la miró con reproche, provocando que su propia sonrisa se acentuara.

―Y sigues con eso, ¿eh? Habíamos quedado en que, si grababas algo, eso no podía ser subido a ninguna plataforma. ―Yuuri había logrado imprimir la suficiente seriedad en aquello.

Samantha resopló.

―Lo sé, pero sigo diciendo que todo el mundo debería verte.

―No, Samantha. ―Vaya, parecía que eso de decirle que no estaba haciéndose masivo―. Tuve suerte de que la prensa no pusiera especial atención a aquella foto. No me quiero volver a arriesgar.

La mujer de ojos grises desvió la mirada.

―Subiría videos tuyos patinando, Yuuri. Obviamente que no diría el país ni la ciudad en la que te hospedas. ―Meditó por un momento―. De todos modos, ¿no vendría siendo hora de que te aparezcas nuevamente por las redes sociales?

Era un hecho de que luego del Grand Prix final, Katsuki Yuuri, el subcampeón del mundo, había prácticamente desaparecido. Lo último que se había sabido de él era que no había podido competir en el campeonato nacional de Japón por problemas de salud. Ahora, nadie tenía información desde hace semanas, y ni siquiera había sido avistado desde inicios de enero. Aunque claro, el ojo lo tenían puesto en el lugar equivocado, pues aún esperaban que Yuuri saliera de su casa en Hasetsu, Japón, mientras el japonés se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en una largo y angosto país.

Yuuri reflexionó ante lo dicho por la mujer. Era verdad. Desde hace ya más de un mes que no ingresaba a ninguna red social, ni siquiera para comunicarse con Pichit. Incluso, ni siquiera sabía si había sido tema de conversación durante esas semanas. Había optado por desaparecer convenientemente del mapa y había dado resultado. Nadie lo había cuestionado por su decisión de desligarse de su entrenador, y eso se agradecía.

―Aún no.

Sam cabeceó.

A ella le daba la impresión de que Yuuri estaba huyendo de alguna forma de todo lo que había vivido el año anterior. Sentía que, de algún modo, el japonés estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Ella quería ayudarlo, al igual que todos los demás, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando Yuuri seguía poniendo esa barrera a su alrededor. Una barrera poco perceptible, pero que se notaba cuando se negaba a patinar sus programas o cuando se encontraba aislado de los demás, como en ese momento, en que había estado mirando distraídamente por la ventana en lugar de conversar con alguno de ellos. Yuuri era una persona amable por naturaleza, pero a la vez era bastante solitario. Era ese tipo de gente a la que le gustaba solucionar las cosas por sí mismo, sin pedir mucha ayuda. Era igual a todos ellos en ese aspecto, la verdad.

―Pero supongo que tendrás que volver a conectarte en ese mundo algún día. ―Era lógico, ¿no?―. El _four continents_ será en un mes.

Yuuri la miró, como preguntándole qué tenía que ver eso, ante lo cual Sam casi sufre un colapso.

―¿Me estás diciendo que no participarás?

―No estoy… ―Maldijo mentalmente―. No sé aún si voy a participar.

Sam abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Las cosas eran peores de lo que ella pensaba, ciertamente.

―Deberías hacerlo. Digo, se supone que en esta temporada se ven quienes clasifican a los juegos olímpicos y también así quedarías mejor posicionado para el Grand Prix de este año. ¿No que el año pasado tuviste que comenzar desde abajo? Ahora por lo menos te podrías ahorrar los torneos locales.

Ante aquello, Yuuri la miró detenidamente. Había dos cosas que le habían llamado la atención: parecía que Samantha estaba bastante informada sobre su carrera y aparte, la mujer pensaba que su carrera iba a continuar por bastante tiempo más. ¡Por Kami! Si él ni siquiera estaba seguro si volvería a participar a nivel competitivo nuevamente.

Samantha pudo leer la incomodidad que de pronto Yuuri parecía mostrar y decidió dejar el tema para otro momento. Diez días no era tiempo suficiente como para intentar profundizar mucho en lo que aquejaba al japonés.

―Sea lo que decidas… nosotros estaremos acá para ti, ¿vale? Eres parte del club ahora. ―Así que lo único que se podía hacer por ahora, era entregarle la confianza necesaria para que notara que podía contar con ellos.

Yuuri ante lo último dicho no pudo sino asentir y sonreír, dejando a Samantha con el deseo de ver alguna vez esbozada una sonrisa realmente sincera en esos labios.

.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las once de la noche cuando Javier y Samantha salieron del edificio donde él y Max vivían. Max se había ido minutos atrás junto a Erika, a quien iba a ir a dejar a su casa. Le había ofrecido llevarla también, pero Sam declinó la oferta, alegando que aún alcanzaba a llegar antes de que la última micro saliera.

Sam vivía camino a Melipilla, mientras que Erika vivía en la Pintana, así que se negaba a hacer que, por culpa de ellas, Max hiciera de taxista durante toda la noche. Prefería que llevara a Erika, para quien a esas horas viajar a su casa era bastante más peligroso que lo que era para ella. Erika dependía del metro para llegar (que cerraría a las once, de todas formas) y luego de una micro, la F20 que, la verdad, a esa hora era bastante poco segura. Ella en cambio debía solamente llegar al terminal San Borja, a solo tres o cuatro estaciones de metro (dependiendo si entraban por Moneda o Los héroes) y era mucho más rápido.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a Alameda. Sin siquiera hablarse ambos llegaron a la decisión unánime de ir a metro Los Héroes, de todos modos, estaban a una distancia parecidas de ambos metros, considerando que Javier vivía en calle Tucapel Jiménez. Ninguno era muy optimista, en todo caso. Eran ya prácticamente las once de la noche y el metro ya debía estar cerrado. Dicho y hecho. No era como si no hubieran esperado toparse con las puertas cerradas.

―¿A qué hora sale tu micro? ―Javier ya estaba haciendo cálculos sobre el tiempo que le llevaría tomar un taxi hacia el terminal San Borja.

―Aún queda tiempo.

En realidad, Samantha estaba rezando porque al chofer no se le hubiera ocurrido ser puntual y haber partido a justo a las once. No podía tener tan mala suerte, ¿verdad? Es decir, si hasta había sido una buena persona al haber evitado que Max anduviera de taxista por esa noche. Eso debía contar, ¿no? En ese momento era conveniente, de todos modos, olvidar la foto subida a internet y además el video que no había sido borrado hace una semana. Nadie debía enterarse de ese video y si nadie lo notaba, no contaba, ¿verdad?

Sin necesidad de hablarse, ambos estaban caminando hacia el paradero Transantiago que estaba cerca de ahí.

―Deberíamos irnos en taxi. ―Musitó Javier mientras una micro se veía a lo lejos.

―Pero si ahí viene una micro.

Javier afinó la vista, intentando ver el número que iluminaba el tablero y luego, maldijo su suerte.

―Es una doscientos diez.

―¿Y qué pasa con eso?

―No sé, ¿tal vez el hecho de que no es muy segura a estas horas?

Samantha estrechó la mirada, mirándolo con burla.

―Niñita.

Javier se envaró.

―¡Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, cabra chica!

Samantha soltó una risita.

―Sí, lo sé, pero no viene ningún taxi, ¿verdad?

Si, bueno, en eso la mujer tenía razón, pensó Javier. Debían llegar lo más rápido posible al terminal y no se podían dar el lujo de esperar un taxi. ¡Malditos taxistas! Usualmente andaban por montón y ahora, justo cuando los necesitaban, no aparecía ninguno. Tal vez debió haber llamado a un Uber antes de salir del departamento, pero Javier debía admitir que no se había acordado.

―Pero…

―Aparte, si pasa algo, tú me protegerás, ¿verdad?

Samantha sonrió de tal forma que Javier por un momento, olvidó hasta su nombre y no se dio cuenta de la micro que paraba a su costado. Fue después, cuando ya se vio al interior de la dichosa micro, sentado en uno de los asientos cercanos a la puerta, que Javier se dio cuenta que había caído en una vil trampa. Miró a la mujer, sentada cómodamente a su lado, y sintió unas pequeñas ganas de estrangularla. s

Sintió una mirada fija en ellos dos. Miró al culpable de aquello y notó como en unos asientos más allá, había un tipo que los miraba fijamente, demasiado para su gusto, a decir verdad. Javier no era de esos que juzgaban a las personas por cómo iban vestidas, pero era inevitable tener un prejuicio por los llamados _flaites._ Le mantuvo la mirada al tipo hasta que este desvió la mirada al fin.

―Guarda tu celular ―susurró a Sam.

―Ya lo sé ―le respondió la mujer en el mismo tono.

―Te dije que era mejor el taxi.

Sam, al escucharlo, prefirió no decir nada. Solo se limitó a blanquear los ojos y pasar el resto de camino mirando por la ventana.

.

Sarina miró la pantalla de su celular ya por casi centésima vez en lo que llevaba de día, y gruñó. Debía tener, por lo menos, unas cincuenta llamadas perdidas, casi todas de Samuel.

Sarina la verdad es que no lo entendía. Había sido él el que la había alejado (de una forma bastante brusca) y ahora la estaba buscando. Pues bien, pensó ella, que se fuera a la mierda. No estaba dispuesta a soportar a una persona así. Claro, el tipo le gustaba y todo, pero con ese último berrinche, había perdido todos los puntos que pudo haber ganado en su momento.

Lo peor de todo, pensó ahora con un poco de irritación, es que el muy imbécil había sugerido que ella tenía algo de la culpa. ¿La culpa? ¿Ella? ¡Pues que no la jodiera! Admitía que la mayoría de las veces tenía un genio de mierda. Lo tenía más que claro, la verdad, pero no se iba a disculpar, sobre todo, no se iba disculpar por haberse negado a acostarse con él en su momento, pues ahora se daba cuenta de que hubiera sido el peor error que podría haber cometido.

Miró la pantalla de su celular nuevamente, y bufó.

A su lado, Yuuri, que se encontraba mirando la televisión junto a un ya prácticamente dormido Jorge, miró a su compañera de casa con extrañeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? No era la primera vez que la veía gruñir mientras revisaba su celular. De hecho, el patrón llevaba repitiéndose ya desde el cumpleaños de Silvana, varios días atrás.

Sarina guardó el celular en su bolsillo y él no le dio mayor importancia, volviendo su vista al programa del cual entendía solo unas pocas palabras porque estaba en español.

Yuuri miró la hora en el reloj de la sala, dándose cuenta que ya eran las once y cuarto.

¿Samantha habría alcanzado el bus?, se preguntó, recordando lo apurados que había salido Javier junto a la otra mujer. De todos modos, suponía, Javier se encargaría de que la chica llegara sana y salva a su casa, al igual que Max con Erika.

―Deberíamos ir acostar a Jorge.

Yuuri miró a Sarina y luego dirigió su vista hacia el niño que dormía todo doblado. Jorge en algún momento desde que se fueron los demás, había caído muerto del cansancio. Había sido un día bastante largo, la verdad, considerando que Jorge solía estar durmiendo a eso de las diez de la noche (o al menos se intentaba de que así fuera)

Tomó al niño en brazos y junto a Sarina lo llevaron a la habitación de esta. Ahí la mujer se encargó de desvestir a su hermano para ponerle el pijama y finalmente acostarlo, mientras Yuuri volvía a la sala de estar.

Jorge se destapó casi completamente y Sarina sonrió, divertida, pensando en la noche que le esperaba durmiendo al lado de ese terremoto con patas. Tendría suerte, la verdad, si lograba no caerse de la cama por su culpa. Y lo peor era que eso se iba a tener que repetir varios días de esa semana, pues unas horas antes su madre le había informado que ella junto a su padre harían un pequeño viaje, así que ella tendría que quedarse a cargo de su hermano menor.

Su celular volvió a sonar y ella quiso tirarlo al demonio. Una llamada más y era capaz de cambiar aquel número que tenía desde hace años, de verdad.

De todos modos, aunque odiara admitirlo, debía decir que Samantha tenía razón en algo. Sería mejor todo si de una vez por todas aceptara ver a ese idiota por última vez y pedirle que la dejara de fastidiar. Tal parecía que su cerebro no tenía la suficiente materia gris para entender que, si no respondía las llamadas, era porque no quería volver a verlo.

La llamada se cortó para que, inmediatamente, comenzara otra. Sarina, con irritación, la atendió. A ver si así aquel hombre se dejaba de molestar.

Estaba afuera del edificio, le había dicho, y no se iba a ir de ahí hasta que pudiera hablar con ella. Sarina prácticamente se quiso tirar de las mechas cuando escuchó aquello.

―Okay. Te veo abajo.

Quizás si la irritación no hubiera nublado su juicio, la mujer habría sospechado de las condiciones en las que podría encontrarse Samuel a esa hora y fuera de su casa, o podría haber notado la leve cadencia en su voz. Pero no lo hizo. Y luego de haberle comunicado a Yuuri que iba a salir con la excusa de ir a comprar al negocio de la equina antes de que cerrara, Sarina abandonó el departamento, dispuesta a arreglar de una vez por todas el problema.

.

Cuando Javier y Sam llegaron al terminal San Borja luego de una cansadora carrera, el bus ya estaba doblando por la salida, sin dar opción de intentar alcanzarlo. En realidad, ni Javier ni Sam lo intentaron. Solo se quedaron ahí, jadeando, cansados por la carrera y pensando que habría sido demasiada suerte haber llegado a tiempo, y ellos no se caracterizaban por tener buena suerte precisamente; lo de ellos era vivir en base a la ley de Murphy.

El terminal aún tenía una relativa actividad en la zona de buses interregionales, así que su épica corrida, y posterior cara de desesperanza, había sido vista por bastantes personas.

Javier se rascó la nuca y luego miró a Sam, que aún tenía la vista fija en el punto por donde la micro había desaparecido.

―Elige ―dijo llamando la atención de la mujer―: puedo pagar un taxi para que llegues a casa, o por hoy te puedes a quedar a dormir conmigo.

Sam no lo pensó mucho, la verdad, así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pasarela mecánica para salir del terminal.

―Vamos de vuelta al departamento.

Javier soltó una risita.

―¿Te das cuenta que hicimos este viaje por las puras?

―¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que demás alcanzábamos a llegar si salíamos diez minutos antes! ―Sam parecía realmente ofendida.

―Pero si la que suele viajar siempre eres tú…

Sam abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego decidió guardar silencio.

―Cállate y camina, sesos de alga.

Javier miró con paciencia el techo del terminal y luego comenzó a seguir a la mujer con una sonrisa. Samantha era la única persona a la que permitía que ponerle esos sobrenombres sin replicar. De todos modos, no era como si no pudiera molestarla.

―Creo que de haber tomado el taxi habríamos alcanzado la micro.

Sam lo miró de reojo y siguió su camino hacia la pasarela que iba bajando, la cual estaba dentro del Mall Arauco Estación. El terminal San Borja estaba en un segundo piso y al final de aquel mall, por lo que, si se quería acceder, era inevitable tener que ingresar por ahí. Javier desconocía, de todos modos, si había otra entrada que estuviera habilitada.

―Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso.

―Okay, pero que conste que yo te dije.

Un tic tembló en la ceja de la mujer y prefirió no decir nada hasta que estuvieron al aire libre. Llegaron a la entrada de estación central, donde el metro ya estaba cerrado. Por las calles circulaban algunos autos y una que otra micro.

Samantha miró el cielo despejado que dejaba ver una que otra estrella, ocultas por la gran cantidad de contaminación lumínica que tenía la ciudad. El aire a esa hora era aún cálido, como solía ser siempre en medio del verano y eso se podía evidenciar por las ropas que ambos llevaban: Javier jeans y una polera de manga corta y Sam, un vestido bastante veraniego.

―Entonces, ¿tomamos un taxi ahora? ―Ciertamente, Samantha se negaba a pasar de nuevo un susto similar al que sufrió en la micro, cuando aquel tipo no dejaba de mirarlos, hasta que habían llegado a su destino y bajado rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar.

―Pues fíjate que ahora se me antoja caminar. ―Y con eso emprendió camino al departamento.

Sam se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

―Es broma, ¿verdad?

―Nop. ―Marcó bastante la última letra.

―¿Te quejabas de la micro y ahora te quieres ir caminando? ―Había algo ahí que ciertamente no calzaba.

―Sip.

―¿Y si intentan asaltarnos?

―Soy bastante rápido corriendo.

―Yo estoy ocupando sandalias con tacones.

―Pues es tu problema.

Samantha lo miró con irritación y luego esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

―Javi ―llamo melosamente―, si sigues así voy a tener que acusarte con ya sabes quién con respecto a ya sabes qué.

Eso detuvo a Javier, quien miró al cielo, suspirando, antes de volverse a mirar a su _querida_ amiga.

―No te atreverías.

―Sí lo haría.

―De todos modos, me quieres demasiado como para hacer eso.

Samantha bufó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Javier tenía razón de todos modos; lo quería demasiado como para andar ventilando sus secretos.

Javier miró como Sam se iba alejando cada vez más y corrió tras ella.

―Oye, era broma. ―Sam no lo miró―. Vamos a tomar un taxi.

Sam se dirigió a él, con la ceja alzada en signo de burla.

―¿No querías caminar? Ya poh, caminemos. ―Y siguió avanzando.

Javier la miró sorprendido y luego blanqueó los ojos.

―Te van a doler los pies con esas sandalias.

―Es problema mío.

Javier miró al cielo en busca de paciencia y luego suspiró por enésima vez en la noche. ¿Quería caminar? Pues perfecto, caminaría.

―Como quieras.

Y comenzó a avanzar a pasos largos y rápidos, provocando que inevitablemente la mujer tuviera que esforzarse para estar a su ritmo.

―Sesos de algas idiota.

.

Maximiliano escuchaba con diversión cómo Erika hablaba con sus padres por teléfono, avisándoles que iba llegando y que él era quien la iba a dejar, para alivio de estos.

El sector de _La Pintana_ no era un lugar seguro en la noche y eso él lo tenía más que claro, así que no existía manera de que Erika se hubiera ido sola y en transporte público a esas horas. Si no hubiera podido ir a dejarla, le hubiera pagado un Uber incluso, así de simple. Pero le llegaba a dar repelús el hecho de imaginar a Erika caminando a esas horas, sola, por Alameda hasta llegar al metro, o bajándose en el paradero para caminar hacia su casa. Incluso el mismo aspecto de la mujer daba para temer por su integridad. Con ese cabello claro, esos ojos dorados y aquel metro setenta de altura, daba la impresión de que pertenecía más bien al sector oriente de la capital, en vez de a una de las comunas con mayor índice de delincuencia del llamado _Gran Santiago_. De todos modos, al haber vivido toda una vida en el mismo lugar, Erika era conocida entre sus vecinos, lo que brindaba cierta inmunidad. Había una regla implícita de no meterse con la propia gente del sector, suerte que no sufrían los visitantes o recién llegados o, en su caso, él.

Cuando Erika hubo terminado la llamada, guardó el celular con un suspiro cansino.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Max, mirando la carretera, calculando que debían faltar unos diez minutos aún para llegar―. ¿Se quedaron más tranquilos?

Erika asintió.

―Saben, de todos modos, que tú eres el taxista del grupo.

Max sintió como si un bloque de cemento con el cartel de taxista le hubiera caído encima. Miró de rejo a la mujer y luego sonrió. Bueno, no era mentira que todos solían acudir a él para transportarse, incluso Javier ahora último, cuya moto se hallaba en reparaciones.

―Por cierto ―continuó Erika, como si el trozo de cemento no hubiera casi aplanado al pobre hombre―, te invitaron a comer un kuchen que mi mamá acaba de hacer.

Aquella palabra hizo que los ojos de Max resplandecieran. Amaba la cocina de la madre de Erika, sobre todo si era dulce.

«El auto»

Se desinfló al pensar aquello. No había manera que dejara a su pobre auto estacionado fuera de la casa de la mujer. Era probable que en menos de una hora estuviera desmantelado entero.

―Dile que muchas gracias, pero que paso por esta vez.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

―Sabes que eso no funcionará. Mi mamá no acepta un no por respuesta. ―Bueno, eso era verdad.

―Pero el auto…

―Lo metes al garaje, que el auto del papá está en reparaciones.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―No pasó la revisión técnica.

―Chucha.

―Pero ahí está la solución. Así también te tomas un tecito para acompañar el kuchen.

«Pucha, con esa hospitalidad uno agarra vuelo»

―Okay, okay, pero quiero porción doble.

.

Yuuri bostezó mientras miraba las noticias en algún canal nacional. Por lo poco y nada que podía entender, y en gran parte gracias a las imágenes que aparecían, Yuuri supuso que estaban hablando de algo referente a los incendios que estaban aquejando en algunas ciudades de más al sur. Javier le había comentado que el día de ayer, quince de enero, habían fallecido tres brigadistas de la Conaf mientras intentaban controlar un incendio.

Yuuri esperaba realmente que aquello no llegara más allá. Por un lado, porque eran lamentable la cantidad de árboles que se verían afectados y también los animales que vivían en esos lugares. Por otro lado, rezaba porque su madre ni se enterara de algo de aquello. Ya había tenido suficiente cuando Hiroko se había enterado de que Chile era el país con el registro del terremoto más fuerte jamás percibido, como para que ahora se le sumara la afinidad que tenían los bosques chilenos para comenzar a incendiarse.

Suspiró y se relajó, tendido en el sillón largo de la sala de estar.

Qué raro era tener el departamento para él solo, aunque sea un momento. Se había acostumbrado en realidad a los revoloteos de Sarina alrededor, o a la presencia de Max y las visitas de Javier. Debía decir que lo que llevaba en Chile, poco y nada era el tiempo en que había podido estar solo. Siempre había algo que hacer, un lugar que visitar, un tema interesante para hablar y Yuuri aquello lo agradecía. Agradecía llegar a su cama exclusivamente a dormir, demasiado exhausto como para pensar en cosas mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, recordando y preguntándose qué habría pasado si aquellas palabras no hubieran salidos de sus labios.

Lamentablemente ahora no tenía mucho sueño y no había nadie que los distrajera.

« _Terminemos con esto tras la final, ¿eh? En ese momento parecía tan lógico»_

Ahora parecía hasta incorrecto. Ahora pensaba en lo idiota que fue como para siquiera mencionar aquello; en lo débil que fue para no lograr retractarse a tiempo. Recordó el rostro de Viktor cuando lo tenía ahí, acorralado contra los límites de la pista, preguntándole qué estaba pensando. Pero el momento había pasado demasiado rápido, él no había puesto sus pensamientos en orden, y la oportunidad se había ido tan pronto como había llegado. Viktor había vuelto a su cara de seriedad y le había ofrecido la mano.

―Fue un honor ser tu entrenador por el tiempo que duró, Yuuri. Espero que tengas una buena vida.

¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de quedarse callado se hubiera tirado sobre Viktor, diciéndole que continuara entrenándolo por un año más? Probablemente ahora estaría en San Petersburgo, ayudando a Viktor en sus programas para el campeonato europeo y puliendo los suyos propios para el _four continents._ No estaría ahí, en un lugar del que no conocía el idioma, cuyas costumbres a veces le resultaban abrumadoras.

Frunció el ceño.

No es como si le molestara o se arrepintiera de su decisión. Había comenzado una especie de carrera como entrenador (aunque por ahora era poco y nada lo que lo había entrenado) y sus nuevos amigos le parecían agradables. Pero, de cierta forma, sentía que había retrocedido a como estaba el año anterior, cuando creía que había estado luchando solo y no dejaba que nadie más se acercara. Había intentado abrirse, de verdad lo había hecho, pero siempre terminaba retrayéndose o aislándose de los demás, inconscientemente. Él luego se daba cuenta y los demás también. Javier se había dado cuenta e incluso le había dicho que no intentara incluirse a la fuerza por ahora; que le momento llegaría de alguna forma.

―Yo al inicio no hablaba mucho con Erika, la verdad, pero es cosa de tiempo y de tomar confianza. Al inicio la única conexión entre nosotros y las chicas era Sarina, pero ahora ella sobra, ¿verdad Sari?

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―había contestado la mujer mientras pasaba por ahí vestida con el pijama y el pelo envuelto en una toalla.

―¿Viste? Es cosa de tiempo.

Tenía lógica de todos modos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que la confianza con Viktor había florecido? Bastante. Al igual que le había pasado con Pichit al conocerlo. Incluso hasta con el entrenador Celestino había pasado lo mismo.

Sarina le había dicho que cuando se sintiera en confianza podía contar con ellos.

―Si quieres te vamos a hacer porras en el _four continents_ ―había dicho Sarina

Yuuri acomodó la cabeza en el almohadón.

Faltaba exactamente un mes para que el _four continents_ diera inicio y él aún no tomaba una decisión. ¿Participaría o, por el contrario, tiraría por la borda todos aquellos meses? La idea en inicio había sido llegar al _Grand Prix Final,_ claro, pero la temporada no terminaba ahí. La idea de retirarse había sido principalmente para poder devolver a Viktor a las pistas. El ruso ya había anunciado su regreso, ni más ni menos que coronándose campeón de Rusia en diciembre pasado, así que, ¿qué quedaba ahora? Aún si quisiera participar, ¿qué apoyo recibiría?

Gimió y gruño, removiéndose un poco en el sofá, ocultando la cara en la almohada.

Era por eso que no le gustaba quedarse solo. Empezaba inmediatamente a recriminarse y a pensar. Él no quería pensar nada de eso por ahora. Punto.

Gimió nuevamente.

Estaba que iba a despertar a Jorge para proponerle jugar en la Nintendo hasta quedar con los ojos enrojecidos por el sueño. Pero claro, pensó, si lo hacía, Sarina lo mataba. Tan simple como eso.

Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba esa mujer? Hacían ya veinte minutos que había salido con la excusa de ir a comprar al negocio de la esquina. Pues bien, la esquina quedaba a pocos pasos y uno con suerte se demoraba cinco minutos en ir y volver. Se preocupó. Llevaba poco tiempo en Chile, sí, pero sabía que la calle de noche era peligrosa. Quizás el sector en donde vivían era en cierta medida más seguro y estaba mejor iluminado que otros, pero no era lo mismo que vivir en la zona oriente (Javier le había comentado que por Las Condes o Lo Barnechea era bastante más seguro) o en Japón, si íbamos al caso.

Tomó el celular y marcó su número.

El tono de la llamada se oyó desde la pieza.

Yuuri sintió que su ceja comenzaba a temblar.

« _Pedazo de burra_ »

Volvió a ponerse boca arriba, sin saber si sentirse irritado o preocupado y estando en eso, sintió como sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse solos.

.

Despertó a los pocos minutos, asustado por un ruido y un movimiento brusco. Un temblor. Sintió cierta diversión al recordar que había estado pensando en ellos hace momentos atrás. Yuuri se desperezó y espero a que el movimiento telúrico pasara. No había sido fuerte, pero sí bastante largo y, por estar en altura, se había sentido peor.

―¿Sarina? ―llamó con la voz un poco rasposa.

Nada.

La mujer no contestaba.

Frotó sus ojos antes de ponerse sus anteojos, aquellos que se habían caído en algún momento de su corta siesta, y se puso de pie, estirándose en el proceso.

Mejor la iba a buscar. Sarina solía demorarse poco y en realidad, aquello de la compra nocturna era bastante poco probable, ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

― _¡Escúchame! ―_ Aquel grito hizo que detuviera su camino a la puerta e intentara afinar un poco el oído.

Tal parecía que había una discusión en el pasillo y una de las voces ―la femenina― se le hizo demasiado familiar cuando esta emitió un quejido lastimero.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, una parte por los nervios y en otra parte por el miedo de lo que se encontraría. Yuuri no entendía casi nada de lo que decían, pero no era necesario. Avanzó con pasos rápidos y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Y ahí Yuuri supo algo. Nunca más quería volver a ver una escena como esa en su vida, sobre todo, si una de las personas implicadas era alguna amiga suya.

Apretó los puños por la impotencia.

― _¡Suéltala!_

Sería después, que Yuuri se daría cuenta que aquella palabra había salido espontáneamente en español de sus labios.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Solo por hoy no habrá explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Como dice el título, esta es la primera parte del capítulo. La otra parte espero tenerla para la próxima semana en lo posible. Al final de dicha parte estará inserta toda la dinámica anterior, después de todo, sería el verdadero final del cap y también estará la escena extra, si es que no queda muy largo.

Yo la verdad no tengo muchos comentarios que hacer sobre esta primera parte, ¿y ustedes?

Por cierto, sigo creyéndome Yato xD.

¡Saludos! ¡Las quiero!

PD: Publiqué a la rápida, así que si hay un error imperdonable díganmelo, porfa, yo no me voy a enojar.


	14. Capítulo XI (Parte 2)

**Capítulo XI: Cuando la noche de Javier fue arruinada (Parte 2)**

* * *

No fue necesario repetir aquello para poder captar la atención de ambas personas. El tipo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, gruñendo algo que no entendió, mientras que Sarina, quien se hallaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió y lo miró.

Yuuri nunca pensó que vería esa mirada en sus ojos. La mirada de ella mostraba pánico y miedo en su estado puro, fue así hasta que vio que era él.

― _¿Y este chino culiao quién chucha es? ―_ La verdad era poco y nada el interés que Yuuri puso ante las palabras del tipo.

― _¡Suéltala!_ ―volvió a repetir en español, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos, con la intención de liberar a Sarina de las manos de aquel subnormal.

Aunque no fue necesario.

Nunca supo si fue por la voz de aquel tipo o por la suya propia, pero el asunto era que, en cuestión de segundos, aquel idiota se estaba tocando la entrepierna con ambas manos, mientras Sarina aprovechaba para con saña, darle un rodillazo en el rostro. Yuuri entre el desconcierto y el alivio, se preguntó si algún diente no habría salido volando por ahí. De todos modos, no era como si se quedara a averiguarlo, pues la mujer ya lo había tomado del brazo y lo estaba arrastrando, desesperada, hacia el interior del departamento. Yuuri no opuso resistencia. No lo hizo porque, por muchas ganas que tuviera de enfrentar al tipo en vez de ir a esconderse, aquella expresión de Sarina era suficiente para convencerlo que, por ahora, la tranquilidad de ella era la prioridad.

La puerta del departamento fue cerrada justo cuando el tipo, con la cara desfigurada por la rabia, intentaba darle alcance. Sarina se apoyó contra la madera, intentando recuperar el aire, mientras miraba a Yuuri con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para tratarse de ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella, la voz demasiado débil.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, preguntándose internamente si gritarle, como quería hacer en ese momento, sería adecuado en la situación.

―¿Y tú? ―Decidió que, por ahora, lo mejor era ver hasta donde había llegado el daño.

Sarina desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, abandonando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Del otro lado, se escuchaba una voz ebria, junto a unos golpes dados a la madera de vez en cuando.

Yuuri apretó los puños y siguió a la chica, fijándose en su aspecto, dándose cuenta que su ropa no parecía haber sido desacomodada, aunque su cabello se había soltado un poco de la usual coleta que ella se solía hacer. Pese a eso, Yuuri no se quedó tranquilo. Recordaba demasiado bien como el tipo estaba prácticamente pegado a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Si Yuuri no hubiera gritado, aquel tipo la habría besado a la fuerza y eso, tal vez, habría sido el comienzo de una pesadilla mucho peor.

Tomó asiento junto a ella, sintiéndose realmente mal cuando ella se sobresaltó y se alejó inconscientemente de él.

―Lo siento. ―Yuuri no sabía realmente de qué se estaba disculpando.

Sarina negó con la cabeza y musitó un "está bien", demasiado quedo para venir de alguien como ella.

Yuuri no se quedó tranquilo y siguió examinando a la chica, hasta que un leve enrojecimiento en una de sus mejillas llamó su atención.

―Te golpeó… ―No era una pregunta, era la constatación de un hecho.

Sarina lo miró, sorprendida, para luego tocarse la mejilla afectada.

―Creo que sí…

 _«¿Crees?»_

Desde fuera del departamento se escuchaban los lamentos de aquel tipo. Yuuri realmente estaba teniendo problemas para controlarse y sacarlo a patadas de ahí. Pero no, se dijo, Sarina era su prioridad ahora mismo.

―¿Quién es él? ―Yuuri ya no soportaba ver a Sarina de esa forma. ¿Dónde estaba la chica escandalosa y que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra? Necesitaba a esa mujer de vuelta. Que gritara, que se enojara, incluso que llorara; no que mirara todo con ojos ausentes.

Sarina chasqueó la lengua, acercando las rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas.

―Solo un idiota.

Al fin una reacción esperada en ella.

―¿Te hizo algo más?

Sarina negó con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué…?

―Yuuri, sinceramente, no quiero hablar de esto por ahora.

«Al menos no contigo» fue lo que quiso decir en realidad; Yuuri se dio cuenta de ello y asintió.

La voz del tipo tras la puerta comenzó a subir de intensidad, esta vez acompañados de fuertes golpes ―probablemente patadas― que hicieron que Sarina se encogiera en el lugar.

― _¡Sarina, abre la puerta, maldición!_

Aquel grito hizo que incluso él se sobresaltara.

― _¡¿Quién es ese chino?! ¿ACASO TE ACUESTAS CON ÉL? ―_ pausa _―. ¡MALDITA PUTA, ABRE LA PUERTA!_

Yuuri solo era capaz de entender palabras sueltas, lo cual ni siquiera servía para inferir qué era lo que decía, pero la cara de Sarina era bastante elocuente. Las expresiones de la chica pasaban desde la rabia hasta el nerviosismo, dando la impresión de que se debatía en salir a encarar al tipo o desaparecer de alguna forma.

La puerta seguía siendo fuertemente golpeada, hasta el punto en que Yuuri se preguntó cuánto resistiría antes de que fuera derribada. De todos modos, su cabreo estaba comenzando a tomar niveles estratosféricos y la única razón que lo mantenía ahí, era que estaban solos y velar por Sarina era prioritario.

Algo más fue dicho por aquel subnormal, al punto que la mujer a su lado se levantó rápidamente del sillón, con la intención de encarar a aquel tipo. No la dejó. La detuvo no porque pensara que no podría con la situación ―quizás en circunstancias normales aquel idiota ya sería historia― sino porque probablemente aquel tipo prácticamente estaba sudando alcohol y por dios que él no permitiría que ella estuviera cerca de alguien en esas circunstancias.

―Yuuri, suéltame.

―No lo haré. ―No lo haría. Sarina podría intentar patearlo incluso (aunque pedía que en las bolas no, por favor) pero él no permitiría que llegara hasta la puerta.

―¿Acaso no escuchas lo que me está diciendo ese infeliz?

Yuuri junto sus cejas, frustrado.

― _No entiendo…_ ―Lo dijo en español incluso, para poder probar su punto.

Sintió a Sarina relajarse en sus brazos y él, en consecuencia, aflojó el agarre, permitiendo que la mujer pudiera moverse con facilidad.

―Claro que no entiendes ―musitó con decaimiento, mientras se alejaba del japonés y volvía al sillón.

Los gritos siguieron escuchándose y a cada palabra que se oía, Sarina se tensaba en su lugar.

―Toma ―dijo, entregándole a la chica su móvil con los auriculares―. No quieres escucharlo, ¿verdad?

La chica aceptó el móvil y puso una canción cualquiera, cerrando los ojos y buscando alejarse y olvidar al idiota que seguía golpeando la puerta como poseso.

Yuuri esperó y, cuando notó que la mujer relajaba su cuerpo y le comentaba que estaba escuchado la música de su programa libre, suspiró ―ya más tranquilo― y fue a la habitación de Jorge, para ver si el niño se había despertado con todo el ruido.

No lo había hecho. El niño estaba pacíficamente durmiendo, tapado y a una orilla de la cama, dejando espacio para cuando su hermana fuera a acostarse.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Si Yuuri hubiera conocido más a Jorge, se habría dado cuenta que el niño nunca solía ser tan ordenado para dormir, que usualmente ocupaba casi toda la cama y que casi nunca se lo podía ver perfectamente tapado, menos si era una noche de verano.

Jorge abrió los ojos y miró hacía la puerta, notando como su entrenador parecía volver a la sala de estar. Sacó el móvil que tenía culto bajo la almohada y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

.

A Samantha le dolían los pies. Debía decir que, sin temor a equivocarse, sus sandalias la estaban matando desde hace, por lo menos, unos cinco minutos. Aunque claro que no lo admitiría, no frente a Javier al menos; prefería aguantarse las ganas de pedir que descansaran y quejarse en silencio o con Sarina, valiéndose de esa solidaridad femenina que aparecía en casos como esos.

Quiso gritar de alivio cuando se hallaron frente al edificio, Javier haciendo una graciosa venia para dejarla pasar primero. Sam no estaba de ánimos de todos modos, y evaluó seriamente la posibilidad de lanzarle una de sus sandalias a la cabeza. De hecho, durante el rato que estuvieron esperando el ascensor, Sam imaginó por lo menos cinco situaciones, incluso visualizando la curvatura que daría el zapato hasta estrellarse limpiamente en la nuca de su mejor amigo

Sonrió, deseando que a Javier se le ocurriera salir con una de sus lindezas. Una palabra bastaría, de hecho, para que sus ideas sádicas se hicieran realidad. Pero Javier parecía más concentrado en su celular y ni un comentario sarcástico había dicho, cuando ella, ya cansada del dolor de pies, había optado por descalzarse y llevar las sandalias en una de sus manos (con la esperanza de ocuparlas pronto, para ser sincera). Así que el momento había pasado y Samantha se había quedado con las ganas.

―¿Con quién estas conversando? ―cuestionó cuando ambos entraron al ascensor.

―Con Cony ―Oh, vaya―. Mañana tiene turno de noche, así que puede acostarse tarde hoy. ―La sonrisa en el rostro del mayor daba cuenta de lo tarde que la otra se acostaría.

Constanza era una compañera de carrera, habían entrado en el mismo año junto a Javier y era una persona simpática, aunque personalmente ella no había compartido más de lo políticamente correcto con ella; tenían gustos diametralmente opuestos y nunca le había nacido tener amistad con ella, ni siquiera cuando Javier le comentó que solía ser su _fuckbuddy_ cuando ambos pasaban por periodos de soltería (aunque en el caso de Javier, era un estado permanente de soltería). Constanza había terminado con su ultimo novio hace algunos meses y había vuelto a contactar a Javier para divertirse y el hombre, ante la posibilidad de un polvo sin sentimientos ni reproches de por medio, no se había negado. Se veían poco, dado que la mujer estaba con turnos por su internado, pero no pasaba semana en que Javier no desapareciera por unas horas para luego llegar con una sonrisa satisfecha. La última vez de esos encuentros había sido cuando Yuuri había terminado traumado y, por consiguiente, todos se habían enterado de que Javier volvía a sus andanzas con Constanza (hasta ese momento, solo Samantha era consciente de todo aquello).

―De todos modos, deberías dejar que duerma, ¿no crees? Si mañana tendrá turno de noche, significa que viene saliendo de un turno largo. Lo mejor sería que guardara una adecuada higiene del sueño, o de lo contrario se quedará dormida en pleno hospital.

Javier volteó los ojos. Sam lo pudo ver gracias a las paredes espejo del ascensor que ya estaba llegando al piso que les correspondía.

―El sexo sirve para el estrés. Le hare un favor relajándola. Será completamente adorable con los pacientes a su cargo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Sam suspiró.

―A veces eres una persona tan desagradable…

Javier rio y Sam suponía que le diría algo como "yo también te quiero", pero la risa se cortó de pronto y ella, confundida por aquello, alzó la vista.

«Ay, lo que faltaba»

De verdad, ni en un millón de años se imaginó que vería a aquel sujeto golpeando la puerta del departamento de Max. Los golpes eran débiles y de vez en cuando el tipo murmuraba alguna incoherencia, tanto así que, por un pequeño momento, aquello le dio algo de lastima…

―¡Abre la puerta, maraca conchetumare!

…claro, hasta aquella frase.

Javier solo notó un movimiento a su lado y luego vio como una sandalia se estrellaba limpiamente en la cabeza de Samuel. Miró a su amiga, levantando una ceja en el proceso.

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres que ocupe la otra contigo acaso?

Al hombre de cabellos oscuros no le quedó de otra que levantar ambas manos en señal de rendición y luego caminar hacia donde aquel idiota estaba sobándose la cabeza mientras dejaba salir un quejido.

―¿Qué chucha haces acá, weón?

Era una pegunta idiota de todos modos. Era obvio que aquel subnormal estaba ahí por Sarina. Quería hablar con ella, había dicho el hombre en balbuceos.

―Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré hablar con ella así de ebrio.

«Y menos luego de oír cómo la llamaste» añadió en su mente.

Samuel no era una persona que le cayera muy bien. Lo conocía desde sus días de colegio (lamentablemente había sido compañero suyo y de Max) como para saber la clase de tipo que era; alguien que, de haber estado en sus manos, nunca habría tenido ni una cita con la chica de ojos verdes. Pero Sarina les había contado tarde y, por mucho que Max y él se habían quejado, la muy porfiada había seguido viéndolo, hasta que, como ellos ya veían venir, Samuel había arruinado todo y Sarina había salido del encantamiento ―aweonamiento, como Javier le decía― y había mandado al otro tipo a la mierda, tal y como se merecía.

―Pero…

Una parte de su mente e preguntó por qué Samuel tenía la nariz enrojecida, pero lo atribuyó al alcohol que el otro seguramente había ingerido en cantidades impresionantes.

―No. Vete ahora antes de que te saque la cresta.

Lo bueno de haber sido compañeros de colegio, era que Samuel una vez había tenido que probar qué tan duro golpeaba Javier cuando estaba enojado y, ciertamente, no era una experiencia agradable. Así que fue listo y asintió. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para arriesgarse a una paliza, claramente.

Javier mantuvo su vista en Samuel hasta que este desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor. Luego se encargó de sacudir la cabeza, contrariado. Se le hacía raro verlo en ese estado fuera de la puerta de Max y más raro aún se le hacía que nadie le abriera. Aunque, de todos modos, Yuuri no conocía al tipo y Sarina era experta ignorando a quienes no quería ver.

Al inicio su idea había sido llegar directamente a su departamento para que Sam pudiera acomodarse y quizás ver alguna película antes de acostarse, pero la curiosidad había podido con él. Buscó la llave que Max le había pasado y abrió la puerta. Ciertamente no se esperaba que un japonés se levantara amenazante ―claro, hasta que había visto que se trataba de él― y decidido a defender a una Sarina que, contrario a cómo solía ser habitualmente, le había dirigido una mirada nerviosa. Javier solo había necesitado ver su mirada y aquel enrojecimiento en su mejilla para adivinar lo que ahí había pasado.

Vio todo rojo.

―Yo lo mato…

Sam se alarmó cuando vio cómo su amigo daba media vuelta y se dirigía, con los puños apretados, hacia el exterior, en busca seguramente de aquel idiota. Una parte de ella quería que lo golpeara hasta dejarlo irreconocible, pero la otra ―la racional―se negaba a permitir que Javier cometiera alguna estupidez.

―¡Javier!

De todos modos, su llamada fue inútil; era absurdo esperar que el otro le hiciera caso, de todos modos.

Yuuri musitó algo en su idioma, que claramente parecía una maldición y salió detrás del hombre de ojos azules, cerrando la puerta fuertemente en el proceso.

Samantha se sobresaltó, pero luego recordó la situación que seguramente había tenido lugar ahí y toda su atención de pronto fue puesta en Sarina, quien ante su mirada inquisidora solo atinó a fruncir el ceño con molestia y mostrarle la lengua.

―Deja de mirarme tanto.

Ante aquello Sam solo volteó los ojos, con paciencia.

―Como si te fueras a gastar.

Sarina soltó una risa ante aquello, pero se escuchó demasiado falsa y duró demasiado poco.

Sam se acercó y se sentó a su lado, al tiempo que abría sus brazos en señal de invitación.

―¿Quieres un apapacho?

Los ojos de Sarina de llenaron de lágrimas y asintió, mientras se sacaba los auriculares que hasta ese momento tenía puestos.

―Por favor…

.

Max apretó el acelerador a fondo. Quería llegar al departamento cuanto antes. A su lado, Erika miraba nerviosamente por la ventana.

Habían estado tranquilamente tomando té con un trozo de kuchen cuando el celular de Max había sonado insistentemente. El nombre de Jorge había aparecido en la pantalla. Max había contestado confundido, incluso un poco molesto de que el niño siguiera despierto a esas horas.

―Ven rápido, por favor ―habían sido las palabras del adolescente antes de cortar y Max supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

De ahí se había levantado apresurado, alegando que debía volver de inmediato al departamento, intentando comunicarse con Sarina y sin poder lograrlo. Erika, pese a encontrarse en su casa, había dicho que iría con él y en tiempo récord, ya estaba nuevamente en la sala, una mochila con alguna de sus pertenencias colgando de su hombro derecho.

La madre de la chica había dicho que llevara un pedazo de kuchen para Sarina y él, a regañadientes y por educación, tuvo que aceptar, queriendo salir lo más pronto posible hacia el departamento.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la llamada y Max sacaba el auto del garaje de la casa de Erika, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible; su cabeza creando diversos escenarios, cada uno más horrible que el anterior.

Un semáforo se puso en rojo, pero no le importó. Max ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad, demasiado centrado en llegar a tiempo. Dos semáforos más corrieron la misma suerte, hasta que Erika miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

―No seremos de mucha ayuda si nos detienen los pacos por exceso de velocidad. Y menos útiles seremos si terminamos como sardinas enlatadas a un lado de la carretera.

Max miró a Erika de reojo y bajó a regañadientes la velocidad. La mujer tenía razón. Seguramente lo que sea que hubiera pasado ya estaba bajo control. Quería creer eso.

.

Yuuri tomó las escaleras, al igual que había hecho Javier momentos antes. Pese a que había salido solo segundos después, el otro hombre le llevaba por lo menos un piso de ventaja. Apuró el paso, bajando de tres en tres, tropezando a veces por lo apresurado de su andar. La mirada que tenía Javier momentos antes le había alarmado. Si no llegaba para detenerlo, algo malo pasaría seguramente. No era como si el otro tipo no se mereciera una paliza, pensó; el problema era que probablemente Javier no sabría cuándo parar.

Alcanzó a Javier cuando ya iban en el segundo piso. No dijo nada, solo se mantuvo a su paso.

―No intentes detenerme ―Javier dijo aquello cuando estaban llegando al final de las escaleras de emergencia.

―No pensaba hacerlo.

«Al menos no inmediatamente» se dijo.

Pese a que el ascensor era más rápido y que aquel tipo les llevaba algo de ventaja, lo hallaron unos pasos alejado del edificio, caminando tambaleante hacia el cruce con alameda.

Javier gritó su nombre, haciendo que Samuel ―ahora ya sabía cómo se llamaba― volteara. Una mirada de pánico cruzó su rostro antes de que Javier llegara junto a él y le propinara un puñetazo que le llegó a doler hasta a él.

―¡ _¿Y eso por qué chucha fue?!_ ―Samuel lloriqueó mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría desde su labio roto.

Yuuri hizo una nota mental de mejorar su español cuanto antes.

― _¡Sabes bien el porqué, hijo de puta!_ ―Javier se controlaba para no saltarle encima―. _¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella!_

― _¿Acaso te gusta la weona?_ ―Samuel, ya más compuesto, se acercó para golpear a Javier. No lo logró, de todos modos, y se ganó otro puñetazo, esta vez a nivel de la mandíbula.

― _¡Es mi amiga! Así que respétala, maricón._

Samuel rio, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que corría a un costado de su boca.

― _Es una maraca calienta sopa. Estoy seguro que hace lo mismo con todos y luego se niega a abrirse de piernas, la muy puta._

Yuuri captó palabras sueltas, pero el gruñido de Javier le hizo darse cuenta que no había sido algo para nada amable. El hombre de ojos azules embistió al otro, haciendo que se golpeara contra el duro cemento.

―¡ _Te ―_ golpe _― dije ―_ golpe _― que ―_ golpe _― no hablaras_ ―golpe― _así ―_ golpe ― _de ella!_

Javier golpeaba sin control el rostro de Samuel, frustrado de no poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Hubiera seguido así, hasta dejar por lo menos, el rostro desfigurado al otro tipo, pero una mano lo tomó firmemente del codo, impidiendo que su puño se estrellara nuevamente contra aquella cara. Miró hacia un costado. Yuuri lo miraba seriamente.

―Suficiente, Javier. Ya no vale la pena.

Javier miró al japonés y luego miró el rostro ensangrentado ―y aún sonriente― de Samuel. Apretó los dientes y asintió. Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que le costó obedecer aquello.

―¿Cómo es en la cama? ―Samuel musitó aquello en inglés, dirigiéndose esta vez a Yuuri―. ¿O es que te deja con las ganas a ti también?

« _Este tipo…_ »

Yuuri frunció el ceño, molesto, pero no estaba dispuesto a caer como Javier en aquellas provocaciones. Afianzó el agarre en el brazo de su amigo cuando este intentó soltarse para seguir golpeando al otro. Finalmente, Javier se relajó y Yuuri lo soltó.

― _Vete de aquí antes de que llame a carabineros._ ―Fue lo que dijo Javier antes de comenzar a alejarse.

No iba a llamar a la policía por ahora solo porque no quería que Sarina se viera enfrentada a las usuales declaraciones que seguramente tendría que dar. De todos modos, confiaba en que aquella paliza sirviera como advertencia. Sofocó un quejido cuando rozó sin querer sus nudillos lastimados.

Samuel se levantó con dificultad y miró con odio a Javier. Se acercó a él con la intención de golpearlo de sorpresa, pero no contaba con que un japonés iba a frustrar sus planes, ni tampoco que con un certero puñetazo lo iba a devolver al piso. Esta vez el golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

―¡Maldición! ―musitó moviendo la mano adolorida. Ahora recordaba por qué no le gustaba andarse peleando por ahí.

Oyó la corta carcajada de Javier.

―Y yo que pensaba que eras un japonés pacífico. Ahora resulta que eres capaz de dejar _knock out_ de un solo golpe.

―Que no me guste pelear no quiere decir que no sepa cómo golpear. ―Yuuri seguía moviendo su muñeca, intentando calmar un poco el dolor de su mano.

Javier asintió en señal de acuerdo, no sin sentirse sorprendido por aquel lado que desconocía del japonés. Pensaba que era alguien incluso un poco _pavo,_ pero cada día se iba dando cuenta que su nuevo amigo tenía interesantes facetas de su personalidad que mostraba de vez en cuando.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ―Yuuri apuntó al hombre inconsciente a su lado―. ¿Lo dejamos botado acá?

Yuuri sabía que a Javier no le parecería mala idea y, si debía ser sincero, a él tampoco. Pero era evidente que no lo podían dejar ahí tirado.

Javier sopesó las opciones por un momento y luego sonrió. Aquella sonrisa no le dio muy buena espina a Yuuri, la verdad.

Y supo que sus sospechas estaban bastante bien fundadas cuando, cinco minutos después, paraba un taxi a un costado y Javier se encargaba de meter el cuerpo en el asiento trasero, golpeando ―sin querer queriendo― la cabeza de Samuel constantemente. No entendió la conversación que tuvo el hombre con el taxista, pero notó que el conductor parecía quejarse, hasta que, disimuladamente, Javier le entregó unos billetes azules. En ese momento la actitud del taxista cambió a una mucha más cooperadora y, luego de unas breves instrucciones, el auto negro con techo amarillo se alejó rápidamente.

Yuuri miró a Javier en busca de una explicación y este, soltando una carcajada burlona, le contó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido.

Resultaba que el taxista tenía instrucciones de recorrer Santiago por, al menos, dos horas con el taxímetro encendido. Luego de eso, debía llevar a Samuel a su residencia, ubicada en Chicureo, donde seguramente el tipo, ya con menos alcohol en el cuerpo, tendría que pagar una desbordante suma de dinero.

―¿Dinero? ―Yuuri no entendía realmente qué daño podía hacer aquello cuando se suponía que Samuel era de situación económica acomodada.

―Conozco a mi gente, Yuuri. Acabo de darle donde más le duele. Una carrera de dos horas no sale barata, amigo. ―Javier guardó silencio por un momento―. Era eso o pedirle al taxista que lo dejara en la Pintana o en La Legua, pero de ahí capaz que ni vivo saliera. Y luego vendrían las investigaciones policiales… así que paso de eso.

Yuuri sintió un pequeño tic aparecer en su ceja luego de aquello. ¿Es que era en serio? Agitó su cabeza y miró los nudillos sangrantes de Javier.

―Tienes que curarte eso.

Javier se miró la mano ensangrentada, abriéndola y cerrándola repetidas veces.

―Lo sé, pero primero necesito fumarme un cigarro.

Resultaba que ese sería el primer cigarro que Javier se fumaba en meses, le dijo el hombre, así que, en consecuencia, tuvieron que ir a comprar a una botillería cercana. Javier compró un cigarro suelto, alegando que era mejor alejar la tentación y que sería solo por esa vez.

―Estoy intentando dejarlo, pero la ocasión lo amerita ―musitó mientras prendía el cigarrillo y daba una profunda calada―. ¿Quieres?

Yuuri lo rechazó, arrugando la nariz por el humo.

Un celular sonó y Javier revisó el suyo, chasqueando la lengua cuando vio cierto mensaje. Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta y volvió a guardar el aparato, musitando algo sobre una noche arruinada y que Constanza se había quedado con las ganas.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, siendo las exhalaciones de Javier el único sonido emitido.

―Gracias, Yuuri ―dijo, recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte del japonés―. Gracias por estar ahí cuando Max y yo no pudimos.

―No fue la gran cosa ―musitó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba por el agradecimiento que, según él, no era necesario.

―No, es que no entiendes. Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, Sarina habría recibido mucho más que un golpe en la mejilla. Desconozco qué más ocurrió, pero…

―La tenía acorralada contra la pared e intentaba darle un beso. ―Yuuri necesitaba de alguna manera liberar la rabia que había sentido al ver aquella escena, sobre todo cuando vio que Sarina no hacía nada por separarse, demasiado ensimismada para intentar algo.

Javier apretó los dientes ante aquello.

―Bueno, si tú no hubieras intervenido, algo peor podría haber pasado. Y con suerte, nosotros habríamos llegado y podríamos haber detenido algo. ―Javier hizo una mueca―. Y digo suerte, porque Jorge podría haberse despertado y no quiero pensar en lo que habría encontrado.

Yuuri se estremeció. No, él tampoco quería pensar en ello.

―¿Quién era él?

Javier lo miró de reojo y apagó el cigarro ―que aún no estaba del todo consumido― para botarlo en un basurero cercano. Luego, contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, incluidas las advertencias que tanto él como Max le habían hecho a Sarina.

―Debieron haberme comentado de esto antes.

Javier esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

―¿Sí? Lo siento. No pensamos que te interesaría, realmente.

―¿Cómo…? ―comenzó a decir, siendo cortado de inmediato por el otro hombre.

―Sinceramente Yuuri, podemos tener las mejores intenciones y todas las ganas de hacerte parte de nuestro grupo, pero el sentido de pertenencia debe nacer de ti, compadre. No queremos ni vamos a obligarte a confiar en nosotros, pero de ser así, no esperes algo diferente de parte nuestra.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, de acuerdo con lo que Javier acababa de decir.

―Sin embargo ―añadió Javier―, creo que luego de esta pequeña aventura inevitablemente te estoy considerando parte del "club".

Javier sonrió y Yuuri correspondió el gestó, estrechando luego la mano del hombre de ojos azules. Luego subieron, ambos preocupados por el estado de Sarina; Javier, sobre todo, cuando Yuuri le dijo sobre su calmado comportamiento.

.

Samantha acariciaba los cabellos de Sarina, quien apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Acariciar y dar cariño era algo que le gustaba hacer, pero usualmente su amiga de ojos verdes rechazaba esas muestras de afecto, a menos que estuviera muy mal anímicamente; esta era una de esas ocasiones.

―¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó? ―preguntó mientras su mano seguía haciendo movimientos en su cabello.

Sarina hizo un sonido de fastidio antes de ponerse boca arriba, mirando a Samantha con las cejas fruncidas.

―No hay mucho que contar. ―Se exasperó ante la mirada de Sam―. ¡Es verdad! A ver, veamos… Me di cuenta tarde que Samuel estaba prácticamente sudando alcohol, discutimos, intentó besarme, lo rechacé y entré al edificio. Él me siguió, obviamente.

―¿Y Don Carlos? ―cuestionó, acordándose del guardia de la entrada.

―Durmiendo, probablemente. No sé, Sam, no me quedé a comprobarlo. ―Hizo una pausa―. Tome las escaleras de emergencia y él me siguió. No alcancé a llegar al departamento y me tenía acorralada contra la pared. ―Sarina tragó, sintiendo de pronto la boca seca―. Forcejeamos y me golpeó. ―Su voz se cortó en ese momento―. Me golpeó, Sam. ¿Lo puedes creer? Ni mis papás me habían golpeado antes, ¿sabes? Me atontoné (supongo que por la impresión) y solo pude reaccionar cuando oí a Yuuri diciéndole que me soltara.

La mano de Sam dudó un momento, pero luego siguió con las usuales caricias, dándole la confianza a Sarina para que siguiera hablando.

―Lo que más me da rabia es que de no haber sido por Yuuri, yo no hubiera reaccionado. ¡Me bloqueé! Y no atiné a nada. ―Se mantuvo pensativa por un momento, para luego sonreír macabramente―. De todos modos, al menos lo golpeé en sus genitales.

Sam soltó una pequeña risa, divertida por la sádica mirada de su amiga.

La puerta fue abierta en ese momento y ambas se enderezaron ante la llegada de Yuuri y Javier.

―Hola, señoritas ―saludó galante Javier. Sin embargo, la atención de las mujeres fue puesta inmediatamente en la mano ensangrentada.

―¡Tienes la mano lastimada! ―Sarina se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a su amigo.

Javier la miró a ella y luego miró su mano, con algo de burla.

―Gracias. De no ser por ti no me habría dado cuenta.

Yuuri tuvo que camuflar la risa con un ataque de tos, mientras miraba a Javier reprobatoriamente.

―¡Auch! ¡No toques, mujer! Yo me curo solo.

―Mejor cállate y déjame ver esa mano. ―Y Javier no pudo contradecirla.

Unos minutos después, Sarina estaba vendando la mano de Javier, dándose cuenta que el daño no había sido tanto, solo unos cuantos pelones en los nudillos.

―No quiero ser majadero, Sari, pero te lo dije ―murmuró Javier mientras los demás no oían.

―Lo sé ―musitó la mujer sin detener el movimiento de sus manos.

Con la mano sana Javier tocó la mejilla enrojecida de la muchacha.

―¿Tomaste ketoprofeno?

Sarina asintió.

Javier asintió también, preparándose para hacer esa pegunta que llevaba evitando desde hace rato.

―¿Te hizo algo más? Aparte de…

Sarina negó.

―No hizo nada que no vaya a olvidar en unas horas. Tranquilo. Ahora estoy más molesta que otra cosa. Espero que le hayas dado la paliza de su vida.

Javier sonrió.

―No te preocupes. De eso me encargué personalmente.

Luego de quince minutos y un gran trozo de torta para Sarina, todos se hallaban en la sala, observando como Javier cambiaba rápidamente de canal. Estaban demasiado alterados aún como para poder intentar dormir. Sam y Yuuri ocupaban los sillones individuales, mientras que los otros dos estaban en el sofá grande; Javier ocupando un pequeño trozo de toda la extensión.

Javier gruñó, aburrido y dejó la una película cualquiera, a la que ninguno estaba poniendo especial atención. Luego miró a Sarina, sonriendo un poco mientras la veía concentrada en atacar sin piedad el pedazo de torta que hubo preparado Nora horas atrás.

―Puedes poner una demanda en su contra, ¿sabes? Y una orden de alejamiento, aparte.

Sam y Yuuri dejaron lo que sea que estaban haciendo para poner atención. Sarina detuvo el tenedor que estaba a mitad de su boca y suspiró.

―Lo sé, pero no lo voy a hacer. ―Sonrió tristemente ante la mirada incrédula de Javier―. Sería una pérdida de tiempo, Javi. Y lo sabes.

―¿Sería una pérdida de tiempo tomar una medida de protección? ―Javier en realidad no la entendía. No había querido llamar a carabineros antes por obvias razones, pero sabía que lo que había hecho ese idiota no podía quedar impune.

―Lo sería cuando sé que no lograré nada intentándolo. ―Hizo una pausa―. Cualquier demanda dirigida en su contra sería completamente invalidada por sus abogados. Sería la lucha de una persona normal contra un hijo de papi escudado tras un buen apellido. ¿Sacaría algo intentándolo?

Yuuri estaba atento a la conversación, esperando, al igual que todos, la respuesta de Javier. El hombre apretó la mandíbula.

―Sí, si cuentas con el apoyo de un Subercaseaux y un Eyzaguirre. ―Prácticamente masticó las últimas palabras―. Dos hijitos de papi reformados y que están dispuestos a ayudarte.

Sarina rio nerviosamente, arrepentida por haberlo llamado de manera indirecta "hijo de papi". Usualmente solía olvidar que tanto él como su ex pertenecían a ese mismo mundo de familias importantes y hambrientas de dinero.

―Y una que es Arriagada no más…

Samantha iba a agregar algo, pero la puerta fue abierta fuertemente, dejando ver a Max agitado, seguido de una Erika que también luchaba por recuperar el aire.

―¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sarina, que estaba sentada en el sillón, se ocultó rápidamente, centrando su atención en el pedazo de torta, siendo fulminada con la mirada por Javier. Yuuri se rascó la nuca y puso especial atención en la película que estaban dando ―en español― en la tele. Fue Samantha la que optó por desviar la atención a otro tema.

―¿Tú de nuevo acá, Erika?

―Los echaba de menos. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero no nos cambien el tema.

Max, con esa seriedad poco habitual en él, dirigió una mirada significativa a Javier y su mano derecha vendada. Javier hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano sana por la frente, suspirando resignado.

―Que Sarina te diga.

Un "traidor" salió de los labios de la muchacha, quien inmediatamente tuvo toda la atención de Max en su persona. Javier se quejó cuando fue prácticamente sacado a rastras de su puesto en el sillón y era reemplazado por un Max que miraba fijamente la mejilla de la muchacha, preguntándole silenciosamente qué había ocurrido.

Sarina mojó sus labios, con nerviosismo y comenzó a relatar.

Todos los demás de forma tácita acordaron darle cierta privacidad al par y se movieron hacia el comedor, donde iniciaron una conversación banal. En cierto momento Sam miró Javier para preguntarle algo, pero vio como este miraba distraído como la mujer de ojos verdes parecía finalmente quebrarse y buscar refugio en los brazos de su amigo. Una expresión melancólica cruzo por unos segundos su rostro, hasta que Sam lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

―No te metas ahí ―fue lo que dijo su amiga y él asintió.

.

Max, pese a su fachada tranquila y a las suaves caricias que entregaba a Sarina, estaba furioso. No estaba molesto con Sarina ―eso nunca― sino por toda la situación en la que se tuvo que ver envuelta y, sobre todo, su furia estaba dirigida hacia cierto compañero de colegio suyo que nunca le había caído particularmente bien.

Abrazó a la mujer que sollozaba cobijada en sus brazos. Había sido inevitable que comenzara a llorar a medida que le contaba todo. Max sabía que Sarina intentaba hacerse la fuerte y muchas veces, no expresaba de manera apropiada sus sentimientos de tristeza y frustración, al menos no con cualquier gente. Aparte de su familia y su mejor amiga, Max era la única persona con quien la mujer se permitía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; y eso era un halago, pero a la vez una gran responsabilidad.

―Demoraste mucho.

Max rio ante ese reclamo sollozado, pero no pudo sino darle razón. Sabía que de haber vuelto antes o de haberse quedado en el departamento esa noche, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido; en primer lugar, porque al ver las insistentes llamadas de Samuel y la posterior proposición de juntarse, su amiga hubiese buscado su consejo primero antes de salir impulsivamente del departamento. Era como llevaban las cosas entre ellos; ante cualquier problema que se les presentaba, usualmente se pedían consejo mutuamente, conversándolo y llegando a la mejor opción.

Pero pese a su impulsividad, pensó, no era culpa de Sarina tampoco. ¿Por qué debería ser culpa de ella el que un tipo borracho intentara atacarla? Quizás el pecado de la mujer había sido ser lo suficientemente ingenua e impulsiva como para no meditar y poder vislumbrar el riesgo, pero nada más.

Sintió como la respiración de Sarina se hizo profunda, dando cuenta que, en algún momento de los sollozos y las caricias, se había quedado irremediablemente dormida. Se levantó con ella en brazos, casi no resintiendo su peso y se encaminó a la habitación de la muchacha.

―¿Te ayudo? ―ofreció Samantha, pero Max rechazó su ayuda con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

En la habitación se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Jorge, quien, sospechosamente, estaba durmiendo de manera demasiado ordenada para tratarse de él.

―Jorge, duérmete.

El niño, al verse descubierto, dejó de fingir y se enderezó en la cama, alerta.

―Llegaste… ―Vio como Max aún mantenía a su hermana en brazos―. No podía dormir, pero sabía que si salía a la sala de estar me mandarían a acostar de todos modos.

Max asintió, tendiendo a Sarina en la cama y pidiéndole al niño que le ayudara a desvestirla. Entre los dos la vistieron con uno de los pijamas de algodón que solía usar, acostumbrados ya a la tarea, pues, a lo largo de aquellos siete años de amistad, habían sido varías las veces en que Max había tenido que vestir su ex novia, poniéndose nervioso al principio; ahora era algo que podía hacer casi con los ojos cerrados.

El hombre observó como aquel niño de trece años abrazaba protectoramente a su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír. No era muy diferente al comportamiento que solía tener Lucas, pensó. Ya iba llegando a la salida cuando la infantil voz del niño lo detuvo.

―Gracias ―fue lo que Jorge dijo antes de quedarse dormido y él, con una sonrisa apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Cuando volvió a la sala de estar, se encontró a sus cuatro amigos jugando cartas, todos sin poder irse a dormir. Max sospechaba que le esperaba una agradable noche de insomnio, de todos modos. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó varias latas de cerveza, entregándoles, al volver, una a cada uno, exceptuando a Samantha, que no bebía alcohol.

―¿Van a tomar acciones legales? ―cuestionó Yuuri, recordando la conversación que habían tenido Sarina y Javier antes de la llegada de Max.

―Sería lo mejor, ¿o no? ―Erika dijo aquello luego de beber un sorbo de cerveza.

―Lo es, pero Sarina no quiere. Dice que se le dará preferencia a Samuel. Y tiene razón, a menos que nosotros interfiramos.

Max miró su lata de cerveza, aún sellada y se encogió de hombros. En ese momento y en esa situación no estaba con fuerzas para mantener aquella actitud amable que usualmente solía rodearlo y todos comprendieron el porqué.

Apretó los puños, ejerciendo presión en la lata de cerveza.

―Javier, dime, por favor, que le sacaste la mierda a ese hijo de perra.

Javier sonrió.

―Claro. De hecho, Yuuri fue el que lo noqueó.

Ante eso Max se quedó un poco más calmado. De todos modos ―y era algo que tenía bastante claro― a él no le bastaba la pequeña paliza que le hubo dado Javier.

Con sus seres queridos nadie se metía.

Así de simple.

.

Al final resultaba que, por decisión grupal, decidieron dejar dormir a Sarina por ese día y quienes acompañaron ese día a Yuuri a la universidad para que no se perdiera (aunque Yuuri de verdad creía que ya podía ir solo al campus San Joaquín) fueron Javier y Samantha. A Erika nadie había sido capaz de despertarla ―la mujer se había adueñado del sofá la noche anterior― y Max había desaparecido sospechosamente a primera hora de la mañana, así que había sido por descarte, realmente.

Así que los tres habían salido con tiempo del departamento para llegar bien al campus. No habían tenido que soportar tanto hacinamiento en el metro y había sido un viaje sin accidentes. El campus estaba relativamente vacío, al igual que el día anterior y sin la gran cantidad de gente y caos que había reinado el pasado jueves y viernes, que había sido los días en que los novatos habían tenido que formalizar su matriculas. Esos días la universidad había sido un hervidero de gente, al punto en que Sarina había comenzado a refunfuñar contra los nuevos alumnos.

―Y en marzo es peor ―había dicho la mujer―. En el camino que hay desde la entrada a la escuela de enfermería, por lo menos te detienen diez novatos preguntándote por la ubicación de tal o cual sala. De verdad, estoy segura que de novata yo no era tan idiota.

Yuuri no había querido decir nada, no después de su aventura por agronomía del lunes anterior.

―Pues por ser novata nació mi amistad con Sam ―había añadido Erika―. Era el primer día y yo necesitaba encontrar un lugar para comer. Ella parecía saber dónde estaba exactamente cada cosa dentro del campus, así que me pegué a ella como lapa y nunca más la dejé ir.

Yuuri solo había reído, divertido en realidad por las historias que cada uno tenía que contar acerca de cómo conocieron a cada uno y de cierta manera, también sorprendido, pues no se esperaba que Sam y Sarina se hubiesen llevado mal la primera vez que hablaron y que, en realidad, su amistad hubiese nacido un año después y gracias en gran medida a Erika; aunque esa era historia para otro momento.

De todos modos y volviendo al presente, Yuuri debió haber sospechado que todo había salido demasiado perfecto en el camino y tuvo su confirmación cuando vio la hoja pegada en la puerta de la sala, avisando que, por enfermedad del docente a cargo, las clases quedaban suspendidas por ese día.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un minuto entero, hasta que Samantha suspiró dramáticamente.

―Esto de vivir en base a la ley de Murphy no me gusta para nada.

―Es Sarina, que nos ha pegado su mala suerte.

―Nos levantamos temprano por nada ―musitó Yuuri, extrañando su cama y resintiendo las cortas tres horas que había podido dormir.

―¿Y no te mandaron un correo avisándote, Yuuri?

Ante la pregunta de Javier, el japonés sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espina dorsal. Quizás sí debería estar más atento al correo de la universidad, después de todo.

De todos modos y pasado el shock inicial, Javier propuso que fueran a tomar un café al Starbucks de la universidad, ubicado cerca del sector de psicología y al frente de la librería UC, aunque Samantha se negó y terminaron comprando en el _quick_ _deli_ de construcción civil; mucho más cerca que el otro lugar.

Estaban ya endulzando los cafés cuando Yuuri sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio como una mujer rubia tapaba los ojos de Javier, musitando algo en español.

Javier había devuelto el saludo con verdadero cariño y luego había intercambiado unas palabras con la mujer, aceptando seguirla cuando ella le dijo que debía hablarle sobre algo importante en privado.

―Vuelvo en un rato. ―Y se marchó.

Sam y Yuuri parpadearon y luego se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso.

―¿Su novia? ―cuestionó con genuina curiosidad.

Ante ello, Sam rio.

―Javier no tiene novias, Yuuri. Es su _fuck buddy_ en realidad. Es la chica que escuchaste cuando te quedaste a dormir en su departamento.

Yuuri se sonrojó al oír aquello y tarde recordó su política de hacer la menor cantidad de preguntas posibles; era más sencillo. Ahí se enteró de la particular relación que guardaba con Constanza y de lo simpática que era la mujer y que, pese a no hablar mucho con Sam, sí solía compartir bastante con Sarina.

Sentado junto a Samantha en uno de los sillones del _quick deli_ de construcción civil, Yuuri pensó en lo que le hubo dicho Javier la noche anterior y recordó, también, cierta conversación que había habido durante el juego de cartas. En ese momento, Yuuri decidió algo.

―Sam, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Una hora después, a través de la pantalla de su móvil, un hombre de ojos verdes y ceño fruncido lo analizaba rigurosamente.

―Lucas, ¿verdad?

―Sí, ¿y tú quién demonios eres? ―El hombre le había contestado en inglés.

―Katsuki Yuuri.

Lucas elevó una ceja, mirándolo aún con desconfianza.

―¿Para qué me estás contactando?

Yuuri dudó, pensando en si iba a hacer o no lo correcto.

―Se trata de tu hermana.

 **Escena extra:**

Maximiliano Eyzaguirre bajó de su auto con un solo objetivo en mente y, ciertamente, no iba a desistir hasta conseguirlo, después de todo, había conducido hasta Chicureo para ello.

Tocó el timbre y dio su nombre cuando atendieron por el citófono, diciendo que era un ex compañero de colegio que venía a visitar a su viejo amigo. La puerta fue abierta y el entró, saludando a la empleada que lo recibió.

―El señorito Samuel está en su habitación. ―Max quiso carcajearse ante aquel "señorito"―. Dejó dicho que no lo molestaran, pero por ser usted un antiguo amigo del colegio, supongo que no le molestará su visita.

―Por el contrario, le aseguró que estará feliz de verme ―dijo sonriendo.

Agradeció a la mujer y luego subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Samuel se puso pálido cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación e intentó escapar, aunque fue imposible cuando Max se apoyó en la puerta, frustrando cualquier escape.

―Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. ―Miró la cara inflamada del otro hombre y sonrió―. Parece que no la pasaste muy bien anoche, ¿o sí? ¿Al final cuánto tuviste que pagar por la carrera?

Samuel tragó saliva. Todos en el colegio sabían que el chico amable que solía ser Max solo era una fachada que ocultaba una personalidad muchas veces calculadora que no dudaba en proteger a los suyos.

―Mira, weón, si es por lo de Sarina…

―Por supuesto que es sobre ella.

Max abandonó su lugar junto a la puerta y avanzó hacia el hombre, el cual retrocedió hasta que sus pantorrillas golpearon con un costado de la cama. Max se detuvo y sonrió de forma calculadora.

―¿Me tienes miedo? ―No espero por una respuesta―. Pues imagina el miedo que sintió ella.

―Estaba ebrio…

―Esa no es una excusa.

―Yo no quería… ―se trabó con las palabras―. Yo a Sarina la qui- ―pero no pudo continuar, porque de pronto se vio tomado de las solapas de su camisa y elevado unos cuantos centímetros del piso. Max era por lo menos unos ocho centímetros más alto que él y mucho más atlético.

―Mira, pedazo de escoria. Te lo advertí. Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella. Javier también lo hizo, así que ahora no me jodas. ―Cada palabra era dicha lentamente y con ira contenida. Samuel solo tartamudeó. Maximiliano continuó―. ¿Debería golpearte por cada palabra ofensiva que le dijiste ayer?

El hombre boqueó, desesperado, incapaz de decir algo, pero deseando que aquella pesadilla terminara pronto.

―No, no me quiero manchar con una mierda como tú.

Samuel sintió algo de alivio, hasta que el agarre en su camisa aumentó, y fue elevado un poco más.

―Pero haremos un trato, ¿te parece? ―Sin poner atención al asentimiento desesperado del otro, Max continuó―. No volverás a acercarte a Sarina o alguna de mis amigas, ¿entendido? ―Otro asentimiento por parte de Samuel―. Si llego a enterarme de que la andas rondando nuevamente, te hundiré de tal forma, que la única alternativa que te quedará será huir del país. ―Y lo soltó.

El hombre cayó bruscamente al piso y sintió sus piernas temblorosas mientras Maximiliano Eyzaguirre, sin ponerle especial atención, se marchaba, con la misma expresión tranquila con la que había llegado, volviendo a su fachada de hombre amable y buen amigo.

Ya de vuelta en el auto, Max dejó escapar una risa divertida. Oh Dios, qué manera de haber disfrutado aquello.

* * *

 _ **ATENCIÓN**_ _: Lo pongo al inicio porque sigo sin saber si leen toooodas las aclaraciones que les pongo, así que bueh. ¿Recuerdan que les hablé sobre un problema con hacer encuestas en la página y de un grupo? Pues el grupo de Facebook fue creado hace algunas semanas y se me había olvidado comentarles, así que si gustan pueden ingresar. Somos 6 miembros por ahora xD. Búsquenlo como DEAD (Nikky Nikosa) y ya hay una pequeña encuesta (Shinki ya estaba con ataque de ansiedad por hacer encuestas, así que bueh…) Quedan cordialmente invitadas;_ _me hace ilusión poder conversar con ustedes, incluidas las fantasmas (yo sé que hay)_

* * *

 **Curiosidades del Cap: (De esta parte y la anterior… se viene largo)**

Parte 1:

La micro 210 es un recorrido de Transantiago que va desde Puente alto (creo que desde plaza de puente alto) hasta estación central, a la altura de metro Padre Hurtado, aproximadamente. Es de color azul y es un tanto peligrosa de noche. Pasa por fuera del Campus San Joaquin, así que es una buena opción para transportarse a veces. Posiblemente sea ocupada de día por los personajes, ya que a ciertas horas es un caos irse en metro.

Alameda es una de las principales avenidas de Santiago centro. También conocida como Avenida libertador Bernardo O´Higgins… Bueno, yo soy Carrerista, así que prefiero llamarle Alameda.

Solo he visitado el terminal San Borja pocas veces, así que ahora no me acuerdo si tiene o no techo, pero supongo que sí.

Aproximadamente, uno se demora treinta minutos caminando desde Metro estación central hacia los héroes. En micro puede llegar a ser diez minutos, más o menos. Como era de noche, se considera menor tiempo.

Un viaje desde Tucapel Jimenez con Alameda hasta la Pintana, dura aproximadamente un poco más de media hora. Aunque como antes, varía el horario, pero de noche el tiempo de viaje es menor.

En algún momento, Javier tuvo un interés más allá de la amistad respecto a Sam, pero eso fue en primer año de universidad, antes de que el grupo se formara como tal.

Lo que relata Yuuri sobre los incendios realmente pasó. Como no me acordaba de las fechas exactas, tuve que buscarlas. Por ahora, 17 de enero en el fic, los incendios aún no se complican. Probablemente lo de los incendios, el Supertanker y "El Luchín" (xD) sean abordados de manera sutil durante algunos capítulos.

Parte 2:

Cuando Yuuri le pasa su móvil a Sarina, algunas de las canciones que escucha la mujer son "Ai ni tsuite – Eros" "Yuri on Ice" y "Hanarezuni soba ni ite" en su versión dueto. Un adelanto y posible spoiler: en mi fic, Viktor y Yuuri nunca patinaron ese dueto, sino que Yuuri patinó la aria solo.

En un inicio Jorge iba a llamar a Lucas y este iba a llamar a Max, pero luego consideré más lógico que llamara directamente a Maximiliano, así también para no preocupar al otro.

Javier siente cariño por Constanza, más allá de lo sexual, pero queda en eso. No hay sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

Samantha es alguien que es bastante de piel con todos. A Sarina le cuesta un poco más aceptar y dar cariño. Igual lo hace, pero de vez en cuando y depende de cómo se levantó ese día y de quien, también, porque sí es bastante cariñosa con Max.

La verdad no me imagino a Yuuri siendo una persona peleonera o saltando a la primera provocación, pero sí creo que podría cabrearse y reaccionar, tal como lo hizo en el cap. Que vamos, definitivamente Yuuri se quitó las ganas con ese golpe.

Javier fue fumador en su adolescencia, y ahora está intentando dejarlo. Sin considerar el cigarro que se fumó, llevaba más de seis meses sin consumir.

Probablemente en algún momento a Max le llegarán las multas por exceso de velocidad y pasarse los semáforos en rojo.

De cierta forma, Yuuri se sintió aliviado cuando llegaron los demás. Hay que considerar que conoce a Sarina a lo mucho por diez días y que le pobre no es el mejor en habilidades blandas tampoco.

Lo que dice Javier es verdad. Si Yuuri no hubiera intervenido, el escenario no hubiera sido el mejor para Sarina. Ella misma admite que el golpe la sacó de balance (nunca le habían golpeado, excepto un tirón de orejas por ahí o las típicas "luchas libres" entre hermanos, pero algo así como el golpe que le propinó Samuel no y eso la shockeó) y no supo cómo reaccionar luego de eso. De ahí solo hay dos escenarios posibles, que Javier haya llegado a tiempo y se haya encontrado con algo desagradable o que Jorge haya despertado y haya abierto la puerta. De todos modos, no hubiera sido un escenario bonito de ninguna forma.

El guardia de la entrada estaba durmiendo, por eso no intervino cuando Sarina entró seguida por Samuel y tampoco se dio cuenta de la pelea. En resumen, el viejo estaba durmiendo cuando más se lo necesitaba.

Ketoprofeno es un AINES (antiinflamatorio no esteroidal) y se ocupa más para las inflamaciones en lugar del dolor. Para analgesia ocuparía un ipuprofeno o un paracetamol o un metamizol.

Lamentablemente, en algunos casos la justicia chilena es una mierda. Sarina por lo menos tiene el consuelo de que dos de sus amigos vienen de familias influyentes.

El nombre completo de Javier sería: Francisco Javier Subercaseaux Errazuriz (Más ABC1 no puede ser xD) No le gusta su primer nombre, así que suele presentarse por el segundo.

Maximiliano no tiene segundo nombre.

¿Nunca se dieron cuenta que Javier pese a lo hincha pelotas que es, siempre respetaba a Max? Bueno, pues Max puede ser muy amable y medio pavo a veces, pero bueno, el cabro es Escorpio, no puede ser un pan de dios tampoco xD Javier conoce esa faceta de su amigo y por eso le tiene respeto. Es decir, es la única manera de que los dos fueran amigos, de no ser así, Max hubiera terminado subordinado a Javier y ese no es el caso.

A ninguno de los dos le gusta, pero tanto Javier y Max no dudarían en ocupar sus apellidos e influencias para joder a alguien.

Durante el 12, el 13 el 14 de enero fueron las matriculas en la universidad, así que iban a haber muchos novatos con sus padres matriculándose y llevando en sus manos un montón de papeles. Y también iban a haber muchos perdidos y muchos alumnos antiguos intentando arrear el ganado… ay, qué tiempos xD. De todos modos, cada vez los novatos están más weones, en mis tiempos no éramos tan pavos xD.

La voz de Jorge sigue siento infantil, aún no cambia de voz y su cuerpo es aún el de un niño. Mide aproximadamente 153 cm. Max mide sobre el metro ochenta, estando su altura aproximadamente entre los 183 y 185 cm. Javier es más bajo, estando su altura más o menos en el rango de 178 a 179 cm.

Si este capítulo no hubiera estado partido, habría superado las 13 mil palabras.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Lo siento, ¡sé que soy de lo peor! Pero la universidad me tiene muerta, de hecho, creo que ahora debería estar estudiando para una interrogación que me harán mañana en la práctica, pero no podía estar un día más sin actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Porque pucha que me costó escribirlo, de verdad. Creo que la weá fue un parto. De partida, hubo muchas partes que me incomodaron harto, partiendo por el hecho de que tuve que exponer a un personaje querido a todo eso y bueno, que fue suave en realidad.

Intenté que en mayoría el cap estuviese contado desde la perspectiva de Yuuri, pero en general el cap fue contado principalmente desde cuatro perspectivas: Yuuri, Samantha, Javier y Max. Espero que les haya gustado la modalidad, aunque supongo que no se repetirá mucho. Es solo que en esta ocasión eran muchos sucesos ocurriendo casi de manera simultánea y si contaba todo desde un solo lente, no se iba a apreciar bien todo lo que ocurría.

¿Les gustó esa nueva faceta de Max? No se la esperaban, ¿eh? Bueno, yo sabía desde el inicio, pero me encantó escribir esa parte. Aunque de todos modos no será mostrada muy a menudo, pues Max es en esencia alguien amable y calmado.

Samuel, por cierto, es un personaje que no tengo planificado volver a poner. Me desagradó bastante.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky:**

Pavo: alguien poco "vivo", poco "avispado". Podría tomarse como ingenuo también.

Maraca: equivalente a puta.

Calienta sopa: Podría interpretarse como alguien que tienta a nivel sexual y luego deja con las ganas (¿?)

Cabra chica: Se refiere a niña, pequeña, mocosa.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I: Sigo creyéndome Yato.**

 **II: Tengo pensado subir al grupo algunos extractos que pueden no calzar mucho con la historia principal. Son ideas de escenas extras. Estoy considerando eso o crear una nueva historia para esas escenas perdidas.**

 **III: Estoy tan resfriada que creo que en cualquier momento uno de mis pulmones colapsará.**

 **IV: Les comenté que soy beta de una historia, ¿verdad? Pues esa historia me tiene con colapso.**

 **V: Me consuela el pensar en que estas aclaraciones son en realidad de un capítulo extremadamente largo, así que mis niveles de culpa bajan un poco.**

 **VI: Vayan a leer mi otra historia "** _ **San Petersburgo – Noches de Invierno"**_ **que queda un capítulo para que termine.**


	15. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII: De cuándo un chileno quiso aconsejar a un ruso, y viceversa**

* * *

Lucas miró su vaso de Vodka y luego suspiró. De verdad debería abandonar esa costumbre de irse a beber por cada problema que aparecía; su hígado se lo agradecería. Aun así, pensó, no era como si tuviera muchos problemas o fuera un fanático de beber alcohol, pero en esas últimas semanas sí había estado un poco deprimido y no era para menos, según él. El hecho de no haber podido estar en ninguno de los cumpleaños de sus familiares era algo que lo molestaba bastante, sobre todo cuando esos cumpleaños se distribuían en dos meses (noviembre y enero) y él nunca se había perdido ninguno de ellos.

Lo más maravilloso era que en dos días más era su propio cumpleaños y él ya estaba resignado a pasarlo solo, de verdad. De hecho, le dolía más no poder estar en los cumpleaños de su familia que el que su familia no pudiera estar con él en su aniversario número veinticuatro. Así que, siguiendo toda esa lógica anterior, él no tendría por qué estar ahí metido, bebiéndose el vodka como si de agua se tratara. Y no estaba por eso, en realidad.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil y luego chasqueó la lengua.

Se estaba conteniendo para no llamar a su hermana y retarla, por lo menos, una media hora por no haberle contado del incidente que había ocurrido y del que se había tenido que enterar por la persona que menos se esperaba. No podía llamarla, de todos modos, en primer lugar porque nadie había querido que se preocupara («buena suerte con eso» pensó) y porque si la llamaba y se ponía a despotricar como estaba seguro que iba a hacer, el que iba a salir peor parado sería el japonés, que muy conscientemente, lo había informado ―hasta cierto punto, Lucas se sentía hasta ofendido de tener que enterarse por un desconocido y no por sus amigos, que era lo más lógico― pese a posiblemente verse expuesto a la ira del monstruo.

―Nadie te quiso decir porque no querían preocuparte estando tú tan lejos y sin posibilidad de viajar ―había dicho el japonés mientras hacía una pequeña pausa para luego continuar con el discurso―, pero yo también tengo una hermana y seres queridos, y me gustaría que me dijeran si hay algo mal con ellos, aunque esté al otro lado del mundo.

Ante eso Lucas se había dado cuenta que Sarina había tenido razón. Era imposible no sentir simpatía por aquella persona. Y no era que él estuviera sintiendo simpatía, no señor, pero bueno, comprendía por qué sus amigos le estaban comenzando a tomar tanto aprecio al japonés ese.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y miró el vaso, moviéndolo, viendo cómo el contenido se agitaba en el interior.

―Definitivamente debes dejar de venir con esa cara de funeral. Me estás espantando a los clientes.

Lucas ni siquiera tuvo que mirar; ya se había acostumbrado a aquella voz. Era Ivan, el dueño de aquel pequeño bar.

―El que los espanta eres tú con ese aspecto de matón que te gastas.

«Y con esos arranques de psicólogo que te dan a veces»

El cantinero miró al hombre de ojos verdes con cierto tic en una de sus cejas, pero luego se tranquilizó. Pese a lo refunfuñón que era aquel joven, le caía en gracia por aquello mismo, sin mencionar las cantidades de alcohol que consumía, así que solo meneó la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar unos vasos. Era día martes, y era poca la actividad que había en el bar, así que podía dedicarse a pseudosicoanalizar a sus pacientes, como solía decir Lucas.

―¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Otra mujer?

Lucas pensó en su hermana y las rabias que le hacía pasar y gruñó en asentimiento.

―¿Y te deprimes por mujeres? Deberías estar feliz de contar con tanta atención.

Lucas esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

―¡Claro! Estoy tan feliz de que mi hermana me haga salir canas verdes incluso con medio planeta separándonos. Ni te imaginas lo delirantemente feliz que soy.

Al ruso de dos metros no le quedó de otra que suspirar. Esperaría a que el joven estuviera más ebrio para poder interrogarlo. El sonido de la campanilla que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que mirara hacia la entrada, sonriendo al ver quién era el recién llegado.

―Al menos no eres el que está más jodido.

Lucas soltó una carcajada ante aquello.

―¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor de alguna manera?

―No lo sé, júzgalo tú ―dijo antes de hacerle un gesto para que mirara lo mismo que él.

Lucas le hizo caso y miró disimuladamente sobre uno de sus hombros, viendo cómo un hombre de cabellos platinados se acercaba a la barra. Todo su ser daba cuenta de alguien que no estaba pasando por las mejores rachas y Lucas sintió hasta un poco de lástima por él, casi, hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién demonios era.

―Oh, vaya ―musitó cuando volvió a encarar al otro hombre.

―Te lo dije.

―No lo decía por eso. ―Bajó el tono de voz para ser oído solo por él―. ¿Acaso no sabes quién es?

Ivan miró sobre el hombro de Lucas, haciendo un gesto de saludo cuando el recién llegado dirigió su vista hacia ellos.

―No, pero es un buen cliente. ―Elevó una comisura de su boca―. Suele venir regularmente y se va luego de beber unos vasos de vodka. Excepto en la víspera de navidad; ese día un jovencito tuvo que venir a buscarlo. Creo que no se podía ni el trasero.

―¡Vaya! No sabía que mis vivencias eran de conocimiento público. ―La voz animada del hombre de cabellos platinados se dejó escuchar, creando un claro contraste con su aspecto derrotado.

―Pasó a ser cuando casi me dejas sin vodka para la navidad, muchacho.

El recién llegado rio, antes de tomar asiento a un costado de Lucas.

― _Touché._

―Aparte ―continuó el hombre―, este chico es casi de la familia ―dijo señalando a Lucas―. Entre ustedes dos han hecho mi negocio prosperar las últimas semanas.

Lucas se quejó, mientras Viktor dejaba escapar una risa jovial, aunque sin sentirla realmente.

―Pues me agrada ser de ayuda para algo.

Ivan observó aquella sonrisa de corazón y suspiró, mientras abría una botella nueva de vodka.

―Pues sí que te ves desinflado.

―Y tú siempre señalando lo obvio, Ivan.

Lucas soltó una risita disimulada, viendo como el mencionado fruncía un poco el ceño.

―Toma. Invito yo el primero. ―Un vaso con vodka fue puesto delante del hombre de cabellos platinados.

―¡Wow! Sí que debo lucir decaído para que me invites a un trago.

―¿Qué fue ahora? Habías estado más animado los últimos días.

Y el psicólogo Ivan había hecho acto de presencia, pensó Viktor mientras bebía del vaso como si el contenido fuera agua.

―Lo usual. Quiero largarme pronto de Rusia y no puedo.

―Al menos no eres el único. ―La voz de Lucas se dejó escuchar por primera vez desde que Viktor hubo llegado.

El patinador ruso lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Qué te detiene a ti?

―Mi carrera. ¿Y a ti?

―Mis responsabilidades.

Lucas asintió.

―El campeonato europeo es en poco tiempo, de todos modos.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido, mientras Ivan sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Lucas rio al ver la expresión del cantinero.

―Es Viktor Nikiforov ―anunció con desinterés mientras lo apuntaba con el vaso―, famoso patinador y cinco veces ganador de _Grand Prix Final._ Es lo que te iba a decir hace poco.

Ivan asintió, sorprendido, pensando en que definitivamente debía salir más. Por su parte, Viktor siguió mirando a Lucas, parpadeando algunas veces antes de esbozar su sonrisa de corazón. Lucas pensó que se veía realmente idiota así.

―Y yo que pensaba que podría disfrutar del anonimato un poco más. Por eso suelo venir a este bar, de todos modos. ―Hizo mover su vaso, mirando el líquido transparente, pensativo―. Estoy intentando mantenerme lo más alejado de la prensa que puedo.

Ivan soltó una carcajada irónica.

―Pues buena suerte con eso. Considerando cómo quedaste antes de navidades, no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que alguien pueda fotografiarte.

La sonrisa de corazón volvió al rostro del ruso.

―¿Pero cómo alguien podría fotografiarme si casi nadie viene a tu bar? Empiezo a pensar que somos tus únicos clientes.

Lucas intentó contener la carcajada explosiva con una tos, aunque falló miserablemente, sobre todo cuando vio como el cantinero se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

―¡P-pues no son los únicos clientes! El otro día vino una mujer muy atractiva ―musitó, llamando la atención de Lucas con ello.

― _¡Amazing!_ Y eso es subir de nivel o algo así, ¿verdad?

Ivan prefirió ignorar la ironía y, por el contrario, miró a Lucas con curiosidad.

―Vino dos veces la semana pasada y parecía particularmente interesada en este idiota. ―Ignoró el reclamo de Lucas por el insulto y continuó―. De hecho, el sábado se marcharon juntos ―terminó lo último con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas.

―¡Wow! ―Viktor, ya un tanto achispado por el vodka que había consumido, solo escuchaba todo con diversión―. ¿Y qué paso? ¿A dónde fueron?

Lucas sintió sus orejas calientes e intentó adoptar una pose solemne, o al menos, lo más solemne que le permitía el alcohol que había ingerido.

―Un caballero no tiene memoria.

Viktor soltó una risita disimulada.

―Con eso último ya has dicho todo lo que necesitábamos saber. ―Lucas ya estaba odiando aquella sonrisa de corazón―. ¿La vas a volver a ver? ―Podría parecer curioso, pero Viktor en esos momentos prefería chismosear vidas amorosas ajenas que hacerse cargo del desastre de la suya propia.

Lucas chaqueó la lengua, poco reacio a hablar de aquello. Pero el alcohol ya había comenzado a hacer efecto hace rato y Nikiforov le había comenzado a parecer una persona confiable.

―Nos dimos los números, y me interesa bastante, la verdad... ―Viktor le indicó que continuara con la mirada, mientras Ivan veía complacido cómo sus dos clientes parecían estar congeniando bastante bien―. Pero me queda un mes y medio viviendo acá en Rusia como mucho, y prefiero encariñarme con la menor cantidad de gente posible. Visto de ese modo, que sea una aventura de una noche es lo más cómodo.

―¿De dónde eres?

―Chile.

―Wow, eso queda lejos.

Lucas asintió.

―¿Ya ves por qué prefiero que no sea nada más que algo de una noche?

Viktor asintió, mirando pensativo su vaso por un momento, para luego sonreír de una manera melancólica.

―Algo de una noche, ¿eh? ―Bebió un trago―. Estuve casi cuatro meses pensando en alguien que conocí solo una noche y, contrario a ti y esta chica, ni siquiera mantuvimos relaciones. Así que puedo decirte que no importa si solo la viste por media hora o medio minuto, si significó algo para ti, seguirás dándole vueltas a ello, sin importar el lugar en el que estés, ni los kilómetros que los separen.

―¿Por eso quieres largarte de Rusia?

―Algo así. ―Sonrió―. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu patria?

Lucas le comentó sus circunstancias, que estaba terminando su último semestre de medicina y que por irse de intercambio había logrado adelantar un año de su carrera, que en Chile duraba siete años. También le contó lo apegado que era a su familia y lo mucho que los extrañaba, contrario a Nikiforov, quien le dijo que él solía ser más bien bastante desapegado, que podía estar meses sin ver a sus amigos y seres queridos.

Ante eso, Lucas había soltado un silbido de admiración.

―Vaya… ―había empezado―, sí que debes estar enamorado para querer largarte de Rusia en esta ocasión.

Viktor rio.

―Estoy bastante jodido, ¿verdad?

En algún momento, Ivan había llegado con una botella de vino chileno, y siguieron conversando, con _cabernet sauvignon_ llenando sus vasos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, ambos comenzaron a hablar más, hasta el punto en que Lucas se sintió en confianza para decir algo que a nadie más le había dicho.

―La verdad es que terminar mi carrera antes es solo una de las razones por las que decidí venirme a Rusia. ―Nikiforov lo alentó con la mirada y Lucas se preparó para decir aquello que incluso se había estado negando a sí mismo―. Llevo más de quince años enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Esta vez fue la ocasión de Viktor para soltar un silbido admirado.

―Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Nunca intentaste nada?

Lucas hizo una mueca, mientras bebía un trago.

―Creo que estaba esperando el momento correcto.

―No hay momentos correctos.

―Lo sé. Lo aprendí a la mala. Mi hermana y ella siempre fueron muy niñas, ¿sabes? ―Viktor elevó una ceja, pidiéndole que se explicara―. Mientras las chicas de su edad ya estaban pensando en tener novio a los trece años, ellas seguían centradas en sus juegos y hobbies y en comandar a _"Las cuchillas locas"._ No preguntes ―agregó cuando vio cómo Viktor abría la boca para hacer precisamente eso―. Yo, casi dos años mayor, ya en plena adolescencia, estaba en la etapa de descubrir y, contrario a mi hermana, siempre fui de ir a fiestas y ese tipo de cosas, fiestas donde la marihuana abundaba, al igual que el alcohol. Así que… supongo que no quería que ella se contaminara de todo eso.

―Querías esperar a que creciera.

Lucas asintió, con una sonrisa melancólica.

―Pero creció demasiado pronto y yo no estuve ahí. Cuando caí en cuenta de que Nicole (así se llama) había dejado de ser esa niña que se pasaba viendo anime con Sarina en la pieza y hacía competencias de quien lograba hacer el mejor triple toe-loop, fue cuando me la encontré en una fiesta a la que también había sido invitado yo, demasiado borracha para saber con quién se estaba besando.

»De ahí todo se fue al demonio. No supe cómo acercarme y, al cabo de poco tiempo, ella ya tenía novio y dos años más tarde quedó embarazada. Danna tiene ya cuatro años… ―Sonrió con melancolía―. Es una niña tan inteligente…

―Mierda…

Lucas sonrió ante aquello.

―En algún momento pensé que tenía una oportunidad, ¿sabes? Hace casi dos años ella terminó con su novio y, por consiguiente, nos hicimos más cercanos. La ayudaba en todo lo que podía y por un momento pensé que podría verme como algo más. Pero las cosas con el novio se arreglaron y volvieron a estar tan felices como siempre, y yo quedé solo y más enamorado que antes.

―Así que decidiste largarte.

―Tan así no fue. Digamos que estaba haciendo los trámites para el intercambio desde antes, pero eso que pasó reafirmó mi decisión. ―Dudó unos momentos antes de continuar―. Y puede que haya influido para que tomara dos semestres de intercambio, en vez de uno.

―Wow ―suspiró Viktor, sin estar muy seguro de qué decir―. ¿Tu hermana sabe de esto?

Lucas asintió.

―Pero se mantiene al margen. Aunque sé que su opinión es que conozca a alguien más y me olvide de Nicole; sería más fácil para todos.

―Entonces, no sería mala volver a ver a la chica que conociste hace algunos días ―razonó Viktor, esbozando su sonrisa amistosa.

―¿Eso es lo que harías tú? ―preguntó antes de tomar un largo trago de vino―, ¿sacar un clavo con otro?

―No sería eso… ―dudó―, pero mi caso es diferente al tuyo.

―¿Sí?

―No eres correspondido y ella tiene pareja ―le contestó como si fuera obvio, sin poner demasiada atención a la mueca que puso el chileno por su honestidad―. Si fueras sensato deberías haber salido de ahí hace mucho y conocer a más gente. ―Sonrió―. Y eso es lo que has estado haciendo, ¿o no? Porque no has mantenido el celibato durante estos años, ¿verdad?

Lucas lo miró de reojo y luego se rascó la nuca.

―He tenido novias, ¿sabes? Pero no duro con ellas. ―Pasó la mano por su frente hastiado―. Supongo que me estoy aferrando a Nicole de manera inconsciente. ―Miró su vaso de vino con molestia. No era suficiente―. ¡Hey, Ivan, trae algo más fuerte!

Viktor soltó una risa queda, peguntándose qué demonios hacía él dando consejos amorosos, hablando de superar a personas y de que su caso era diferente al de Lucas, cuando ni siquiera sabía realmente si era correspondido por Yuuri. Solo le quedaba la esperanza, pensó, la esperanza de que podría hablar pronto con el japonés para explicarle su comportamiento; la esperanza de que durante ese tiempo Yuuri no conocería a nadie más.

Paradójicamente, resultaba que Lucas parecía tener la misma sensibilidad de él para hablar sobre esos temas.

―¿Qué harás si encuentra a otra persona? ¿Seguirías tu propio consejo de hacerte a un lado y buscar a alguien más?

Viktor miró a Lucas, parpadeando de vez en cuando antes de esbozar aquella sonrisa de corazón ―sonrisa que de pronto el chileno quería borrar de un solo puñetazo― para luego llamar, efusivamente, a Ivan con el vaso en alto.

―¡Tovarishch, trae lo más fuerte que tengas!

«Así que da consejos, pero es reacio a ponerlos en práctica él mismo»

Lucas miró con un tic en la ceja como aquel hombre de cabellos platinados se tomaba al seco un trago del que, realmente, no quería saber su composición. Dejó su propio vaso a un lado y suspiró, rascando su mentón, con una incipiente barba pelirroja.

―¿Ya te aburriste de tomar? ―cuestionó Ivan cuando notó como Lucas solo miraba a su compañero beber vaso tras vaso, sin tocar el suyo propio.

Lucas señaló al patinador ruso con un gesto de cabeza.

―Prefiero ver cuántos vasos es capaz de beberse antes de quedar _knock out._ ―Rio traviesamente―. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios es?

―Créeme, no lo quieres saber.

Lucas rio quedamente, mirando el líquido oscuro en su vaso.

―Lo que te dijo te dejó pensando, ¿eh? ―No puso especial cuidado en que Viktor lo oyera, porque, de hecho, el patinador hace rato que estaba demasiado ebrio como para poner atención a algo a su alrededor.

―Tú deberías dejar de escuchar las conversaciones de tus clientes, ¿sabías?

―Estaban hablando demasiado alto ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero no me cambies el tema. Sabes que lo que te dijo es algo que yo también te vengo diciendo desde que te conozco.

Lucas rascó su mentón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Me lo sueles decir cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para siquiera procesar tus palabras.

―¿Y ahora no estás ebrio acaso?

―No tanto como otras veces.

―Así que si te digo que llames a…

―Natalya.

―Eso, Natalya. Si te digo que llames a Natalya, ¿me harías caso?

Lucas suspiró, sacando su cartera para dejar varios billetes sobre el mesón.

―Es algo que debo pensar, Ivan. Nos vemos.

El cantinero asintió, pero antes de que Lucas comenzara a marcharse, lo llamó nuevamente.

―¿No se te olvida algo?

―Te pagué lo que consumí, ¿no?

―Me refiero al lastre ―comentó el cantinero, refiriéndose a Nikiforov.

Lucas puso una expresión de extrañeza.

―Y es mi problema porque…

―Lo último que le dijiste hizo que terminara emborrachándose. Tu culpa, tu responsabilidad.

― _Chucha. Linda la weá._ ―Cambió de idioma al ver la mirada asesina de Ivan―. ¿Sabes siquiera dónde vive?

Por toda respuesta, el cantinero se encogió de hombros, comentándole que la vez anterior que Nikiforov había quedado en ese estado, un adolescente de no más de dieciséis años había ido a buscarlo.

―Podrías llamarlo de nuevo ―propuso el ruso.

―No haré que un niño venga a buscarlo, Ivan.

Así que no le quedó de otra que comenzar a zarandearlo, intentando hacer que le dijera dónde estaba su casa para ir a dejarlo o mandarlo en algún taxi, pero Nikiforov estaba demasiado ebrio como para poder procesar lo que Lucas le estaba diciendo.

―Yuuuuuri… ―Lucas detuvo sus movimientos al oír ese nombre.

«Con que ese es el problema, ¿eh?»

―Creo que así se llamaba el niño que lo vino a buscar la otra vez ―comentó Ivan, ajeno a los engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar en el cerebro de Lucas―. ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

Lucas miró a Ivan ya con el otro hombre apoyado contra sí.

―No lo voy a dejar a la deriva ―contestó como si aquello fuera obvio―. Lo llevaré a mi departamento. Queda cerca de aquí de todos modos. ―Vio que Ivan iba a decir algo, así que se apresuró a continuar―. ¿Cuánto es lo que te debe por el consumo?

El cantinero soltó una risotada.

―Tranquilo. Lo que el niño me pagó aquella vez creo que alcanza a cubrir esta y otras dos más.

Lucas rio y luego comenzó a caminar, con Viktor como peso muerto a su costado.

.

Algunas cosas definitivamente eran inevitables, simplemente llegaban y se estrellaban en la cara sin siquiera una advertencia. Así se sentía el en esos momentos, mientras corría por aquellas calles desconocidas, rogando porque aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero lo era.

Lo supo incluso antes de llegar a esa calle, a ese lugar lleno de personas vestidas para la ocasión. Pero lo doloroso fue la confirmación. Fue verlo salir de las puertas abiertas de par en par, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue verlo besar aquellos labios femeninos, mientras una lluvia de granos de arroz les daba la bienvenida

Sí, había llegado demasiado tarde... y la culpa solo era suya.

Aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, se dio media vuelta, deseando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, pero como venía siendo rutina desde un tiempo a esta parte, las cosas no le salían como esperaba. Había sido descubierto y Yuuri se acercaba a él, con aquellos ojos color chocolate mirándolo felices, completamente ajenos al dolor que lo embargaba por dentro.

―Viktor, qué bueno que viniste…

Despertó con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Solo había sido un sueño, gracias a Dios.

―Yuuri…

Solo un sueño.

―Hasta que despertaste. Ya me tenías las bolas hinchadas de tantas veces que decías ese nombre.

Miró a su interlocutor. Era el tipo que había conocido en el bar la noche anterior.

―¿Dónde estoy?

Solo un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño.

―En mi departamento. Te traje porque no sabías ni de tu trasero hace algunas horas.

Viktor asintió.

« _¿Qué harás si encuentra a otra persona? ¿Seguirías tu propio consejo de hacerte a un lado y buscar a alguien más?_ _»_

Claro, había sido solo un sueño, pero de ocurrir en la vida real… ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Tendría derecho de oponerse a algo como eso?

Hizo una mueca. De pronto la cabeza le dolía un montón. Una mano se atravesó en su campo de visión.

―Toma. ―Aquel hombre le extendió dos pastillas―. Un analgésico y un antiespasmódico. Los necesitarás.

Viktor no discutió. Algo recordaba de que el joven era médico, o algo cercano a eso, así que aceptó ambas pastillas y el vaso de agua que también le fue entregado.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Las dos de la tarde.

¡¿Las dos de la tarde?!

―Der'me…

Era oficial. Yakov lo mataría. Yuuri quedaría viudo antes de tiempo, lastimosamente.

―Creo que deberías revisar tu teléfono. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que esa cosa ha sonado. Te ha llamado Yakov (aunque ni puta idea quién es), alguien llamada Tasha, un tal Yuri… ―comentó de pasada, atento a la reacción del mayor.

¡¿Yuuri?!

Su dolor de cabeza se esfumó mágicamente, y antes de que Lucas continuara, Viktor ya estaba con su móvil en mano, revisando las llamadas perdidas que tenía.

Yuri Plisetsky, decía en el registro.

Claro que lo había llamado Yurio, pensó. ¿Qué otra cosa había esperado? ¿Que lo llamara Yuuri acaso? Qué idiota había sido.

―Esperabas que la llamada fuera de Yuuri Katsuki, ¿verdad? ―La voz de aquel chico lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Viktor alzó la vista. Aquel hombre estaba parado a cierta distancia de él, cruzado de brazos y con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

Viktor gimió, sintiendo cómo el dolor de cabeza volvía a atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

―¿Cuántas cosas dije anoche?

El otro hombre rio.

―¿Para qué torturarte? ―Okay. Había dicho bastantes idioteces entonces―. Ven, que debes comer algo. No quiero que luego me culpen por haberte matado de inanición.

Viktor asintió, agradecido de que no lo botara inmediatamente de ahí. No quería volver a su hogar todavía.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, vio como aquel chico intruseaba en su refrigerador y sacaba carnes y verduras para preparar quizás qué plato. Viktor, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, comenzó a seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, preguntándose cómo demonios había terminado en la casa de un extranjero desconocido, del cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre.

―¿Cómo…?

―Lucas ―contestó antes de que el otro terminara la frase―. Me llamo Lucas Arriagada. ―En ningún momento su mirada abandonó las papas que estaba pelando.

―¡Oh, encantado! Yo soy…

―Viktor Nikiforov, ya lo sé. ―Esta vez, Lucas lo miró con una sonrisa―. Cualquier persona con un poco de conocimiento de patinaje sobre hielo lo sabe.

Viktor rio, apoyándose en el mesón a su lado.

―Gracias por no dejarme botado en cualquier lugar. Ivan lo habría hecho.

Lucas soltó una risotada escandalosa.

―Claro que lo habría hecho. En septiembre recuerdo que me dejó tirado a un costado del bar para que se me quitara la borrachera. Aún me pregunto cómo pude caminar hasta acá sin ser atropellado.

Viktor rio, comentando divertido que había oído hablar de él, que Ivan siempre solía ponerlo de ejemplo cada vez que Viktor comenzaba a beber más de la cuenta. Lucas oía aquello sin dejar de sentir un instinto asesino comenzar a desarrollarse en su interior.

«Maldito Ivan hijo de puta» pensó Lucas, presionando el mango del cuchillo con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.

―Me ha contado también que sueles dar conciertos gratis cada vez que terminas muy borracho.

Y claro, el ruso seguía como si nada, completamente ajeno al aura negativa que comenzaba a rodear al otro hombre. Lucas pensó Viktor que no era muy bueno captando ambientes ni estados de ánimo; de hecho, solía aparentar ser bastante infantil.

Lucas en algún momento suspiró, tomándoselo con humor y añadiendo que, para su desgracia, solía recordar cada uno de esos arranques que tenía, gracias a su cerebro confabulador, que elegía recordar todas las cosas vergonzosas que hacía, pero que olvidaba todas aquellas noches que las pasaba retozando con alguna rusa.

Solía pasarle que siempre despertaba asustado por las mañanas, usualmente en departamentos que no conocía y con alguna mujer de turno abrazada al pecho, de la cual ni siquiera podía disfrutar cómo se debe por las mañanas, porque debía correr a su turno en el hospital.

―¡Wow! Esa sí que es mala suerte ―rio Nikiforov―. ¿Y la chica del sábado? ¿También la olvidaste?

―No estaba tan ebrio ―respondió, incómodo de que Viktor recordara todo lo que había sido conversado la noche anterior.

―Deberías llamarla. ―El ruso guiñó un ojo al decir aquello.

―Y tú deberías llamar a Yuuri Katsuki ―respondió con saña, disfrutando cómo cambiaba la expresión del mayor.

―Esa no sería una buena idea. ―Viktor negó con la cabeza, su expresión mutando en una mucho más melancólica.

―¿Por qué no? Luego de que lo hubieras llamado en voz alta más de cien veces antes de que te durmieras, queda bastante claro que él es la persona a la que extrañas tan desesperadamente.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Viktor ni siquiera se sonrojó; solo asintió seriamente, con un dedo sobre sus labios, en actitud pensante.

―No negaré eso, Lucas. ―No tenía motivos para negar aquello una vez que se supo descubierto.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te detiene?

Viktor desvió la mirada, por primera vez mostrándose incómodo.

―No sería apropiado. Tengo muchas cosas que decirle, pero prefiero hacerlo personalmente.

Una risa burlesca se escuchó en la cocina. Lucas miró a su acompañante con la ironía pintada en el rostro.

―¿Y eso cuándo sería? Porque te digo que nadie es insuperable, y puede que cuando quieras hablar con él, ya sea demasiado tarde.

Viktor hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

―Lo haré luego del campeonato europeo. Compraré un vuelo desde República checa hasta Japón y nadie me detendrá ―Abandonó su lugar en el mesón y comenzó a mirar alrededor, buscando una forma de desviar la atención a otro tema―. De todos modos, ¿necesitas ayuda para algo?

Lucas se encogió de hombros, ocultando su sonrisa por el obvio cambio de tema.

―Depende. ¿Sabes cocinar? ―Viktor negó con la cabeza―. Entonces será mejor que esperes en la sala. No es nada personal, pero tengo un amigo que cada vez que está en una cocina, causa un desastre descomunal.

Viktor no necesitó más para salir de ahí. Necesitaba estar solo por un momento.

Lucas lo vio marcharse, dubitativo, recordando lo que Viktor había dicho anteriormente. Viktor quería viajar a Japón luego del término del campeonato europeo. Claro, era un buen plan, si es que Katsuki Yuuri estuviera realmente en el país asiático, lo cual no era el caso. De todos modos, pensó el chileno, no era una sorpresa que pensara que el patinador japonés seguía en su país de origen; nada había dado indicio de lo contrario, y él se había enterado porque era un afectado directo de todo el asunto. Y ahora, irónicamente, parecía estar en el ojo del huracán. Él había hablado con Katsuki, al igual que con Nikiforov. Sabía de los sentimientos del ruso, e incluso, ya lo había confirmado, mientras que no conocía los sentimientos de Yuuri, pero era fácil suponerlos, de todos modos. No le sería difícil hacer de intermediario y con ello completar su dosis anual de buenas acciones, pero, a la vez, tampoco le correspondía. Así que… ¿qué debía hacer?

.

Viktor caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala de estar. El efecto sedante del alcohol había funcionado la noche anterior, pero ahora, ya lúcido, todas sus preocupaciones habían vuelto a aparecer en el radar, y ya se estaban haciendo difíciles de ignorar.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuándo, dicho de una forma bastante coloquial, lo tenían sujeto de las bolas? No había una mejor forma de decirlo. Y todo por un compromiso al que había llegado siendo un preadolescente, ignorante de cómo funcionaba el mundo y solo con un objetivo en mente, el cual había logrado espléndidamente.

Lo peor de todo, era que no se arrepentía de aquella decisión; nunca podría, pese a que ahora quería arrancarse los cabellos por eso mismo. Todo lo que él había hecho hasta ese momento fue lo que lo hacían el hombre que era ahora; un hombre que quería luchar por lo que quería, sin importar si iba contra de todo lo que alguna vez había creído. Aunque no era algo nuevo, de todos modos. Esa no sería la primera vez que iba contra la corriente.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre le habían causado gracia el camino que formaban las hormigas por fuera de la mansión de su familia. Recordaba quedarse mirándolas, viendo cómo siempre solía haber algunos miembros que se desviaban de la línea principal o andaban en sentido contrario. Y Viktor se había sentido por mucho tiempo como una de esas hormigas. Lo había sido cuando se había negado a que cortaran su cabello como el niño que debía ser. También cuando había decidido tomar el control del cuidado de su hermana pequeña, rechazando muchas veces la ayuda de las empleadas de la casa. Había ido contra su padre cuando éste, furibundo, le había dicho que no permitiría que se dedicara a un "deporte de homosexuales". Su idea de sacar provecho a su androginia también había sido una forma de protestar, de rechazar lo que el mundo tenía destinado para él. Pero, en algún momento, había que ceder, y él no había sido la excepción. Había continuado con su rebeldía, haciendo enojar a Yakov, sacando de quicio a su propio padre, pero también había adoptado y aceptado muchas cosas por las que antes se había negado.

Y había estado bien con eso.

Había llegado a un momento de su vida en que solo se dejaba arrastrar por la multitud. Tan solo creando programas, dando entrevista, viendo impotente cómo, junto a su carácter rebelde, también su inspiración y amor por su deporte iban menguando. Y aquello había sido fatal. ¿Cómo afrontar el futuro que había sido configurado por sus decisiones, si el motor de todos estos años ya no lo movía como antes? Lo peor de todo era que por un corto periodo de tiempo, se había conformado con aquello. Viendo hacia atrás, contando las medallas y logros que había conseguido, sin olvidar el mayor de ellos ―el hecho de que su hermana se hubiese convertido en una mujer fuerte e independiente―, no parecía tan malo dejarse llevar por las aguas y aceptar aquello por lo que su padre venía jodiéndolo todos estos años.

Pero lo había conocido.

Un muchacho japonés había rechazado tomarse una foto con él, y luego, el mismo muchacho lo había hechizado de tal forma, que Viktor había estado por meses recordando aquello. Pero pese a eso, había seguido a las demás hormigas, compitiendo y preparando los programas.

Hasta que aquel video había aparecido.

Lo demás era historia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Viktor se había sentido realmente vivo e inspirado, tanto así que no le había importado mandar a la mierda todo para tomar un vuelo con destino a Japón. Tampoco le había importado inmiscuirse de forma casi vergonzosa en la privacidad de su pupilo. Una luz había aparecido frente a Viktor, y él no quería dejar de aferrarse a ella. Porque Viktor se había dado cuenta que volvía a ser esa persona rebelde de antaño, se había dado cuenta que podía volver a ser él mismo, y joder que aquello se había sentido bien.

Pero ahora, había un obstáculo del que no sabía si podría salir bien parado, consecuencia directa de la impulsividad propia de su adolescencia. Y Viktor se sentía perdido.

Miró las fotos colgadas de la pared. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro registró que Lucas parecía dedicarse al patinaje como él.

Sonrió, procurando guardar todas sus preocupaciones nuevamente, siendo ―desesperadamente― optimista.

―Hey, necesito que me ayudes con algo. ―Viktor se sobresaltó por la voz de Lucas. Había estado tan ensimismado, que había olvidado completamente que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Compuso su sonrisa de corazón antes de voltear y mirar al hombre que llegaba con dos platos humeantes.

―Claro. ¿Qué necesitas? ―De cierta forma, era mejor fijarse en problemas ajenos que en los suyos propios.

Lucas chasqueó la lengua con fastidio ―definitivamente le daban ganas de golpear al ruso cada vez que ponía esa expresión― para luego encaminarse a la mesa ubicada en el comedor.

―Tengo dos amigos que están enojados entre ellos. ―Bueno, era bastante parecida la situación―. Yo podría ser de ayuda para que su relación mejore, pero no sé qué tan prudente es inmiscuirme en eso.

―Complicado. ―Viktor adoptó una actitud pensativa por unos instantes―. Te diría que los ayudes, pero la única vez que intenté hacer algo similar, terminé con un ojo morado. ―Aquello había sido durante su adolescencia, y vaya que había sido una buena lección―. Creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras que solucionaran sus problemas solos. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Puede que termines empeorando la situación.

Lucas asintió, sintiendo cómo una carcajada intentaba abrirse paso. Era irónico, pues Katsuki Yuuri le había recomendado algo similar la noche anterior, cuando había llamado para saber de su hermana y había aprovechado de hacer esa pregunta de pasada. Una parte de él, luego de escuchar esos "Yuuri" que Viktor había murmurado durante todo el trayecto al departamento, quería desesperadamente decirle al japonés "toma, hazte cargo" y luego salir corriendo del lugar. Su paciencia se había visto realmente en peligro ayer por la noche. Ahora, ya más despejado y sin el instinto asesino, se había preguntado seriamente qué acción tomar. Y la respuesta ya le había sido dada.

«Que luego no se quejen, que yo les pregunté»

Al final, lo único que haría sería prepararse las cabritas y ser espectador del drama, cuando este diera inicio.

―Sigo diciendo que deberías llamar a Katsuki.

―Lo haré cuando tú llames a la chica del sábado.

Lucas frunció el ceño.

―Mejor jódete.

Viktor rio.

.

Resultaba que, pese a la irritante ―para Lucas― sonrisa que Viktor solía esbozar y a lo corto de paciencia que solía ser el chileno, luego de algunas horas ambos habían hallado agradable la compañía del otro. Y puede que también tuviera que ver el que estuvieran jugando ajedrez, de todos modos.

Viktor era bueno en ello. Pero Lucas también lo era.

Así que, luego de alrededor de una hora de movimientos poco productivos, habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de comenzar a jugar distraídamente, con el objetivo de quedar con pocas piezas en el tablero. Viktor había perdido su reina blanca casi al inicio, pero se las había ingeniado para conseguir una dama, que, junto al caballo eran todo lo que tenía para proteger al rey. Lucas también había perdido a su reina negra hace poco, pero él se había encargado de conservar a sus dos caballos y a la torre; así que estaban equiparados.

―Jaque.

Lucas ni siquiera se entusiasmó por haber puesto en jaque a su compañero. Era ya la quinta vez que sucedía lo mismo y, todas las veces, Nikiforov había quedado libre con solo un movimiento; como en ese momento.

―Jaque.

No era como si tuviera tiempo de planear una jugada tampoco, pues la dama de Viktor, junto a su caballo, eran una amenaza constante para sus propias piezas y para su rey.

Lucas movió su torre, de tal forma que amenazaba a la dama de Viktor, obligándolo a retroceder. Luego de dos horas se habían dado cuenta que estaban bastante equiparados en cuanto a habilidad, pero obviamente, no terminaría el juego hasta que uno de los dos quedara jaque mate; era una cuestión de honor.

―Si gano, tendrás que llamar a Yuuri Katsuki ―musitó Lucas en cierto momento, buscando una manera de hacer el juego más divertido.

―Hecho, pero si lo hago yo, tendrás que llamar a la chica que conociste el fin de semana.

Lucas frunció el ceño, pero de todos modos asintió.

―Trato.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo es que se llama?

Lucas abrió la boca, listo para decir el nombre, pero ninguna palabra alcanzó a ser emitida. El sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura de su puerta hizo que ambos hombres se pusieran alerta, abandonando el juego sobre el tablero.

―¿Vives con alguien?

―No, nadie además de mí tiene las llaves de este departamento ―musitó preocupado, buscando a tientas algún objeto contundente para poder defenderse. Viktor estaba en una situación similar.

― _¿Estás segura que es acá?_ ―Ambos hombres detuvieron su andar ante aquellas palabras, aunque por diferentes razones; Viktor porque no reconocía el idioma, y Lucas porque aquella voz se le hacía sospechosamente familiar.

― _Por supuesto. Dime, ¿quién de los dos es el que ha visitado esta ciudad con anterioridad?_ ―Ante aquella voz en particular, a Lucas no le cupo la menor duda de quiénes estaban batallando para abrir la puerta. La pregunta era: ¿qué demonios hacían ellos dos ahí?

Se apresuró a la entrada, bastante consciente de lo jodida que era aquella puerta para poder abrirse, sobre todo en los días de invierno como ese. La abrió de un tirón y se encontró, nada más y nada menos que con sus padres, ataviados con gruesos abrigos.

La verdad es que Lucas estaba paralizado. ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades, por amor a todo lo santo, que sus padres aparecieran fuera de su departamento en San Petersburgo? Pues muy bajas, se dijo inmediatamente.

― _¿Mamá?_

Su madre, aquella mujer que lo había traído al mundo con tan solo dieciocho años, soltó un gritito emocionado y se lanzó a abrazarlo, con piquito incluido. Lucas no pudo evitar reír ante aquel mimo y abrazó a su progenitora con verdadero cariño. Llevaba casi un año sin verla y por dios que la había extrañado un montón. Aún abrazado a su madre, miró al costado, notando al hombre pelirrojo que lo miraba con cariño, aunque mucho más controlado del que había mostrado su pareja. Lucas se separó de la mujer y abrazó a su padre, sintiendo cómo recibía una palmaditas en la espalda.

― _¿Qué chucha hacen aquí?_

― _No pensarás que dejaría a mi bebé abandonado en su cumpleaños, ¿o sí?_ ―Lucas desvió la mirada hacia a un costado, gruñendo por aquello de bebé (¡cumpliría ya veinticuatro años!), pero muy en el fondo feliz del cariño que su familia le proveía.

Un carraspeo de garganta se oyó y la familia recién reunida dirigió la vista hacia el hombre de cabellos platinados que los miraba desde una distancia prudente.

―¿Los conoces? ―cuestionó a Lucas en ruso.

El mencionado asintió.

―Privet ―saludó Silvana, demostrando su dominio del idioma―. Soy la madre de Lucas.

Viktor había sonreído, viendo las obvias similitudes entre ambos, incluso las que había con aquel hombre pelirrojo, del cual Lucas había heredado sus ojos y aquella barba de tonos rojizos.

―¡Encantado! ―saludó a su vez, con esa manera de ser tan carismática―. Yo soy…

―Viktor Nikiforov ―contestó la mujer―. Lo sé.

Al ruso no le quedó de otra que reír, divertido porque madre e hijo no lo hubieran dejado presentarse correctamente.

Bruno, ajeno a la presentación de Viktor y Silvana, se adentró en el lugar, viendo el tablero de ajedrez. Se sentó un momento, analizó las opciones, e hizo su movimiento.

―¿De quién eran las piezas blancas? ―cuestionó, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Nikiforov estaba respondiendo en ese momento.

―Mías.

―Viejo… ¿qué hiciste? ―Lucas palideció.

―Creo que te acabo de dejar jaque mate.

La risa de Viktor se dejó escuchar claramente.

―Creo que alguien debe hacer una llamada.

―Queda nulo. Lo sabes.

―Quedaste jaqué mate ―contestó el ruso, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró su reloj por obligación, suponiendo que en realidad era hora de dejar a aquella familia sola―. Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

―Tonterías ―dijo la mujer con un gesto de su mano―. Debes quedarte a… ¿cenar? ¿almorzar? Para nosotros aún es medio día, ¿verdad? ―comentó sacando cuentas de las horas de diferencia horaria, hasta que se encogió de hombros―. De todos modos, debes acompañarnos.

Y Viktor no pudo negarse. ¿Eran todas las madres así? Era poco lo que había pasado con la suya propia antes de que esta falleciera, y Hiroko había sido un caso completamente diferente, partiendo por el hecho de que la madre de Lucas era mucho más joven que la madre de Yuuri y parecía tener un carácter mucho más fuerte.

Así que Viktor se había visto sentado en la mesa, el inglés dominando la conversación debido al desconocimiento del idioma ruso por parte de Bruno, el padre de Lucas. Había confirmado lo que ya había sospechado anteriormente: que Lucas y su familia estaban bastante apegados al patinaje artístico. Y era un agrado compartir experiencias con ellos.

Resultaba que Silvana había sido patinadora en su adolescencia, deporte que había tenido que abandonar a nivel competitivo cuando quedó embarazada de su primer hijo. Con el tiempo, había abierto su propia academia de ballet y trabajaba en conjunto con el centro de patinaje de su ciudad.

―¡Wow, amazing!

Silvana había sonreído.

―Mis hijos mayores se dedicaron por un tiempo, pero priorizaron sus estudios universitarios. Creo que al menor le picó más fuerte el bichito del patinaje a nivel competitivo. Está bastante entusiasmado con su nuevo entrenador.

―Por supuesto, Yuuri está haciendo un gran trabajo ―comentó Bruno de pasada.

Viktor detuvo el vaso de jugo a medio camino y Lucas se atragantó con su propia saliva.

―¿Cómo dijo? ―Viktor estaba demasiado reactivo a aquel nombre en particular.

―Mi hermano. Solemos decirle Yuri de cariño. Es la variante rusa de Jorge ―aclaró, aunque los otros dos chilenos sabían que se habían referido a Yuuri Katsuki.

―¡Vaya! ―Si Viktor notó la mirada de entendimiento que Lucas y Silvana compartieron, prefirió ignorarlo.

―De todos modos ―agregó la mujer―, es bastante alentador para mi hijo que le digan igual que a su ídolo, Yuuri Katsuki.

Lucas fulminó a su progenitora con la mirada, mientras que Bruno miró a su pareja como diciendo "¿en serio?".

―Vaya. ―De pronto, para Viktor la comida a había perdido todo su sabor―. Por supuesto que debe estar orgulloso. Katsuki Yuuri es un patinador increíble.

―¿Verdad que sí? Lástima que no haya participado en el campeonato Nacional. Jorge estaba bastante decepcionado de ello.

Y él también se había sentido decepcionado, pensó, recordando cómo había mantenido las esperanzas hasta el último momento.

―Ojalá que se anime a participar en el four continents.

―Ojalá.

―De todos modos, madre ―comenzó Lucas, intentando solidarizar con el ruso―, ¿cómo fue que compraron los pasajes para viajar acá?

―Ocupamos los ahorros que estaban destinados para la universidad de tu hermano ―comentó Bruno como si nada.

―¡¿Qué!? Mamá, ¿eso es verdad?

Silvana chasqueó la lengua, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a su pareja.

―Por supuesto que no. Sergey lo financia. Después de todo, estamos acá para hacerle un favor y aprovechamos de venir para tu cumpleaños.

―Sarina los odiará porque no la trajeron.

Viktor solo oía divertido el intercambio de palabras.

―Tu hermana tiene sus propias cosas que hacer.

«Mi hermana está mal, y tú no estás ahí para apoyarla» pensó. De todos modos, no les diría a sus padres sobre lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Su madre era capaz de devolverse ese mismo día a Chile y buscar a Samuel para castrarlo. No era que la idea le desagradara, pero quería tener a su familia con él un poquito más y no quería traicionar la confianza de su hermana. Sí, Sarina no le había contado sobre aquello aún, pero había un acuerdo tácito entre ellos de intentar solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta, y solo informar a sus padres cuando las cosas ya estaban fuera de control. Así había sido siempre, y Lucas no se sentía dispuesto a romper la tradición.

Parece que se perdió un momento la conversación, pero lo siguiente que escuchó fue a su madre dirigirse a Viktor.

―Por cierto, ¿conoces a un entrenador llamado Yakov Feltsman?

Viktor parpadeó dos veces y luego sonrió, con aquella típica sonrisa de corazón.

―Por supuesto. Es mi entrenador.

.

Su hermana estaba tendida en el sofá cuando llegó al departamento esa noche. La mujer tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro, la cual mutó inmediatamente a preocupación cuando lo vio aparecer en el umbral de la entrada.

―¡Vitya! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

Viktor rio de buena gana, disculpándose con su hermana por aquello.

―¿Dónde demonios andabas?

―Por ahí… ―Viktor estaba reacio a responder nada más.

Vio cómo la disconformidad se reflejaba en aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos, junto a un adorable mohín formado por sus labios. Sonrió y desordenó los cabellos de su hermana cariñosamente. Puede que aún no se acostumbrara a vivir con ella luego de tanto tiempo, ni de tener que dar explicaciones por cada cosa que hacía, pero luego de haber vivido con la familia Katsuki y de haber pasado la tarde con la familia de aquel chico llamado Lucas, sentía que era agradable tener a alguien que lo esperara en casa y se preocupara por él. El sentimiento de soledad había remitido un poco.

―¿Tienes hambre? Justamente iba a preparar la cena.

―Algo ―dijo mientras seguía a Natalya a la cocina―. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debía tu cara enojada de hace rato?

―Te diré si me cuentas por qué demonios te desapareciste casi un día entero.

Pero claro, que su hermana no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta no obtener la repuesta que necesitaba.

―Trato.

Lamentablemente, él era demasiado curioso y tampoco se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber el porqué de su cara larga.

―Estoy molesta porque aún no me llama un tipo con el que me acosté el fin de semana pasado. Es irritante, ¿sabes? ―Okay, aquello sí que era demasiada información―. Tú preguntaste ―agregó la mujer al ver la mueca que había puesto su hermano mayor.

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―No importaba todo lo liberal que podía llegar a ser, en su mente su hermana siempre sería algo parecido a la virgen maría, aunque de virgen ya no le quedara mucho.

―¡Hey!, ¿adónde vas ahora? ―cuestionó Natalya cuando vio que Viktor comenzaba a encaminarse a su habitación.

―Voy a llorar, preguntándome desesperadamente cuándo fue que creciste tanto. ―Rio al ver su cara perpleja―. Voy a ducharme, mujer.

―¡Pero dime por qué vienes llegando recién ahora, joder! ―gritó, agitando el cucharón que había tomado hace poco.

Viktor detuvo su andar, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

―Me encontré con Mijail. Creo que te puedes imaginar el resto. ―Y se fue, dejando a una Natalya boquiabierta a su paso.

― _¡La concha de su madre!_

Desde el baño, Viktor sonrió ante ese insulto en español de la mujer, aunque no entendiera sus palabras.

.

Natalya lo estaba mirando demasiado fijamente mientras él acercaba una cucharada con borscht a sus labios. Venía siendo así desde que había salido de la ducha hace algunos minutos. Había intentado ignorarla, como siempre solía hacer, pero aquellos ojos azules fijos en su persona ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

―Déjame adivinar ―dijo mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato, para enfrentar directamente a su hermanita―: estás intentando leer mi mente.

Los ojos de Natalya se estrecharon.

―Anda, suéltalo. ¿Qué hablaste con Misha?

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

―Lo usual. Solo que esta vez las cosas se pusieron algo tensas. ―Al ver cómo le miraba su hermana, le dio un resumen detallado de todo.

Natalya asintió, dándose el tiempo de probar un poco de la sopa roja antes de volver a hablar.

―Tal vez deberías seguir su consejo. ¡No me mires así! Pero sabes que no estás en una buena posición ahora mismo

―Ya sabes que no puedo, Natasha.

―Puedes, pero no quieres. ―Viktor se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que para él era lo mismo. Natalya suspiró―. No lo harás, ¿verdad?

―Ya sabes la respuesta ―contestó el hombre sonriente, aunque su hermana supo reconocer lo falsa que era su expresión.

―Aah… ―suspiró la mujer, llamando la atención de Viktor―, espero que Yuuri Katsuki realmente valga la pena, con todo lo que estás haciendo por él.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de su hermano.

―No lo hago por él, Natasha. Lo hago por mí.

La mujer lo apuntó con la cuchara.

―Admite que, si no lo hubieras conocido, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo. Hace un año todo esto no te implicaba mayor problema, brat.

―Hace un año yo era alguien que solo seguía la corriente.

―¿Y ahora?

Viktor sonrió, haciendo que su hermana sintiera un agradable calor en el pecho ante su mirada esperanzada.

―Ahora siento que incluso sería feliz viviendo bajo un puente si a mi lado se encuentra la persona correcta.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Nunca había estado más seguro en toda mi vida.

Natalya se quedó en silencio, boquiabierta. La única vez que había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de Viktor, ella era una niña aún, viendo a escondidas mientras su hermano se enfrentaba a su padre, alegando que no desistiría en su idea de convertirse en patinador profesional.

―Puedes desheredarme incluso, pero te aseguro que me labraré mi lugar en el mundo.

Ahora, cerca de quince años más tarde, se preguntaba por primera vez si su hermano habría tomado la decisión correcta en aquella ocasión. Porque aquella noche, una alternativa había aparecido, una opción a la que Viktor se había aferrado desesperadamente y que recién ahora mostraba sus consecuencias. Y puede que su hermano nunca lo admitiera, pero ella tenía parte de la responsabilidad en todo aquello.

Natalya suspiró y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos.

―Quién lo diría, Vitya; que fueras así de romántico.

Viktor solo rio de buena gana.

.

Al día siguiente, Viktor entrenaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ayer por la noche, entre conversaciones con su hermana, había decidido que era hora de enfocarse en las competiciones. Sí, tenía problemas. Sí, lo tenían agarrado de las pelotas. Pero también tenía un deber moral de darlo todo en la pista tal como había hecho desde que había comenzado aquel camino. Así que lo prudente era dejar sus preocupaciones atrás y concentrarse en lo urgente, que era el campeonato europeo.

―Vaya que estás concentrado, viejo.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella manera tan típica de saludar que tenía Plisetsky.

―¡Yurio!, ¿qué tal estás para el campeonato?

Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

―Probablemente mejor que tú ahora mismo. Al menos no he faltado a mis prácticas. ―Se halló en la necesidad de recalcar eso, sobre todo cuando había pasado todo el día anterior preocupado por la ausencia del mayor.

―¡Auch! Eso duele, Yurio. ―Viktor no abandonó su sonrisa en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

El ceño de Plisetsky se frunció aún más.

―Hey, Viktor ―llamó, acercándose lo suficiente para solo ser oído por él―, entiendo que extrañas al cerdo, pero no arruines tu salud por ello. ―«Porque yo me estoy encargando de saber su paradero» quiso agregar. Sin embargo, solo acentuó su expresión arisca―. Voy a barrer el piso contigo, viejo, pero quiero hacerlo sabiendo que estás dando lo mejor. ―Desvió la mirada―. No me decepciones. Ni tampoco lo hagas con Yuuri. ―Y se fue, ocultando su rostro de la vista de su compañero.

Viktor se quedó ahí parado, con una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios mientras miraba la espalda del adolescente.

―Cuenta con ello, Yurio.

.

Era mediodía cuando Silvana y Bruno llegaron al centro de patinaje. Según la información que les había dado Nikiforov la tarde anterior, ahí era donde podían encontrar a Yakov Feltsman. Ambos se miraron y luego entraron al recinto. La pista estaba siendo ocupada por varios patinadores, todos miembros del equipo ruso, seguramente. Viktor Nikiforov destacaba entre los demás, realizando la secuencia de pasos de una melodía imaginaria de manera magnífica. Silvana no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo ―después de todo, el patinaje seguía siendo una de sus más grandes pasiones― hasta que su pareja la tomó de la mano para que siguiera avanzando.

Un hombre ya entrado en la vejez se hallaba fuera de la pista, vigilando a los patinadores. Estaba cruzado de brazos y la expresión sería no abandonaba su rostro. A su lado, una mujer alta y estilizada ―solo con mirarla Silvana podía deducir que llevaba toda su vida dedicada al ballet― hablaba en voz autoritaria hacia un niño rubio que no debía pasar de los dieciséis años.

―Quién lo diría ―comentó Bruno con una sonrisa divertida―, que haya una persona aún más bruja que tú para enseñar.

No fue sorpresa que luego de eso, el hombre de cabellos rojizos se quejara por el codo que se había clavado sin piedad en su abdomen.

El hombre había suspirado.

―¿Aún estás molesta por lo de ayer?

―Cállate, Arriagada.

Pues parecía que seguía bastante molesta, se dijo a sí mismo el hombre.

Silvana ignoró a su pareja y se detuvo frente al hombre anciano, llamando la atención de algunos patinadores, incluyendo a cierto patinador de cabello platinado, que saludó a Bruno con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

―Yakov Feltsman, ¿verdad? ―saludó Silvana, agradeciendo que pese a lo oxidado que estaba, su ruso seguía siendo relativamente bueno.

―Esta práctica es privada, señorita.

―Lo sé, pero… es importante…

―Da igual lo importante que sea. Tendré que pedirle que se retire.

Silvana suspiró. Sabía que hablar con el hombre sería complicado, sobre todo si irrumpía en plena práctica, días antes del campeonato europeo, pero no había tenido otra alternativa. De pronto, la voz de su pareja, quien entendía a media el ruso, se dejó escuchar en un claro inglés.

―¿ _Da igual que queramos hablarle sobre Sergey Seleznev, entonces?_ ―Se mantuvo impasible ante la expresión de sorpresa de ambos rusos―. _Bueno, cariño, supongo que tendremos que irnos._ ―Tomó a la mujer de la mano y comenzaron a alejarse. Bruno ya había lanzado el anzuelo, ahora solo debían esperar.

― _Esperen_ ―llamó el hombre también en inglés. La pareja de chilenos se dio la vuelta y miraron al hombre, interrogantes―. _¿Conocen a Sergey?_

Silvana sonrió, volviendo a hablar en ruso.

―Puede que usted no me recuerde, pero yo patiné acá hace muchos años, durante un verano. Fue el último verano que mi mentor pasó en Rusia.

Ante eso Yakov abrió los ojos, sorprendido, viéndose transportado más de veintiocho años en el pasado, la mujer que tenía ahora al frente convertida en una niña algo huraña que no se despegaba del lado su mentor.

―Te recuerdo ―soltó, sin recomponerse aún de la sorpresa―, y tienes mucho que contarme.

 **Escena extra:**

Viktor se había marchado hace algunos minutos y Lucas, aprovechando que sus padres se estaban acomodando en la otra habitación, comenzó a teclear un numero conocido en su teléfono. Pero claro, su amada hermana brillaba por su ausencia; volvía a ignorar las llamadas al celular.

«Aunque tal vez tiene lógica, ¿no?»

Marcó otro número y la llamada fue contestada al segundo timbrazo. El rostro de Yuuri se dejó ver a través de la pantalla.

―¿Lucas?

―Hey, Katsuki. ¿Está mi hermana cerca?

Yuuri negó.

―Acabo de salir de mis clases de español. Ahora voy camino a enfermería.

Lucas asintió, agregando que esperaría, pues debía hablar urgente con ella. En Chile, concretamente subiendo las escaleras cerca de la biblioteca de humanidades, Yuuri dudó, buscando algún tema de conversación con aquel tipo.

―¿Supiste al final qué hacer con tus dos amigos, esos que estaban enojados?

Lucas sonrió, de una forma que no le dio muy buena espina.

―Claro. Dejaré las cosas como están. Que ellos se arreglen como puedan. ―Lucas dudó―. Oye… ¿cómo anda Sarina?

Yuuri ante eso se rascó la nuca.

―Yo la veo bien, pero supongo que deberías preguntarle a Max o a Javier.

Lucas suspiró.

―Por ahora tú eres el único con el que puedo hablar respecto a ella. Recuerda que los demás piensan que no sé nada.

Yuuri, cuando escuchó aquello, ya estaba travesando las puertas de vidrio de enfermería. Sarina estaba sentada ―desparramada― en el sillón, leyendo el libro verde que se había comprado hace algunos días. La mujer lo miró interrogante cuando le extendió su móvil, pero luego al ver la cara de su hermano mayor, solo atinó a sacarse los auriculares y aceptar el aparato.

―¿Qué pasa, Lucas? ―El hombre a través de la pantalla vio cómo su hermana se despedía del japonés (quien al parecer iría a comprar almuerzo para ambos) para luego centrarse en él.

―¿Sabes dónde andan mamá y papá?

―De viaje, se supone.

―Claro, mira.

Sarina vio boquiabierta cómo a través de la pantalla aparecían sus padres, discutiendo porque, al parecer, Bruno quería ocupar el lado derecho de la cama, y Silvana también.

―¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME LLEVARON?!

En la escuela de enfermería, en la sala de reuniones 202, dos docentes se sobresaltaron ante el grito de la muchacha. En Rusia, Bruno miró a su hijo mayor de manera fulminante.

―Traidor.

―Eso te pasa por cagarme el juego de ajedrez.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

Privet: Hola

Brat: Hermano.

Tovarishch: camarada

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Bruno es pelirrojo, pero ninguno de sus tres hijos tuvo la suerte de heredar su color de cabello. Sin embargo, los tres tienen trazas de ello, en el caso de Lucas, su barba tiene vellos pelirrojos y en el caso de Sarina, su cabello tiene una tonalidad algo rojiza al sol y a veces suele encontrar pelos pelirrojos en esa mata indomable que tiene. Tiene los ojos verdes, lo que fue transmitido a sus tres hijos. Con Silvana eran compañeros de colegio y se llevaban bastante mal en un inicio.

Silvana no nunca fue reconocida por su padre, así que sus figuras paternas a lo largo de su vida han sido su abuelo (ya fallecido) y el propio Sergey, que incluso ayudó a Bruno y Silvana en una etapa difícil de su proceso familiar.

Viktor eligió el bar de Ivan precisamente porque es muy poco visitado. Ideal para alguien como él. Lucas llegó a ese bar al azar, pero congenió bastante bien con Ivan, así que lo hizo su lugar recurrente.

Lucas está en sus últimas semanas de internado. De hecho, su cumpleaños lo iba a pasar en el hospital, así que sus padres le celebraron el cumple un día antes. Cuando termine el internado, el pobre debe prepararse para su examen de grado, que dará los últimos días de febrero.

La sala 202 de enfermería es una sala de reuniones ubicada en el sector de pregrado de la escuela. A veces es utilizada por alumnos para desarrollo de talleres que requieren pocas personas.

Bruno y Silvana no están casados, así que por eso me refiero a ellos como pareja.

Estoy apurada, así que, si se me ocurre otra curiosidad, lo pondré luego.

 **Nota de autora:**

Nuevamente lo siento por la demora, pero las del grupo saben que he estado con muchas cosas últimamente. Me quedan tres semanas de clases y estoy a full con todo, con las practicas incluso. De hecho, el viernes tengo una prueba y no he estudiado nada. Pero necesitaba actualizar, de verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me hizo salir canas verdes xD. Espero que haya servido para aclarar algunas cosas y bueno, también abre muchas incógnitas, supongo. ¿Tienen alguna teoría? Me gustaría leerla.

Como siempre las invito al grupo DEAD (Nikky Nikosa) y a leer mi otra historia "San Petersburgo – Noches de invierno"

Y este fic está participando en los #VkusnoAwards, así que deséenme suerte, por fis. Está en la categoría de humor/comedia, porque no hallé otro lugar donde hacerlo encajar. Noches de invierno también esta participando.

Si encuentran algún error, díganme y lo cambio. Estoy actualizando súper apurada jeje

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky:**

¡No hay palabras!

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I.- Me sigo creyendo Yato.**

 **II.- El otro día fui a patinar en hielo en una pista que se abrió cerca de donde vivo ―cofcoflavinonicecofcof― y bueno, no terminé de poto en el suelo, que es lo importante. Comprobé que la forma en que cayó Erika (hacia atrás) es bastante probable, así que fue con fines académicos.**

 **III.- A raíz de lo anterior, con mi beta comprobamos que tenemos casi la misma talla. De hecho, como andábamos con uniforme ambas, pasamos a mi casa para cambiarnos y tuve que prestarle ropa, la cual le quedó perfect.**

 **IV.- ¿Sabían que, la semana pasada, se descubrió el planeta más caliente que conocemos? Está aproximadamente a 800 años luz de distancia y está peligrosamente cerca de su estrella, lo cual hace que su atmósfera se vaya evaporando poco a poco, debido a que la estrella es bastante masiva.**

 **V.- Hace algunos meses, ofrecí mis tres historias para que una chica hiciera una reseña de ellas. Hasta el momento están las reseñar de "Cómo aguantar a dos idiotas en san Valentín, por Yuri Plisetsky" y de "San Petersburgo – Noches de invierno"; ambas con buenas críticas. Ahora se viene el turno de DEAD y bueno, tengo miedo . Esta historia es algo así como mi bebé regalón y tiene varios elementos en contra. Así que espero que le guste todo. Si quieren dejo ambos links en mi cuenta n_n**


	16. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII: De videollamadas y otras cosas.**

* * *

Yuuri miró la vitrina, discriminando lo que comería ese día. Había dejado a Sarina conversando con su hermano mayor y ahora era él el que debía comprar el almuerzo. Y sí, debía comprarlo, aunque su español aún fuera un desastre, pero Sarina era de la idea que era una buena manera de aprender.

―Nunca vas a aprender español si te juntas solo con nosotros. Sabemos inglés, y obviamente nos sale más fácil hablarte así ―le había dicho la mujer ese fin de semana―. Así que deberías lanzarte un poco. Ya sabes, intentar comprar algo en español, o incluso intentar hablar español con nosotros. Recuerda que en marzo entras a clases y ningún curso de los que tomaste es dictado en inglés. Y créeme, el catalán es mucho más fácil si por lo menos sabes español.

Así que bueno, esa era la razón de que ahora estuviera pensando en si era mejor llevar arroz con pollo a la plancha o puré de papas con asado alemán. Se decidió por lo primero, pidiendo, además, ensalada de lechuga y brócoli, y fruta de postre.

No había sido tan difícil, pensó saliendo del "Rincón" ubicado en el _food garden_ y al cual Sarina solía ir para almorzar. Solo había tenido que pedir la comida para llevar, apuntar lo que comería, decir que llevaría fruta y avisar que pagaría con _red compra._ Ah, y agradecer luego.

Atravesó los pastos tras construcción civil, pasando cerca de los domos de ingeniería y entró por la puerta lateral de la escuela de enfermería, la cual estaba cerca de la sala de estudio.

Desde el momento en que puso un pie en el interior del edificio, escuchó los quejidos y reclamos de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madrina. Apuró el paso, pensando en lo que podría estar provocando aquella elocuencia en sus palabras (aunque no se enorgullecía de aquello, ya había logrado identificar algunos insultos que los chilenos solían ocupar, aunque claro, nadie le había querido explicar el significado).

Sarina seguía hablando con videollamada cuando llegó a los sillones, haciendo enérgicos gestos con su mano libre y hablando acaloradamente en español.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado, mirando de reojo hacia la pantalla y dándose cuenta de que quedaba en el campo de visión del aparato.

―¡Hola, Yuuri! ―Así que no fue sorpresa cuando fue saludado.

―Hola, Silvana. Bruno. ―Hizo un asentimiento al hombre pelirrojo.

Sarina gruñó molesta.

―¡No me cambien el tema!

Pero claramente fue ignorada, sobre todo por su madre.

―¡Yuuri!, a que no adivinas a quién acabamos de conocer.

Se enderezó en el sillón con curiosidad, aunque para su mala suerte, al parecer Lucas eligió justo ese momento para decidir que la video llamada había durado demasiado tiempo.

―Ya, ya, que pueden seguir hablando luego. Quiero mi celular de regreso.

―No jodas ―se quejó Sarina, y él quería decir lo mismo―. ¿A quién conociste, mamá?

―¿Ah?, pues…

―A nadie ―intervino Lucas, mostrando su rostro en la pantalla―. Adiós. ―Y les cortó.

Luego de eso, Yuuri tuvo que aguantar los reclamos de Sarina durante todo el almuerzo.

.

Yuuri entró a la pista de hielo. La razón de que tanto él como Sarina almorzaran en la universidad en vez de haber ido de inmediato al departamento, era porque habían quedado de acuerdo de practicar ese miércoles.

Fue algo complicado pedir la pista de hielo para utilizarla, sobre todo considerando que la ocuparían solo dos personas, pero bastó que Sarina diera su nombre y algunos de sus antecedentes, para que la secretaria se enderezara en la silla y lo mirara con sorpresa, como preguntándose si era verdad que un medallista de plata del _grand Prix final_ podía encontrarse ahí, en esa universidad. Yuuri había sonreído nervioso, saludando con la mano y queriendo salir pronto de ahí. No le causaba mucha gracia que la noticia de su ubicación comenzara a diseminarse, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo; inevitablemente se sabría que Yuuri Katsuki estaba estudiando en la universidad cuando el periodo académico comenzara oficialmente en marzo.

Se deslizó por el hielo, dándose cuenta luego de unos minutos que no estaba siendo acompañado y que, por el contrario, Sarina se hallaba con el cuerpo recargado en una de las gradas, mirando el hielo de manera ausente.

―¿No vas a entrar? ―Si algo había aprendido durante esos días, era que Sarina era como él; no podía permanecer mucho tiempo alejada del hielo.

La chica lo miró, mientras se estiraba y alcanzaba su bolso deportivo, donde estaban sus propios patines. Mientras se los ponía, miró al japonés de reojo.

―¿Cómo es que Lucas te llamó a ti en vez de a mí?

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, sobre todo cuando vio la mirada que la mujer tenía puesta en él.

―Ah, eso…

Yuuri no agregó más. Su silencio era bastante elocuente, de todos modos. Sarina gimió y lo maldijo en voz baja.

―Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

Yuuri quiso negarlo, de verdad, pero finalmente bajó la mirada e hizo un asentimiento. No se sentía culpable, de todos modos.

―¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que no te metas donde no te llaman?

―Debías decírselo, Sarina. Y yo no era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

De hecho, Max había pasado todo el día anterior intentando convencerla, aunque claro, la mujer no se había dado por enterada.

Sarina abrió la boca, de seguro para intentar rebatir, pero ninguna palabra fue emitida. Solo frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, para seguir poniéndose los patines.

―¿Y cómo reaccionó? ―preguntó luego, mientras ambos se deslizaban por el hielo, realizando pasos aleatorios―. ¿Se enojó mucho?

Yuuri pudo notar la ansiedad inútilmente camuflada, y sonrió.

―Reclamó bastante ―contestó, omitiendo el rosario de insultos que el chileno había soltado, tanto en inglés como en español y (según lo que suponía) ruso.

Su amiga suspiró, pasándose una mano enguantada por la frente descubierta.

―Hagamos algo, ¿te parece? ―Sarina frenó y él la imitó―. No le digas a Lucas que yo sé, y yo no me vengaré de ti. Y aparte, haré lo que quieras durante una semana. ―El rostro de la mujer denotaba seriedad―. Puede ser lo que sea, desde hacer tus deberes en el departamento, hasta ayudarte con tu español.

Bueno, la oferta era tentadora de cierta forma. Como regla básica de convivencia, entre Max, Sarina y él habían decidido que el aseo del departamento sería realizado por turnos. Así, cada semana el aseo le tocaría a alguien diferente, el que comprendía desde lavar los platos, preparar el almuerzo y la limpieza de todo el departamento, incluido el baño y las habitaciones. De cierta manera, durante una semana, uno de ellos era el empleado de los otros dos. Y la siguiente semana, por primera vez, sería su turno.

Dieron una vuelta completa a la pista antes de que Yuuri decidiera qué era lo que quería y frenara nuevamente, mirando a Sarina con una sonrisa divertida, la cual, claramente, no causó buena espina en la chilena.

―No le diré nada a Lucas, siempre y cuando, tú decidas desistir de esa idea de tocar mi trasero. ―Porque no se había olvidado de aquello, claro que no.

La chilena lo miró con los ojos como platos, hasta que soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el recinto, poniéndolo nervioso; cuando Sarina reía de esa forma nada bueno ocurría, nada bueno.

―¿Me vas a creer que ya lo había olvidado? ―cuestionó entre risas, haciendo que el japonés se maldijera por idiota.

―¿Eso es un sí?

Sarina rio más fuerte.

―Claro que no. Lo de tocar tu trasero era el pago por quedarte en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Si te perdono esa deuda, ¿cómo quieres que te siga dando alojamiento?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. Era imposible luchar contra aquella lógica absurda.

―Entonces tomarás mi turno de la próxima semana. ―Esa sería su venganza, de todos modos.

Sarina dejó de reír para mirarlo con duda.

―¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda con el español?

―Sí, estoy seguro.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí.

―Lo digo porque, si tomo tu lugar la próxima semana, anda olvidándote de recibir mi ayuda en tu español durante la misma.

Por toda respuesta, Yuuri se encogió de hombros, ante lo cual Sarina suspiró.

―Que conste que yo te ofrecí cambiar.

―No seas exagerada ―murmuró, volviendo a patinar por la pista, escuchando una risa tras él.

―¡Oye! ―gritó Sarina luego de un rato, casi haciendo que fallara el triple toe-loop que estaba realizando―. Prepárate, que el agarrón llegará sin aviso.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Yuuri mientras se dirigía a la orilla de la pista, con la intención de beber algo de agua.

Sarina se encogió de hombros.

―Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Yuuri volteó los ojos.

«Mujer loca»

.

―¿Te puedes creer que mis padres se fueron a Rusia a ver a mi hermano y no me invitaron? ―Ah, con que por eso había sido todo el drama anterior―. Lo encuentro una falta de respeto de lo peor.

―No sabía que Lucas estudiaba en Rusia.

Y era verdad. Desde que se había enterado de la existencia de él, que había sabido que estudiaba en el extranjero, pero nunca había querido averiguar dónde, ni siquiera cuando lo contactó el día anterior.

―En San Petersburgo, específicamente. ―Ay, lo que le faltaba―. No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando viajar a esa ciudad. Y van y se largan solos. Eso no se hace.

Yuuri la miraba de reojo mientras bebía de su botella de agua. Llevaban bastante rato entrenando, tanto, que Yuuri ya se estaba preguntando si los iban a tener que sacar de la universidad a patadas, porque ambos eran capaces de pasar la noche en el lugar.

De todos modos, pensó volviendo al tema que aquejaba a la chilena, estaba de acuerdo con Silvana y Bruno. De lo poco que llevaba conociéndolos, se había dado cuenta de que eran una pareja que aún mantenía una complicidad notoria entre ellos, tanto así, que había sido una sorpresa para él los primeros días. Él había crecido en un hogar tradicional japonés, donde las muestras de afecto en una pareja se reservaban para la alcoba y dentro de la casa, lejos de la mirada de extraños, e incluso, de los propios hijos. Así que había sido raro darse cuenta de que los padres de Sarina se regaloneaban en cualquier lugar, caminando, a veces, abrazados por las calles de Lihuén. Considerando lo anterior, pensó, era lógico que la pareja eligiera viajar sin sus hijos a la ciudad rusa, de una forma de conservar aquel _pololeo_ (y eso eran palabras de la propia Sarina) que aún mantenían.

―¿Qué dijeron Bruno y Silvana? ―Porque algo le debieron haber dicho para que la mujer hubiera estado haciendo aspavientos cuando él llegó a la escuela de enfermería.

―Que no me había invitado porque yo tenía obligaciones acá como tu madrina.

Bueno, tenía bastante lógica si se ponía a pensarlo. Yuuri estaba seguro de que ahora Sarina lamentaba en cierto grado haberlo tomado como su ahijado ese verano.

―Quizás podrás ir en otra oportunidad.

Sarina chasqueó la lengua.

―De todos modos, Yuuri, es una excusa tonta. Si fuera porque debía "cuidarte", te llevo conmigo a San Petersburgo.

Yuuri la miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

―¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero ir a San Petersburgo?

Su amiga hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

―¿No quieres?

―No.

―Pero… ¡Es San Petersburgo!

―¿Y?

―Que es donde vive tu antiguo entrenador.

«Y esa es mayor razón para no querer ir»

Y sí, era un cobarde de lo peor. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, de tener un animal interno, este era un avestruz, o algo similar; o una gallina, que se sacaba las plumas a picotazos.

Por toda respuesta, Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

―Aun así, no habría viajado. Tengo clases de español durante enero, ¿recuerdas?

Sarina murmuró alguna cosa en su idioma natal y se rindió, alejándose de él para patinar y hacer algunos saltos simples.

―Buen triple Axel ―elogió tiempo después, pero la mirada que recibió de la mujer le indicó que lo mejor era quedarse callado por el resto de la práctica.

La mujer no había estado del mejor ánimo. No cuando le había pedido infinidades de veces que le mostrara el _quad flip_ que había logrado clavar durante el _grand Prix final_ y él se había negado cada una de ellas.

.

Cuando ambos llegaron al departamento ese día por la tarde, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a Javier desparramado en el sillón, cambiando de canal insistentemente, y pareciendo decidir que nada era de su agrado.

Yuuri los primeros días no había entendido por qué el hombre no vivía en ese mismo departamento junto a su mejor amigo, después de todo, pasaba casi todo el rato ahí.

Cuando lo preguntó, Sarina había esbozado una sonrisa avergonzada, y tuvo que ser Max el que lo sacara de su duda.

Resultaba que, el departamento de Javier inicialmente había sido arrendado por Lucas durante sus primeros años de universidad. Cuando, dos años más tarde, Sarina había entrado a estudiar, fue lo más lógico que llegara a vivir con su hermano mayor. Y como tanto Max y Javier eran de viña del mar (y para Max ya era responsabilidad moral alimentar al otro) e iban a estar, por lo menos, cinco años viviendo en Santiago, el primero decidió comprar el departamento vecino y vivir junto a su mejor amigo y cerca de su ex novia (y mejor amiga) y su (aunque a veces no lo pareciera) otro mejor amigo.

Todo había estado bien las primeras semanas, claro, hasta que un accidente había ocurrido, uno que había incluido fuego, el sistema anti incendios activándose, y luego a Lucas y Sarina con cara de pocos amigos frente al departamento de Max, completamente empapados y pidiendo techo.

Resultaba que los hermanos Arriagada funcionaban bien por sí solos, pero cuando estaban juntos algo parecía salir mal, y daban origen a desastres.

Porque aquel casi incendio no había sido el primero.

En enero de aquel mismo año, mientras estaban los dos junto a su hermano (que por ese entonces contaba con nueve años recién cumplidos), uno de los dos mayores (ninguno de los tres había querido decir quién había sido el pecador, aunque todos suponían que había sido Sarina) olvidó que había dejado aceite calentando para freír unos huevos para el desayuno. Como consecuencia, ambos hermanos mayores distraídos solo atinaron a reaccionar cuando escucharon el grito del más pequeño, mientras este veía cómo el sartén tenía unas llamas que llegaban al techo y que parecían tener vida propia.

En su defensa, Sarina y Lucas debían decir que no había paños de cocina cerca para intentar ahogar el fuego de esa forma (y probablemente había sido lo mejor, pues de seguro que Sarina, agitando el paño de manera temblorosa, iba a empeorar todo), así que lo mejor para la chica de dieciocho años había sido correr hacia el lavaplatos a llenar un vaso con agua, y tirarlo a la sartén, mientras Lucas gritaba histérico que eso nunca se debía hacer, y Jorge se tapaba los ojos y corría en círculos en el living. Tal y cómo había predicho el mayor, apenas el agua entró en contacto con el aceite hirviendo, hubo una pequeña explosión que llegó hasta el techo y dejó marcas negras. El fuego había sido extinto, por suerte, aunque una gran humareda hizo que los tres hermanos corrieran a la puerta más cercana y salieran, dejando que una gran exhalación de humo los acompañara.

Según los testimonios, el resto del día lo habían invertido en arreglar el desastre en los muebles que habían quedado negros por el hollín, curar la quemadura que había quedado en el brazo de Sarina (que ella llamaba herida de guerra) e intentar camuflar los rastros de las llamas que habían quedado en el techo. Habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero de todos modos fueron descubiertos por lo correctos que habían actuado cuando sus padres llegaron; aunque nunca revelaron quién de los dos mayores había sido el que había descuidado la sartén, sin importar todo el chantaje que Bruno le hizo a cada uno por separado.

Viendo todos los antecedentes, habría sido idiota dejar que Lucas y Sarina siguieran viviendo juntos (aparte de los reclamos de los vecinos del edificio), cuando incluso habían sido apodados la Nación del fuego por los desastres que los solían acompañar (aunque, para ser sinceros, la tribu del agua también había hecho unas cuantas apariciones, sobre todo cuando una vez habían dejado la llave del baño de arriba corriendo y las escaleras habían parecido una cascada). Así que luego de aquello, ni siquiera Lucas se había opuesto a que era mejor que Max viviera con Sarina y Javier con Lucas; porque claro, claramente se armaba la tercera guerra mundial si Javier y Sarina se quedaban juntos dentro de cuatro paredes (y porque Max era el único que conocía el secreto para dominar a la bestia) y porque Javier no moriría de hambre, pues a Lucas la cocina se le daba medianamente bien (aún no había matado a nadie) cuando no estaba con su hermana al lado.

Yuuri luego de que le contaran toda la historia, había estado riéndose casi sin poder respirar por quince minutos cronometrados. Incluso ahora, cuando sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sin querer, el asunto seguía dándole gracia.

Javier miró su sonrisa con cara de pocos amigos y Yuuri, extrañado (Javier solía ser muuucho más simpático), miró a Sarina, para preguntarle con la mirada si acaso ella había visto lo mismo que él; aunque la mujer estaba mucho más preocupada de tirarse sobre Max ―para fastidio de Javier― y quejarse sobre los crueles padres que le había tocado tener (aunque en realidad, dentro de las atropelladas palabras en español, solo había podido entender " _padres… fueron… Rusia… Lucas… malos… ASDASDFAS… ¡Max!... ¿escuchándome?"_ ).

Yuuri de verdad admiraba a Max, porque, por su parte, él había sentido ganas de estrangularla cuando la tuvo quejándose desde la salida del campus San Joaquín, hasta la mismísima puerta del departamento. Nadie podía aguantarla tanto tiempo. ¡Nadie! Y al parecer Javier pensaba lo mismo que él, porque musitando un " _Estoy con resaca y esta mujer viene acá molestando"_ había abandonado el departamento, dando un fuerte portazo.

Sarina había mirado hacia la puerta extrañada, aún sentada sobre las piernas de Max (y este sin parecer ni siquiera un poco nervioso, cuando de estar él en la misma situación, tendría rojas hasta las orejas) y luego había mirado a este interrogante.

― _¿Y a ese qué bicho le picó?_

 _«Nota mental: aprender español cuanto antes»_

Max se había apiadado de él.

―Está así desde la mañana. Llegó con una resaca de los mil demonios a eso de las diez y pasó todo el día tendido en el sillón.

Sarina elevó ambas cejas.

―Pero ¿qué le pasó?

―No me quiso decir, pero anda raro desde ayer. ―Miró a Yuuri que había aprovechado de sentarse en el sillón individual―. ¿Pasó algo ayer en la universidad?

Yuuri intentó hacer memoria.

―Nada. Solo habló con una chica, Constanza ―le costó decir el nombre― y luego llegó algo callado.

Ambos, Max y Sarina, se habían mirado y habían estallado en una carcajada común.

―Capaz que Cony encontró otro novio y ya no lo necesita ―musitó Sarina.

―O quizás no pudo hacer nada con ella. Sabes que ese otro se pone mal genio cuando anda muchos días sin sexo.

Sarina rio en acuerdo.

Yuuri soltó una sonrisa divertida antes de marcharse a su habitación. Menudo par de amigos que estaban hechos esos dos.

.

Lucas miró su celular por quinta vez esa mañana. Al fin tenía tiempo libre luego de haber recibido el saludo de cumpleaños de prácticamente todas las personas del servicio, incluyendo algunos pacientes que ya llevaban un buen tiempo hospitalizados.

Suspiró con pesadez, mirando el número telefónico que aparecía en la pantalla. Era el número de Natalya, y estaba a punto de cometer la estupidez de llamarla. Debía admitir que Viktor (maldito hijo de su santa madre) y su padre habían tenido que ver bastante en su decisión.

No sabía al final sí era bueno o no que sus padres llegaran de improviso a su casa, pero vaya que extrañaba tener una charla de hombre a hombre con su viejo. Los consejos del bueno de Iván servían, claro, como todos los consejos, pero era diferente recibirlos del hombre que había estado a su lado prácticamente toda su vida, avivando sus fuegos interiores y apoyando sus sueños y motivaciones.

Si su viejo (aunque no tan viejo, que el hombre tenía cuarenta y dos años con suerte) le decía que debería llamar a Natalya y darse una oportunidad con ella, él no era nadie para negarse a ello. Después de todo, su padre tenía razón: era hora de comenzar a olvidar a Nicole, pues nada bueno iba a salir de ahí. Y si a eso se le sumaba que su madre (aquella que era bastante fan del discurso "no era lo que yo quería para mi bebé") también de mostraba de acuerdo (porque era ley que su vida privada dejaba de ser privada con aquella mujer cerca) era porque debería hacer caso.

Así que por eso ahora estaba tecleando un corto mensaje, en el cual invitaba a la rusa a salir a pasear el sábado. Se daría el tiempo de conocerla, decidió; quería saber cómo era la muchacha fuera de la cama (porque ya había comprobado que el sexo con ella era bastante placentero) y ahí vería qué onda.

Guardó su móvil con un suspiro de satisfacción y siguió con su rutina ese diecinueve de enero por la mañana.

.

Viktor se hallaba bebiendo de un vaso con Vodka cuando sintió una no tan amigable palmada en su espalda. Contrario a las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión no estaba ebrio, ni tampoco quería estarlo. Había llegado al bar porque Lucas lo había llamado, pidiéndole verlo en aquel lugar.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que esa manera de saludar no es la más idónea?

El chileno no le hizo caso, y solo tomó asiento en el lugar a su lado, mientras le quitaba el vaso y le daba un trago por el otro extremo.

—Toma —le dijo, entregándole un móvil—. Llama.

—¿A quién? —cuestionó sin tomar el aparato, sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en el abdomen. ¿No se había atrevido, o sí?

—A Katsuki. —El tono en que lo dijo dio a entender que pensaba que estaba hablando con alguien con retraso—. Cumplí mi promesa. Llamé a la chica del bar. Así que tú debes llamar al japonés. Tratos son tratos.

—Pensé que no lo harías —musitó mientras reía—. De todos modos, gané el juego de ajedrez, así que, técnicamente, tú debías llamarla, pero nadie dijo que yo también debía.

Lucas le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Sabes que ganaste con ayuda de mi padre, así que no vale. Fue un empate. —Le acercó su móvil y prácticamente lo obligó a tomarlo—. Así que llama.

Viktor le devolvió el móvil a su dueño.

―¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que lo llame?

Lucas frunció el ceño.

―Escuché suficientes veces su nombre el otro día para notar cuánto lo extrañas. De hecho, no entiendo por qué no lo has llamado todavía.

Viktor miró el móvil con duda. Luego, pensó en el suyo propio que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Podría haber llamado a Yuuri en cualquier momento, incluso haberle mandado un mensaje. Y lo había pensado, de hecho, más veces de las que podía recordar. Sin embargo, algo siempre lo frenaba.

―¿Y si no quiere charlar conmigo?

Él estaba consciente que la despedida entre ellos no había sido de las mejores. No por las palabras que se dijeron, sino que por la ausencia de las mismas. Viktor se sentía hasta cierto punto avergonzado de cómo había cortado a Yuuri en aquel momento, de cómo le había dado la mano, diciendo que había sido un gusto haber sido su entrenador. Podía recordar la luz de esperanza apagándose en los ojos del japonés, antes de que este asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa y luego diera la media vuelta, guardándose la medalla de plata en el bolsillo.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri quería decirle algo en aquel momento. No era tonto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no era el momento idóneo. Si Yuuri le pedía que siguiera siendo su entrenador, Viktor tenía claro que no se podría negar. Incluso, hasta se podía imaginar a escena en su mente. Yuuri tomándolo de los hombros, pidiéndole que siguieran juntos un año más, asegurándole que esta ganaría el oro. Y Viktor estaría extasiado, y pediría incluso más tiempo, alegando, mientras le ponía la medalla de plata alrededor del cuello, que mínimo debería convertirse pentacampeón antes de que se retirara. Pero aquello no podría haber ocurrido. Habría sido irresponsable de su parte. Sobre todo, considerando lo que le había sido comunicado ese día, mientras Yurio hacía su presentación. Así que, por mucho que lo jodiera, había tomado la decisión correcta.

―Al menos habrás hecho algo ―contestó Lucas, ajeno a los pensamientos que rondaban su mente―. Desde mi punto de vista, no tienes nada que perder.

—Lo haré mañana, quizás.

«O tal vez nunca» fue lo que en verdad quiso decir; ambos lo sabían.

Lucas suspiró, mientras tomaba su celular y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

―Yo solo cumplo con decirte, Viktor.

El hombre de ojos azules sonrió.

―No sabía que los chilenos eran tan entrometidos.

―Ni yo que lo rusos eran tan porfiados.

.

Yuuri bostezó. Era sábado, y él había sido despertado a las seis de la mañana por un hiperactivo Jorge que no se había quedado tranquilo hasta que él, finalmente, se había encaminado ―medio dormido― al cuarto de baño.

Luego de un desayuno abundante, ambos habían tomado sus bicicletas (había sido una de las primeras cosas que Yuuri había comprado al llegar a Chile) y tomaron rumbo a Lihuén, para comenzar a entrenar.

Ninguno había siquiera pensado en despertar a Sarina. De hecho, no se habían ni atrevido a poner un pie cerca de su habitación. Era sabido que la mujer tenía un genio de mierda (más de lo usual) cuando despertaba por otra razón que no fuera por causas naturales. Jorge perfectamente podría haber ocupado alguna de sus técnicas despertadoras (como lanzarle agua, por ejemplo), pero el niño no quería terminar con su cabeza en el inodoro (o bajo el agua de la ducha) tan temprano por la mañana; y Yuuri no quería tenerla quejándose en su oreja durante todo el bendito día, si vamos al caso. Así que Sarina llegaría al centro de patinaje cuando estuviera en el mundo de los vivos nuevamente, quizás a eso de las tres de la tarde.

Para sorpresa de ambos, cuando llegaron al centro de patinaje a eso de las ocho de la mañana, ya había una persona ocupando la pista de hielo. Un tipo de mirada marrón y pelo castaño oscuro; Renato, si mal no recordaba.

Sonaba una canción por los parlantes que estaban conectados a un teléfono. Yuuri nunca había escuchado aquella canción, pero el ritmo roquero calzaba bien, sobre todo con los movimientos enérgicos del chileno.

―Me pregunto desde qué hora está acá practicando ―musitó Jorge mientras miraba absorto la rutina improvisada que su compatriota realizaba.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, intrigado por la letra de la canción. En momentos como ese, odiaba que su español fuera aún tan malo. El sentimiento aumentó cuando escuchó al niño a su lado, cantando en voz baja.

― _A otros le enseñaron secretos que a ti no. A otros dieron de verdad esa cosa llamada educación. Ellos pedían esfuerzo, ellos pedían dedicación. ¿Y para qué? Para terminar bailando, y pateando piedras._

La canción era bastante larga en realidad, pasando el tiempo reglamentario para un programa libre, pero Yuuri pensó que le gustaría ver aquella rutina más pulida.

Siguieron viendo en silencio los movimientos, hasta que escuchó cómo Jorge contenía el aliento a su lado. Y él también lo contuvo, cuando vio a Renato intentar un Axel cuádruple, aunque como era esperable, este no tuvo las rotaciones suficientes, y terminó con el chileno cayendo como saco de papas al hielo. Sin embargo, aquel salto había sido más que un triple axel, y eso logró dejarlo boquiabierto.

Renato, ajeno a sus espectadores, dio un puñetazo al hielo. Maldita sea. Aquella había sido la ocasión en la que más cerca había llegado de poder lograrlo y no había podido. Gruñó frustrado, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su teléfono a parar la canción. Gracias a su caída, se había desconcentrado completamente.

Sintió la voz infantil de Jorge llamarlo, y él dirigió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la pista, donde el chiquillo le hacía señas, con Yuuri mirándolo fijamente a un lado.

Les hizo un gesto con la mano mientras paraba la canción. Luego se dirigió hacia ellos, tirando a un lado la frustración que lo había embargado hace solo un rato.

Yuuri observó lo hiperactivo que se hallaba Jorge mientras veían cómo Renato se acercaba a ellos.

―Hey ―saludó el joven en inglés con una media sonrisa. Luego miró hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien―. ¿Y Sarina?

―Durmiendo ―contestaron ambos, como si aquello fuera obvio.

―Ah… ―Tal vez Yuuri estaba alucinando, pero le había parecido detectar cierto tono de decepción en aquel monosílabo.

―¡Eso fue asombroso! ―Jorge, por el contrario, estaba ajeno a lo desinflado que parecía estar el hombre de repente―. ¡Quiero intentarlo!

―Intentarlo mis pelotas ―refutó su compatriota―. No harás cuádruples hasta que estés más grande. ¿Cierto? ―Miró a Yuuri, como si esperara su apoyo.

Él asintió. Renato le había, prácticamente, quitado las palabras de la boca.

―¿Y uno pequeñito?

―No ―contestó Yuuri.

―¡Vamos! Ni siquiera intentaré el Axel. Con un toe-loop o un Salchow me conformo.

―Dije que no. ―Por primera vez desde que se había hecho entrenador de Jorge, se comportó de manera autoritaria―. No intentarás cuádruples hasta que, por lo menos, tengas quince años.

―Faltan dos años para eso ―gruñó el niño.

―Pues te aguantas ―aportó Renato.

Jorge suspiró, derrotado.

―Mejor voy a practicar mi triple Axel. ―Porque, a decir verdad, todavía no lograba clavarlo a la perfección.

Era imposible enfrentarse a dos adultos a la vez, pensó, sobre todo si esos dos adultos podían llegarle con el chisme a su demoniaca hermana. Retuvo un escalofrío. No gracias.

Ambos hombres vieron cómo Jorge se dirigía a los camerinos con su bolso, para ponerse su ropa deportiva y sus patines. Yuuri pensó que él debería hacer lo mismo, pero antes…

―¿Qué fue eso?

―¿Qué cosa? ―cuestionó Renato, mirándolo confundido.

―Aquel salto. Intentabas hacer un _quad Axel_.

Renato lo miró con diversión, como si no entendiera el motivo de su pregunta.

―Todos intentamos clavar un Axel cuádruple. ¿No lo sabías?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

―Los veteranos al menos lo intentamos. El Axel es el primer tipo de salto que se enseña en este centro de patinaje. Mira a Sarina, o Nicole, o a cualquier niño sobre los catorce años; todos dominan el Axel triple, al menos.

―¿Por qué? Es el más difícil. ―Era poco lógico.

Renato rio.

―Definitivamente, Sarina no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad? Es obvio que conozcamos aquel salto, Yuuri. Sobre todo, porque el fundador de este centro es aquel mítico patinador que intentó clavar un cuádruple Axel en competencia durante los ochenta.

No era malditamente posible.

Yuuri quiso tirarse del cabello con desesperación.

¿Es que acaso aquel viejo gruñón era el mítico Sergey Seleznev? ¡El mismísimo en persona! ¡Por todos los dioses! Nadie sabía de él desde finales de los ochenta, cuando había desaparecido misteriosamente del lente mediático.

Sergey Seleznev había sido una leyenda mucho antes de que Viktor Nikiforov siquiera naciera, ganándose el apodo de lobo blanco de la ya desaparecida unión soviética. Su carrera iba en crescendo, hasta que algo había salido mal mientras intentaba clavar un Axel cuádruple por primera vez durante una competencia. El salto había tenido las cuatro rotaciones y media que se exigían, pero el aterrizaje había sido desastroso, tanto así que se había llevado una lesión que le había impedido participar en las dos temporadas siguientes. Para cuando la leyenda regresó de su descanso forzosamente impuesto, ya nada fue igual, y luego de una temporada mediocre, había anunciado su retiro. Había sido una lástima, claro, aunque las nuevas promesas siguieron apareciendo; ninguna tan espectacular como lo había sido el lobo blanco, al menos hasta que un niño de largos cabellos platinados había roto la creencia de que leyendas como Seleznev solo nacían una vez.

Cuando lo pudo asimilar, suspiró largamente.

―¿Cómo fue que terminó acá?

Renato se encogió de hombros.

―Por lo poco que sé, estuvo viviendo durante un tiempo acá en Chile durante el gobierno de Salvador Allende. ―Hizo una pausa, en la que explicó quién era esa persona―. Su padre era un diplomático, que obviamente tuvo que huir del país luego del golpe militar. Sergey siempre dice que le tomó cariño a Chile y a esta ciudad en particular, así que cuando estuvo fuera por sus lesiones, se vino para acá y creó este centro de patinaje. Seguía volviendo a Rusia periódicamente, mientras que acá había tomado como pupila a tía Silvana. ―Detuvo su momento, pensativo―. Se vino definitivamente a Chile a inicios del ochenta y ocho, pero nunca ha querido dar la razón de aquello.

Yuuri asintió, pero no pudo hacer más preguntas, porque justamente había llegado Jorge desde los vestidores, y era hora de comenzar el entrenamiento.

.

Viktor sonrió cuando _Makkachin_ se acurrucó a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía un sábado por la tarde. Yakov acostumbraba a dar unos días de esparcimiento antes de las competencias para bajar un poco los niveles de estrés, y esta oportunidad no fue una excepción. Tendría libre hasta el miércoles, que era cuando viajarían a república checa y se enfocarían nuevamente en los entrenamientos, hasta cuando tocara competir.

Viktor siempre lo había encontrado una estupidez ―¿por qué parar días antes de la competencia si se podía seguir practicando?― así que nunca había respetado aquella norma. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, y él había aprendido a disfrutar de las pausas y los tiempos muertos; y le gustaba, más de lo que podía siquiera imaginar.

Miró la galería de su celular.

Tenía casi un año de puras fotos que daban cuenta que parar un momento y simplemente disfrutar del paisaje era una buena opción.

Se detuvo en la foto que había pedido que tomaran en el _Kiss and cry,_ luego de que Yuuri hubiese presentado aquel sublime programa libre que había batido el récord que él mismo había impuesto.

Sonrió.

Aquel día Yuuri había estado tan hermoso, que él había sentido que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Había estado tan enamorado, que había sido una tarea titánica no gritárselo aquella noche cuando él había propuesto que siguieran caminos separados.

 _¿Cómo quieres que piense en volver cuando tú te retiras?_

«¿Cómo pudiste pedirme eso, Yuuri?»

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se tapaba el rostro con el brazo. Makkachin gimió, sintiendo su estado anímico, y él lo estrechó más contra sí, sonriéndole y diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

De todas maneras, pensó, había vuelto porque había sentido la nostalgia de regresar a las pistas, de que tenía aún algo que quería mostrar; y a la vez porque quería que, de alguna manera, eso fuera un desafío para Yuuri, que se motivara a competir contra él.

«Quédate a mi lado, y no me dejes… Quién lo pensaría, ¿eh?»

Aquel programa había tomado un significado aún más fuerte cuando Yuuri lo había patinado, solo, en la gala de exhibición; solo, pese a que inicialmente sería un dueto. Pero Viktor no se había quejado por aquel cambio de planes, y Yuuri se lo había agradecido de manera silenciosa.

Volvió a mirar su celular y la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla. Sonrió mientras pasaba un dedo por su silueta.

―¿Por qué no lo llamas y ya? ―Su adorada hermana fue la que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Makkachin saltó del sofá para ir a los brazos de su otra dueña.

―¿Tú también estás con eso? ―se quejó, mientras bloqueaba el celular y mandaba todo el tema, momentáneamente, al cajón del olvido.

―¿Con qué?

―Con que lo llame.

Natalya parpadeó, sorprendida. Desconocía quién además de ella estaba insistiendo con el tema, pero pensó que, definitivamente, se merecía unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Es que es obvio que deberías llamarlo, brat.

―¿Y qué le diría? ―cuestiono, olvidando convenientemente que había estado más veces de las que podía recordar a punto de llamarlo a través de _FaceTime._

―Quizás un "hola, ¿cómo has estado?" sería lo más inteligente.

Viktor no quiso discutirle y, en cambio, puso atención en la vestimenta de la menor.

―¿Vas a alguna parte?

Natalya esbozó aquella sonrisa de corazón que compartía con él.

―Me encontraré con el tipo del que te hablé el otro día. ―La chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma―. ¿Y, qué tal? ¿Cómo crees que me veo?

Viktor miró su atuendo con ojo crítico.

―Depende ―contestó con expresión pensativa―. ¿Quieres terminar acostándote con él?

Natalya adoptó una expresión muy parecida a la de él.

―Si se da, se da, pero me gustaría conocerlo más. No es como que haya empezado con él de la mejor forma… ―se encogió de hombros―, pero este tipo me interesa más de lo que pensé en un inicio.

Viktor se levantó de un salto, de manera energética.

―Entonces ven, que te ayudaré a elegir algo mejor. No irás a tu cita vestida así.

―¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?

―Ya sabes qué es lo que pensará ―murmuró su hermano mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Natalya volteó los ojos, sin poder hacer otra cosa que darle la razón.

Cuando ella había cumplido dieciocho años, Viktor había considerado que ya estaba lista para acompañarlo en alguna de sus aventuras por las calles nocturnas de San Petersburgo. Había sido luego de que llegara la noticia de que había sido admitida en la universidad, que ambos hermanos se habían ido a emborrachar a un bar de mala muerte, lejos del ojo público.

Entre copa y copa, habían comenzado a hablar más incoherencias de las que usualmente decían, y un ebrio Viktor la había abrazado por los hombros y se había acercado a ella, como si quisiera contarle un secreto.

―¿Lista para conocer uno de los misterios del universo? ―Natalya, que no estaba mucho mejor que su hermano, había asentido solemnemente. Viktor hizo una pausa antes de continuar―. ¿Sabes lo que piensan los hombres desconocidos cuando te les acercas?

Natalya se encogió de hombros.

―Claro que sí. ―Hizo un gesto desinteresado con una de sus manos―. Que soy la mujer más hermosa del universo, por supuesto.

Viktor había reído de buena gana.

―Ni estás cerca.

―¿Eh? ¿Y qué es, según tú? ―contestó, media mosqueada por aquella desestimación de su belleza.

Viktor hizo una pausa, para darle más suspenso a todo el asunto, y aparte, para beber un largo trago de vodka.

―Si se les acerca una chica desconocida, sea por la razón que sea, lo que todo hombre pensará es: "quiere mi pene"

Natalya había tardado un minuto entero en asimilar sus palabras.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad?

El ebrio de su hermano había parecido ofendido.

―¿Acaso crees que te mentiría con algo así?

―Pero… ¿y si solo quiero pedir que me diga la hora?

―Pensará que es una excusa y que quieres su pene.

―¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que piensan eso?

Viktor la había mirado con diversión.

―Yo suelo pensarlo a cada rato cada vez que se me acerca una fan. Y diría que, en mi caso, pocas veces me equivoco ―agregó con un tono de suficiencia.

―¿Y si el hombre en cuestión es gay?

Viktor pareció pensativo.

―Creo que debí aclarar que aplica con heterosexuales y bisexuales, pero supongo que pensarían lo mismo, solo que con miedo y rechazo.

―¿Y si al gay se le acerca un hombre a hablarle?

―Pensará lo mismo ―se encogió de hombros―. Chris suele creer eso todo el tiempo.

Natalya había asentido, recordando a aquel amigo gay de su hermano.

―¿Y si me acerco a un hombre y le digo directamente que quiero su pene?

Viktor había soltado una carcajada ebria, mientras le había desordenado los cabellos de forma cariñosa.

―Cuando lo averigües por ti misma me cuentas.

Volviendo al presente, Natalya miró cómo su hermano escarbaba en el montón de ropa que había en su cama ―porque sí, había estado una hora batallando con lo que se pondría― y echaba de vez en cuando una mirada al ropero. Era realmente una patada para su ego que su hermano desestimara su manera de vestirse, sobre todo cuando había invertido tanto tiempo en ello (y aunque no lo admitiría, también lloriqueado un poco porque no encontraba nada que le gustara).

―Vitya ―llamó sin poder ocultar su irritación―, ¿acaso olvidas que soy modelo?

Porque aquello era otro problema. ¿Su hermano quería decirle a ella (¡a ella!) cómo vestirse?

Viktor le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia Nikiforov marca registrada.

―¿Acaso olvidas quién fue el que te enseñó a vestirte, en primer lugar?

Natalya Nikiforova chasqueó la lengua.

― _Touché._

.

A eso de las once de la mañana, cuando Renato estaba preparando todo para la clase que sería dentro de media hora (a niños de entre seis a diez años), y Yuuri estaba sentado en una de las bancas, mientras Jorge se comía a su lado una colación de media mañana, llamó Lucas por videollamada.

La verdad es que para Yuuri ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre recibir de pronto llamadas de parte de Lucas. El tipo en el fondo era simpático cuando dejaba de ser tan gruñón, y debía reconocerle que había sido el único que se había dignado, el día anterior, a darle una pequeña cátedra sobre los insultos chilensis más ocupados; muy divertida para Lucas, por cierto, cuando había hecho que el pobre japonés dijera " _conchetumadure"_ en un español medio chapurreado.

Aquel día el mayor de los hermanos Arriagada lucía de buen ánimo, y había sonreído aún más cuando Jorge había aparecido también en la pantalla saludándolo, aunque pronto su cara había cambiado a una de regaño al ver que el niño estaba hablando con la boca llena.

―¿Y Sarina? ―preguntó tiempo después.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―le respondió su hermano.

―La llamé y no me contestó (como siempre), así que supongo que en coma profundo todavía.

―¿Y mamá y papá? ―preguntó Jorge, a quien tampoco le había caído muy bien el abandono (palabras de Sarina) de aquellos padres desnaturalizados.

Lucas suspiró.

―Mamá ya le pidió el divorcio a papá. Dos veces.

―Pero si ni siquiera están casados…

―Y papá cometió el error de recordárselo la primera vez; por eso le siguió la segunda demanda. ―El hombre de mirada verdosa se masajeó la sien con hastío―. La tercera demanda de divorcio les llegó de mi parte. Juro que me doy en adopción si siguen molestando tanto.

Jorge rio de buena gana.

―Como si alguien te quisiera adoptar con el genio que te gastas.

Genio marca Arriagada, debía agregar Yuuri, porque Jorge tampoco era un santo.

―Eso mismo fue lo que me contestaron los muy bromistas.

Lucas, sentado en la cama, con la ropa lista para la cita con Natalya, escuchó una tercera voz: Renato.

―¿Con quién hablan por video llamada? ―su voz se escuchaba más distante.

―Con Lucas ―Yuuri alzó la voz un poco para hacerse oír.

Se escuchó una carcajada.

―¡Díganle que se mande una rusa para acá!

Lucas soltó la carcajada también.

―Psst, psst, Yuuri. ―El japonés lo miró, expectante―. Sube el volumen de la llamada al máximo y pon el móvil, de tal manera, que Renato pueda verme.

Yuuri desconfió, pero igualmente le siguió el juego. El grito no se tardó en escuchar.

― _¡OYE, CULIAO! ¡Qué rusas ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Avíspate con la que tienes allá de una vez por todas, SACO DE WEAS!_

Yuuri no entendió toda la frase, pero al menos pudo (¡al fin!) entender los insultos.

Renato había mirado con sorpresa el celular (aunque Yuuri dudaba que pudiera ver a su amigo desde tan lejos) y con la cara un poco colorada le había devuelto el grito:

― _¡MÉTETE EN TUS WEÁS SERÁ MEJOR, AWEONAO!_

Después de eso, Lucas había tenido que cortar porque no se aguantaba el ataque de risa. Mientras, en Chile, Jorge se revolcaba en el piso por las carcajadas, y Yuuri pestañeaba rápidamente, necesitando ahora más que nunca que le dieran la opción de subtítulos.

.

―No puedo creer que tu cumpleaños haya sido el jueves pasado. ―Natalya se sentía culpable, aunque no había razón alguna para ello; y Lucas le dijo lo mismo.

―Está bien. No sabías.

Pero el sentimiento de culpa no menguaba. Por lo poco que sabía, el hombre estaba estudiando ahí en Rusia. ¿Tendría algún amigo con el cual pasar esas fechas?

Lucas sonrió cuando se lo preguntó.

―Vinieron mis padres desde Chile, así que lo pasé con ellos ―contestó, recordando con diversión (y un poco de irritación) cómo su padre le había dado el famoso _tortazo,_ dejando crema hasta en su cabello.

Miró a su acompañante. Se sentía agradable por el momento el caminar junto a ella. Habían quedado de ir a comer más tarde, pero, aunque sonara cursi, Lucas sentía que se conformaría con solo pasear a su lado por tiempo indefinido.

Escuchó un gritillo de emoción por parte de su compañera, y luego se vio arrastrado hacia una pista de hielo cercana.

―¿Quieres patinar? ―cuestionó extrañado, aunque no pudo negar que también emocionado; el hielo era completamente su elemento.

―Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no dijiste que solías practicarlo?

Lucas casi se tropezó con una piedra por el demandante agarre de la mujer.

―Claro, pero como no me respondiste nada, pensé que a ti no.

«Tengo un hermano patinador. Es obvio que me guste el hielo»

De hecho, pensó en algún momento seguir los pasos de su hermano y dedicarse al patinaje al igual que él; pero se dio cuenta que no era tan dedicada como el mayor, al menos no un deporte tan demandante como aquel.

De todos modos, por regla general, ninguno de los dos solía revelar su parentesco, así que Natalya solo se encogió de hombros.

―Soy rusa. ―Y aquella era una explicación válida.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, arrendaron unos patines en un puesto cercano y comenzaron a patinar. Lucas se mostró gratamente sorprendido al ver que ella podía realizar algunas piruetas simples, incluso un triple toe-loop, aunque el aterrizaje había sido medio débil. El también hizo un salto, un triple Axel que le resultó bastante bien, pese a que no lo había practicado tanto últimamente, al menos no como desearía.

―¡Wow! _¡Amazing!_ ―Natalya esbozó una sonrisa de corazón, que Lucas respondió con una boba―. Me dijiste que solías practicarlo, no que eras tan bueno. Me sorprende que no seas patinador profesional.

Bueno, en realidad estaba cerca del nivel de un profesional, aunque Lucas no lo diría. Incluso, en vez de sacar pecho como pavo real en época de apareamiento, se rascó la mejilla y sonrió un tanto avergonzado. ¡A buena hora se le ocurría a la humildad hacer acto de presencia!

―Lo practico desde que tengo memoria ―se encogió de hombros―, pero acá no he podido mucho. El hospital me absorbe.

Lo que omitió Lucas también, era que, pese a las horas que debía invertir en sus prácticas y las pocas clases que le quedaban, solía hacerse un tiempo algunas noches a la semana para visitar alguna de las pistas al aire libre. Con solo sus patines y una botella de agua, pasaba una hora practicando para no perder la costumbre y probando, de vez en cuando, si lograba realizar el _quad Axel_ que tanto había intentado clavar junto a su mejor amigo y su hermana menor.

.

Natalya esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba a Lucas patinar concentrado. Lo había dejado un momento para volver a donde habían dejado las cosas con la excusa de querer descansar un poco, aunque en realidad quería pensar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había terminado doblada por las carcajadas durante la última hora, y eso, de alguna forma, la asustaba.

Los hombres con los que había salido hasta el momento habían sido personas que la habían intentado impresionar con restaurante caros, dignos de la modelo Natalya Selezneva; en cambio, Lucas le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar donde (luego de mucho buscar) había descubierto que servían buena comida chilena. Lucas se había reído cuando ella había terminado de trasero en el hielo por un movimiento poco calculado, y no se había mostrado escandalizado cuando, en venganza, le había tirado un poco de nieve que le había dado de lleno en la boca.

Lucas era un tipo que la trataba como a una persona más, no como a Natalya Selezneva, la modelo, sino como solo Natalya, la chica que había conocido en un bar un once de enero y a la que había dejado, prácticamente, hablando sola.

Natalya se había acercado a Lucas Arriagada con el solo objetivo de saber por qué hablaba de Yuuri Katsuki en aquel momento, pero el chileno se había marchado, dejándola con el ego herido; nadie ignoraba a Natalya Nikiforova. Así que un poco irritada, había vuelto al bar regularmente, intentando coincidir nuevamente con aquel hombre. Hasta que lo había conseguido aquel sábado. Natalya debía admitir que solo se había acercado con la intención de averiguar, por medio de artimañas, qué sabía de Yuuri Katsuki, para luego ser tan indiferente como él había sido con ella. Pero el tiro le había salido por la culata cuando el hombre se había mostrado tan agradable y autentico; cuando habían hablado sobre gustos musicales y él, con nada de vergüenza (por el alcohol), se había subido a una mesa y cantado, con una voz bastante afinada y varonil, _Trátame suavemente._ Mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción, no había podido despegar los ojos de él.

 _Quiero que me trates suavemente…_

Y una nostalgia se había apoderado de ella; la necesidad de sentirse amada. No por aquellos amantes vacíos que había tenido en el pasado, que solo parecían preocupados del estatus que les daría salir con una modelo de nivel mundial, de la posibilidad de exhibirla como una cara bonita; sino por alguien normal, con sus mismos gustos, y que parecía amar tanto su profesión como para estar a miles de kilómetros de su familia.

Solo quería una noche.

Y la había tenido, aunque a la mañana siguiente había sido despertada por un hombre que la urgía a vestirse porque él debía irse al hospital, que le había instado a darse los números y se había despedido con un corto beso en los labios.

Su ego había sido herido nuevamente. Y, aun así, había esperado la llamada durante toda la semana, aunque diciéndose que solo era porque los desplantes de aquel tipo la irritaban de una manera inimaginable; que solo quería que la llamara para rechazarlo de manera tajante.

Y ahí estaba, viendo cómo su cita realizaba algunos saltos simples, y ella esperándolo afuera como la eterna enamorada.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando el hombre dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Era indigestión, se dijo porfiadamente.

Un móvil sonó, y Natalya notó que era el del chileno, así que lo llamó para avisarle.

―¡Contesta tú!

Natalya había parpadeado, un poco confundida, pero aun así había acatado la orden.

―¿Qué dem…? ―Su voz sonó al unísono con la de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

La mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido era bonita, bastante, para su propia frustración. Sus ojos verdes, enmarcados con largas pestañas, refulgían de furia, y de pronto, Natalya se sintió incómoda.

―¿ _Quién chucha soi voh_? ―Su interlocutora tenía cara de haberse bebido un vaso entero de jugo de limón.

Natalya apenas registró que la mujer había hablado en español, respondiendo ella en el mismo idioma.

― _Eso mismo te pregunto yo. ¿Quién sos?_

En Chile, Sarina sintió irritación ante aquel tono de voz tan petulante. Miró aquel rostro hermoso y perfectamente maquillado, y lamentó ser tan poco femenina para sus cosas.

«Es bonita, la muy desgraciada» pensó con irritación y sintiéndose como vomito de troll. Así no se podía. Aquella _weona_ que parecía ser sacada directamente de una revista había hecho que automáticamente perdiera diez puntos de autoestima.

«¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!»

Pues bueno, que había que ganarle a Slytherin.

― _Soy la polola del weón que es dueño de este teléfono, así que pásamelo al tiro no más._

Retuvo el escalofrío al pensar en lo incestuoso que sonaba todo si lo decía en voz alta. Lucas la mataría si se llegaba a enterar.

En San Petersburgo, Natalya se sintió estúpidamente decepcionada.

― _Mentira. Lucas me dijo que era soltero._

La chica del otro lado de la pantalla hizo voltear los ojos.

― _Y vas tú y le crees._ ―Bueno, si lo decía de aquella forma―. _Somos pareja desde hace ya tres años y ahora estamos en una relación libre. Lucas se puede acostar con la weona que quiera, pero eso no significa que me agrade conocerlas, así que pásame a MI POLOLO porfa. No lo voy a repetir._

De pronto, el malestar que Natalya había sentido en el estómago, se ubicó en el pecho, y sintió las ridículas ganas de llorar.

― _¿De verdad es tu novio?_

Sarina sintió una pequeña de culpa a notar que su voz se quebró un momento, aunque de inmediato desechó el sentimiento.

―¿ _Es que acaso no entiendes? Porque te lo puedo decir en ruso si quieres._ ―Ay, tal vez se estaba pasando―. Aléjate de mi novio.

La tipa de ojos azules pronto se había encogido de hombros, con una mirada bastante fría.

― _Perfecto entonces. Si vos me decís que el pibe es tu novio, no tengo nada más que hacer. No se me da ser la segunda opción de nadie, ni tampoco andar cagando al género._

― _Ah…_

Pues definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Sarina vio cómo la mujer levantaba la vista y parecía llamar a su hermano.

«Ay no…»

―¡Es mentira! ―Lo dijo en ruso para que lo entendiera mejor, aunque era bastante malo según Sergey.

―¿Qué?

― _¡Qué te mentí! Lucas es mi hermano, ¿acaso no ves el parecido?_

Pues ahora que lo decía…

Natalya se sintió bastante idiota al ver que los ojos de la chica eran idénticos a los del hombre.

― _¿Es que sos boluda o te hacés? ¿Por qué dijiste toda esa mierda?_

La hermana de Lucas parecía de pronto culpable.

― _Mi hermano ha salido con cada weona en el pasado, que este es mi filtro anti-idiotas._

Y se sentía celosa, además, aunque eso ni bajo tortura lo admitiría.

Lo peor, pensó Natalya, es que no se podía quejar; ella había hecho lo mismo con su hermano varias veces en el pasado. Aunque en su caso, Viktor solía seguirle el juego y luego aparecía la prensa rosa emparejándolos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el mayor se había librado de alguna pretendiente con aquel método.

― _Estás loca._

― _Lo sé, lo sé, pero no le digas a mi hermano de esto._

― _¿Y por qué no debería?_

― _Solidaridad femenina…_

― _Vos no tuviste mucha conmigo._

―… _y porque si llegas a necesitar la aprobación de mi madre, te conviene ganarte mi amistad_ ―continuó la mujer como si nada―. _Y créeme, no tienes idea de las pestes que puedo inventar sobre ti_ ―terminó con una sonrisa angelical.

Natalya se carcajeó. Le caía bien la muy desgraciada. Y aceptó, aunque luego se preguntó por qué mierda sentía ganas de caerle bien a la madre de aquel tipo.

Cuando la llamada ya había sido cortada, llegó Lucas, preguntando quién era y qué había dicho.

―Era tu hermana.

El chileno suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello desordenado.

―No fue muy desagradable, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?

Ah, con que era verdad de que la tipa solía hacer eso con todas.

― _Naaaaada, no te preocupes. Es re agradable la piba._ ―Equivalente a beberse una botella de ácido, más o menos.

Lucas parpadeó dos veces antes de reír.

― _Se me olvida que sabes hablar español también._

.

A eso de la una de la tarde y luego de que la clase terminara, tanto Yuuri como Renato decidieron que era hora de comer algo, así que llamaron a un restorán cercano y pidieron uno de los platos del menú. No era la primera vez se hacía de todos modos. Los fines de semana que llevaba en Lihuén, aquel había sido el modus operandi.

Media hora después de hacer el pedido llegó el almuerzo. Ignacio, un chico simpático (antiguo compañero de colegio de Renato y Sarina) fue el que se los entregó. Era un chico de casi su misma altura, moreno y con una sonrisa eterna en sus labios. Yuuri sintió que le recordaba a Phichit.

El tipo no hablaba inglés tan bien como Renato, pero al menos contaba con el nivel para que los tres pudieran mantener una conversación por algunos minutos. Eran divertidas las historias que tenían de su época de colegiales, siendo incluido Lucas en algunas de ellas.

Llevaban cerca de quince minutos conversando cuando Sarina hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba el cabello desordenado (como siempre), y ocupaba unos shorts gastados y una polera cualquiera. Los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando llegó, e incluso Jorge (que se hallaba patinando), detuvo sus movimientos.

La chica, al notar aquello, hizo una mueca de molestia.

―¿Es que tengo la cara pintada acaso? ―Y pasó por entre medio de ellos para ir a ubicarse en las gradas, saludando solo a Yuuri a su paso.

―Tan agradable que sigues siendo, Arriagada ―reclamó el chico de piel morena.

Sarina, por toda respuesta, le mostró el dedo corazón.

Ignacio soltó una risa divertida.

―Compadre ―comenzó a decirle a Renato―, de verdad no entiendo cómo te puede gustar esa bestia.

Yuuri vio cómo Renato se encogía de hombros; de pronto parecía haber perdido todo el buen ánimo que lo había acompañado.

.

Yuuri solo observaba divertido la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Durante el almuerzo (que Yuuri había devorado en menos de diez minutos), había visto cómo, poco a poco, Renato se iba acercando gradualmente hasta donde estaba sentada Sarina, quien ya le estaba dando la segunda leída a su libro verde y soltaba de vez en cuando una carcajada.

No era la primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que el tipo intentaba un acercamiento, pero ahora que sabía que Renato gustaba de Sarina, la situación se le hacía mucho más divertida.

Por enésima vez maldijo su poco nivel de español, pero era hora de probar qué tanto le había funcionado haberse leído un diccionario completo durante el jueves y viernes; o sea… que alguna palabra se le debería haber quedado grabada.

Renato se ubicó a un costado de Sarina, dándose palmaditas por no haber provocado que la mujer se hubiera marchado fastidiada de inmediato. Fijó la vista en el libro y, dado que su _amiga de la infancia_ (aunque ya no sabía si eran amigos) parecía haber decidido optar por ignorarlo, comenzó a leer el inicio de la página trescientos treinta y seis.

"Al llegar la medianoche, el programa terminó y Josh se quedó con aire pensativo hasta que fue en busca de Gruñón y lo alzó sobre su cabeza mientras gruñía y se movía como loco.

―¿Qué haces? ―chillé.

Se subió al sofá y la escena me recordó a una de _El rey león_ cuando el mono mostraba al pequeño cachorro a todo su pueblo. La diferencia entre la película y la vida real fue que Josh dejó caer a Gruñón.

―No te preocupes, los gatos caen…

Gruñón se estrelló de costado contra la mesa de centro, gruñó, se resbaló por el borde y cayó hasta el suelo de espalda.

―… de pie." _1_

Fue imposible para Renato no soltar una fuerte carcajada, que provocó que Sarina se sobresaltara y cerrara el libro de golpe, para luego centrarse en él con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Y a ti acaso te pagan para andar rompiéndome los oídos?

Renato intentó disimular la risa con tos, aunque aquello mosqueó más a la mujer.

―¿Qué libro es?

―El libro de _Qué-te-importa._

Renato hizo una mueca.

―Hoy sí que andas de malas pulgas. ¿Te llegó la regla acaso?

Sarina le dirigió una mirada asesina.

―¿Por qué siempre piensan que nos llegó la regla cuando estamos enojadas? ―murmuró cruzándose de brazos―. Y para tu información sí, me llegó la regla, ¡pero no estoy enojada por eso!

―Claro, como tú digas ―respondió conciliador.

―¡¿Es que me estás diciendo mentirosa?!

―Yo no he dicho… ¿Sabes qué?, mejor olvídalo.

Yuuri estaba bebiendo agua cuando notó que Renato se marchaba del lado de Sarina, siendo observado atentamente por esta. Bufó en voz alta cuando notó que los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en el trasero del otro hombre. Al parecer, aquella mujer definitivamente tenía una fijación por los traseros masculinos. Sarina se dio cuenta de su mirada y le sonrió de manera desvergonzada, a lo que él respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Quién lo mandaba a meterse donde no lo llamaban, de todos modos.

El resto de la tarde, luego de que terminaran las clases, lo invirtieron en practicar. Renato se había reservado una parte de la pista solo para él y para practicar su dichoso _quad Axel,_ mientras por el otro lado estaba Jorge siendo vigilado por Yuuri. Sarina se había mantenido tranquila desde que llegó su mejor amiga, Nicole, así que habían estado en aparente paz, excepto por la pequeña Danna. Yuuri no recordaba cuántos mini infartos había sufrido cada vez que veía a la niña subirse a lugares indebidos; tener a un niño hiperactivo cerca no era lo mejor para alguien ansioso como él, no señor.

En cierta oportunidad, el japonés se había acercado a ambas amigas, que detuvieron su conversación cuando lo tuvieron al lado.

―Así que Sergey Seleznev, ¿eh?

Sarina, ya de mucho mejor ánimo, había sonreído, sin una pizca de culpa.

―Con que te enteraste. También sabes lo del _quad Axel_ supongo.

Yuuri asintió.

―Se te olvidó mencionarlo.

Sarina se encogió de hombros.

―Tú has olvidado mencionar bastantes cosas y yo no te digo nada ―murmuró mientras miraba su mano―, como ese anillo, por ejemplo.

Yuuri escondió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo y siguió como si nada.

―¿Ustedes también intentan clavarlo?

Nicole se encogió de hombros.

―Es matemáticamente facil, al menos.

Yuuri elevó las cejas ante aquel comentario, ante lo cual Sarina comenzó a buscar algo en su móvil.

―Mira.

Yuuri recibió el aparato, viendo la imagen que aparecía en pantalla. Era una ecuación desarrollada, con unos dibujos a un costado, imitando la posición del cuerpo durante un Axel cuádruple. Yuuri repasó la ecuación y asintió.

Sarina le quitó el móvil un momento y se lo volvió a extender, donde aparecía una animación algo precaria haciendo un _quad Axel_ paso a paso.

―Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer algo así. ―Debía admitir que estaba bastante sorprendido.

―Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes mucho tiempo libre, estudias astronomía (por lo tanto, sabes mucho de física), tienes un amigo en _ñoñef,_ otra amiga que estudia licenciatura en artes, y a otro idiota que estudia animación digital.

Yuuri no quiso preguntar por el _idiota_ que estudiaba animación digital; solo asintió, mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

―¿Y les sirvió de algo? ―cuestionó. Él había muchas veces grabado los saltos de otras personas para intentar memorizar la posición de sus cuerpos durante las vueltas y el aterrizaje; había hecho lo mismo con Yurio y el _quadruple Salchow._

Ambas mujeres hicieron una mueca.

―Algo. Nos sirvió para disminuir la resistencia del viento y hacerlo, de cierta manera, más aerodinámico, pero llegamos a la conclusión que, si bien sabemos perfectamente cómo lograrlo, el cuerpo no nos acompaña.

―Las veces que lográbamos llegar a las cuatro vueltas y media, el aterrizaje no nos acompañó ―agregó Nicole―. Y hablo de las _poquísimas_ veces que lo hemos logrado. El que ha estado más cerca de lograrlo es Lucas, pero ahora él está en…

―En Rusia, ya lo sé ―concedió Yuuri. Dudó con lo siguiente que diría, hasta que negó con la cabeza y miró a las dos chicas, decidido―. Puedo intentarlo. ―Si había logrado hacer un _quad flip_ puede que él tuviera mejor suerte.

Sarina había sonreído, y Yuuri supo que era exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar.

―Por supuesto que sí. Sería genial que pudieras clavarlo en el _four continents, ¿_ no crees?

Esta vez, Yuuri no quiso discutir sobre aquello y solo miró en silencio cómo Sarina llamaba a Renato y le contaba la nueva noticia. Diez minutos después, todos los adultos se hallaban dentro del hielo, mientras Jorge se mantenía observando, cuidando de la pequeña Danna a su lado.

El primero en realizar el salto fue Renato, pero esta vez le resultó peor que durante la mañana. El hombre gruñó, mosqueado, y dio el pase al siguiente. Ni Sarina ni la mujer pelirroja tuvieron mucha suerte, y cuando fue su turno, ambas lo alentaron con la mirada.

Tragó saliva y tomó vuelo, despegando y acercando sus brazos al cuerpo. El resultado él ya lo veía venir, así que no fue una sorpresa haber terminado tirado en el hielo, pero al menos, había sido el que había logrado más rotaciones durante el salto, aunque sin alcanzar a llegar a las cuatro y medias. Se sintió frustrado, aunque sabía que era absurdo, considerando que la era la primera vez que lo realizaba, embargo, sus compañeros al parecer pensaban de manera diferente.

―Sergey va a estar bastante complacido ―dijo Renato mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

―Quizás hasta se le quite la cara de estreñido que se gasta ―concedió Sarina con una sonrisa, aunque su broma no fue celebrada por ninguno de los restantes.

―¿Quién tiene cara de estreñido? ―Sergey llegaba a echar chispas mientras esperaba que Sarina lo encarara.

La mujer solo gimió audiblemente.

.

Eran las nueve y a recién estaba oscureciendo en la ciudad de Lihuén. Yuuri, sentado en el asiento trasero del auto que conducía Sarina, miraba el cielo pensativo, mientras Jorge dormía a su lado. Y sí, Sarina sabía conducir, y no, no había chocado con nada hasta el momento.

En el asiento del copiloto iba sentado Renato. Sarina se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa, porque por lo que entendió, el chico vivía en "La Higuera", un pueblo rural que quedaba entre Lihuén y la ciudad vecina más cercana, Cabildo.

Mientras los otros dos adultos hablaban en español, él iba pensando en lo que había ese día. Se había sentido bastante bien al intentar aquel Axel cuádruple, aunque la mayoría de las veces había terminado como saco de papas (Yuuri ya se esperaba que su cuerpo apareciera con hematomas por todos lados), pero se había sentido bastante bien el volver a hacer piruetas y centrarse completamente en un entrenamiento riguroso, cuando las últimas semanas había dejado todo eso de lado. Ahora podía decir que se sentía cansado, que solo quería llegar a su casa, ducharse para darle un poco de tregua a los adoloridos músculos (debía reconocer que había perdido la costumbre del entrenamiento al que Viktor lo tenía expuesto) y acostarse en su camita.

Sergey se había sentido complacido al ver cómo Yuuri intentaba emular el salto que él ya había realizado en competencia hace ya más de treinta años.

El hombre, cuando habían salido del centro de patinaje, se había dirigido a él con una sonrisa, y con sus ojos claros brillando por el orgullo.

―¿Sigues pensando en no participar en el _four continents?_

Yuuri no había sabido qué contestarle, pero sentía que la presión social ya estaba haciendo efecto. De tanto que le decían que participara ya se veía regresando a las competencias, aunque, a decir verdad, prefería enfrentar aquello en otro momento.

El móvil sonó, anunciando una video llamada. Seguramente era Lucas, aunque le extrañaba que este lo llamara cuando en Rusia ya debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Esa fue una de las razones porque contestó el móvil rápidamente, después de todo, Lucas era el único que lo llamaba últimamente.

Pero la persona que apareció en la pantalla no se parecía en nada a Lucas y, de pronto, Yuuri sintió que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta. Unos ojos azules lo miraron sonriente.

―Hola, Yuuri.

«¡¿Viktor?!»

Lo siguiente que supo Yuuri Katsuki era que había cortado la llamada del puro shock. Emitió un jadeo incrédulo.

¿Aquel había sido Viktor?

Bueno… esos eran sus ojos, aquel su cabello, y esa frente no se veía en cualquier lugar (aunque debía decir que Erika era también bastante frentona).

En Rusia, un hombre sentado en el sofá miraba la pantalla de su celular, sintiendo cómo su pavo real interno era completamente liquidado.

En Chile, Renato y Sarina escucharon la primera _chuchada_ dicha por Yuuri.

― _¡Conchetumadure!_

La sorpresa fue tanta, que Sarina se halló en la necesidad de orillarse en la carretera antes de que, o se terminara estrellando, o al japonés sentado en el asiento de atrás le diera un derrame cerebral.

.

.

* * *

 **Referencias**

 **(1)** Trozo extraído textualmente del libro "La universidad es un desastre" escrito por Lily Del Pilar. No poseo derechos sobre el mismo.

* * *

 **Curiosidades del cap:**

Salvador Allende era el presidente de la República de Chile hasta los sucesos del 11 de septiembre de 1973. Era un gobierno comunista, y simpatizaba bastante con la ya desaparecida URSS, por lo que es común que los padres de Sergey anduvieran por ahí en esas fechas.

Sergey es bastante estricto porque fue formado durante esa época, en donde la guerra fría se vivía incluso en el deporte.

La canción que patina Renato se llama "El baile de los que sobran" de los prisioneros.

Natalya recuerdan que recibió clases de español rioplatense. Su cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio y sí, es Leo.

Por si no se acuerdan Renato aparece brevemente durante los capítulos 7 y 8. Es un personaje que no había podido poner mucho por razones obvias (los últimos caps fueron centrado en Santiago), pero que probablemente comiencen a leer más seguido. De hecho, hace una aparición en un especial de DEAD que publiqué en una historia aparte (favor de ir a "Del error al desastre – ESPECIALES")

Renato nació el 11 de septiembre del 1994. Y sí, durante esa fecha tan emblemática. De hecho, uno de sus cumpleaños lo pasó en la cárcel durante tres horas.

Ñoñef es el término que recibe la Facultad de ciencias matemáticas y físicas de la universidad de Chile, llamada también como Beauchef. Renato estudia ingeniería en dicha universidad.

Más adelante verán que Max y Renato no se llevan muy bien. Y creo que ya es obvio. A Renato le gustaba Sarina, pero ella conoció a Max, así que le agarró mala, y ahora le tiene más mala si se considera que ambos exs viven juntos.

Nicole es pelirroja, y su hija también. Debe ser familiar de Bruno, por lo que también familiar de Lucas, aunque bastante lejana. Cumple años el 15 de julio, así que eem, eso, mañana es su cumple, aunque en mi historia sigue teniendo 22 xD

La canción que canta Lucas es "trátame suavemente" de _Soda stereo._

El «Conchetumadure» fue escrito así a propósito. Recuerden que los japoneses silabizan al pronunciar, por lo que para Yuuri resulta mejor decirlo así para poder pronunciar la "dr" correctamente.

Por lo que estuve investigando, Yuzuru Hanyu realizó el _quad Axel_ durante la gala de exhibición del worlds. Se me adelantó el muy desgraciado. Yo quería que Yuuri fuera el primero en clavarlo, aunque hubiese sido en ficción (¡venía pensando eso desde enero!)

 **Notas de autora**

Sí, lo sé, lo siento, me demoré un mes en actualizar esto, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que publiqué el especial (que sería cap de DEAD pero más corto), un especial del día del papá (lleno de spoilers que no son spoilers) y la siguiente parte de Noches de invierno, llamado "Barcelona – Nits de solitud", aparte de unos originales y un fic sasusaku remasterizado. Aparte de eso comencé un fic que no publicaré hasta tenerlo más avanzado, de temática omegaverse. Así que… como ven, sí he estado productiva, solo que para DEAD me auto impongo escribir cierta cantidad de escenas y bueno, terminaron siendo más de once mil palabras.

Les aviso que están invitadas al grupo de Facebook, aunque este ahora se llama "LAS CUCHILLAS LOCAS" (ya saben, por la mafia que creó Sarina y compañía cuando pequeña). Si quieren entrar deben responder preguntas, sorry, es que hay mucha gente que manda solicitud sin siquiera llamar la atención (por el nombre novedoso). Y no, me niego a volverle a poner "DEAD (Nikky Nikosa)" porque me parece demasiado autorreferente y limita demasiado a un solo fic.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el cap y que no haya alguna falta de ortografía imperdonable. Aunque si las hay, las invito a decirlas y yo las corrijo.

Díganme, por favor, que ya adivinaron lo de Sergey, aparte de lo que puse yo. En serio, de ser perro les muerde.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky**

Pololo, pololeo: Se les llama así a los novios. Hay varias teorías sobre el origen del término.

Saco de weas: Saco de pelotas. Idiota.

Considerar que no es lo mismo wea que weá. Weá es referente a cosa, mientras que wea se refiere a los testículos. Así que la tilde es importante.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada.**

 **I.- Me sigo creyendo Yato.**

 **II.- ¿Sabías que el fic lleva más de 86000 palabras en Word y que recién Yuuri y Viktor se volvieron a ver las caras? Y por cinco segundos, porque al otro weón le bajó la histeria.**

 **III.- DEAD pasó la primera fase de los Vkusno awards. Sorpresivamente, la portada sacó buen puntaje, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la sinopsis**

 **IV.- En uno de esos ataques de locura nocturnos se me ocurrió postular mi historia "San Petersburgo – Noches de invierno" a los wattys. Pese a que casi necesité una bolsa de papel para pasar el ataque de pánico, no daré marcha atrás. O sea… nada malo puede pasar, ¿verdad?**

 **V.- ¡Estoy de vacaciones!, aunque me quedan dos semanas para volver.**

 **VI.- La mala noticia es que el próximo semestre empiezo mi internado, y no tendré tiempo para nada, así que debo aprovechar. Decidí irme al lado de la psiquiatría, aunque capaz que yo sea a la que terminen internando xD**

 **.**


	17. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV: De cuando un beso lo arruina todo**

* * *

―¡¿Qué demonios pasó, Yuuri?! ―Sarina lucía bastante alterada luego de aquel insulto que su japonés amigo había soltado.

Yuuri la miró con ojos de cervatillo asustado, como si se hubiera encontrado de frente con las grandes luces de un camión.

—Yo… —La voz le falló un poco, y tuvo que toser antes de intentarlo nuevamente—. Llamó Viktor.

Sarina lo miró con exasperación, como preguntándole qué tenía aquello de malo como para que de pronto él hubiera soltado tremendo grito.

—Y le corté… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración—. ¿Lo puedes creer? Le corté. A Viktor.

Sarina y Renato se miraron, el último sin entender mucho de qué iba aquello. Al ver la expresión pensativa de la mujer, decidió dejarlo en manos de ella y fijó su atención en cualquier cosa.

Sarina miró al hombre que parecía estar batiendo una batalla consigo mismo en el asiento de atrás. Su hermano durmiendo plácidamente apoyado contra el cristal, ajeno al estado de su entrenador.

—Le cortaste porque no querías hablar con él?

Yuuri la miró como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

—¡Claro que quiero hablar con él! Viktor es… Yo a él… —Se trabó varias veces, hasta que solo se encogió de hombros, agregando algo al último—. Es Viktor.

Y aquellas dos simples palabras le dijeron a Sarina más de lo que necesitaba, y más de lo que esperaba obtener.

Parecían incluso haber sido una revelación para el propio Yuuri, que se había quedado en silencio mientras Sarina lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

Era Viktor. Eso lo decía todo. Era Viktor. La persona en la que había evitado pensar durante la mayor parte del tiempo. La persona que llevaba el anillo que hacía juego con el que él llevaba en la mano derecha; aquel que junto al suyo formaban un copo de nieve. Viktor era Viktor, aunque ya no siguiera siendo su entrenador, aunque estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Era Viktor, y él se moría por hablar otra vez con él.

—Le devolveré la llamada —dijo con determinación.

Sarina solo rio, aunque evitó decir que era lógico que debía hacer aquello. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, prefirió quedarse callada, y asentir, mientras apagaba la música y hacía un gesto a Renato para que saliera del auto junto a ella.

.

Viktor miraba su móvil de manera ausente.

Yuuri le había colgado.

La persona de la que estaba enamorado le había colgado, y a aquello parecía girar todo su mundo en ese momento. A la expresión que había puesto Yuuri al verle, a aquellos ojos que le habían trasmitido tantos sentimientos por unos pocos segundos.

Pero Yuuri le había cortado la llamada, y probablemente Yuuri lo odiaba…

Y él se lo había ganado todo a pulso, pensó. Por su idea de solucionar todo él solo, de alejar a Yuuri de sus problemas. Se dijo que la siguiente vez que viera a Yuuri sería cuando ya no tuviera que llevar un peso sobre sus hombros. ¿Pero de qué le servía eso ahora? Yuuri le había cortado. Esa era la verdad. Y él se sentía rematadamente mal con todo aquello.

Era irónico que recién a sus veintiocho años estuviera sintiendo penas de amor. Sus relaciones anteriores siempre habían terminado de una manera civilizada, con el menor daño posible, al menos para él. Había sido así hasta que había conocido a Yuuri, y ahora estaba ahí, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y que le faltaba el aire. Unas ridículas ganas de llorar lo embargaron de pronto, igual a aquella vez en Barcelona, cuando Yuuri pidió tomar caminos separados. Aquel hombre había roto su corazón dos veces en un periodo de pocas semanas, pero estaba seguro de que Yuuri ni cuenta se daba.

El sonido del móvil se hizo presente en la tranquilidad de la noche, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Era Yuuri.

Atendió sin pensar, casi desesperado por hablar con él. Si Yuuri lo estaba llamando, significaba que no lo odiaba, y que él aún tenía una oportunidad.

El japonés lucía nervioso, aunque de todos modos sonrió cuando Viktor lo saludó igual de efusivo que antes, como si Yuuri nunca le hubiese cortado la llamada.

―Lamentó haberte cortado, Viktor. ―Había sinceridad en su expresión, y un atisbo de arrepentimiento que lo confortó―. Tu llamada me tomó por sorpresa.

―Está bien, Yuuri. ―No pudo evitar que la voz le saliera algo tomada, quizás por el nudo en la garganta que aún no se deshacía del todo.

Pero Yuuri se dio cuenta de ello, y lo miró preocupado.

―¿Ocurrió algo malo? ―cuestionó ansioso―. ¿Pasó algo con Makkachin?

Viktor no sabía si agradecer que Yuuri fuera tan despistado o, por el contrario, molestarse por ello. Aun así, pensó, el japonés le acababa de dar una manera de salir ileso. Si Yuuri no se había dado cuenta que él era el que provocaba todo aquello, Viktor no se lo diría.

―Estuvo algo enfermo durante estos días, pero ya pasó.

Makkachin, sentado cómodamente a su costado, alzó la cabeza. Viktor podría jurar que el can lo miraba con reproche. Acarició su cabeza a modo de disculpa y volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla.

―Oh, ya veo. ―Y Yuuri parecía haberse tragado aquello completamente, pese a que Viktor era pésimo mintiendo la mayoría de las veces.

―De todos modos, Yuuri es alguien bastante insensible, cortando la llamada a un buen amigo. ―La palabra amigo le supo agria en su boca, y se reprochó por estarse _friendzoneando_ él solo.

―¿Eh?

―No sé de ti en semanas, y lo primero que haces es cortarme ―explicó, para luego suspirar dramáticamente―. Yuuri es una mala persona, definitivamente.

―Viktor…

―Y yo que incluso calculé una hora de llamada que fuera cómoda para ti…

―Viktor…

―… pero claro, lo primero que hace Yuuri es cortarme sin misericordia alguna.

―¡Viktor! ―llamó el otro exasperado.

Viktor parpadeó dos veces, antes de esbozar su sonrisa corazonada.

―¿Querías decir algo, Yuuri? Vaya, hubieras avisado antes.

Yuuri prefirió no discutir. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba a Viktor tomarle el pelo, y hacer que se exasperara.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―Por lo que prefirió, básicamente, cambiar el tema.

Viktor rio y comenzó a contarle las rabias que le había hecho pasar a Yakov, omitiendo, obviamente, sus constantes visitas a bares y su falta de concentración durante la mayoría de los entrenamientos. Yuuri no debía saber aquello, ni tampoco pensar que lo que él estaba haciendo era de alguna forma su culpa; porque no lo era. Viktor sabía que era culpa de sus propias decisiones.

―De todos modos, pensé que ibas a participar en el torneo nacional, Yuuri. ―Pese a que habían intentado mantener la charla en terrenos seguros, había cosas que debían ser dichas, y preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

Yuuri se sobresaltó ante aquella pregunta. La conversación había fluido tan bien, como si nunca hubieran dejado de hablar, que había olvidado las circunstancias actuales; Viktor y Yuuri no eran ya alumno y entrenador, y estaban a kilómetros de distancia, aunque el cielo sobre sus cabezas fuera el mismo, y se sintieran al lado del otro.

―No pude participar por problemas de salud. ―Y Yuuri dio la versión oficial, no queriendo contarle sobre su estado anímico durante las primeras semanas. Viktor no tenía por qué enterarse de aquello, ni tampoco sentirse culpable de forma alguna―. Pero ya estoy bien ―agregó rápidamente al notar la expresión alarmada en el que fuera su entrenador.

Viktor tuvo que morderse la lengua, y llevar la conversación a temas menos escabrosos.

―Debes de estar comiendo bastante katsudon, Yuuri ―comentó a la ligera―. Me pregunto si volviste a parecer un cerdito cachetón. ―Aunque pensándolo bien, la cara de Yuuri no parecía haber engordado, pensó Viktor distraídamente, y así se lo comentó.

Y definitivamente Viktor Nikiforov no cambiaba, pensó Yuuri con un pequeño tic en una de sus cejas. El hacer comentarios insensibles parecía ser su tarjeta de presentación.

―Pues no he comido katsudon. ―No lo había hecho durante los días en que había estado deprimido en su casa, y menos ahora que estaba en un país completamente diferente. Aunque sí que había comido bien, sobre todo esos porotos granados que solía preparar Max, o las cazuelas de los fines de semana.

―¿Por qué no? Pensé que sería lo primero que comerías para celebrar la medalla de plata.

Y hubiese sido así si hubieran regresado juntos a Japón, pensó Yuuri con cierto desconsuelo, pero no lo dijo, y soltó una risita nerviosa en su lugar.

¿Debería contarle sobre su situación? Viktor pese a todo parecía seguir conservando la amistad que ambos habían mantenido a lo largo de aquellos meses. No había ningún problema en que Viktor supiera sobre su nuevo lugar de residencia. Aparte, estaba seguro de que el ruso se enteraría tarde o temprano.

―En realidad ―comenzó Yuuri―. No…

Un sonido se escuchó, y luego de que Viktor mirara hacia un costado rápidamente, puso nuevamente su atención en él.

―Lo siento, Yuuri, debo irme. ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

―No, pero…

―Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. ―Viktor parecía realmente apesadumbrado por tener que dejar de hablar con él.

―Está bien, Viktor ―le tranquilizó con una media sonrisa.

El corazón de Viktor se saltó un latido ante aquella sonrisa, pero tuvo que disimular su expresión de tonto enamorado cuando Natalya, parada en el dintel de la puerta, alzó una ceja, con sus ojos brillando de diversión. Así que no tuvo de otra que despedirse rápidamente, antes de que su amada hermana soltara una carcajada que terminaría oyéndose hasta en el hemisferio sur.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Viktor se recostó, soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había sostenido. Natalya, sin ya poderlo evitar, comenzó a reír mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Así que al final te atreviste, ¿eh? ―musitó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

―Así es.

―¿Y, qué tal fue?

Viktor suspiró largamente, hasta que lo que comenzó como una sonrisa, pasó a ser una risa llena de regocijo.

―Fue como si nunca hubiéramos perdido el contacto, Tasha.

Natalya sonrió, contagiada por la alegría que su hermano no había mostrado desde que lo había vuelto a ver.

―¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal fue tu cita?

Viktor sonrió cuando su hermana soltó un suspiro enamorado. Bueno, pues ambos estaban jodidos, definitivamente.

.

Luego de cortar la llamada, Yuuri se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensativo, antes de soltar una carcajada llena de alegría. ¡Había sido tan fácil hablar con Viktor! Siempre había pensado que volver a hablar con él sería difícil, lleno de silencios incomodos que no sabría cómo llenar, pero había sido todo lo contrario, y, aunque hubo ocasiones en que la conversación se fue hacia lares un poco incómodos, había estado bien.

Suspiró largamente, antes de que el sonido de conversación y risas lo distrajera. No sabía cuánto había estado hablando con Viktor, pero agradecía que Sarina y Renato le hubiesen dado la privacidad necesaria para poder hablar tranquilo.

Ambos estaban mirando el cielo cuando el salió del auto para avisar que ya podían continuar. Por lo que alcanzó a entender, y por la vista que tenían puesta en el cielo estrellado, suponía que estaban hablando de astronomía, o algo similar.

―Oye, Yuuri ―llamó Sarina cuando notó que él se ponía a su costado―, ¿qué nombre reciben las Pléyades en Japón?

Yuuri también fijó la vista hacia el norte, donde el cúmulo de estrellas podían notarse si miraba con suficiente atención, ahí, bordeando un cerro cercano.

― _Subaru_ ―contestó―, aunque también las llamamos _Matsuroboshi_.

Sarina alzó las cejas.

―Como la marca de auto, ¿eh? Acá los mapuches le dicen _gaw poñv,_ que literalmente significa montón de papas… o algo relacionado con las papas.

Yuuri asintió, mientras se unía a mirar las estrellas, fijando su vista en la constelación de orión, y donde debería poder notarse la nebulosa del mismo nombre, en la llamada espada.

―¿Hablaste con Viktor al final? ―Yuuri hizo un sonido afirmativo―. ¿Y, qué tal?

Yuuri fijó su mirada en la chica, sonriendo divertido.

―No seas curiosa.

Sarina soltó una maldición.

―Me imagino que vendrá a verte luego del campeonato mundial. Parecían bastante unidos por televisión ―comentó, intentando no hablar de más sobre lo muy unidos que habían parecido en China. Ahora que Yuuri había vuelto a hablar con Viktor, y su ánimo parecía haber mejorado poco a poco desde que lo conocía, podía arriesgarse a hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

―No, no vendrá. No le dije que estaba viviendo acá.

Sarina alzó las cejas, y Renato fue el que hizo la pregunta.

―No tuve ocasión de contárselo ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Se lo dirás luego?

Yuuri suponía que sí, cuando se le presentara la ocasión.

Luego de eso habían subido nuevamente al auto y había continuado el camino, con Sarina riéndose, ya pasado el susto inicial, de su primera _chuchada_ y felicitándolo por eso mismo. Aunque toda esa alegría fue cortada de golpe cuando llegaron un poco más allá del puente La Higuera.

Había habido un accidente automovilístico.

Sarina se orilló nuevamente a un lado de la carretera, y se bajó rápidamente. Por lo que le había comentado Renato, Sarina tenía cierta obligación por ayudar, dada la carrera que estaba estudiando, y sobre todo porque aún no había llegado ayuda de las autoridades.

Renato y Yuuri también ayudaron, sobre todo a sacar a uno de los conductores, que por el tufo que tenía, se notaba su estado de ebriedad.

Sarina al notar aquello había apretado los dientes, pero se había mantenido a su lado hasta que llegaron carabineros y la ambulancia diez minutos después.

Afortunadamente no había habido víctimas fatales, y aunque habían resultado heridos, ninguno estaba en un estado de gravedad.

Luego de media hora. Yuuri y los demás retomaron su camino, pero esta vez en silencio; nadie lo había querido comentar, pero por la mente de los tres había pasado el mismo pensamiento: ellos podrían haber estado involucrados en el accidente si Yuuri no hubiera sido llamado por Viktor.

.

Al llegar a la casa de Renato, la madre de este los invitó a tomar té antes de que tuvieran que marchar hacia su propia casa, por lo que no les quedó de otra que aceptar. Yuuri había aprendido durante ese tiempo que los chilenos tenían la costumbre de invitar a tomar un _tecito_ cuando tenían visita, y que lo mejor era aceptar, siendo casi pecado para algunas personas no aceptar repetición cuando la ofrecían. Yuuri suponía que en el caso de haber ganado algunos kilos de más (aunque no se había pesado para no deprimirse) era por aquella costumbre de «Pero ¿cómo no va a comer más cazuela? Ande, sírvase un poquito más» que las abuelas chilenas, sobre todo la abuela de Silvana (y por consiguiente bisabuela de la mujer que se había reído de él durante todo el trayecto) parecían tener.

Resultaba que Renato vivía con su madre y sus tres hermanos menores, dos de ellos gemelos, junto a la abuela. Desde la muerte de su padre hace ya algunos años, Renato había pasado a ser el hombre de la casa, teniendo que ayudar a su madre en el cuidado de sus hermanos menores, y también con parte del aporte monetario.

Según lo que le contaría Sarina tiempo después, el hombre iba ya en su quinto año de ingeniería, y pese a que estudiaba y trabajaba en partes iguales, no había reprobado ni un semestre.

―Renato tiene gratuidad, pero esta solo te cubre los años reglamentarios de la carrera. Si se llega a atrasar, eso ya corre por su propio bolsillo, o por algún crédito. ―Había cierta nota de admiración en la voz de Sarina, que había hecho que Yuuri tuviera que ocultar su sonrisa.

Los hermanos de Renato tenían alrededor de quince años. Eran bastante bromistas, y sabían hablar inglés, lo que hacía que claro, el que terminaba siendo objeto de las bromas fuera Yuuri.

―Lo siento, es que es fácil jugarte bromas. Casi no te enojas, y cuando lo haces es gracioso ―le dijo Sarina con una sonrisa de disculpa―. A mí también me hacen bromas, pero yo ya no me quejo.

La hermana menor de Renato era unos años menor que Jorge, pero parecía llevarse bastante bien con él, hasta el punto en que el niño de ojos verdes servía de traductor para ambos, pues la niña no sabía hablar inglés.

―Tienes que aprender español ―le dijo la niña seriamente―. Estás en Chile, y acá casi todos no hablan en inglés, _pavo._

Y aunque sonara ridículo, Yuuri casi podía sentir como unas orejas de burro le aparecían sobre la cabeza, mientras todos en la mesa se reían.

Se había enterado de que Viviana y Silvana habían estudiado juntas, y que la primera había sido novia de Bruno antes de que este comenzara a salir con su actual pareja.

―Siempre terminan hablando de eso en sus conversaciones ―le confiaría Sarina luego―. Creo que mi mamá casi sufre un ataque cuando yo me hice amiga de Renato en kínder.

Porque una cosa era clara: Renato y Sarina se conocían hacía ya más de diecisiete años, y los unía un lazo extremadamente fuerte, aunque actualmente pareciera que se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

Cuando partieron rumbo a la casa de los Arriagada, lo hicieron con una invitación a la playa para el día siguiente, y una bolsa de paltas en el maletero, además. Sarina había estado feliz, y había comentado que se las iba a llevar a Santiago. Yuuri, por su parte, solo había pensado en una cosa; Javier no iba a estar muy contento con aquello.

―Ya me tienen las bolas hinchadas con tanta palta ―había comentado el hombre hace unos días atrás, en su modo gruñón.

―Nadie te obliga a venir a comer acá ―habían replicado tanto Max como Sarina, mientras Yuuri miraba la situación de reojo, y ocultaba una sonrisa nerviosa tras su taza de café.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, como se dice, fue una sorpresa llegar a eso de las once de la noche y encontrarse con Javier y los demás esperándolos en la casa, cómodamente sentados en el cuarto de estar.

―¡Claro, instálense no más! ¡Shi! ¡Ni siquiera avisan!

Por toda respuesta, Max le mostró el móvil.

―Debes tener por lo menos unas veinte llamadas perdidas.

Sarina abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, viéndose acorralada. Miró a Yuuri, y algo pareció encenderse en su cerebro.

― _Viktor llamó a Yuuri, y el muy weón le cortó._

Y luego huyó a su habitación.

.

―O sea que de verdad le cortaste la llamada. ¡Debió haber sido épico!

Yuuri refunfuñó mientras se orillaba más en su lado de la cama, aunque sin poder evitar que Javier le desordenara el cabello en broma.

Resultaba que dadas las visitas recibidas se habían encontrado con el problema de la escasez de camas. Eran siete personas, y solo había cinco camas, contando la de dos plazas de Bruno y Silvana, y la de Lucas, que supuestamente era zona prohibida, aunque poco le había importado a su hermana.

Con Samantha y Erika no había habido problemas, pues casi habían saltado para decir que dormirían juntas. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que Sarina se hubiese unido a ellas, y así quedaban las demás camas desocupadas, pero el asunto era que la mujer evitaba dormir con otras personas, a menos que se viera realmente obligada a hacerlo, o bien, cuando se quedaba dormida con Max; en todas las otras oportunidades, prefería dormir sola, y en este caso más todavía, pues se negaba a ceder su cama. Jorge era un caso similar, así que viendo que Max, Javier y Yuuri se debían distribuir en solo dos camas, y ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a compartir cama, tuvieron que dejar la decisión a la mejor manera que encontraron: el cachipún.

Así que ahí habían estado lo tres, sacando piedra, papel, o tijeras, decidiendo que el ganador dormiría solo y que los restantes tendrían que compartir cama.

Y bueno, resultaba que el gran privilegio de dormir solo lo había ganado Max.

―¿Y por qué no duermes tú con Sarina? ―había cuestionado Javier medio mosqueado.

Max y Sarina solo se habían mirado. Resultaba que, estrictamente hablando, a ninguno de los dos les molestaría dormir juntos, pero a veces Max solía tener esa vena media traviesa, que lo animaba a molestar a su amigo, sabiendo lo mucho que le fastidiaba al otro dormir acompañado.

―Oye, Yuuri, ¿te dormiste? ―cuestionó Javier cuando este no le contestó de inmediato.

Yuuri, que hasta ese momento había estado pensando en si dormir con una pierna afuera sería buena idea para capear el calor, contestó con un sonido.

―¿Y por qué le cortaste? Pensé que se llevaban bien.

―Te dicen que fue de accidente.

―Ya, y ahora me dirás que por accidente le cortaste la llamada.

―Pero si fue eso…

―Claro, y yo nací ayer.

Yuuri solo volteó los ojos y evitó responder, mientras acomodaba mejor la cabeza en la almohada y se disponía a dormir.

Luego de cinco minutos, la voz de Javier se dejó escuchar nuevamente.

―¿Qué pasa ahora?

Javier dudó unos momentos, tanto que Yuuri pensó que al fin se había quedado dormido.

―¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?

Yuuri casi se cayó de la cama ante la pregunta. Cuando logró estabilizarse y no caer de cara al suelo, se sentó y prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Javier se tapó los ojos ante la claridad repentina.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Eso te pregunto yo, Javier.

El chileno frunció el ceño.

―Solo era una pregunta, por Dios. ―Con cara malhumorada se orilló a su lado de la cama, y se quedó ahí en silencio.

Yuuri no supo si se había quedado dormido o no, pero luego de apagar la luz, pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, aunque al día siguiente se dio cuenta que dormir con Javier era como participar sin querer en un encuentro de lucha libre.

.

Al día siguiente no fue sorpresa encontrarse a Maximiliano preparar el desayuno cuando fue a la cocina junto a Javier a por algo para paliar el hambre que los había embargado de pronto, lo que sí lo sorprendió, fue ver a Renato llegar cinco segundos después.

―No pensé que estarían acá ―dijo el muchacho haciendo referencia tanto a Javier como a Max, que solo lo habían mirado en silencio.

―Llegamos anoche ―contestó Max mientras se preparaba la palta que el día anterior Sarina había traído de casa del otro hombre―. ¿Y tú qué haces acá?

―Venía a buscar a los chicos para ir a Papudo.

Max alzó las cejas. Fue Javier quien habló.

―Nosotros veníamos por lo mismo, ¿verdad, Max? No creo que te moleste que vayamos todos juntos.

Y bueno, si a Renato le había molestado, se habría tragado sus reclamos, sobre todo cuando Sarina había parecido encantada con la idea pasar un día en la playa.

Yuuri no había podido evitar sentir lastima por el muchacho, especialmente porque cuando Max andaba alrededor, inevitablemente acaparaba la atención de Sarina. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito, pero aquello parecía sacar a Renato de sus casillas.

De todos modos, Renato no había estado solo, pues a media mañana había llegado Ignacio, y ahí las cosas se había equiparado un poco.

Aunque poco le había durado el apoyo moral a Renato, pues Ignacio de pronto había puesto sus ojos en Samantha y nos lo despegó de ahí durante todo el día, aunque la otra mujer ni caso le hizo.

―Ya tenemos a otro caído en combate ―comentó Max cuando un hilillo de baba había comenzado a deslizarse por la barbilla del chico moreno.

―Como que igual dan ganas de decirle: "Abandona toda esperanza".

―Porque señorita inalcanzable no le dará ni bola.

―Definitivamente.

Pero parece que la "señorita inalcanzable" sí le dio bola, o al menos sonrió cuando a Ignacio se le salió un "Mi reina" todo bobalicón.

― _¿Cuándo fue que este weón se convirtió en Pelluco?_ ―preguntó Renato en un momento de tregua que parecía haberse armado para observar el espectáculo.

Y hasta que Yuuri se había encogido de hombros, aunque no tenía idea quién era ese tal Pelluco del que hablaban.

De todos modos, y no estaba orgulloso de ello, la atención de Sam había estado mayoritariamente puesta en él y en tomarle fotos, con la promesa de que no serían subidas a ninguna red social, aunque viendo el buen día que estaban pasando, hasta a Yuuri le daban gana de subir una que otra foto a su perfil de Touchbook.

Y él, en cierto momento, cuando ya las miradas asesinas de Ignacio hacia su persona habían sido insoportables, había optado por acompañar a Sarina y Jorge en su expedición para buscar pokemones por toda la playa grande, que llegaba más allá de punta Puyai.

Renato se les unió, porque él era también jugador de pokemon Go, al igual que Max y Javier, que habían aparecido mágicamente también con la aplicación en sus celulares.

Y ahí Yuuri había llegado a una conclusión: Max podía ser todo lo amable y buena persona que quisiera, pero cuando se trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a Renato, era un verdadero biznieto de perra.

Y cuando Javier tiró por tercera vez a Sarina al agua, llegó a la conclusión que nunca podía tener un viaje tranquilo con ese grupo, aunque no es que le molestara tampoco, pensó con una sonrisa.

.

Dia lunes, y Yuuri miraba su cuaderno pensando que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso nervioso. Ese día al final de las clases, les habían hablado sobre la modalidad que iba a tener el examen. Iba a haber una pequeña prueba escrita, pero esta ponderaba muy poco comparada a la parte oral. Es más, si el alumno reprobaba la interrogación oral, reprobaba el curso completo, aunque promediado con la prueba escrita diera nota sobre un 4.0. Si el curso se reprobaba, debía ser tomado durante marzo nuevamente, con la condición de que hasta que no estuviera aprobado, el alumno no podía tomar ningún curso dictado en español.

¿El problema? Yuuri había tomado cursos dictados en español. Y aunque aún quedaba una fecha de inscripción de cursos durante los últimos días de febrero, Yuuri estaba seguro de que solo conseguiría cursos mediocres, y que no eran de su gusto.

Así que no le quedaba de otra que aprobar el curso en esa oportunidad, aunque fuera pésimo hablando español.

Y el examen lo tendría el viernes veintisiete de enero en la mañana.

Se desesperó.

Necesitaba ayuda.

« _Claramente»_

¿Lo malo? Tenía que pedirle ayuda a Sarina.

« _Que Dios se apiade de mí»_

Porque Sarina definitivamente no lo haría.

―No voy a ayudarte ―le dijo la mujer ni bien lo vio ese día durante el almuerzo.

Yuuri se desinfló, aunque ya sabía que contestaría eso.

―Por favor…

Sarina elevó una ceja, y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Yuuri se preguntó parcialmente si ya habría terminado el libro verde que había estado llevando para todos lados la semana anterior.

―Te lo ofrecí la vez anterior, ¿y qué me respondiste tú? Que no necesitarías ayuda y que preferías que hiciera tus labores de esta semana.

Yuuri apretó los dientes, y decidió ocupar su carta secreta.

―Le diré a Lucas que sabes que él sabe lo que pasó la semana pasada. ―Y era oficial, se sentía un idiota luego de haber dicho tremendo trabalenguas.

Sarina puso expresión ofendida, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

―Dile.

Y su carta del triunfo había ido a parar al tarro de la basura.

El viaje de vuelta a casa lo hicieron en silencio. De cierta forma, el silencio era la manera que tenía Yuuri de protestar. Quizás si le hacía la ley del hielo durante el viaje, era posible que aquella mujer se apiadara de él y lo ayudara con su español.

Pero no. Sarina incluso parecía disfrutar del silencio, porque estaba enfrascada en su libro y ni siquiera una miradita en su dirección había dirigido.

Así que Yuuri se había rendido, y llegó a la conclusión que era más sano pedirle ayuda a Max, o a Javier, en el último de los casos.

Fuera como fuera, en estación Ñuble se subió una mujer con unos parlantes y un micrófono. Por lo que le había contado Sarina en viajes anteriores, eso solía ocurrir; se subían artistas callejeros, cantaban y luego pedían una cooperación voluntaria.

La mujer dijo algo en español, probablemente hablando sobre lo que iba a cantar, y luego la música comenzó a sonar por el parlante.

Yuuri se sintió hipnotizado ante la voz de aquella mujer. Era preciosa. Y la música lo era de igual manera, con unos tintes roqueros.

A su lado, Sarina comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, y a cantar en voz baja.

Y aunque Yuuri no era capaz de entender la letra a cabalidad, se imaginó una rutina en su mente. Aquella canción sería perfecta para un programa de exhibición. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaba haciendo planes sin querer para las próximas competencias, aunque en un inicio haya pensado en no seguir compitiendo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Yuuri sabía que de una forma u otra se presentaría en el _four continents_ dentro de unas semanas. Pero, aun así, estaba indeciso. No quería enfrentarse a ello sin Viktor a su lado.

La canción se detuvo, y la mujer comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

― _Bueno, damas y caballeros, espero haber hecho su viaje un poquito más ameno. Ahora pasaré por sus puestos pidiendo una pequeña cooperación para mantener el arte, sirve hasta incluso una sonrisa. ―_ Lo último logró sacarle una sonrisa a la mayoría de los presentes, incluyéndole.

Cuando la mujer pasó por su lado, le sonrió, y aquello hizo que el corazón de Katsuki se saltara un latido. Parecería idiota, pero se había enamorado de aquella mujer. No de la manera normal, sino de una manera más espiritual. Se había enamorado de su arte, de su forma de expresarse.

Así que no pudo evitar levantarse cuando ella siguió su camino, luego de haber recibido el billete de mil pesos que le entregó.

― _Espera…_ ―llamó en su rudimentario español.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y lo miró con una sonrisa amable, pese a que de seguro parecía medio psicópata en su intento de llamar su atención.

―¿ _Sí?_

 _―Yo… puedes decir nombre… ¿canción?_

Y en aquel momento, el cerebro de Yuuri hizo corto circuito. ¿Cómo demonios hablaría con ella si su español era horrible?

Miró hacia atrás, a donde se suponía que Sarina debería seguir sentada. Su amiga lo miraba con una ceja alzada, y al notar su expresión de pánico, se levantó para tenderle una mano.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó ella bajo la mirada de la cantante.

―¿Puedes preguntarle el nombre de la canción, por favor?

Pero no fue necesario que Sarina se dirigiera a la otra mujer, porque esta habló en inglés.

―Ah, era eso. ―Sacó un papel de su bolsillo, junto a un bolígrafo―. Toma, aquí está todo.

Yuuri recibió el papel, mientras la mujer seguía recolectando el dinero.

―Me podrías haber preguntado a mí el nombre de la canción. Es re conocida ―musitó Sarina.

Yuuri negó. Lo había hecho porque quería estar un poco más junto a ella.

Sarina rio.

―Ah, entiendo. Acabas de tener tu primer enamoramiento en el metro, ¿eh?

Yuuri se puso rojo, pero no lo negó.

―¿Sabes qué significa la canción?

―Sí, pero lo mejor será que tú lo averigües por ti mismo. Divertido, ¿no crees? Y así mejoras tu español.

Ya de nuevo en su asiento, Yuuri miró lo que llevaba escrito, era el nombre de la canción junto a un número telefónico.

.

―Acabas de hacer trampa. Te vi ―musitó Silvana ese lunes mientras con Bruno jugaban a las cartas.

El hombre solo volteó los ojos.

―Son imaginaciones tuyas, mujer.

―¿Cómo que imaginaciones mías? ―se defendió ofendida―. Siempre haces trampa, desde que nos conocemos.

Bruno ocultó la sonrisa tras sus cartas. Silvana tenía razón, claro que sí, pero él no lo reconocería.

―¿Iremos mañana nuevamente a hablar con ese tal Yakov?

Silvana frunció el ceño.

―Estoy pensando en rendirme, ¿sabes? ―Tomó una carta del montón y botó otra―. Sé que sabe algo, pero no entiendo su política de mantenerse en silencio. ¿Qué es lo que oculta?

―Tal vez no confía en nosotros. ―Bruno se encogió de hombros y tomó una carta del mazo. Sonrió, mientras veía como su pareja fruncía el ceño.

―Ganaste, ¿verdad? ―Chasqueó la lengua ante su asentimiento, mientras devolvía todo al mazo y comenzaba a revolver―. Supongo que tendré que decirle a Sergey que venga él a intentar arreglar todo. De todos modos, ¿qué tan difícil es seguirle la pista a Eleni Selezneva?

―Lo sería si…

La puerta fue golpeada. Ambos se miraron, conocedores que Lucas tenía llaves. Fue Silvana quien fue a abrir la puerta.

Era una chica, que puso cierta expresión de espanto al verla.

―¿Tengo algo en la cara acaso? ―preguntó Silvana en ruso ante la mirada embobada de la mujer más joven.

La chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules agitó la cabeza, mientras adoptaba una actitud encantadora.

―Solo me sorprendió lo muy parecida que es a Lucas.

Silvana solo alzó las cejas, no satisfecha con aquel cumplido.

―Y tú conoces a mi hijo porque…

―Soy Natalya, amiga de su hijo.

―Un placer, Natalya. Soy Silvana Castelló.

Natalya solo sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras estrechaba su mano. La hermana de Lucas había tenido razón. Necesitaría de todo su encanto para ganarse eventualmente a su suegra.

―¿Está Lucas? ―cuestionó mientras intentaba mirar hacia el interior de la residencia, esperando ver al hombre salir por algún lado.

―Está haciendo turno de veinticuatro horas, así que no vendrá esta noche. ¿Querías dejarle un recado?

Natalya se desinfló un poco, pero aun así le dijo a la mujer que le avisara a su hijo que ella iba a salir del país durante esos días, y que ella lo buscaría cuando volviera.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Silvana pestañeó ante la velocidad con que la mujer había dicho todo y había desaparecido.

―¿Quién era, cariño?

Silvana estrechó los ojos.

―Miraste mis cartas, ¿verdad?

Bruno volteó los ojos.

―No hay caso contigo. Uno intentando ser cariñoso y tú me desprecias de esa manera. ―La mirada de su pareja le dijo que no andaba de ánimo para sus bromas, así que cambió el tema―. ¿Qué quería?

―Buscaba a Lucas. Era la chica de la que nos comentó.

―Tu hijo no querrá hablarte cuando sepa que la espantaste.

―¡Yo no hice nada!

.

Yuri Plisetsky miraba a su amigo con ganas de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Era lunes por la noche, y él ya debería estar durmiendo, pues debía viajar temprano al día siguiente a Ostrava.

―Entonces ―comenzó― me dices que ya sabes dónde está Yuuri, pero que no me lo dirás, ¿verdad? ―De verdad que Yurio estaba intentando mantener la calma; le costaba, pero lo intentaba.

Otabek Altin asintió con su típica expresión estoica.

―Necesitas concentrarte en el campeonato, Yura.

―Pensé que éramos amigos, Otabek.

―Y lo somos, por eso mismo te lo diré luego del campeonato.

―¡Pero…! ―Yurio tuvo que respirar un poco antes de terminar gritando, y, de paso, despertar a todos en la casa―. Sabes que el paradero de ese tazón de cerdo con patas es de extrema importancia.

―Yura ―murmuró Otabek cansado en la pantalla―, aunque sepas dónde está no puedes ir ahora mismo. Da igual que te lo diga ahora o en unos días más.

―Esto se considera alta traición, ¿lo sabías?

Otabek volteó los ojos con cansancio.

―Claro, claro.

Yurio miró a su amigo por largo rato, con el otro respondiendo a su mirada en todo momento.

―Entonces, me lo dirás luego del campeonato.

―Claro, luego del programa libre.

Yurio asintió.

―Bien, te veré ahí.

Otabek alzó una ceja.

―No iré a República Checa solo para decirte dónde está Yuuri Katsuki.

Yurio hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

―Claro que no irás solo por eso.

―¿No?

―Claro que no. Tú irás conmigo a buscarlo.

Otabek se quedó boquiabierto. Había por lo menos una docena de razones por las que aquello no era para nada factible. Y se lo hubiera dicho, de no ser por aquella mirada de soldado que le dijo que la batalla ya estaba perdida antes de siquiera poder dar el primer paso.

―No puedo negarme, ¿verdad? ―Su tono bordeaba entre la diversión y la resignación, con tal vez un poco de irritación.

―No. Somos amigos, de todos modos. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Y bueno, ahí había terminado todo. Mejor comenzaba a reservar los pasajes para Chile desde ya.

.

―Yuuri ―llamó Viktor cansado de sus respuestas cortas―, si estás ocupado puedo llamar en otro momento.

Yuuri inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso mayor atención en la pantalla de su móvil.

―¡Lo siento, Viktor!

―¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Yuuri le comentó que traducía una canción, aunque evitó entrar en detalles sobre dónde la había escuchado, y por supuesto que no le iba a comentar el flechazo momentáneo que había tenido en el metro a mediodía.

―No sabía que escuchabas música en español. La buscaré para escucharla.

―No será necesario. Mira. ―Puso play en su laptop y la canción comenzó a escucharse.

Yuuri, que ya se sabía la canción de memoria, comenzó a cantarla en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de la mirada profunda que Viktor había posado en él.

― _¡Amazing!_ Ya la había escuchado, ¿sabes? La cantó un tipo ayer en el bar que suelo visitar. ―Lucas definitivamente se había lucido con su presentación de la noche anterior―. ¿Piensas patinarla en algún momento?

Yuuri ubicó el lápiz que estaba utilizando entre sus labios.

―Me gusta su ritmo, aunque es bastante larga como para patinarla como un programa de exhibición.

El corazón de Viktor aleteó de felicidad al escuchar aquello de parte de Yuuri. Si Yuuri estaba pensando en un programa de exhibición, significaba que competiría nuevamente, ¿verdad?

―Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, Yuuri. Siempre lo haces.

Yuuri sonrió en agradecimiento.

―Aunque aún estoy viendo qué significa, de todos modos.

Viktor parpadeó.

―¿No lo sabes?

Yuuri negó, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con el bolígrafo de pasta azul.

―Es difícil traducir del español…

―Me imagino ―rio Viktor recordando lo complicada que había estado Natalya cuando lo aprendía.

―Y por suerte que no tiene ninguna palabra chilena entre medio. Ahí sí que me daría un colapso.

Aquello hizo que Viktor pensara en algo que no había reparado hasta ese momento.

―¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa canción, Yuuri?

Él había conocido la canción gracias a Lucas, pero ¿por qué Yuuri estaba de pronto tan inmerso en todo lo referente al español? El día anterior, las dos veces en que lo había llamado, el chico le había comentado que estaba estudiando español, aunque él no había preguntado para qué hasta ese momento.

Yuuri le iba a responder, pero de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación, y dijeron algo que él no pudo entender. Luego de eso, Yuuri se despidió de él con una mirada de disculpa.

Yuuri suspiró mientras una oleada de culpa lo embargaba. Cada vez que intentaba contarle a Viktor que estaba en Chile en vez de Japón, algo los interrumpía. Definitivamente se lo diría al día siguiente, pensó mientras le iba a abrir la puerta a Javier para que este lo ayudara con su español.

Javier al final había sido a quien había acudido para aprobar su examen. Entre él y Max lo habían estado ayudando, y Yuuri debía agradecer que tuvieran dotes de enseñanza, porque vaya que había salido duro para aprender, aunque cualquiera sería igual si tuviera que absorber todo en menos de una semana.

―Déjame adivinar, estabas hablando con Nikiforov, ¿verdad? ―habló el chileno ni bien puso un pie en la habitación. Yuuri asintió―. ¿Aún no le dices que estás en Chile?

―Nunca encuentro el momento.

Javier alzó una ceja.

―Eso de encontrar el momento es una farsa, ¿sabías? Si quieres decir algo, no es necesario buscar el momento idóneo. Tan solo lo dices y punto. Pero admite que tú no le quieres contar dónde estás.

Yuuri se rascó la frente con frustración.

―Se lo contaré mañana. Ahora ayúdame a estudiar.

Javier se encogió de hombros.

―Como quieras.

.

Pese a que originalmente el equipo masculino tendría libre hasta el miércoles, que sería cuando viajaría a República Checa para entrenar hasta el programa corto del viernes, Yakov había cambiado los planes a último minuto y tanto el equipo masculino como el femenino y el de parejas estaban subiéndose al avión ese martes a primera hora de la mañana.

Y Yurio estaba feliz con aquello (nótese el sarcasmo), sobre todo porque había terminado sentado junto a un Viktor que no había abandonado su sonrisa idiota desde que habían abordado.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado al mundo en esos días en que habían tenido mini vacaciones?

La sonrisa de Viktor era tan deslumbrante que hasta esperaba ver su cara larga de las semanas anteriores.

De todos modos, el viejo se mantenía en silencio, tarareando de vez en cuando una canción que él no conocía, y que no quería conocer, la verdad. Pero luego de que, diez minutos más tarde, la vieja numero dos (dígase Natalya) había comenzado también a tatarear la dichosa cancioncita, la curiosidad pudo con él.

Y así es como se había enterado de que Yuuri había sido quien había recomendado aquella canción. Luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, había incluso visto como Viktor había contactado al japonés por videollamada.

Ahí casi había sufrido el primer infarto del día.

El segundo llegó cuando Yuuri saludó de la forma más natural del mundo, aunque se podía ver unas bolsas en sus ojos. De lo que sabía Yurio, el Katsudon andaba por latino américa, y dado que era de mañana en Rusia al momento de abordar, suponía que por allá debía ser de madrugada. Por suerte que el ruso estaba demasiado emocionado hablando como para percatarse de la cara de cansancio que el otro traía a cuestas.

Durante la video llamada, Yuuri evitó mirarlo en casi todo momento. Yurio no comprendía por qué, si solo había mantenido su mirada asesina durante todo momento, y luego se había despedido con un «Nos vemos luego, Katsudon» que había sonado a condena a todas luces.

Natalya, sentada un asiento más atrás, solo había soltado una risita.

Al llegar al hotel en Ostrava ninguno había estado muy dispuesto a hacer vida social, así que Yurio se había dirigido rápidamente a su habitación. A ver si podía dormir un poco más antes de que Yakov lo convocara.

Viktor y Natalya, por su parte, luego de registrarse en la misma habitación (para sorpresa de varios), habían decidido salir a visitar la ciudad, sin poner atención a las miradas curiosas de los demás patinadores del equipo ruso. Los únicos que estaban en conocimiento del parentesco de ambos eran Yurio, Lilia, y Yakov, obviamente. Ambos hermanos eran demasiado herméticos respecto a su vida privada; una práctica a la que se había acostumbrado de pequeños.

―Vaya, vaya, me encuentro a los hermanos Nikiforov en las puertas del hotel.

Bueno, había una persona más que conocía acerca de su lazo.

―¡Chris!

Chris les guiñó un ojo.

― _Hallo mein freund._ ¿Listo para quedar en segundo lugar?

Viktor rio mientras abrazaba al suizo.

― _Mon ami._

― _In Ihren Träumen_ ―contestó Natalya con una sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba a uno de los brazos del rubio―. _Mein Bruder ist besser._

Lo siguiente fue una conversación que mezclaba tanto el francés como el alemán. Siempre era lo mismo con aquellos hermanos. Mientras Viktor le solía hablar en francés, Natalya lo hacía en alemán, y el suizo debía acomodarse a ambos idiomas, pues los otros dos se negaban a hablarle en inglés la mayoría de las veces.

―Debo admitir que me sorprendió que tú y Yuuri dejaran de entrenar juntos, Viktor ―habló Chris cuando ambos hermanos le dieron un respiro con sus charlas de alemán y francés, ya sentados en un restorán cercano al hotel.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó Nikiforov sonriente mientras bebía de su café―. Pensé que era lo que querías; que dejara de entrenar a Yuuri para que pudiera volver al hielo.

Chris frunció el ceño.

―Lo reconozco, pero tú no parecías dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

―Y tienes razón. Pero a veces las cosas no resultan como uno las tiene planificadas.

El ceño de Chris se acentuó más. A veces, Viktor Nikiforov era la persona más críptica del mundo entero. De todos modos, la conversación termino ahí, pues el suizo recibió una llamada, y su actitud cambió completamente.

Al verlo tan enfrascado en la conversación, tanto Natalya como Viktor se miraron, y supieron inmediatamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Así que Nikiforova solo se mordió el labio, intentando ocultar su sonrisa cuando Viktor se acercó sigilosamente al suizo y sin ningún reparo por estar en un lugar público, hizo su broma.

―¡CHRISSSS! ―Aquel grito había sido como el sonido de alguien al llegar al orgasmo.

Y la risa de Natalya se había desencadenado. Chris, que se había sobresaltado un poco ante tales palabras gritadas junto a su oído, tapó el micrófono con una mano mientras miraba al ruso con fastidio.

―Hey, Viktor, ¿puedes callarte?

―¡C-chris! ¡Me vengo! ―Esta vez fue Natalya quien continuó con la broma, mientras su hermano celebraba orgulloso.

Al suizo no lo quedó de otra que despedirse rápidamente, y luego colgar.

Ahí fue cuando ambos hermanos explotaron en carcajadas, sin importarles la gente que los miraba con extrañeza. Luego de cinco minutos, Chris, que se había mantenido cruzados de brazos, no tuvo de otra que unirse a la carcajada, sacándose los anteojos para secarse las lágrimas que se habían acumulado por la risa.

―Esto es por lo de Barcelona, ¿verdad?

―Definitivamente, _mon ami._

.

Al final, Yuuri, pese a haber hablado casi todos los días con Viktor, nunca encontró el momento para contarle de su nueva ubicación. Ni tampoco halló la manera de decirle que tampoco podría ver su presentación, debido a que los astros se habían alineado para que justamente ese viernes veintisiete de enero, mientras se iba a llevar a cabo la fase del SP en el campeonato europeo, el tuviera el examen de español para el que se había desvelado durante toda la semana.

Alguien allá arriba lo odiaba, definitivamente. Dadas las cuatro horas de diferencia que había entre Ostrava y Chile, el programa corto sería entre las 7:15 y 12:25. O sea… con suerte podría ver el inicio mientras iba a la universidad en metro. Pero ni hablar de la presentación de Viktor; a esa hora probablemente iba a estar tartamudeando frente al docente a cargo del curso, intentando salvar su nota del examen.

Lo peor de todo, era que su mala suerte no terminaba ahí, pues siguiendo la famosa ley de Murphy, todo lo que podía salir mal aquel viernes, ocurrió. Lo primero había sido el quedarse dormido (aunque era hasta esperable, considerando lo poco que había dormido aquella semana), seguido de que justamente ese día se había agotado el gas, así que había tenido que bañarse con agua fría (aunque no era para tanto, si estaban en verano).

Todo aquello podía pasarlo, de verdad, incluso el que se le haya cruzado un gato negro, pero definitivamente no podía creer la mala suerte que lo había embargado al llegar al metro. Dada la ubicación del departamento de Max, a Yuuri le servían dos líneas de metro para llegar al campus San Joaquín; línea 5 con estación en Santa Ana, y línea 1, en estación Moneda. Dada la cercanía, Yuuri como siempre se dirigió a metro Moneda, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se anunció, al llegar, que la línea se hallaba cerrada desde estación los Héroes hasta estación Universidad Católica. ¿La razón? Alguien no había hallado mejor manera para suicidarse que tirándose a las vías.

Yuuri se había querido tirar del pelo.

Y podrían llamarlo poco empático, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por aquel accidente. Estaba seguro de que había mejores maneras de suicidarse, y podía hablar con conocimiento de causa, viniendo del país con las tasas de suicidios más altas del mundo. Por lo menos en Japón eran más respetuosos hasta para eso.

Así que no le había quedado de otra que llamar desesperado a Max para que lo fuera a dejar a San Joaquín en auto, pues a esas alturas ni rezando llegaba utilizando transporte público.

Lo peor es que Sarina ni siquiera se había burlado de él.

―Me pasó en primer año, cuando iba a dar una prueba de bioquímica, así que no sabes lo mucho que te entiendo.

Luego de aquel inicio de su día, no podrían culpar a Yuuri por olvidar la presentación de Viktor, si con suerte había sido capaz de escribir correctamente sus datos en la hoja del examen.

.

La presentación de Yuri Plisetsky terminó con una ola de aplausos, mientras diferentes figuras de gatos caían a la pista de hielo. Mientras se apresuraban sacarlos, Yurio se dirigió a la salida, donde Viktor esperaba su momento para ingresar.

―Buena rutina, Yurio. ―No había estado a la misma altura que la del _grand Prix final,_ pero estaba claro que Yurio deseaba ganar con aquello, tanto como deseaba ganarlo él.

Porque por muy pentacampeón del mundo que fuera, y por mucho que hubiese estado alejado de las pistas el año pasado, él patinaba para ganar. El problema era, y era algo que había conversado con su hermana la semana anterior, que este año había estado completamente desconcentrado en las prácticas, así que por primera vez no sabía qué iba a resultar de todo aquello.

―Suerte, viejo.

Y puede que quizás la necesitara.

―Vitya, solo debes hacerlo como en los últimos entrenamientos ―le dijo Yakov.

Y ojalá que fuera como en los últimos entrenamientos, porque o si no estaba seguro de que terminaría último en la tabla de posiciones.

Natalya, ubicada a un costado de Yakov, volteó los ojos y apretó la mano de su hermano.

―Vas a arrasar con todos. No te preocupes.

Y Viktor dejó de preocuparse.

Y mientras Yurio veía junto a Lilia su puntaje, Viktor se ubicó en el centro de la pista, para dar inicio a su programa corto.

Antes de comenzar, en su cabeza solo había lugar para una cosa: Yuuri.

Aproximadamente dos minutos después, Viktor respiraba agitado, mientras veía como la gente vitoreaba a su alrededor.

Se había desconectado completamente. Su cuerpo se había movido prácticamente solo, mientras él patinaba como lo había hecho siempre. No, no como lo había hecho siempre. Esta vez había patinado dejando el corazón en la pista. Corazón del cual, cada una de sus partes, estaban dirigidas a solo una persona.

Al salir de la pista, fue recibido por un Yakov orgulloso, y por su hermana, que no pudo evitar soltar un gritito emocionado ante su rutina.

Y en ese momento, él se preguntó por qué no la había invitado antes a alguno de sus campeonatos. Natalya era una mujer muy ocupada, por lo que habían sido pocas las veces en las que había asistido a sus competencias.

―Y tú nunca me habías pedido que te acompañara ―le había dicho la mujer la noche anterior.

Y era verdad. Viktor nunca había esperado ver a su hermana entre el público, aunque puede que algunas veces lo hubiera necesitado, y, por ende, nunca se lo había pedido.

Ahora, al sentir los brazos de ella cobijándolo, se dio cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor tener a alguien que te recibiera con un abrazo al salir de la pista.

Natalya también lo acompañó al _Kiss and cry_ para ver el puntaje que tuvo su presentación.

Había arrasado.

Su hermana emocionada, lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos y le besó cortamente los labios, en un beso tierno que muchas veces habían compartido a lo largo de los años. Eleni, su madre, había estado acostumbrada a darles esas muestras de cariño, y luego de su muerte, Viktor había sido el encargado de hace perdurar esa tradición con su hermana.

El mayor de los Nikiforov rio luego del beso, para abrazar a su hermana emocionado.

Pese a que aún faltaba el programa libre, aquello se sentía tremendamente bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que había disfrutado realmente al patinar. No había intentado sorprender a nadie, solo había patinado para sí mismo.

Y pese que su intención no había sido sorprender, el mundo se mostró sorprendido, aunque no por la rutina, sino que por el beso que hubo compartido junto a Natalya Selezneva.

Y en especial tres personas, no se habían mostrado felices ante aquello.

En San Petersburgo, Lucas, que se hallaba en el living de su casa viendo la competencia, apretó sus manos al ver como Natalya besaba a otro hombre; y no cualquier hombre, sino que el hombre al que había considerado su amigo durante esos últimos días.

En Santiago de Chile, específicamente en los sillones de la escuela de enfermería, dos mujeres miraban la pantalla del celular con ansias asesinas.

―Sam ―llamó Sarina mientras guardaba su celular en uno de sus bolsillos―, no le diremos a Yuuri sobre esto. Al menos no por ahora. ―Y Samantha se había mostrado de acuerdo.

Yuuri por su parte, en ese mismo momento, sentía que era llamado por el docente para presentar su examen oral.

En Ostrava, Viktor, ajeno a todos los enredos que aquel beso inocente provocaría, se preguntó si Yuuri había visto su rutina, y si se había dado cuenta que había sido dirigida a él.

.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

Hallo mein freund: Hola mi amigo

Mon ami: mi amigo.

In Ihren Träumen: En tus sueños.

Mein Bruder ist besser: mi hermano es mejor.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Pelluco hace referencia a un personaje de una famosa teleserie chilena, llamada "amores de mercado". Pedro "Pelluco" Solís García, uno de los protagonistas, interpretado por Alvaro Rudolphy, tenía la costumbre de decirle "Mi reina" a su interés amoroso.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hay poquitas aclaraciones porque quiero publicar rápido. Lamento mucho la frecuencia tan lenta en que actualizo esta historia, pero de verdad ando corta de tiempo, ahora que empecé los turnos. Ahora dentro de unas horas tengo turno de noche, y seré interrogada, así que tendré que estudiar xD.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que ninguna escena haya resultado muy forzada.

Uff, hay tantas curiosidades que quiero contarles… pero no terminaría nunca.

Como siempre las invito al grupo "Las cuchillas locas" y a leer mis otras historias. Hay una especial para el pavo real de Viktor, y hay ciertos guiños a DEAD.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I.- Me sigo creyendo Yato.**

 **II.- Pau, una amiga, ahora me llama Pavlina, por el nombre del pavo real xD**

 **III.- Debería estar estudiando sobre las diferencias de una cirugía de Hartmann, una de Miles, y los efectos adversos de una gastrectomía total, y de un whipple, peo en cambio estoy acá.**

 **IV.- Ayer mi enfermera guía estaba en una reunión, así que yo tuve que hacerme cargo de las salas mientras ella no estaba. Y hacer todas las curaciones. Por suerte no se complicó ningún paciente.**

 **.**

 **.**


	18. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV: Cuando Yuuri se da cuenta que es un idiota.**

* * *

Sarina se paseaba como león enjaulado por la sala de estar, y Javier se estaba preguntando por vigésima vez si aquella mujer era normal.

―¿Puedes dejar de moverte?

―¿Puedes creer que lo besó? ―cuestionó a su vez la mujer, sin poner mucha atención a Subercaseaux―. Le dio un beso en la boca, ¡frente a todos los presentes!

Javier alzó la ceja, definitivamente sintiendo que se había perdido una parte de la conversación. Se hizo para adelante, de pronto interesado en el enojo de la mujer.

―¿Viste a Max besuqueándose con alguien? ―Aquello le causaba bastante gracia, la verdad―. No deberías estar celosa, cuando entre ustedes ya no hay nada.

Sarina se detuvo a medio camino, alzando una ceja ante lo dicho por Javier.

―¡No estoy celosa! ¿Y por qué apareció Max en la conversación?

―¿No te referías a él? Bueno, entonces viste a Renato con su novia, ¿verdad?

Sarina abrió la boca, ofendida.

―¡Tampoco es por eso! ―Javier pudo ver las piezas de su cerebro encajar―. Espera… ¿Renato tiene novia?

―¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Por un momento, Javier puso ver como Sarina se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos, para luego agitar la cabeza y mirar a su amigo con expresión asesina.

―¡No seas así!

El aludido solo volteó los ojos.

―Por la chucha, Sarina. Solo quiero saber qué demonios pasó.

―Mira. ―Sam, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, le mostró su móvil, donde un video se estaba reproduciendo.

Luego de verlo, Javier alzó una ceja.

―Ah, ahora entiendo.

Sarina, que se había sentado junto a él para mirar el video, hizo un gesto de fastidio.

―¿Viste como ella prácticamente se le tiró?

―Pero ¿cuál es el problema al fin y al cabo? Sarina… no me digas que se te dio vuelta el paraguas y ahora te gustan las chicas. No _podí_ estar celosa, si ni siquiera conoces a la tipa.

Javier ya no sabía hasta qué punto estaba diciendo las cosas en serio, pero debía admitir que era demasiado divertido ver las expresiones pasar por el rostro de la mujer, sobre todo cuando este era tan expresivo.

Sarina balbuceó un par de incoherencias antes de tirarle un almohadón que conectó directo en su cara.

―Chucha, y se supone que hemos evolucionado ―comentó Javier con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de quien había decidido, sabiamente, dejar de intentar explicarse.

Fue Sam, finalmente, la que se metió en la conversación, y le explicó todo a Javier; que aquella tipa salía besando a Viktor Nikiforov era la misma chica con la que había hablado Sarina días atrás, cuando había contestado el celular del hermano. Sam, también bastante molesta con todo, le comentó que encontraba insólito que Viktor siguiera llamando a Yuuri, cuando este ya tenía una pareja.

―Que se den un beso no significa que sean pareja, par de ingenuas. ―De hecho, se podían hacer muchas cosas sin que la otra persona fuera siquiera alguien conocido, mencionó, además.

Sarina, a su lado, volteó los ojos, negándose siquiera a mirar al remedo de ser humano que tenía sentado al lado.

―Estuve investigando a la tipa esta ―comenzó Sam, captando la atención de ambos―. Se llama Natalya Selezneva. Es modelo, y ha sido relacionada sentimentalmente con Viktor desde hace años. La prensa rusa los adora, e incluso hubo un tiempo en que se hablaba de una supuesta boda llevada a cabo en secreto.

―Espera, espera ―interrumpió Javier, que al parecer solo había escuchado la primera parte de todo―, ¿Lucas se estuvo tirando a una modelo? Wow, mis respetos.

―¡Pero weón! ¿Es que acaso es lo único que importa?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Es lo que parece más relevante de todo lo que me han contado.

―No, weón ―le rectificó Sarina furiosa mientras se paraba y lo miraba desde arriba―, lo relevante es que esta mina, mientras le menea el poto a mi hermano, anda con Viktor, con Viktor poh weón. Pobre Yuuri, ¡por la chucha!

Ah bueno, en ese caso tenía más sentido, pensó Javier. Todos sabían que algo había pasado entre Yuuri y su entrenador, aunque claro, nadie lo mencionaba directamente.

―Ya, okay. ¿Y qué harán? ―cuestionó cruzado de brazos, captando la atención de ambas mujeres―. ¿Van a sacarse una foto besando a Yuuri o algo parecido y luego la subirán a internet?

Sarina, que había vuelto a caminar como león enjaulado, se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera considerando aquella opción.

―No… ―sonaba dudosa, de todos modos―, eso sería raro.

―Yo podría hacerlo ―dijo Sam en cambio―. Ganas no me faltan.

Y Javier le creyó, dada la decisión en sus ojos grises, y la molestia que todo su ser desprendía.

―No podemos hacer eso, Sam. ―Sarina tomó asiento nuevamente, mirando a su amiga con expresión seria―. Sería como caer en el mismo juego que ellos.

Sam elevó una ceja.

―Pensé que te parecería buena idea.

Sarina se rascó detrás de la oreja.

―Sería problemático. Tendríamos que explicarle a Yuuri todo. Sabes que es capaz de no volver a hablarnos si lo atacamos así como así.

―Sí, tienes razón. Y Yuuri no puede enterarse de esto.

Ante aquello, Javier no fue capaz de retener la carcajada.

―¿No creen que están exagerando? Fue solo un beso, y sin lengua, además. Un beso no significa nada.

―Con lengua o sin ella igual es importante, Javier.

El hombre de ojos azules volteó los ojos.

―Sarina, por la chucha, fue solo un _piquito_.

―Javier, por la chucha. Los besos sí son importantes. Hay prostitutas que solo destinan los besos para sus parejas.

Javier tuvo que concederle aquello. Lo había comprobado de primera mano.

―Pero en otros casos, en muchos otros, son insignificantes.

Sarina abrió la boca para rebatir, pero él no la dejó. La tomó de la nuca y estampó sus labios con los de ella. La liberó segundos después, y se quedó a escasos centímetros.

―¿Viste? ―susurró mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella―, un beso no siempre debe significar algo. ―Y la volvió a besar, como para dejar claro su punto.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la puerta que se había abierto, ni de las tres personas que estaban presenciando la escena parados en el umbral.

Yuuri no entendía. ¿Qué hacía Javier besando a Sarina? ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo?! El beso se estaba alargando más de lo políticamente correcto, y Yuuri se preguntó (en una pequeña parte de su cerebro) si aquel beso sería con lengua (de verdad, una muy pequeña parte de su cerebro).

El carraspeo de Erika hizo que ambos se separaran y los miraran. Yuuri pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y quiso escapar de aquello.

Max, por su parte, miró a Sarina y Javier con rostro inexpresivo. Luego, entró sin decir una palabra, dejó las bolsas de las compras en la mesa del comedor, y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo último que se sintió fue un portazo que hizo que Sarina se sobresaltara.

Yuuri sintió que Erika lo tomaba del brazo y sin ninguna amabilidad lo arrastraba a la cocina, olvidando incluso que para ella las cocinas eran terreno vetado.

Ahí fue cuando Sarina reaccionó.

La mujer se alejó lo más posible de Javier, y se levantó, diciendo que iría al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Javier soltó una carcajada desvergonzada ante aquello, aunque se detuvo cuando notó la mirada de Sam sobre él.

―¿Era eso necesario?

Javier se encogió de hombros, mientras desviaba la mirada.

―Tan solo fue un beso.

Sam estrechó los ojos.

―Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Max.

Yuuri y Erika, desde la cocina vieron a Javier dirigirse a la habitación de Maximiliano, y entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Acá va a correr sangre ―comentó Erika con cara de circunstancias.

Sarina, que en ese momento salía del baño, aprovechó de ponerse detrás de la puerta, para escuchar la conversación. Yuuri y Erika, por su parte, no eran tan osados, así que solo hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado, Yuuri dirigiéndose a su habitación para contestar una llamada entrante de Viktor, y Erika yendo donde estaba Samantha (y quizás escapar de la casa; los ambientes tensos no eran lo suyo).

.

―¡Yuuri! ―dijo Viktor cuando le contestó la video llamada.

Yuuri inconscientemente sonrió al verlo. Estaba feliz por haber pasado su examen de español, y ver a Viktor lo ponía aun de mejor humor. Aunque claro, estaba la pequeña espina de arrepentimiento por no haber podido ver su programa corto, aunque estaba claro que vería la repetición apenas pudiera, y así se lo dijo a Viktor cuando este se lo preguntó.

Viktor debía admitir que se había sentido un tanto decepcionado cuando Yuuri le dijo aquello, pero consideró que estaba tan feliz por su desempeño luego de su descanso de un año, que no quiso inmiscuirse en lo que había hecho que Yuuri no viera su presentación.

Así que hablaron de cualquier cosa, ambos sintiéndose al lado del otro, aunque los separaran miles de kilómetros.

Yuuri le comentó que comería katsudon (aunque no le dijo el motivo) y Viktor le dijo que él deseaba poder comerlo en algún lugar de República Checa.

Aunque claro, Viktor prefirió omitir el hecho de que quizás comería katsudon muy pronto, cuando visitara a Yuuri a su casa en Japón; esta visita era una sorpresa, después de todo.

―¿Al final lograste traducir la canción? ―cuestionó Viktor cuando recordó la canción en la que Yuuri había estado centrado durante esos días.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, comentándole que había estado muy ocupado. Viktor supuso que aquello había sido el motivo porque no viera su presentación, e internamente lo perdonó.

―Me pregunto si la patinarás en algún momento.

Yuuri soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Patinarla implicada tácitamente hacerlo en alguna competencia, y él aún estaba meditando aquello.

—Definitivamente deberías patinar esa canción algún día, Yuuri ―agregó Viktor al ver que Yuuri se mantenía dudoso respecto a su decisión.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación, y Yuuri se tuvo que despedir.

Viktor, en el hotel, suspiró.

Era de cierta manera frustrante que Yuuri siempre tuviera que hacer algo más. Durante esos días mentiría si dijera que había podido hablar con el japonés más de media hora seguida.

Pero bueno, se dijo, iba a poder hablar con él apropiadamente cuando pudiera visitarlo en Japón.

Yuuri, por su parte, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Erika.

—Max dice que debes ir a ayudar. ―Y el asunto es que su presencia sí que era necesaria, pues él era el único que sabía cómo demonios se cocinaba el katsudon.

Cuando llegó a la cocina solo Sam y Max estaban en ella.

―¿Y Javier?

Ninguno le respondió en ese momento, pero Erika le diría después que el hombre se había marchado molesto luego de hablar con Max, y que Sarina había salido tras él.

Max se mantenía igual de calmado que siempre, aunque su rostro estaba más serio, y solo contestaba escuetamente a lo que se le preguntaba.

El katsudon (preparación que era para celebrar que él hubiese pasado su examen de español) no había resultado en un desastre (gracias al cielo) y cuando Sarina y Javier habían regresado una hora y meda después, el ambiente ya había vuelto a ser el distendido de siempre, y Yuuri y Erika lo agradecían.

.

Al día siguiente se llegó al acuerdo tácito de que no habría entrenamiento, al menos no cuando el campeonato europeo estuviera siendo transmitido. Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a perderse nuevamente aquello.

Aparte que, muy en el fondo, Yuuri sentía curiosidad sobre los programas que Viktor tuvo que preparar en tan poco tiempo. De cierta manera, ya estaba evaluando a Viktor como un rival a futuro, un rival fuerte. Porque por primera vez, inconscientemente sabía que podía dar la pelea, que, de seguir compitiendo, tenía chances de meterse en alguno de los primeros puestos.

Sergey se dio cuenta de ello, y mientras Yuuri estaba sentado sobre la banca, esperando que la señal cargara, se acercó hasta él.

—Analiza cada uno de sus movimientos, muchacho.

Y Yuuri asintió. De cierta manera, ni siquiera la decisión había sido tomada, pero parecía ya obvio que él iría al _four continents._

Sarina durante ese tiempo se mantuvo a su lado, aunque en un mutismo poco característico en ella. De todos modos, Yuuri no quería ni preguntar. Como testigo de la escena del día anterior, prefería no abrir siquiera la boca. Ni Erika ni él habían entendido todo aquello, pero parecía haberse arreglado, luego de que Javier y Sarina hubiesen vuelto de dónde fuera que se hubiesen metido. Lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo era un misterio, como también lo era la conversación que Javier y Max habían sostenido antes de que el primero se marchara molesto. Ninguno había tenido el valor suficiente para husmear; solo Sarina, pero ella también se había preferido mantener en silencio.

―Oye ―dijo la mujer en cierto momento―, vamos a verlo mejor en la televisión que hay en la sala de descanso.

Y así lo hizo, y todos los que estaban en ese momento en el centro de patinaje fueron a verlo con ellos, cada uno para animar a su manera a sus patinadores favoritos.

.

Yuri Plisetsky miró su móvil con irritación. Otabek estaba dentro del público, pero se negaba a encontrarse con él hasta que finalizaran las presentaciones de los programas libres.

Gruñó.

Ni siquiera las amenazas habían sido útiles. De hecho, cuando él, muy seguro de sí mismo, le había dicho al kazajo que se convertiría en presidente de Rusia solo para invadir su país, este había tenido el descaro de reírse. ¡De él! Era imperdonable, definitivamente.

―¡Yurio!, te veo desconcentrado.

Gruñó aún más cuando notó a Viktor acercándose a dónde él estaba. Claro, pensó, ahora que se había asegurado un lugar en el podio (su puntaje había superado con ventaja a todos los demás), Viktor había vuelto a su habitual sonrisa y actitud relajada. Actitud que le caía como patada en el estómago, si debía ser sincero.

―Desaparece, viejo.

Sin embargo, Viktor hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

―¿Evaluando a la competencia? ―preguntó el mayor mientras Emil Nekola patinaba su programa libre.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

Luego de Emil venía el italiano que era amigo de él, luego Giacometti y él, siendo el último en presentarse Viktor.

Yurio la verdad no estaba poniendo el cien por ciento de su parte en aquel campeonato. No porque no le importara, sino que porque estaba seguro de que sacaría algún lugar en el podio. Obviamente quería el oro, pero de cierta manera, solo quería que llegara el mundial, en el cual pudiera enfrentarse nuevamente al Katsudon. Aunque para eso tenía que encontrarlo primero. Y por ello que era tan importante la ayuda de Otabek.

Volvió a gruñir, molesto por lo porfiado que era su amigo kazajo.

―Andas de peor humor que de costumbre, ¿eh?

Yuri volteó los ojos. Viktor definitivamente era un asco leyendo ambientes.

―¿No tienes a un cerdo al que llamar? ―preguntó, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Viktor le devolvió la mirada, antes de parpadear dos veces y esbozar su típica sonrisa de corazón.

―De hecho, sí. Gracias por recordármelo, Yurio.

―Que no me digas así ―musitó con hastío, pero, de todos modos, Viktor ya se había ido.

.

Luego de veinte minutos en que habían estado buscando como locos un cable HDMI y en que habían tenido que ir a conseguirse uno con el vecino, finalmente estaban viendo la competencia en la tele, aunque se habían perdido de algunos competidores. Lo bueno era que ni Viktor ni Yurio se presentaban aún, así que estaba bien para él.

― _Qué mal_ ―comentó Renato mientras daban el puntaje de Emil Nekola―, _su presentación fue buena, pero no creo que le alcance para posicionarse entre los tres primeros lugares._

Todos en el lugar estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Yuuri, que, pese a que aún no entendía a cabalidad el idioma, ciertamente luego de una semana de estudio intensivo junto a Javier ya no necesitaba que hablaran en inglés en todo momento.

― _De todos modos_ ―añadió Ignacio ―, _ahora se estarían decidiendo más bien el segundo y tercer lugar. Quedó demasiado claro luego de ayer que el oro será para Nikiforov._

― _No es sorpresa de todos modos_ ―estuvo de acuerdo Renato―, _Plisetsky es bueno, pero aún no lo suficiente para derribar a la leyenda que es Viktor Nikiforov._

Lo peor ―y que lo perdonara Yurio por eso― es que tenían razón. No había visto la presentación del día anterior, pero era demasiado obvio que con Viktor Nikiforov en la pista era mucho más difícil el ascenso al oro. Sería mucho más difícil para él, en caso de que quisiera volver, poder hacerse con el oro compitiendo contra Viktor. No a menos con sus saltos actuales; no si su flip cuádruple aún no salía a la perfección.

Bien, ahora quizás se odiaba un poquito por haberse negado a realizar aquel salto. El sentimentalismo había podido con él, y se había negado a hacer ese salto sin Viktor a su lado. Y ahora en que estaba pensando seriamente en volver, aquella decisión le estaba pasando la cuenta.

El sonido de su celular hizo acto de presencia, y al menos veinte pares de ojos lo miraron de mala manera.

Se disculpó y salió de la habitación para contestar, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Era Viktor.

―¡Yuuri!

―¡Viktor! ¿Tú no deberías estarte preparando para tu presentación?

Viktor pensó que sí; que en efecto eso debería hacer, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que Yakov en cualquier momento sufriría un infarto del puro enojo.

—De todos modos ―comenzó Viktor―, Yuuri, ¿vas a ver mi presentación?

—¡Claro que sí! ―Y aquello definitivamente no podía ser puesto en duda.

― _¡Amazing!_ ―Viktor esbozó como siempre su sonrisa corazonada, que hizo que inevitablemente Yuuri también sonriera.

Yuuri abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero la voz malhumorada de Yurio se hizo presente.

―¡Viejo! Deja de hablar por teléfono y ven para acá, que Yakov te está buscando.

Yuuri sonrió de manera nerviosa cuando escuchó a Viktor suspirar, y luego retomar su sonrisa habitual.

―¡Yurio, ven a saludar a Yuuri!

―¿El cerdo? ―la voz de Yurio sonaba incrédula―, ¿me estás diciendo que Yakov está al borde del colapso y tú estás acá hablando con ese katsudon?

—Hola, Yurio —saludó él cuando estuvo dentro de su campo de visión.

Yurio solo lo miró con su típica expresión malhumorada, y luego suspiró antes de dirigir su atención a Viktor nuevamente.

―Tienes dos minutos. Te cubriré diciéndole a Yakov que estabas en los servicios con diarrea.

Yuuri se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello, y Viktor miró a Yurio con un poco de fastidio.

―¿Es necesario que menciones la diarrea?

―Es eso o nada, viejo. ―Luego se marchó.

―Creo que es mejor que regreses, Viktor ―dijo Yuuri cuando Viktor se quedó solo.

―Sí, pero antes… ―Se armó de valor―. Yuuri, no apartes tu vista de mí.

Yuuri se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, que eran un reflejo de lo que él le decía antes de cada presentación.

Sonrió, sintiendo una calidez en su corazón ante la mirada decidida de Viktor.

―No tenía contemplado hacerlo.

Porque una cosa estaba clara: Yuuri era incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

.

―¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien? ―preguntó Silvana antes de que fueran llamados para abordar el avión.

Estaban en el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo, esperando el avión en que Silvana y Bruno regresarían a Chile.

Durante esos días no habían podido sonsacarle mucho a Yakov Feltsman, y, dado que este estaba en República Checa, en el campeonato europeo, no vieron razón para seguir en Rusia, no cuando ambos tenían trabajos, y un hijo adolescente al cual no podían dejar siempre al cuidado de su hermana mayor.

―¡Claro que sí, mamá! Llevo casi un año en esta ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

―Sí, pero…

―Lo que quiere decir tu mamá es que has estado con una cara de funeral desde ayer en la tarde. Nos preocupas, Lucas.

Lucas maldijo mentalmente.

Aunque había tenido la esperanza de que aquello pasara desapercibido, era obvio que sus padres eran expertos en notar cuando algo no andaba bien.

―Estoy bien, de verdad.

―Claro ―se mofó Silvana―, y yo sigo siendo virgen.

Lucas se encogió de hombros.

―No me molesta ser hijo del espíritu santo, la verdad.

Bruno elevó una ceja.

―Te puedo asegurar que no eres hijo del espíritu santo.

Lucas hizo una mueca.

―Por favor, no quiero tener la imagen mental de ustedes dos tirando, así que dejemos la conversación hasta acá, ¿les parece?

Silvana blanqueó los ojos.

―Tan exagerado que saliste, si el sexo es lo más normal del mundo.

―Claro que es normal; en todos los demás, menos ustedes. Entiendan, para un hijo sus padres son asexuales. Punto.

Bruno y Silvana se miraron como diciéndose "asexuales, sí como no", pero solo negaron con la cabeza y lo dejaron pasar.

De todos modos, aquello había servido para distraer, y ya cuando ambos quisieron seguir interrogando a su hijo, se avisó que debían abordar. Así que el tiempo restante lo utilizaron en despedirse apropiadamente de su hijo mayor, o, mejor dicho, Bruno solo le dio un breve abrazo a Lucas, antes de que Silvana acaparara todo el espacio.

―Cuídate, ¿ya? Te llamaré apenas pisemos suelo chileno.

Lucas se rascó la cabeza distraídamente.

―¿De verdad te preocupas más por mí? Weón, van a estar en un avión. ¿Saben todas las cosas que pueden salir mal? En una de esas terminan como Camiroaga.

Su padre volteó los ojos.

―De verdad, tus ánimos son bastante esperanzadores.

Luego de que sus padres abordaran el avión, Lucas se quedó mirando por el cristal, esperando que iniciara el vuelo.

Podría decir de forma bribona que era un alivio que sus padres al fin se fueran y dejaran de hincharle las bolas, pero la verdad era que ya los estaba extrañando, y deseaba ahora más que nunca terminar al fin su internado y largarse definitivamente de Rusia. No tenía nada que lo mantuviera en ese lugar.

Su celular sonó, y él, sin siquiera mirar la pantalla ya sabía quién era.

Natalya lo había estado llamando constantemente durante ese día, y él se había negado completamente a hablar con ella.

Estaba molesto, bastante en realidad. Y por supuesto que era por el beso que había sido transmitido ayer por televisión. Por último, le hubiese advertido que estaba saliendo con Viktor Nikiforov, para al menos no ilusionarse y pensar que podría salir algo bonito de todo aquello. Pero ella había besado públicamente a Viktor, y eso había sido una confirmación de una relación que se venía sospechando desde hace años (aunque él, al no conocer el apellido de Natalya, no podría haberlo sabido), y él no estaba para ser segundo plato de nadie, ni el "patas negras", así que lo mejor sería hacerse a un lado, antes de terminar más dañado.

Esperó hasta que la llamada terminó, pero inmediatamente comenzó otra.

Lucas suspiró, hastiado, y tomó la decisión de contestar y cortar todo en ese mismo momento.

Había pensado en juntarse con Natalya para comunicarle su decisión de no volver a verla, pero ya la oportunidad se le estaba presentando, y él no la desaprovecharía, aunque fuera "poco hombre" por cortar algo por medio de una llamada telefónica.

―¿Sí?―contestó, sin un ápice de emoción en la voz.

―¿Lucas? ―La voz de Natalya sonaba tan animada como de costumbre.

Lucas hizo un sonido afirmativo, maldiciendo a las mariposas que habían comenzado a hacer fiesta en su abdomen.

«Es indigestión» se dijo porfiadamente.

―Oye, te he llamado varias veces, pero me daba ocupado.

―Ah, es que estaba despidiendo a mis padres, y no puse atención al móvil. ―Y parte de ello era verdad. No iba a andar pendiente del móvil con sus padres a punto de marcharse. Claro que no.

―¿Se fueron? Qué mal. ―Natalya parecía sincera al decir aquello―. Conocí a tu madre el otro día. Fui a buscarte al departamento y ella me atendió.

Lucas hizo otro sonido afirmativo. Su madre le había comentado de ello.

―Oye, yo ahora estoy en el extranjero, pero podríamos vernos cuando vuelva, ¿te parece?

Lucas apretó la mandíbula.

―Natalya, creo que lo mejor sería si dejamos de vernos.

―¿Eh? ―En Ostrava, Natalya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

―Lo que oíste. Esto no tiene razón de ser, y ambos lo sabemos. Yo en un mes más me marcho a mi hogar, y no tengo contemplado quedarme más tiempo por nadie. Y no creo que tú quieras seguirme, o estés dispuesta a visitarme de manera regular…

Natalya quiso gritarle que sí, que habría estado dispuesta a visitarlo las veces que hiciera falta. Total, la plata le sobraba.

―…así que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí, antes de que el distanciamiento sea difícil para nosotros.

Natalya apretó los dientes, y Lucas quiso tirarse del pelo, porque ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: aquello ya estaba siendo difícil.

―¿Sabes, Lucas? ―comenzó ella, con la voz algo tomada―, nunca pensé que serías alguien cobarde.

Lucas se encogió de hombros, y luego recordó que ella no podía ver su acción.

―Uno de los dos debe ser realista, y sabes que tengo razón.

Natalya ejerció más presión sobre su móvil.

―Que sea como quieras.

Y cortó.

En San Petersburgo Lucas guardó su móvil, diciéndose mil veces que había hecho lo correcto.

Es Ostrava, por otro lado, Natalya limpió con furia las lágrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin que ella quisiera. ¡Claro que no se iba a poner a llorar por un idiota mayúsculo como aquel! Pero las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, y ella se sentía cada vez más irritada por ello.

Viktor, que hasta hace unos minutos había estado viendo la presentación de Chris junto a ella, se extrañó al verla apartada, y peor, llorando.

―Tasha, ¿qué sucede?

Natalya solo terminó por limpiar su cara, y soltó una risa sin humor, mirándolo con los ojos acuosos y la nariz enrojecida.

―Nada, brat. Es solo que un tipo cortó conmigo antes de que yo pudiera mandarlo a volar.

Su expresión daba a entender que solo eso era lo que la molestaba, pero Viktor sabía la verdad. Su hermana no estaría así si fuera algo sin importancia. Viktor podía ser la persona menos empática del mundo, pero no con su hermana, no si había estado junto a ella más de veintitrés años. Pero no quería incomodarla, así que solo asintió, y le dio un breve abrazo consolador.

—Anda, ve al baño a limpiarte esa cara. —Y también para llorar tranquila, aunque aquello estaba implícito.

—Pero tu presentación…

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

—No es necesario que estés allá afuera para sentirme apoyado por ti. Además —su sonrisa de corazón hizo acto de presencia— no querrás que te vean toda fea con esa nariz y los mocos colgando, ¿verdad?

Natalya abrió la boca, incrédula ante aquel insulto, pero al final solo río, decidiendo que tenía razón. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que la fotografiaran con el maquillaje todo corrido. Claro que no. Ningún hombre valía salir mal en una foto.

Natalya emprendió camino hacia el baño bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, quien, mientras Yurio era anunciado para presentarse, pensó que machacaría al que se había atrevido a dejar así a su hermanita. Porque al verla llorar se había dado cuenta que aquel tipo era importante, o al menos lo era más que todos los novios que Natalya había tenido anteriormente.

.

Luego de la llamada de Viktor, Yuuri volvió rápidamente a la sala y se ubicó en su puesto, que, gracias al cielo (y a Sarina, también) nadie más había ocupado.

Desde ese momento se quedó como punto fijo frente al televisor, aguantándose incluso las ganas de orinar que le habían dado de pronto. Por ningún motivo se perdería la presentación de Yurio y la de Viktor, claro que no.

La presentación de Yurio fue sublime, a un nivel superior que la del Grand Prix final pasado. Aun así, había habido algunos errores técnicos, más que nada de limpieza al aterrizar los saltos, y aquello se había reflejado en su puntaje; alto, pero no lo suficiente si quería conseguir el oro contra Viktor. Y se requería una presentación realmente perfecta si se pretendía arrebatar el oro a la leyenda viviente, o que este cometiera algún error; pero era Viktor, así que probablemente su presentación sería perfecta, como siempre.

Mientras daban el puntaje de Yurio, fue el turno de Viktor de entrar al hielo. Mientras Viktor recibía algún consejo de Yakov, él se inclinó hacia adelante, atento.

Jorge y Renato, a su costado, sonrieron, mientras que Sarina solo volteaba los ojos, con cara de pocos amigos.

―Amargada ―dijo Jorge, pero la mujer ni siquiera se preocupó en responderle, solo le dirigió una mirada que decía que claramente no andaba de ánimos.

―Silencio. ―La voz de Yuuri se hizo notar fuerte y clara, y había sido dicho de manera tan demandante, que todos guardaron absoluto silencio.

Cuando Viktor finalmente se dirigió al centro de la pista para comenzar con su presentación, lo hizo envuelto en una ola de aplausos y vítores.

Yuuri estaba ansioso por conocer su programa, pues, aunque este ya había sido patinado durante el campeonato nacional de Rusia, al no haber puesto atención aquello, desconocía completamente de qué trataban los programas de ese año. De todos modos, Viktor le había dicho que no quitara sus ojos de él, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir rigurosamente con aquella tarea.

Unas notas comenzaron a tocarse por los parlantes, y Yuuri contuvo el aliento ante la canción que Viktor había elegido. Era bastante conocida, obvio, pero para él tenía un significado especial.

Había sido luego de la copa Rostelecom que Yuuri había manifestado su deseo de patinar esa canción en algún momento.

―¿ _Time to say goodbye? ―_ había cuestionado Viktor luego de un arduo día, en el que Yuuri había estado practicando sin descanso el flip cuádruple.

― _Con te partiró,_ en italiano ―había rectificado él mientras bebía de su botella―, es una de las canciones que sí o sí patinaré en algún momento.

Viktor había sonreído con ternura.

―Podrías haberla patinado como tu programa libre.

Yuuri, ya consciente de su decisión de retirarse luego de aquella temporada, había pensado que sí; tal vez lo debería haber hecho, pero que no pegaba mucho con el tema que había elegido, ni tampoco con la forma en que se quería marchar de las pistas.

―Quizás como un programa de exhibición… ―había agregado Viktor, que al parecer solo había seguido parte de sus pensamientos.

Yuuri había negado con una sonrisa.

―El de exhibición será el dueto, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de Viktor habían resplandecido por la emoción, y había soltado una carcajada de puro deleite.

―Los trajes ya están listos, así que de todos modos no te podías echar para atrás ―había comentado mientras estrechaba al japonés entre sus brazos.

Yuuri también había reído mientras correspondía al abrazo.

―No se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Renato y Sarina, que eran los que estaban más cercanos, oyeron el sollozo y vieron la lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla de Yuuri, pero como venía siendo costumbre, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una calidez que no había sentido desde hace ya casi dos meses atrás, cuando aún Viktor era alguien recurrente en su vida.

No lo podía creer.

Viktor estaba patinando una de las canciones que él más amaba en el mundo. Yuuri se negaba a creer que eso solo era una coincidencia. Viktor le había dicho que no apartara su vista de él, ¿verdad? Pues bien, Viktor no habría dicho aquello si no hubiera una razón importante detrás.

«La está patinando para mí» era lo que pensaba, y nadie podría hacer que abandonara aquella certeza.

Pero… ¿por qué?

 _¡Yuuri!_

Recordaba el tacto de los labios de Viktor contra los suyos, de aquellas contadas ocasiones en que habían compartido besos luego de la Copa China.

Yuuri había intentado no darles más importancia de la debida. Viktor era una persona bastante abierta y liberal, así que no podía ―se negaba a― creer que aquellos besos significaran algo más que una diversión. Ciertamente no había visto la devoción con la que Viktor lo había mirado, o quizás no había querido verlo, demasiado enfocado en mantener aquello en algo que no pasara de la relación de alumno-entrenador, y que los limites no se desdibujaran.

Pero los limites se habían difuminado, y prueba de ello había sido lo que había ocurrido la noche antes del programa libre en Barcelona.

―¿Cómo quieres que piense en volver cuando tú te retiras? ―le había gritado Viktor mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, buscando hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Escucha, Viktor… ―había pedido él, conciliador― ambos sabíamos que nuestros caminos tendrían que separarse.

―¿Y qué pasará con lo nuestro?

Yuuri había sentido un nudo en el estómago, y había tragado saliva, de pronto con la sensación de estar caminando sobre una finísima capa de hielo.

―Todo debe tener un final…

Ahora, dos meses después, se quería tirar de las mechas.

¡Habían estado hablando de cosas diferentes! Durante ese discurso ambos habían tenido cosas diferentes en su mente.

Él había interpretado "lo nuestro" como la relación alumno-entrenador que ambos habían mantenido, pero ahora se daba cuenta que quizás Viktor le había dado un significado más profundo. Un significado que en su idiotez y cobardía no había querido explorar ni admitir.

Miró el anillo en su mano derecha, y se maldijo por el gran hijo de perra que había sido.

Siempre había sido más.

Siempre.

Solo que él no había querido admitirlo.

Y Viktor se había jugado su última carta al día siguiente.

―¿En qué has pensado?

Aquel momento, cuando lo había tenido acorralado, había sido su oportunidad, y la había desperdiciado. Había dudado, y Viktor se había rendido, y había decidido seguir con su petición: acabar con aquel lazo que los unía.

Y ahora, mientras Viktor Nikiforov finalizaba su programa libre con ambas manos sobre su esternón, Yuuri sintió que la verdad le explotaba en la cara.

―Amo a Viktor Nikiforov.

Sarina lo miró con desinterés.

―Ya lo sé.

―Es que no lo entiendes. Estoy enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov.

Esta vez fue el turno de Renato de responder.

―Creo que eras el único que aún no se daba cuenta de ello.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Escena extra: Reflexiones de Sam**

Sam estaba encerrada en su habitación con el celular en la mano que transmitía el programa de Yuri Plisetsky, a la vez que en su ordenador husmeaba el video que había grabado hace algunas semanas.

En aquel video se podía apreciar a una pareja patinando tranquilamente mientras conversaban. El hombre pareciendo mucho más diestro que su acompañante en cuanto a patinaje, la cual parecía recién estar aprendiendo. La mujer tropezaba y caía, siendo sostenida de inmediato por su pareja antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el hielo, quedando encima de la fémina.

En el video se notaba perfectamente que el hombre se trataba de Yuuri y, si cortaba el video en el momento justo (antes de que Yuuri se levantara como si llevara un resorte integrado en el trasero), se podía inferir que estaba enseñándole a patinar a su querida novia.

Nadie, excepto los que habían sido testigos de todo, podría adivinar cómo habían ocurrido las cosas en verdad.

Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla de su móvil, donde Viktor comenzaba a patinar su programa libre. Al ver sus movimientos y la melancolía con la que estaban siendo realizados se podía adivinar que aquel hombre no estaba feliz.

¿Estaría de alguna manera esa rutina dirigida a Yuuri? ¿Lo estaría realmente? Aquella canción tan hermosa así lo daba a entender. Entonces, ¿por qué había besado el día anterior con Natalya Selezneva? ¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer?

Cuando terminó el programa, Sam volvió a dirigir su vista al video que estaba pausado en su computador, editado hasta la parte en la que Yuuri había caído sobre Erika.

¿Debería subirlo?

Si lo subía Yuuri de alguna manera podrá salir con la cabeza en alto de toda aquella situación, podría hacerle creer a Viktor Nikiforov de que no aquello no le afectaba.

Aun así, pensó mientras daban el puntaje de Nikiforov en la pantalla (ganador del oro, por supuesto), ¿no se merecía aquel sujeto el beneficio a la duda?

Una llamada entrante hizo que el video se viera cortado.

Contestó rápidamente, consciente de que era Sarina quien llamaba.

―Yuuri está enamorado de Viktor…

Sam volteó los ojos.

―Eso ya lo sabemos. ―O por lo menos tenían la sospecha.

Sarina hizo un sonido de exasperación desde la otra línea.

―Él ya sabe que está enamorado.

―Demonios… ¿justo ahora?

Justo ahora que descubrían que Nikiforov era un cretino resultaba que Yuuri se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado.

Genial.

Maravilloso.

―Justo ahora… ¿qué? Sam, por la chucha, ¿qué ibas a hacer?

Sam minimizó el programa en su computador. Para alejar la tentación, se dijo.

―Nada.

―Ya. ―Sarina no parecía para nada convencida―. El plan es el mismo. Yuuri no puede ver el video.

Y Samantha estuvo de acuerdo.

Y decidió otra cosa cuando Sarina cortó: le daría el beneficio de la duda a Viktor Nikiforov.

―Más te vale no arruinarlo, ruso idiota.

Porque si se metían con Yuuri, el club inmediatamente respondería.

.

.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Camiroaga se refiere a Felipe Camiroaga, conductor televisivo que falleció en septiembre de 2011 durante un vuelo al archipiélago de Juan Fernández. El avión en el que viajaba el equipo (para ayudar en obras luego del tsunami del 2010) nunca llegó a la isla, y días después se encontraron restos del avión y de algunos ocupantes.

En uno de los primeros capítulos, Yuuri menciona algo de unos muchos abrazos y unos cuantos besos… pues bien, ya sabemos a qué se refería.

De cierta manera, Yuuri acaba de dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia los lectores, o más bien, acaba de darse cuenta de ellos a medida que ustedes también lo hacían.

Técnicamente, los besos de Javier y Sarina fueron dos… y sí, esos eran. ¿Vieron? No fueron ni Max ni Renato (esto va para las chicas del grupo de Facebook), yo no soy tan predecible.

Es un misterio el por qué Max se molestó, o sea, es un misterio para ustedes, al igual que lo conversaron Max y Javier, y Javer y Sarina. Que conste que por un pequeño instante consideré en ponerlo como parte del cap, pero naah.

* * *

 **Comentarios de autora:**

Necesitoooo desesperadamente conocer sus opiniones respecto al cap. Fue un capítulo que me costó bastante, desde la elección del cap hasta cómo iba a abordarse la escena. Espero que les haya gustado.

Me disculpo por el grosero retraso, pero bueno, ya saben que estoy en internado, y joder que es difícil intentar ordenar las ideas. Odio con toda mi alma los turnos de noche, de hecho, ahora ando saliente de noche y no he dormido nada como en más de 24 horas, pero no podría quedarme sin publicar, simplemente no. También el cap fue cortito, pero creo que quedó donde debía quedar xD. Espero poder empezar a realizar caps de aproximadamente esta misma cantidad de palabras y demorar un poquito menos. Es curioso que actualice Pavlin regularmente, pero bueh, que en Pavlin son muchas menos palabras.

Por cierto, hay grupo de whatsapp, así que si quieren ingresar pueden enviar su numero por mensaje privado, o solicitar el link. También pueden entrar al grupo de Facebook: "Las cuchillas locas", ahí suelo subir spoilers y cosas por el estilo.

Díganme que les gustó la canción, por favor. Estuve bastante tiempo pensado en eso y todo.

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I.- Me sigo creyendo Yato, así que dejen muchos reviews! Su diosa lo ordena! (?)**

 **II.- Creo que estoy más inspirada cuando ando privada de sueño, lamentablemente eso es malo para la salud, y sobre todo para mí que estoy haciendo turnos de doce horas.**

 **III.- Tuve de paciente a una chica (llamémosla Cole, por coledocolitiasis, cálculos en las vías biliares) que es Otaku, y se leyó mis historias durante su estadía en el hospital, razón por la cual se ganó mi amor infinito. Estuvo cerca de una semana hospitalizada, así que hizo esos días más divertidos, y definitivamente se convirtió en mi paciente favorita.**

 **IV.- Contrario a lo de arriba, hace unos días tuve ganas de mandar a la mierda a un paciente. No sé cómo me aguanté todo lo que quería decirle y me marché lo más digna de la sala, aunque sintiéndome degradada como mujer. Creo que no me molestaría si la herida se le infecta, lo amputan y llega de nuevo a una de mis salas; quizás necesite cateterismo vesical y no hayan sondas pequeñas n_n, o deba ponerle una vía numero 14 (de mayor calibre). [Nikky es peligrosa cuando está enojada y comienza con pensamientos homicidas]**

 **.**

 **.**


	19. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI: Cuando hay calma antes de la tormenta**

* * *

Lucas se fue directo al bar de Ivan luego de su conversación con Natalya. Necesitaba —y vaya que lo hacía— beber hasta lograr terminar borrado. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Rusia, no quería emborracharse por la nostalgia que le provocaba estar lejos de casa, sino que por penas de amor.

El hombre estaba limpiando el mesón cuando él llegó. Ni bien estuvo sentado, Ivan le facilitó un vaso lleno de vodka, al tiempo que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Lucas bebió el contenido de un trago, para luego comenzar a poner atención en su entorno. Bien, estaban solos. Aquello era mejor para él, aunque Iván siempre se quejara de lo mismo.

Fijó su atención en la televisión, que en ese momento estaba mostrando la ceremonia de premiación del campeonato europeo, en donde dos rusos estaban mostrando, orgullosos, sus medallas ante la audiencia.

—Me causó curiosidad lo que me comentaste hace días —contó cuando vio la mirada del hombre—. Bastante talentoso nuestro Vitya, ¿eh? Y yo que lo conozco hace un buen tiempo no estaba ni enterado.

Lucas frunció el ceño, poco dispuesto a hablar del hombre que el día anterior había besado a Natalya. Aun así, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que miraba el líquido transparente de su vaso.

—¿Es que vives debajo de una roca? Dudo que no te hayas topado con algo relacionado a Viktor en algún momento.

Ivan se encogió de hombros, a la defensiva.

—Pensé que era una especie de modelo que buscaba privacidad. No es como si el patinaje fuera mi deporte favorito.

—Déjame adivinar —comenzó con una sonrisa irónica—, te gusta el fútbol, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya tengo mi entrada para la copa confederaciones.

Lucas, pese a que se sentía como la mierda, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Te gustaría mi país, entonces.

Ivan asintió mientras soltaba una risa divertida, aunque mantuvo su mirada en el chileno, que a esas alturas ya había vuelto a su semblante melancólico.

―¿Qué es ahora? ¿Te peleaste con tu hermana? ¿Con tu madre? ―Porque era típico que cada vez que Lucas aparecía con esa cara, era por alguna de esas razones.

―Decidí cortar por lo sano con Natalya.

―La chica que conociste acá, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó, recibiendo un asentimiento a cambio―. Pues lo siento mucho, muchacho.

Por toda respuesta, Lucas esbozó una mueca de tristeza.

―¿Sabías que ella y Viktor se conocen?

Ahora fue el turno de Ivan de esbozar una mueca, con una pizca de culpabilidad, al mismo tiempo que asentía.

―Solían venir a veces, antes de que Viktor se marchara a Japón. ―Tomó un vaso y comenzó a limpiarlo, para así evitar mirar directamente al chileno a los ojos.

Evitó contarle que Viktor se había marchado en la misma época en que él había llegado a Rusia, y que, de hecho, el hombre de cabellos platinados había sido el culpable de la primera gran borrachera que Lucas había pasado en el país europeo.

Lucas, ajenos a los pensamientos del hombre, frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

―No lo vi importante ―contestó, al tiempo que oía una maldición de boca del otro―. Aparte, puede que Viktor no se tomara muy bien que su Natalya fuera la misma que tu chica misteriosa.

Pues claro que no se lo iba a tomar bien, pensó Lucas con desgana, antes de pagar por lo consumido y marcharse de aquel lugar. Si era sincero, no estaba seguro de querer volver a pisar el bar.

 **.**

Yuuri siempre pensó en cómo se sentiría al momento de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Se preguntaba si sentiría aquellas características mariposas de las que todos hablaban, o si pensaría en todo momento en la chica que lo tenía prendado. Y aunque sí había estado pensando todo el día en Viktor (que había resultado ser un él en vez de un ella, porque Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que era medio gay, y medio no más, porque tampoco podía evitar que sus ojos terminaran desviándose hacia algún escote lo bastante pronunciado), no había sentido las características mariposas (aunque quizás era porque no había visto a Viktor todavía, y para ser honestos, las mariposas se habían instalado ahí hace ya bastantes meses, pero Yuuri lo había tomado como un episodio de permanente indigestión). Se sentía igual que siempre, y eso lo llevaba a cuestionarse si en realidad no había estado enamorado ya desde hace tiempo. Era bastante probable, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, y en realidad, Yuuri ya se sentía bastante idiota por eso. Ah, y eso era lo que había cambiado. Ahora Yuuri quería darse unas buenas cachetadas por weón (palabras de Sarina), por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo.

« _Tirminimis quin isti tris li finil_ »

Pues ahora quería colgarse de las bolas por aquello; idealmente de la palmera centenaria que había en la plaza de armas de Lihuén, a vista de toda la gente, y con un cartel bien grande colgando de su cuello que dijera "weón" con letras bastante llamativas.

Aunque pensándolo, puede que no hubiese cambiado en nada su decisión. Habría seguido pensando que lo mejor para Viktor era alejarse de él y volver a las pistas. Porque si sus suposiciones eran correctas, ya estaba enamorado hasta las trancas (terminología de Sarina) al momento de tener aquella conversación, así que probablemente la certeza de aquel amor solo habría reafirmado su decisión de que lo mejor era que Viktor volviera a su mundo. De hecho, si se lo preguntaran ahora, puede que respondiera lo mismo, y tomara la misma decisión.

Aunque quizás, de haber sabido que estaba sufriendo penas de amor, no habría estado tan confundido en su habitación de Hasetsu, preguntándose por qué le dolía tanto si había tomado la decisión correcta; reprochándose por las lágrimas de Viktor, y por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para mandar todo a la mierda y decirle a Viktor que quería seguir con él. Porque pese a todo lo que él había pensado que era lo correcto, lo cierto era que solo había querido abrazar a Viktor y no soltarlo más; tan solo decirle que siguieran juntos por un año más.

Lo siguiente que pensó Yuuri luego de aquella reflexión, fue que definitivamente tenía que ir a Rusia en ese mismo instante a decírselo a Viktor. Y no importó que Renato y Sarina se negaran a ello, y que a él la plata solo le alcanzara para llegar a Argentina con suerte; él estaba dispuesto a viajar a Rusia como fuera, o al menos lo estuvo hasta que llegó al terminal de Lihuén (luego de terminar de ver la premiación final, porque ni loco se perdía aquello), y se dio cuenta que algunas de sus inseguridades volvían multiplicadas por mil. Porque ahí lo golpeó el hecho de que estaba por primera vez realmente enamorado, que no tenía certeza de lo que sentía la otra persona, y que no sabía ni mierda de cómo comportarse desde ese momento en adelante.

Quizás estar enamorado y saber que lo estaba eran cosas diferentes. Y, pese a que Yuuri no se sentía muy distinto, supo que reconocer sus sentimientos de esa manera no era lo mejor para una persona tan ansiosa como él. Y definitivamente era peor cuando el objeto de su amor lo llamaba en ese momento.

Yuuri casi dejó caer su móvil de la impresión, bajo la mirada de una irritada Sarina.

Cuando contestó, lo hizo con una voz titubeante, no muy seguro de cómo comportarse y agradeciendo que esta vez fuera una llamada de voz en vez de las usuales video llamadas que solían compartir; no sabía cómo podría comportarse con esos ojos azules observándolo.

―Yuuri.

Aunque si lo dejaban ser sincero, parte de su inseguridad se evaporó ante aquella voz.

―Hola, Viktor.

Del otro lado de la línea un hombre con una medalla dorada colgando del cuello sonrió embobado. Aquello era lo que necesitaba para finalizar un buen día, hasta el punto en que su primer lugar pasaba a segundo plano.

―¿Viste mi programa? ―porque había puesto su corazón en él.

―Claro que sí ―dijo algo ofendido ante el tono de incertidumbre de Viktor. De no haberlo visto no estarían ahora sudándole las manos―. ¡Estuviste magnífico, Viktor! ―Más que magnífico, debía agregar.

Del otro lado de la línea, Viktor rio.

―Qué bueno que te gustara. De cierta manera, tú me ayudaste a escoger la canción.

Más que escogerla. Viktor había hecho ese programa pensando en Yuuri en cada momento. Era la forma que tenía de decirle que su corazón era suyo; la única forma en la que, estaba seguro, podía comunicarse sin problemas.

Yuuri sintió la boca seca ante aquella risa y aquellas palabras. Eso quería decir que la elección de esa canción no era una coincidencia.

―¡Viktor! ―se apresuró a llamar antes de que el valor menguara; si no podía ir a verlo, entonces se lo diría en aquel mismo instante―. Yo…

Una voz se dejó escuchar a través del teléfono; la voz de una mujer hablando en un rápido ruso, que parecía exigir la atención inmediata de su ―al parecer― compatriota.

Oyó a Viktor responder en el mismo idioma, solo para que luego la voz femenina volviera a hacerse oír, provocando que esta vez Viktor soltara un suspiro cansino.

―Yuuri, ¿qué me querías decir?

Pero Yuuri ya había perdido la poca valentía que había logrado reunir.

―Ah, que ya espero verte presentar tu programa de exhibición.

Viktor, que estaba siendo observado por una impaciente Natalya, solo sonrió.

―A mí también me gustaría verte, Yuuri. ―Definitivamente quería tenerlo frente a frente.

―Viktor.

El hombre solo suspiró, haciendo una seña a Natalya para que se adelantara.

―Debo irme.

Y luego colgó.

Viktor se quedó mirando su móvil por un momento. Yuuri se había escuchado extraño a ratos, y Viktor deseaba estar junto a él para poder comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

―Vitya ―escuchó que lo llamaba Yakov―. Le dije a Natalya que viniera a buscarte. Todos te están esperando en la conferencia.

Viktor suspiró y siguió a su entrenador a dónde se suponía que lo esperaban.

La conferencia de prensa fue tranquila. No hubo preguntas escabrosas, y aquellas que se referían a su separación de Yuuri Katsuki habían sido hábilmente evitadas por él, algo que no sorprendió para nada, pues Viktor no era el deportista más abierto en cuanto a hablar de temas personales, algo que exasperaba a la mayoría de los periodistas, pero que también ayudaba a que Viktor pudiera mantener a salvo su vida privada.

.

―¿Sabes?, tampoco es tan malo haber ganado la medalla de plata ―comentó Yuri Plisetsky esa noche cuando se dedicaban a hacer turismo por la ciudad.

Yuri había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con la prensa. Suficiente había tenido con la conferencia que habían tenido que dar, en que, entre otras cosas, habían intentado acorralar varias veces a Viktor, lo que había empañado parte de la victoria. Tampoco quería hacerse cargo del montón de adolescentes hormonales que de seguro lo esperaban en el hotel para someterlo a interminables sesiones de fotos.

Otabek solo asintió, mientras metía las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaban en pleno invierno en el hemisferio norte, y se notaba.

―¿Has pensado en el programa de exhibición? ―preguntó luego de un rato.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

―Sí ―contestó con hastío―. No es tan horrible como el que me hizo patinar Lilia en el _Grand Prix_ , pero es igual de aburrido.

Y vaya que sí lo era, hasta el punto en que le daban ganas de simplemente no presentarse al día siguiente. Aunque sabía que lo haría, de lo contrario su oreja sufriría.

―No me pedirás ayuda para preparar un tema sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Porque Otabek aún recordaba que el pasado diciembre se había quedado despierto una noche entera mientras lo ayudaba a preparar un nuevo programa de exhibición, uno que ni siquiera había sido presentado, además.

―Noo ―contestó Yuri mientras alargaba su respuesta, para ver si así sonaba más creíble.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por aquello. Otabek se había esmerado en ayudarlo a elegir la canción que sería usada, e incluso había ayudado a la creación de partes de la rutina; todo para que él terminara eligiendo su programa original.

Aunque tampoco era culpa suya.

La culpa la tenían un viejo y un cerdo que habían decidido no patinar un dueto, para que en cambio un melancólico Yuuri Katsuki terminara interpretando _Stammi Vicino_ de tal forma, que se le habían quitado todas las ganas de hacer una locura. Así que había abandonado la idea a último momento, había cambiado su ropa y maquillaje, y había patinado un aburrido tema clásico.

―¿Y qué harás con el tema que preparamos juntos? ―Tenía verdadera curiosidad respecto a ello, pues era consciente que Yuri tenía hasta la indumentaria para aquel programa.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de paseo, Yura sonrió con verdaderas ganas.

―Lo usaré para restregárselo en la cara al cerdo.

Aunque claro, si es que el mencionado hombre volvía a competir. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él lo haría volver a patadas si era necesario; por algo le había pedido a Otabek su ubicación.

―No te diré aún dónde está ―respondió el kazajo cuando notó la mirada que el otro tenía.

―Me dijiste que lo harías luego del programa libre.

―¿Qué me asegura que no correrás de aquí al aeropuerto?

Yuri desvió la mirada. De seguro Otabek había notado las pocas ganas que tenía de presentarse al día siguiente.

―Además ―prosiguió el chico―, dijiste que tu madre había venido también, ¿no? No me parece buena idea hacerla rabiar.

Luego de ver la cara de espanto de Yuri, el kazajo sonrió, mientras asentía.

―Eso es hacer trampa, Otabek.

―Te lo diré mañana.

.

Ese día en la tarde, luego de que Yuuri hubiera salido del shock de saberse enamorado de Viktor, y de que Sarina junto a Renato lo hubieran hecho desistir de su idea de marcharse a Rusia, le habían propuesto acudir a la expo Lihuén, un evento que solía celebrarse a las afueras de la ciudad, desde mediados de enero hasta finales de febrero, y que tenía por objetivo mostrar las principales actividades artesanales de la zona, en la que primaba la confección y venta de chalecos. La "feria del tejido", que era como usualmente le decían, también contaba a veces con shows en vivo durante las noches, de artistas locales o, incluso, algunos reconocidos a nivel nacional.

―No me habían comentado de esto.

Y él suponía que al ser algo tan característico de la ciudad, lo más lógico era que se lo hubiesen mencionado.

―Es que es todos los años lo mismo ―le explicó Renato mientras se encogía de hombros―. Para los turistas es novedoso, pero para uno que vive acá se hace algo común. Aunque igual es bueno venir a darse una vuelta de vez en cuando. La ciudad de por sí es ya bastante aburrida.

Yuuri consideraba que era una ciudad tranquila, ideal para distraerse y poner las cosas en perspectiva, aunque claro, para Renato y Sarina, que pasaban gran parte del año en Santiago, podía hastiar en cierto momento.

Yuuri pensó, al ver los juegos mecánicos a un lado y los niños correteando entre los mayores, que era parecido a los festivales que hacían en Japón, aunque luego de unos momentos las diferencias comenzaran a ser obvias.

Miró los chalecos, pensando que quizás no era mala idea de proveerse para el invierno, además de enviar algunos a su familia en Japón. También pensó en cuál de esos diseños se vería bien en Viktor.

De todos modos, preguntaría a Sarina antes de ponerse a comprar cualquier cosa. Ella probablemente sabía más en cuanto a la calidad de los chalecos, y cuáles le convenían más; aún no se acostumbraba mucho a la moneda de ese lugar y usualmente terminaba pagando de más.

Miró hacia donde se suponía estaba la mujer, solo para verla más allá caminando junto a Renato, ambos riéndose y conversando entre ellos. De Jorge tampoco había rastro. Seguramente el niño se había aburrido de estar tanto rato mirando chalecos y se había ido a algún otro puesto.

De todos modos, le daba ansiedad que Jorge anduviera solo a esas horas por ahí. Sabía que Lihuén era una ciudad tranquila, pero Yuuri prefería no arriesgarse, sobre todo porque en aquella feria había mucha gente que era de otros lugares de Chile, incluyendo Santiago.

Salió de la carpa de los chalecos e intentó afinar la vista para notar la vestimenta de Jorge por entre medio de la multitud. Lo encontró un poco más allá, en un puesto de artesanías. El niño parecía estar conversando con el vendedor y luego sacó unos billetes arrugados de su bolsillo. De seguro era parte de lo que quedaba del dinero que Max le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Cuando se acercó al niño, este le mostró dos collares idénticos hechos de cuero y una piedra azul que él identificó como lapislázuli.

―¿Y eso?

―Amuletos ―contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros, simulando despreocupación―. Vi que siempre llevas ese anillo, y noté por la tele que tu entrenador llevaba uno igual. Nosotros llevaremos collares.

Aquellas palabras del niño lo hicieron irremediablemente sonreír y tomar el collar que le era ofrecido. Se lo acomodó al cuello, al mismo tiempo que Jorge hacía lo mismo. La piedra azul perfectamente pulida quedó escondida tras el cuello de su polera.

Sarina eligió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia, preguntando qué hacían. Cuando Jorge le mencionó que había comprado amuletos, la mujer no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus comentarios, de esos que nadie pedía.

―Al menos no te gastaste un dineral en ellos.

Claro, y le tenía que recordar que estaba endeudado, ¿verdad? Si casi se le había caído el pelo cuando le había llegado la primera cuota que debía pagar. Porque a él no más se le ocurría comprar unos anillos que valían cerca de setecientos euros.

Aun así, pensó mirando los anillos con cariño, había valido la pena cada euro gastado. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto Viktor cuando habían intercambiado anillos, aquella fría noche, frente a la catedral de Barcelona. Aunque quizás sí le gustaría cambiar un poco las palabras que dijo, quizás eliminar la palara amuleto y reemplazarla por alguna más expresiva.

 _Nos casaremos luego de que gane el oro._

Ahora, luego de sus descubrimientos de aquella tarde, era inevitable pensar hasta qué punto aquellas palabras habían sido ciertas. ¿Aquello había sido una propuesta de matrimonio disfrazada? Una propuesta a la que él le había quitado toda relevancia, demasiado nervioso con las reacciones de sus compañeros (y el estar en un lugar público no le había ayudado), como para pensar más detenidamente en aquello.

Volvió a querer golpearse. Tal parecía que lo de él era cometer un error tras otro, ¿verdad?

Sintió que lo remecían con poca delicadeza, al volver en sí se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sarina, que lo miraban con molestia.

―Hasta que reaccionas ―se quejó la mujer―. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Andas demasiado idiota.

―Déjalo. Está enamorado ―dijo Renato en tono burlón.

«Claro, y lo dice con conocimiento de causa»

Porque se notaba demasiado que Renato estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Sarina y nadie le decía nada.

Yuuri miró a su nuevo compañero de pista, evaluando si contestar algo o no. Al final decidió dejarlo pasar y volvió a mirar su anillo, sonriendo como idiota en el proceso.

―Ay no, que esto me supera. ―Sarina se dio la vuelta y se largó.

Renato soltó una risita y fue en su busca, con el masoquista deseo de molestarla un poco más; era divertido ver a la bestia en acción. Jorge agarró a Yuuri del brazo y lo llevó hacia donde iban los otros dos, sin querer perderse de aquello.

―¿Es que acaso estás celosa? ―cuestionó Renato con verdadera curiosidad.

No había pasado inadvertida para él la expresión de completo desagrado que ella había mostrado desde que Yuuri se había puesto a mirar su anillo con tanta emoción, sobre todo cuando la mujer había sido tan agradable unos momentos antes.

Lamentablemente, Renato quizás debería aprender a quedarse callado, pues la mirada de Sarina fue asesina. Yuuri de verdad que no quería seguir viendo aquello.

―¡¿Disculpa?!

Jorge se acercó un poco a Yuuri, de pronto consciente que quizás ir a ver la ejecución pública de Renato no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

―Entonces no estás celosa ―racionalizó Renato para sí, mientras que Yuuri deseaba acercarse a él y callarlo antes de que terminara cavando su propia tumba.

―¡Claro que no lo estoy!

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enojada?

Ya, era oficial. Renato no aprendía. Yuuri iba a abrir la boca justo en ese momento, pero sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Volteó ligeramente, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Javier, que le hizo un gesto de silencio. A su lado, Max parecía pendiente de la discusión protagonizada por los otros dos.

No se paró mucho a pensar en cómo era posible que esos dos estuvieran ahí en Lihuén. De cierta manera ya se había acostumbrado a que, de alguna u otra forma, pasaran el fin de semana pululando por la ciudad.

Por su lado, Sarina, ajena a la mirada de los recién llegados, miró a Renato con molestia antes de contestar que no estaba enojada, y que se dejara de molestar.

―Entonces ¿por qué esa cara?

―Es la única cara que tengo, idiota.

A su lado, Javier intentó reírse de la manera más silenciosa posible, siendo un fracaso. El hombre debía agradecer a que su risa se perdiera en la bulla reinante del lugar y no llegara a oídos de la bestia.

Renato solo suspiró y se masajeó la sien, antes de agarrarla del brazo y llevarla a un puesto cercano.

―¿A dónde demonios me llevas?

―¿Qué tipo de piedra te gusta?

―La amatista, ¿por qué la pregunta tan de repente?

―Compraré nuestros propios amuletos.

Yuuri no sabía si aquel cambio abrupto de tema había sido planeado deliberadamente o solo había sido una medida desesperada para no terminar con un puñetazo en el estómago, pero la verdad era que había funcionado; porque ya fuera por la sorpresa o alguna otra emoción, el hecho era que Sarina de pronto se había callado y había caminado hacia aquel puesto de manera obediente.

Un silbido se escuchó a su costado, proveniente de un Javier que mirada admirado a la pareja que se alejaba.

―Oye, Max ―llamó al hombre que estaba a su costado, el cual solo hizo un sonido interrogante―. Como que me dieron ganas de comprarme una baratija.

―No weí ―pidió un poco hastiado.

―Ay, weón, no te cuesta nada ―recriminó Javier no sin cierto fastidio.

―Pero ¿para qué? ―cuestionó Max a la defensiva.

«Parecen matrimonio» le comentaría Jorge luego, y vaya que parecía tener razón.

―Para mostrar un poco de cariño, poh perro.

―Pero si tú dices que eso es de marica.

―Eso es para darte la razón a ti ―se defendió para luego agregar―, y quizás me he vuelto algo marica con los años.

―Javier, por la chucha. ―Aquella parecía ser la resignación hablando, ya olvidados los tensos momentos del día anterior.

―Weón, somos amigos hace más de quince años y ni un amuleto tenemos.

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitó Javier para llevar a su mejor amigo al mismo puesto en que Sarina y Renato parecían tan concentrados eligiendo collares a juego.

Luego de aquel suceso, Yuuri pensó que lo mejor era caminar lo más rápido en sentido contrario. Nada bueno iba a salir de tener a esos cuatro comprando collares, no cuando había visto el beso entre Javier y Sarina del día anterior, la reacción de Max y la cara de tonto enamorado (ahora la podía reconocer, porque se había dado cuenta que él tenía la misma) que ponía Renato cada vez que tenía cerca a su compañera de pista; pero, aunque la idea era esa, Yuuri se vio caminando junto a Jorge hacia el dichoso puesto.

Se pararon a una distancia prudente, la suficiente como para poder escuchar sin necesidad de quedar en medio del embrollo.

Lo siguiente se desarrolló más o menos así: Renato entusiasmado mostrándole collares a Sarina, hasta que Javier se posicionó a su lado y comenzó a mirar y elegir los mismos tipos de piedras, junto a un Max que se mantenía en silencio y solo miraba a su amiga de reojo, en guardia, como si esperara que la mujer le saltara a la yugular en cualquier momento.

Cuando la susodicha se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía, miró directamente a Javier con el ceño fruncido, obviando la presencia de Max. Siempre solía ser así, de todos modos. Sarina solía dirigir su ira hacia el autor intelectual, y si Max salía perjudicado era solo daño colateral.

―¿Qué demonios hacen acá? ―cuestionó la mujer con recelo, mientras Renato a su lado tan solo se mantenía en silencio.

―¿Acaso no es obvio? ―preguntó a su vez Javier al tiempo de que una sonrisa traviesa se abría paso por su rostro―. Vamos a comprar collares de la amistad.

Sarina solo elevó una ceja. Miró a Javier y luego dirigió a su vista a un Max que, por su expresión, parecía desear que su mejor amigo se callara de una buena vez.

―Collares de la amistad…

―Sip. ―Y remarcó bastante esa «p».

―Para ustedes. ―Se notaba la incredulidad en la mujer, y Yuuri no la culpaba, pues estaba en las mismas.

―Eso acabo de decir… ―contestó el hombre para luego mirar a Renato con una mirada evaluadora―. ¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo?

―Pues lo mismo ―contestó Sarina―. Compramos collares de la amistad.

« _Friendzone»_

Incluso para Yuuri era obvio que la idea de Renato no tenía nada que ver con la amistad, y bastaba con solo verle la cara para notarlo. Miró al hombre un momento más y sintió pena por él. En vez de estar saliendo de la tan temida _friendzone,_ parecía estarse hundiendo en ella cada vez más.

La guinda de la torta fue puesta cuando entre Javier y Sarina se pusieron a elegir collares para Erika y Samantha, incluso para Lucas, aniquilando completamente la idea de Renato de darles un significado especial.

Y en ese punto se atrevería a decir que incluso Max ya estaba sintiendo lástima por el pobre hombre, y eso que Max ya tenía experiencia en _friendzonear_ y ser _friendzoneado._

Eso sí, el momento cúlmine para el hombre de cabellos castaños había llegado cuando ya con los collares comprados, Max había tomado a Sarina del brazo y le había pedido hablar con ella en privado. Javier, como si gozara con el sufrimiento ajeno, se había puesto al lado de Renato y le había comentado algo al oído, que solo logró que apretara los puños y se largara a un puesto cercano.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―cuestionó Yuuri al tiempo que miraba al otro con recelo. No era novedad para él su lengua medio filosa.

―Algo que espero le sirva de ayuda ―contestó el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros, con una tranquilidad que lograba ponerlo de los nervios.

.

Resultaba que Jorge y Yuuri se habían puesto de acuerdo para mirar la gala de exhibición del domingo. Como no estaban muy seguros de los horarios anunciados, ese día Yuuri estaba sacando de la cama a un niño, que con suerte podía recordar su nombre, a las siete de la mañana.

Así que cuando los demás ocupantes de la casa se despertaron a eso de las nueve de la mañana ―todo un logro para Sarina― Jorge y Yuuri ya estaban instalados en la sala mientras tenían todo listo para ver la gala de exhibición del campeonato europeo.

Entre Sarina y Max habían hecho el desayuno mientras conversaban de temas aleatorios, olvidada ya la tensión que había reinado entre ambos desde el viernes. Yuuri suponía que habían podido conversar y habían arreglado lo que fuera que andaba mal entre ellos. De todos modos, Javier no había molestado mucho, pues se había mantenido pendiente de su móvil la mayor parte del desayuno.

Yuuri, por su parte, había comido mientras miraba de reojo el televisor y había sido divertido cuando prácticamente se había atragantado al momento en que Viktor Nikiforov era mostrado en la pantalla; había sido divertido para todos, menos para una persona.

―Oye ―llamó Max a Sarina mientras ambos lavaban la loza―, ¿qué onda Yuuri? Anda muy raro.

Javier, que había encontrado ver lavar loza más interesante que oír conversaciones de patinaje llenas de tecnicismos, dejó de lado su celular para poner mayor atención.

―Yo también tengo curiosidad. Siento que algo sustancial cambió desde el viernes ―agregó Javier mientras su expresión mutaba a una de fastidio―. Yuuri ya me está irritando de tanto que mira su mano derecha.

―Yuuri está enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov.

―Dime algo que no sepa ―contestó el hombre de ojos azules mientras volteaba los ojos, al tiempo que Maximiliano solo alzaba las cejas, sorprendido―. Todos sabemos lo que siente Yuuri por Viktor. Basta con verle la cara de cordero degollado.

―Yo no lo sabía… ―respondió Max a su vez.

Javier elevó una ceja.

―¿Cómo no te diste cuenta, si es demasiado evidente?

Max se encogió de hombros, incómodo de pronto.

―Pensé que había mucho cariño ―comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca―. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Yuuri fuera maric… homosexual ―contestó corrigiéndose en la última palabra.

Sarina y Javier se miraron de reojo. Había un gran trecho entre amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo y declararse abiertamente con cierta orientación sexual; ellos como estudiantes de enfermería sabían que, en ese aspecto, no era todo blanco y negro, sino que una diversa escala de grises. Y también por eso, porque estaban acostumbrados a una visión más holística de las cosas, que el tono de voz que había ocupado su amigo no le había caído bien a ninguno de los dos.

―¿Hay algún problema con ello? ―cuestionó Sarina mientras se apoyaba en uno de los muebles de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, como desafiándole a que le dijera algo desagradable.

―No, claro que no ―contestó Max mientras volvía su atención a los platos―. Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Javier y Sarina volvieron a mirarse; se entendieron solo con eso. Puede que Max rechazara por completo alguna de las creencias de sus padres, aquellas que le habían sido inculcadas desde que era pequeño, pero era cierto también que había otras que seguían profundamente arraigadas en él.

―Ahora entiendo por qué no aceptaste casarte conmigo en Argentina. ―Por supuesto, Javier iba a buscar cualquier forma de amenizar el ambiente.

―Javier, ¡por la chucha!

De ahí la charla consistió en Sarina quejándose de que la certeza de Yuuri sobre sus sentimientos solo le traería problemas, mientras que Javier le decía, como siempre, que estaba siendo una exagerada de lo peor.

Y entre medio de eso, un desinformado Max pedía que lo actualizaran sobre las últimas noticias, quejándose de los secretos que parecían haber de pronto.

―Te lo habríamos contado si no te hubieras puesto como un quique luego de mi beso con Sarina.

Max puso cara de molestia.

―Mejor cállate, que aún no te perdono esa.

―¿Y yo tengo que recordarte acaso que…? ―Pero no pudo seguir, porque de pronto el codo de Sarina se había incrustado en su abdomen, haciendo que Javier se doblara por el dolor y que Max abandonara la idea de seguir en actitud peleona―. ¡¿Por qué siempre termino siendo yo el golpeado?! ―cuestionó dolorido.

―Porque no te quedas callado nunca, y porque parecen empeñados en sacar temas que pensé que ya estaban solucionado ―contestó con el ceño fruncido antes de resoplar―. Son bien patudos ustedes, ¿eh? Si al final la que debería estar más molesta soy yo.

Y nadie pudo rebatirle eso, al punto que ambos hombres desviaron la mirada y se mostraron dispuestos a cambiar completamente de tema.

.

Ajeno al mini drama que se estaba desarrollando en la cocina, Jorge y Yuuri se instalaron de nuevo en el sofá, con la idea de no pararse de ahí hasta que el ultimo patinador mostrara su programa de exhibición.

Por calendario y por su experiencia en campeonatos, Yuuri sabía que Viktor se presentaría prácticamente de los últimos por haber sacado el primer lugar, pero también deseaba ver las otras presentaciones, entre esas las de Yurio y Chris.

Cuando Chris terminó su programa de exhibición cargado de erotismo y contenido poco apto para menores ―en algún momento Yuuri tuvo que taparle los ojos a Jorge― llegó el turno de que se presentaran los participantes que habían conseguido medalla de plata, entre los cuales estaba el delincuente ruso.

Yuuri tuvo que suprimir una risa cuando vio que Yuri Plisetsky salía a presentarse con una cara de pocos amigos, que gritaba a leguas que lo menos que quería hacer era estar ahí, y que lo llevaban prácticamente obligado, vestido con esas mallas que parecían tener la firma de Lilia Baranovskaya por todos lados.

Pese al claro mal genio, patinó de manera sublime, aunque Yuuri pensó que, dado que las galas eran pensadas para que los patinadores se soltaran un poco y presentaran nuevas propuestas, que un ritmo más movido no le sentaría mal. De hecho, él ya tenía un tema que le parecía bastante apropiado para una gala, aunque quizás tuviera que acortar un poco la canción.

Luego de la presentación de Yurio vino la presentación de los ganadores del oro de esa ocasión, siendo el turno de la ganadora femenil, Mila Babicheva, seguido de los participantes de las tras dos categorías ―danza y parejas― hasta llegar al ganador de la categoría masculina, Viktor Nikiforov.

Cuando Viktor entró a la pista de hielo, Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa, que incluso alertó a Max, que a esa hora ya estaba metido nuevamente en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo.

―¿Qué pasó ahora, pedazo de escandaloso? ―gruñó Javier.

Frente a la prohibición de Max de entrar a la cocina y lo aburrido que se encontraba viendo a personas patinando (para alguien que se caía apenas entraba al hielo el dichoso deporte no era muy interesante), el hombre de ojos azules se había quedado irremediablemente dormido en uno de los sillones.

―Ese grito salió demasiado gay… ―comentó Max a la ligera mientras volvía a la cocina, esquivando hábilmente el cojín que iba directo a su cabeza, cortesía de Sarina.

Ajeno al jaleo que de pronto sus amigos habían empezado a armar, Yuuri miraba fijamente la pantalla, donde un hombre de porte gallardo se posicionaba en el centro de la pista, vestido con un traje que él conocía tan bien, el que había usado para el programa libre de su temporada anterior; pero también tenía diferencias, como la camisa negra en vez de blanca que solía ocupar y los colores diferentes del resto del traje, que había pasado de magenta a un tono ligeramente púrpura. Yuuri reconocía el traje, porque era aquel que Viktor iba a utilizar en aquel dueto que nunca fue representado, un traje que había sido adaptado para hacer juego con el suyo propio.

Viktor besó el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha y, como tantas veces durante esos días, el rostro de Yuuri se empapó por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse, mientras de sus labios unas palabras eran dichas en un susurro.

― _Hanarezu ni soba ni ite…_

 _._

Viktor sabía que lo primero que pensaría todo el mundo al ver su programa, era que se había quedado sin ideas y que se había visto en la necesidad de recurrir a uno de sus programas antiguos.

También estaba consciente de que aquello le importaba menos que nada, así que daba igual.

Lo importante era que él sí sabía por qué estaba patinando aquel tema, y sentía que al final podía darle un significado a aquello que lo atormentaba hace un año, cuando pensaba que se estaba quedando sin ideas y aquel programa se convertía en un grito desesperado por ayuda, por salir de aquella soledad que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Viktor quizás nunca diría lo mucho que había significado mirar aquellos ojos brillantes de tonalidad chocolate, mientras un joven le pedía que fuera su entrenador; no lo diría porque había cosas que era mejor guardarse para uno, como un tesoro que nunca debería mostrar, por miedo a que se viera maltratado. Porque para Viktor lo que había sentido aquella noche era un tesoro, aunque toda aquella euforia se desvaneciera al día siguiente, cuando había esperado más de dos horas en el bar de un hotel en Sochi y había tenido que marcharse cuando su cita no había llegado, dejándolo con las ilusiones rotas y unos _pterodáctilos_ agonizantes en la panza.

El hombre de cabellos platinados tampoco admitiría nunca frente a nadie que ver un video de una de sus rutinas ―aquella que un cerdito había patinado una tarde de marzo― lo había salvado, que le había devuelto su amor por el patinaje y que había traído de vuelta a unos _pterodáctilos_ que él había creído olvidados.

Puede que hubiese muchas cosas que no le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Yuuri, pero sí le diría ―o al menos lo intentaría― que él era la razón detrás de muchas de las decisiones que habían dominado su vida los últimos tiempos. Le diría que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, y que, si se lo permitía, él lo haría el hombre más feliz de todo el maldito planeta.

Pero para Viktor a veces decir las cosas en voz alta ―aquellas que de verdad importaban― era un poco difícil, sobre todo si se consideraba que Yuuri muchas veces no sabía identificar a qué se refería y solía pensar que estaba bromeando ―una propuesta de matrimonio había sido ninguneada de esa forma― provocando que a veces retrocedieran en vez de avanzar. Por lo que, en esa ocasión, ocuparía aquel otro lenguaje que él conocía tan bien y que, estaba seguro, Yuuri dominaba a la perfección: el lenguaje del hielo.

Así que cuando patinó aquel tema, en que pedía de una manera desesperada a Yuuri que se quedara a su lado y nunca lo dejara, lo hizo imprimiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos, mientras derramaba cada gota de su amor, y deseaba, como había hecho el día anterior, que aquel mensaje lograra llegar a su querido cerdito.

Cuando terminó su presentación ―el aria, porque Viktor se negaba a patinar el dueto sin Yuuri―, con los brazos en una especie de abrazo y sus ojos fijos en el cielo, fue que tuvo certeza de algo, al tiempo que escuchaba los vítores del público.

Viktor esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas prefabricadas y, luego de agradecer por los aplausos, abandonó rápidamente la pista de hielo, prometiendo a Yurio, cuando este fue a su encuentro, que lo vería en el hotel para prepararse para el banquete que se celebraría en unas horas, algo que, de todas formas, no iba a cumplir.

En Chile, un hombre de rasgos asiáticos se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, estupefacto.

―Me ama… ―musitó mientras una sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro―, de verdad me ama. ―Y luego soltó una carcajada llena de felicidad.

Javier, que estaba al lado de Sarina, sonrió, mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de ella.

―¿Aún piensas que un simple beso tiene tanta importancia?

Y el codazo en el abdomen no se hizo esperar.

.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Para entender a qué se refiere Ivan al inicio del capítulo, sobre que Viktor tiene la culpa de la primera gran borrachera de Lucas, deben visitar la obra titulada «Cómo destrozar un pavo real, por Katsuki Yuuri», concretamente el capítulo IX.

En ese mismo fic, se hace mención a que Ivan por lo menos ubica a Natalya de antes, pues a veces visitaban en lugar juntos.

La palmera centenaria de verdad existe, o al menos es bastante vieja, y está en la plaza de la ciudad de La Ligua, que sirve de modelo para la ciudad ficticia de Lihuén.

En este fic Yurio nunca patinó "Welcome to the madness", de la misma manera que nunca se patinó el dueto. Así que fue una gala de exhibición bastante aburrida.

La «Expo» también existe, y como la de Lihuén, es una feria donde se muestran artesanías de la zona, dando hincapié en los chalecos.

Siguiendo el tema de los chalecos, hay algo que siempre me ha parecido chistoso. Si observan la imagen de la portada, cuya imagen completa la pueden ver como contenido multimedia del primer capítulo, notarán que es el recorrido de Chile de norte a sur. Si ponen atención al Yuuri ubicado en el centro, aquel que está con las banderitas, verán que ocupa un chaleco. No sé si la artista lo hizo con ese fin, pero a mí me parece una referencia a los chalecos de La Ligua (Lihuén, en este caso), así que todo calza, pollo. No podría haber mejor imagen para la portada de este fic. Por cierto, alguna que conozca a la artista que me dé alguna manera de contactarla, porfa

Elegí lapislázuli como piedra de amuleto porque es el color favorito de ambos personajes. Y sí, Jorge es mucho más ahorrativo que Yuuri. Aunque como estábamos hablando de la leyenda viviente, puede que Yuuri pensara que debía comprar alguna cosa a la altura xD

Word me tiraba la corrección de la palabra "Marica" por homosexual, diciendo que era ofensiva. Pues bien, en este contexto, ninguno se refiere mucho a la homosexualidad, sino que más bien a lo ridículos que parecen (según ellos).

A Javier solo le gusta ver el mundo arder, hay que asumirlo.

Para los horarios de las presentaciones me guie por una tabla que una persona hermosa me facilitó. No creo que lea esto, pero debo decir que me salvo. En resumen, la gala termina a eso de las 17:00 hora local (una de la tarde en Chile) y luego el Banquete es a las ocho de la noche en Ostrava.

En cuanto a Max… no diré nada. Iba a decir "maricón" pero se arrepintió y se corrigió.

Estar como un quique, se refiere a estar enojado.

Los _pterodáctilos_ también es una referencia al fic de Pavlin. Si ya lo leyeron estoy segura de que captaron la referencia al tiro.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Yo ya no tengo cara para llegar acá como si nada luego de tres meses. Si hay alguien que sigue leyendo esta historia (aparte del Harem, obvio, a quienes mando un abrazo gigante) espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Estoy de vacaciones, así que espero actualizar más seguido (acá me imagino a Pau diciendo: «ver para creer»).

Por otro lado, subí una historia basada en la tragedia de la escuela santa María de Iquique. Tenía pensado actualizarla de golpe, pero tuve que dejarla en pausa para aplicarme con este capítulo. En fanfiction la subiré cuando esté completa.

Primera actualización del año, espero esta vez no alejarme por casi tres meses. ¡Ojalá tengan un buen inicio de año!

* * *

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I.- Sigo creyéndome Yato.**

 **II.- Alguien me preguntó quién era mi Hiyori y no supe qué responder. Creo que Naty hace las veces de Hiyori y de Shinki xD**

 **III.- Me dan alergia los fics con exceso de drama innecesario, así que, si ven que mi historia se vuelve un poco así, son libres de darme con la chancla.**

 **IV.- Si alguien ha mandado solicitud de ingreso al grupo de Facebook, le pido que conteste las preguntas. No tengo otra manera de saber que leen y que no quieren entrar porque el nombre del grupo parece interesante. Y no, no cambiaré el nombre. «Las cuchillas locas» es un nombre la raja. El link al grupo de whatsapp está en mi perfil. Si ingresan, que sea bajo su responsabilidad xD.**


	20. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII: Cuando Viktor cometió una estupidez**

* * *

Natalya miró su reflejo en el espejo, disconforme con lo que veía y pensando en cómo lograría hacer que esas ojeras lograran pasar desapercibidas.

Había decidido no asistir a la presentación de la gala ese día. Que Viktor la perdonara, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrar aquella cara de funeral frente a las cámaras y periodistas, que de seguro estaban hambrientos por una primicia sobre los problemas personales de la famosa Natalya Selezneva.

Desde la mañana se había largado a recorrer la ciudad para hacer turismo y distraerse un poco. Aunque en vez de eso había estado reprendiéndose por ser tan tonta, hasta el punto de dejarse encandilar por un tipo al que solo se había acercado para saber si guardaba alguna relación con Yuuri Katsuki. Y, para joderlas, no había conseguido averiguar nada; seguía sin saber por qué ese día el chileno estaba hablando de Yuuri tan a la ligera.

Frunció más el ceño mientras tomaba su neceser y comenzaba hacer magia con el maquillaje y su práctica de años.

Puede que se hubiera escapado de tener que ir a la gala de exhibición, pero el banquete no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que podría asistir y celebrar la victoria de su hermano junto a él, y no fallaría en algo como eso. Ningún hombre merecía tanta importancia.

Aparte que ahora tenía otras preocupaciones, como lograr estar lista para el banquete a tiempo y asegurarse de que su hermano también lo estuviera.

Aunque, hablando de eso, aquel hombre no estaba por ninguna parte. Obviamente que él era mucho más rápido en prepararse que ella, pero al menos debería estar ya duchándose, que muy temprano tampoco era.

Cuando estuvo lista salió al pequeño salón de la suite, donde el bolso de Viktor estaba tirado de manera desordenada en un sofá, sin rastro de él por ningún lado.

Recordó vagamente que había oído movimiento mientras de duchaba. Viktor le había gritado algo ―que ella no había entendido― y luego se había oído un portazo, desde la entrada, suponía. Quizás había salido de juerga con Giacometti; no sería la primera vez. Con esa idea en mente retornó a la habitación para dar los últimos toques y luego salir a la dependencia del hotel en la que se llevaría cabo la celebración.

.

En aquel momento, un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos platinados se acomodaba en el asiento de primera clase. Su respiración agitada daba cuenta de lo complicado que había sido llegar a tiempo.

Había salido del centro de patinaje aun con su ropa del programa, oculta bajo su usual polerón deportivo del equipo de Rusia, y se había dirigido a toda velocidad al hotel, sin hacer caso a un histérico Yakov que le exigía que se dejara de locuras y regresara en aquel mismo instante.

Había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la suite que compartía con su hermana menor para tomar una corta ducha (de verdad que la necesitaba) y tomar un poco de ropa para salir al aeropuerto, porque, muy en su línea, había comprado un pasaje a Rusia cinco minutos antes de que le tocara presentarse, sin reflexionar mucho en si iba a poder llegar a tiempo para tomar el vuelo.

Al llegar a la suite, se había topado con la no grata sorpresa de que su hermana estaba ocupando el baño. Golpeó y gritó algunas palabras mal sonantes, pero su mujer estaba cantando a toda voz, así que, como tenía el tiempo justo, no tuvo de otra que aplicar el plan de reserva.

Dos minutos más tarde, un extrañado suizo se apartaba rápidamente de la puerta antes de que un ruso entrara como un bólido a su suite.

—¿Viktor? —cuestionó el hombre con extrañeza.

—Necesito ocupar tu baño —murmuró mientras apresurado ya comenzaba a quitarse la parte superior de su traje, al tiempo caminaba al dichoso baño.

—¿Y Chris? Pensé que venía contigo.

Viktor asomó la cabeza por la puerta mientras se quitaba el pantalón con el calzoncillo incluido.

—No sé, Markus. Supongo que se vendrá pronto —respondió mientras pateaba su ropa lejos y se metía bajo la regadera.

Markus, que se había venido más temprano de la exposición para alistarse antes y dar tiempo a que Chris también lo hiciera, solo se encogió de hombros ante aquella respuesta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques que solía tener el amigo de su pareja.

Veinte minutos después, Viktor salía del baño vestido con ropa abrigada y con el cabello aún húmedo por la reciente ducha.

Markus observó cómo el hombre metió de forma descuidada el traje en lo que parecía una bolsa de viaje y luego se acercaba a la salida, con él siguiéndolo.

La puerta fue abierta desde afuera, sin embargo, y Christophe Giacometti observaba a su amigo con extrañeza.

—¿Se te olvidó tu suite acaso?

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

—Natalya se adueñó del baño. —Aquella era una carta segura. Si algo pasaba, terminaba culpando a su hermana. Fácil.

Ante aquello, Chris soltó una risa divertida, para luego mirar el cabello mojado del ruso y la cara de extrañeza e incomodidad de Markus, que ya estaba enfundado en un costoso traje.

—Si no los conociera, pensaría que ustedes dos me estaban poniendo los cuernos ―comentó elevando las cejas, simulando seriedad.

—¡Chris!

—Lo bueno es que sí me conoces y sabes que no soy capaz ni de matar a una mosca ―contraatacó Viktor con diversión.

El suizo soltó una carcajada en acuerdo, para luego hacerse a un lado. Viktor aprovechó la oportunidad y se despidió de manera apresurada, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

―Ten cuidado ―escuchó que decía su amigo suizo, y él no pudo evitar voltear.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Viktor sonrió. Chris ya sabía lo que haría. Ambos compartieron un asentimiento antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada y Viktor tomara rumbo hacia el ascensor.

Luego de eso Viktor había salido del hotel y había parado el primer taxi que pudo encontrar. Agradeció que el hombre hablara inglés y que entendiera su petición de llevarlo al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible. Había llegado casi justo, ya en el último llamado, pero al fin estaba en su vuelo.

Su móvil sonó entre sus manos y el lo apagó sin siquiera pensarlo. No tenía intención alguna de que alguien lo intentara disuadir.

.

Cuando Natalya llegó al salón donde se celebraría el banquete, buscó de inmediato la llamativa cabellera clara de su hermano, sin tener éxito.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose dónde demonios podría andar metido. Quizás andaba con Chris, pensó mientras miraba hacia los lados, sonriendo cuando debía hacerlo. Y esa idea se vio desechada cuando vio al suizo riendo junto a un hombre de cabello castaño, ambos vestidos con elegantes trajes.

Bueno, no había ni luces de su hermano y ella ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Aunque aún era manejable, ¿eh? Que su hermano solía tener aquellos lapsos de soledad de vez en cuando, y ella los respetaba.

Pero aun así…

Una idea descabellada apareció en su mente, pero la desechó de inmediato. Su hermano no sería tan idiota, ¿verdad?

Bueno, por si las moscas, haría una pequeña llamadita… que fue cortada.

Gimió de manera audible, y ni siquiera intentó llamar de nuevo, porque ya tenía casi la certeza de lo que ocurría, pero aún así, esperaba que no fuera cierto. Aquello solo significaría problemas.

.

Plisetsky frunció el ceño mientras su madre intentaba por décimo quinta vez ponerle bien la corbata, solo para que él nuevamente se la soltara.

Sería la primera vez que su madre asistiría a aquel tipo de eventos, así que se había puesto en plan estricto. Lo que significaba que Yuri pasaría esa fiesta a base de jugo de naranja y que ni siquiera podría darle una probadita a la champaña o a algún trago que fuera servido. Adiós a las pequeñas probadas que Viktor le permitía dar mientras Yakov no estaba viendo; ahora con radar Plisetskaya aquello sería una misión imposible.

De malas pulgas miró a su mamá.

Con tantas reglas puestas de improviso daban ganas de gritarle que dejara de intentar parecer la madre ejemplar ahora en su adolescencia, cuando había estado ausente la mayor parte de su infancia, pero el propio amor que sentía por ella lo frenaba. De alguna manera se sentía bien y entendía que su progenitora estuviera intentando recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido; lo entendía, claro que sí, pero eso no evitaba que ya lo tuviera con las bolas a punto de reventar.

Fue un alivio cuando, luego de limpiarse una mejilla que había terminado manchada con labial (porque su madre había tomado la costumbre de besuquearlo, sobre todo luego de verlo ganar la plata) vio a su amigo kazajo en aquel gran salón, vestido con un traje negro y con algún trago en su mano diestra.

Una parte de su mente pensó en que quizás podría convencer a su amigo de que vertiera un poquito de alcohol en su aburrido jugo, pero la otra, la que dominaba casi todo, estaba esbozando una sonrisa maligna mientras él caminaba raudo y directo hacia Otabek, como un felino con la vista puesta en su presa.

Y lo era, en cierta manera.

Aquel hombre le debía la ubicación de cierto cerdo y ya no podría escaparse. No, señor.

Llegó al costado del kazajo y este le dirigió una mirada seria, para luego mirar tras él, donde Yuri, suponía, venía su madre.

Ahí tuvo que aguantar alguna charla superficial entre su madre y su amigo, sobre los lugares que ambos habían visitado y sobre las complicaciones que había pasado el kazajo en Canadá, tan lejos de su familia.

En algún punto Yuri comenzó a mover su pie de manera rítmica, impaciente al ver que aquella charla se estaba alargando más del tiempo reglamentario. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Es que era necesario que su mamá y su mejor amigo se llevaran tan bien? Aquello era traición divina, de eso estaba seguro.

Al fin, luego de unos minutos más, la presencia de Yulia fue demandada por algún otro conocido que captó su interés de manera momentánea, pero que sirvió para que Yuri se viera libre de tomar a Otabek del brazo y alejarlo de las garras de aquella mujer que se hacía llamar su madre.

Yuri se ubicó junto a su amigo al otro extremo del salón, lejos del radar Plisetskaya (o al menos eso esperaba), se bebió su jugo de naranja al seco, bajo la mirada de un divertido kazajo, y luego finalmente miró a su amigo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Ya estamos en el banquete ―comenzó, recordando que aquel había sido el último «pero» que había puesto el kazajo en la tarde, luego de finalizar la gala de exhibición―, así que dime: ¿dónde demonios está el cerdo?

Otabek sonrió tenuemente. De cierta manera le causaba gracia aquella perseverancia que el otro mantenía; también aquella preocupación hacia sus seres queridos, aunque se esforzara en disfrazarlo bajo una capa de desagrado y malas pulgas.

Suspiró.

Había intentado atrasar el mayor tiempo posible aquel momento, principalmente para evitar que Yura hiciera algo impulsivo, como largarse en plena competición; se notaba demasiado que, por ahora, los campeonatos habían pasado a segundo plano para el muchacho, tal vez por la ausencia de Katsuki en la última mitad de la temporada.

―Está bien. ―Sonrió ante la cara expectante del muchacho―. Te lo diré…

―¡Yurio!

Ambos voltearon y vieron como una joven de cabello negro se acercaba. Otabek supuso que sería Natalya, la mujer de la que Yura le había comentado hace ya algunas semanas.

Yuri soltó una palabrota, pero aun así se mostró alerta ante la expresión preocupada de la mujer.

―No encuentro a Viktor ―respondió la mujer a la pregunta no dicha―. Por favor dime que tú sabes algo de su ubicación.

Pero no, no lo sabía. Yuri había visto por última vez a Viktor cuando este había abandonado la pista de forma apresurada, mientras le decía que lo vería luego.

―¿No está con Chris? ―cuestionó buscando la solución lógica. Se negaba a creer que algo malo había pasado. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

Natalya suspiró y luego negó, para luego comentar que el suizo andaba en la sala y seguía sin haber rastro de su hermano mayor.

―¿Lo has intentado llamar? ―cuestionó Otabek interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

―Sí, y no me contestó. ―Suspiró frustrada―. Solo espero que…

―¿Qué? ―la apremió Yuri, aunque de cierta manera sabía a qué se refería Natasha; el tenía el mismo temor.

―¿Buscan a Viktor? ―cuestionó una voz en alemán cerca del oído de Nikiforova.

Natalya se sobresaltó antes de darse cuenta de que Chris la miraba con curiosidad, junto a su acompañante. Yuri maldijo en voz baja por la abrupta interrupción.

―¿Sabes dónde está? ―cuestionó ella, aún con la esperanza de que solo fueran paranoias suyas y que su hermano estuviera retrasado por equis razón…

―Supongo que ahora mismo en un vuelo a Japón ―contestó Chris mientras se encogía de hombros.

Natalya se sobó la sien con cansancio. Yurio lanzó una palabrota. Otabek cerró los ojos. La esperanza se hizo añicos.

Y ahí, Natalya tuvo una certeza: su hermano no era un simple idiota, era uno mayúsculo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Yurio, que ―sin importarle la considerable diferencia de altura― tomó por las solapas del traje a Chris y lo acercó hacia sí, con mirada furiosa.

―¡¿Por qué demonios no lo detuviste?! ―Su grito llamó la atención de algunos de los presentes.

Christophe solo elevó la ceja, confundido.

―¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? ―cuestionó al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre del niño y se arreglaba las arrugas―. Viktor estaba ansioso por ver a Yuuri, ¿recuerdas?

―¡Es que ese es el asunto, tarado! ―explotó Plisetsky mientras sentía la necesidad de golpear algo, o a alguien―. ¡El cerdo no está en Japón!

―¿Qué? ―La incredulidad llenó los ojos verdes de Giacometti―. ¿Cómo que no está en Japón?

―Lo que escuchaste ―intervino Natalya mientras sobaba su sien, con su mente funcionando a toda marcha―. Yuuri hizo un intercambio académico y se fue a Latinoamérica.

― _Verdammt!_ ―maldijo. Ya comenzaba a captar la gravedad del asunto―. Lo siento, no lo sabía.

―¡Pudiste haber preguntado, idiota!

―Yura, detente ―habló Otabek tomando del brazo a su amigo y ejerciendo presión―. Él no tiene la culpa.

Yuri apretó la mandíbula. El maldito de Otabek tenía razón. A decir verdad, estaba culpando a otros para evitar asumir su propia culpa.

Christophe frunció el ceño, y dirigió su mirada a los tres jóvenes.

―¿Por qué demonios no le dijeron? ―Ahora ya se estaba sintiendo un poco molesto―. Veo que todos sabían lo que ocurría y que prefirieron guardar silencio. Mi excusa es que no estaba enterado, ¿cuál es la suya?

Yuri desvió la mirada, ya más calmado.

―No queríamos que terminara haciendo algo idiota.

El suizo soltó una risa ácida.

―Pues veo que no tuvieron suerte.

―Yo estaba esperando a que terminara el campeonato europeo ―se justificó el muchacho sin parecer haber escuchado al otro hombre―. Estaba averiguando dónde estaba Yuuri para decírselo.

Esa había sido la idea, aunque no se esperaba en realidad que Viktor se largara solo.

La risa de Natalya se dejó escuchar, una risa que parecía llanto.

―Yo estaba pensando hacer lo mismo. Se lo diría hoy, y le ofrecería ir juntos… ―Calló de manera abrupta―. Todo esto es mi culpa. No se lo debí haber ocultado.

―¿Lo sabías? ―cuestionó Plisetsky un tanto cabreado―. ¿Sabías dónde está Yuuri y no lo dijiste?

Natalya volteó los ojos.

―Sé español, Yurio ―contestó como si fuera algo obvio―. Es lógico que sepa reconocer algunos acentos, y reconocí el de aquellas voces.

Yurio apretó la mandíbula. Él había perdido semanas intentando saber la ubicación del cerdo y esa vieja bruja lo había sabido desde un principio.

De mil maravillas.

―Debimos saber que esto pasaría ahora que Viktor estaba hablando con el cerdo por video llamada ―gruñó frustrado. Ahora veía todos los errores que había cometido, y las variables que no había considerado.

―Si me permiten intervenir ―habló el acompañante de Chris por primera vez―, creo que culparse no es lo mejor ahora.

―Tienes razón ―asintió Nikiforova―. Yo me largo a Japón. ―Necesitaba estar ahí para recoger los pedazos.

―Te acompaño ―dijo Chris sin dudarlo. Algo de lo que había escuchado le había causado cuidado. ¿Por qué, si habían estado hablando regularmente, Yuuri no había mencionado su cambio de ubicación? Solo podía pensar en lo traicionado que se sentiría Viktor al no encontrar al japonés allí. Él se sentiría de la misma forma.

Yuri, por su parte, no dijo palabra alguna. Solo comenzó a avanzar, siguiendo a los dos mayores. Una mano lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo su avance.

Era Otabek.

―Yura, ¿estás seguro de esto? ―Yuri asintió. Otabek volvió a la carga―. ¿Y qué pasará con la ubicación de Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuri apretó los dientes. Pese al dilema, la respuesta estaba clara para él.

―Sinceramente, me preocupa más el viejo en estos momentos. ―Yuuri se podía quedar un poquito más donde fuera que se había largado, pensó con cierta molestia. Si el cerdo no hubiese decidido irse a quién sabe donde y se hubiera quedado en Japón, ellos no tendrían que estar organizando esa pequeña «expedición de rescate».

Otabek asintió, aunque en ese momento recordó otro asunto importante.

―Yuri.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Deberías pedirle permiso a tu madre primero.

Yuri Plisetsky cerró los ojos con pesar. Ya era adolescente muerto. Puede que usualmente hiciera lo que quisiera, pero eso cambiaba cuando su madre andaba rondando cerca.

Así que hizo de tripas corazón y, mientras los adultos lo esperaban, él se dirigió a dónde se hallaba su madre.

―¡¿Qué quieres ir dónde?! ―exclamó la mujer sin que le importara si alguien lo escuchaba―. ¿Y a hacer qué?

Debió haber supuesto que no sería algo fácil.

―¡No voy a dejar que mi hijo viaje solo a un país que no conoce!

Yurio se mordió la lengua para no soltarle algo desagradable. Quiso gritarle que nunca estaba presente como para saber lo que hacía, pero se contuvo a tiempo, y en cambio decidió intentar razonar.

―Pero si he estado viajando desde mi época de junior.

―Claro, y yo lo permito porque Yakov anda contigo.

―El año pasado me largué solo a Japón y más de una llamada no recibí de ti.

Yulia abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Desvió la mirada, incómoda.

―Ibas a estar seguro con Viktor ―se justificó con un encogimiento de hombros―. Y mejor no me lo recuerdes. Que aquella huida tuya no me hizo nada de gracia.

―Ahora también estaré con Viktor. ―Prefirió evitar que su madre comenzara a recordar todas sus desobediencias―. Esto es importante, mamá.

Yulia elevó una ceja y luego miró hacia los costados. Sin querer estaban protagonizando un pequeño espectáculo. Tomó a su hijo y lo sacó del salón a rastras.

―Muy bien ―dijo mientras lo soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos―. Dime qué pasó.

Y Yuri no tuvo de otra que comenzar con la historia.

Cuando pudo explicarle todo a su madre ―y con la ayuda de Natalya y Chris― consiguió el permiso para ir a Japón, con la promesa de que se mantuviera en contacto.

Luego de eso, partieron inmediatamente al aeropuerto, poco importándoles sus ropas elegantes. Viktor ya había tomado suficiente ventaja como para perder tiempo y cambiar de atuendo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Natalya y Yurio eran de la idea de abordar el primer avión que partiera hacia Japón, pero Chris fue más sabio y reflexivo, y les comentó que en realidad convenía esperar un poco, pues había un vuelo que en promedio demoraba menos que el que querían tomar, y, con un poco de suerte, aquello les permitiría ganar tiempo valioso.

Yurio se mantuvo intranquilo durante el tiempo de espera, y no pudo evitar tomar su celular para intentar llamar al cerdo. Quizás si llamaba al cerdo y este lograba comunicarse con Viktor, quizás el desastre podría evitarse.

Pero el cerdo no contestó ninguna de las llamadas de Plisetsky.

Y cuando llamaron para abordar, este sintió que una pesada mochila se instalaba sobre su espalda.

.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Markus es Masumi. Lo siento por cambiar algo "canon", pero ese nombre no pegaba ni con cola xD. Aparte que no es oficial, solo es algo que Kubo y Sayo dijeron en tono de broma. Así que mientras no le pongan un nombre y apellido, para mí se llama Markus.

 _Verdammt_ significa joder, o maldición. Es un insulto alemán.

Estuve revisando vuelos desde Ostrava a Fukuoka o Tokyo y había una gran variedad de duraciones, dependiendo de las escalas, así que todo depende del vuelo que tomen jejeje.

Si Natalya hubiese ido a la gala de exhibición, quizás el viaje podría haberse evitado.

Y bueno, Chris solo actuó de buena fe.

 **Notas de autora**

Para las que no saben, les cuento que se me ocurrió hacer una apuesta durante un directo. Con Boa (autora de "La otra vida") aposté que si no publicaba en un lapso de dos semanas (que se cumplen hoy) tendría que soltar un spoiler. Y bueno, ni loca suelto spoiler, así que aquí me tienen. El capítulo salió cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado. Se siente raro actualizar dos veces en el mismo mes wn. Me va a dar algo, estoy segura.

Y eso, no pongo muchas explicaciones porque le capítulo está cortito y porque el tiempo va pasando y necesito subir esto antes de las doce. NO VOY A SOLTAR SPOILER, BOAAA.

Por cierto, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Están exagerando o están actuando así porque conocen a Viktor y saben cómo se podría poner?

Por cierto, un abrazo gigante a las chicas del harem. Nos hemos reído mucho estos días.

Por cierto, hay grupo de Facebook. Si se quieren unir deben responder preguntas de ingreso, lo siento, pero es por seguridad (andan denunciando grupos )

 **Diccionario de Nikky**

¡No hay palabras!

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada:**

 **I.- Sigo creyéndome Yato.**

 **II.- Me siento rara publicando un capítulo tan cortito.**

 **III.- He estado viviendo a base de tazas de café durante el último día, y solo he podido dormir tres horas. Soy muy mala organizando mi tiempo**

 **IV.- Se siente raro haber escrito un capítulo que no tuviera ni siquiera un chilenismo. Necesito mi cuota de chilenismos para vivir xD**


	21. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII:** **Cuando las ilusiones se rompen**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana del martes (hora Japón) cuando Viktor llegó al aeropuerto de Fukuoka. Se había querido golpear cuando hizo cálculos y notó que le convenía mucho más tomar un vuelo a Tokyo primero o bien, uno que fuera más expedito. Pero no había estado muy dispuesto a fijarse en ese tipo de cosas cuando había comprado el pasaje, sino que optó por el que salía más pronto.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, debería dejar de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

Suspiró mientras se ponía su bolso al hombro y salía del aeropuerto. No pudo evitar recordar la vez anterior en que había estado en la misma situación. En aquel tiempo él había llegado a Tokyo y había estado bastante perdido antes de saber dónde residía Yuuri. Ahora, en cambio, eso lo tenía bastante claro, pero de igual forma tampoco podía viajar de inmediato a la casa de los Katsuki. Era demasiado tarde y ni él era tan desconsiderado para llegar de improviso a esa hora.

Así que no le quedó de otra que alojarse por unas horas en el hotel del aeropuerto.

Momentos después, tendido en la cama de la suite, pensó que también estaba asustado. Esta vez era completamente diferente a la anterior en muchos sentidos, y vaya que ahora le importaba la forma en la que Yuuri reaccionaría al verlo metido en su casa luego de meses.

Llegaría luego de haber realizado aquel programa frente a toda la gente con una declaración de amor de lo más cursi. Solo esperaba que Yuuri hubiese entendido sus intenciones por medio de ese programa, así quizás le ahorraría el tener que explayarse más de la cuenta. Mientras menos dijera era menos probable que lo terminara arruinando todo. Era algo que había aprendido con el pasar de los años.

Miró su teléfono, apagado hasta ese momento, y reprimió el impulso que tenía de llamarlo. Debía resistir. Lo vería en unas horas, de todos modos, y quería darle una sorpresa.

Aun así estaba nervioso, y media hora después, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría pegar ojo por esa noche, comenzó a moverse como maniaco por los metros cuadrados de su habitación. Tanta fue su impaciencia que no resistió mucho más, y a los minutos ya estaba abordando el taxi que lo llevaría hasta Hasetsu. Quizás podría recorrer la ciudad en el entretanto.

Tiempo después ―no sabría decir cuánto― estaba en la costanera de la ciudad, con su bolso al hombro y observando el oleaje a lo lejos.

Observó las gaviotas emprender vuelo y recordó las miles de veces que observó junto a Yuuri un paisaje similar. Decidió que quizás no le haría mal pasar ahí las horas que faltaban para poder llegar a la residencia de Yuuri. Quizás el sonido constante de las olas y el olor salino lograran tranquilizarlo.

Suspiró al notar como poco a poco comenzaba a aclarar. Quizás debería empezar a dirigirse a casa del japonés, pensó con impaciencia, para luego él mismo notar que aquello era descabellado. No tenía hora, porque se negaba a mirar su celular, pero sabía que aún era demasiado temprano como para ir a imponer su presencia.

Decidió, en cambio, continuar caminando por la ciudad portuaria, hasta que el Ice castle hasetsu se mostró ante él con todo su esplendor.

Sonrió cuando una idea pasó por su mente.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando se volvió entrenador de Yuuri fue pedir una copia de las llaves del lugar. Pese a que quizás no era necesario, Viktor había arrendado la pista para tener exclusividad, incluso para entrenar cuando el personal no estuviera presente. Podría decirse que fue presuntuoso de su parte, pero a la larga les había servido, sobre todo cuando Yuuri, siendo víctima de aquella ansiedad que lo solía atacar en ocasiones, decidía entrenar hasta quedar sin energías.

Y aún tenía aquella llave guardada.

La sacó e ingresó al recinto. Luego se disculparía con la familia Nishigori por irrumpir de aquel modo, pero definitivamente necesitaba distraerse un momento y ordenar sus ideas.

E hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Patinó. Aleatoriamente primero y luego de forma abstraída, de la que su cuerpo comenzaba a crear temas nuevos sin que él tuviera siquiera consciencia de ello. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta, y no pudo evitar pensar que, para él, Yuuri Katsuki era una fuente inagotable de inspiración.

Una exclamación de sorpresa lo sacó de su ensueño.

Detuvo sus movimientos de manera abrupta y miró hacia el origen del grito. Fuera de la pista, en dirección a la salida, Yuko Nishigori lo miraba sorprendida.

Viktor no tuvo de otra que acercarse a la orilla, sin evitar sentirse como un criminal atrapado in fraganti.

―Yuko ―saludó al tiempo que ponía su mejor expresión inocente―, lamento haber entrado así como así ―mentira, no lo hacía―, pero no me pude contener.

―Está bien. ―Yuko esbozó una sonrisa sincera―. Es solo que me sorprendió verte acá, cuando el campeonato europeo fue hace poco.

Viktor sonrió mientras quitaba el hielo a las cuchillas de los patines.

―Sí, bueno… ―dudó un momento―. Necesito hablar con Yuuri, y no quería esperar ni un segundo más.

Quizás fuera porque se mantenía mirando las cuchillas de los patines, que no percibió la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer de cabello castaño.

―Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Yuuri suele despertar como a esta hora, ¿no? ―Sonrió esta vez mirando a la mujer―. Espero poder sorprenderlo. ―Acto seguido abandonó la pista para ponerse sus zapatos y marcharse del lugar.

―¿No lo sabías? ―oyó que Yuko le preguntaba.

―¿Eh, saber qué? ―cuestionó mientras se calzaba los zapatos y comenzaba a anudar los cordones.

―Yuuri no está acá en Japón.

Y ahí fue el momento en que el mundo de Viktor Nikiforov se detuvo.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―cuestionó intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no sentía―. ¿Cómo que Yuuri no está acá?

―Le salió la opción de hacer un intercambio académico en otro país. Se marchó hace poco menos de un mes.

No fue necesario que Viktor hiciera muchos cálculos para caer en cuenta que todas las veces que habló con Yuuri, este estaba en otro lugar.

Y no se lo había dicho.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

Por un momento le rondó la idea de que Yuko estuviera bromeando, pero lo desechó inmediatamente después. Conocía a la mujer hace meses y sabía que no bromearía con algo de ese calibre.

Aunque aquello solo le dejaba una alternativa: Yuuri le había ocultado dónde estaba.

¿Es que acaso no le importaba lo suficiente como para contarle dónde estaba?

Todas aquellas dudas comenzaron a llenar su mente.

Soltó una maldición en ruso y sacó su teléfono. Llamaría a Yuuri y aclararía todo ese embrollo. Cuando encendió el aparato, este mostró demasiadas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de parte de su hermana, de Chris y de Yurio. Sin embargo, no les dio importancia. Ya después se encargaría de recibir sus regaños por haberse ido así como así. Marcó inmediatamente el número de Yuuri, rezando en silencio porque este atendiera la llamada.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando lo intentó por videollamada, ni por llamada de whatsapp.

Volvió a sentarse en la banca de la que se había levantado de pronto. Yuuri no cogía el teléfono.

Intentó llamarlo directamente a su celular ―algo que había evitado, considerando que tenía mejores formas de hacer llamadas internacionales―, pero este figuraba como número no vigente. Era lógico, ¿no? Si Yuuri no estaba en Japón, entonces lo más probable era que hubiese cambiado su número.

Escondió la cara entre sus manos.

Si se ponía a pensar todo fríamente ―por primera vez en semanas, ya que su cerebro lógico parecía haberse tomado un descanso― muchas cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido de a poco. Aquellas llamadas hechas a horas extrañas, la incomodidad que muchas veces percibió en el otro y la que no sabía cómo justificar.

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué tan ciego había estado para haber pasado tantos detalles por alto?

Aunque quisiera justificar un poco el actuar de Yuuri, las dudas se lo estaban devorando.

¿Yuuri había siquiera pensado en comunicarle su nueva ubicación? Quería pensar que sí, que tan solo no había encontrado el momento adecuado, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos motivo tenía para justificarlo. ¿Había siquiera pensado un poco en él?

Una duda lo asaltó de pronto.

¿Había siquiera visto, maldita sea, las presentaciones que con tanto anhelo había preparado?

Yuuri tendría que responder todas aquellas preguntas. Por dios que sí.

Fue con esa certeza que levantó la cara, con sus ojos brillando determinados.

―¿Dónde está? ―cuestionó mientras miraba a la mujer que lucía preocupada por su expresión.

La expresión de Yuko mutó a una de culpabilidad.

―Lo siento, Viktor. ―Desvió la mirada―. Yuuri nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos a nadie.

Se tragó la maldición que quería soltar. Yuko no tenía la culpa de que su mal humor ruso estuviera a punto de salir a la superficie, pero realmente le importaba una reverenda mierda que Yuuri quisiera mantenerlo en secreto. Él se encargaría de averiguar dónde demonios estaba.

Fue con esa idea que abandonó el ice castle con una sonrisa falsa, ocultando ―o al menos eso intentaba― todo el cabreo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él. Su siguiente destino era el onsen, donde esperaba que Hiroko pudiera darle una respuesta satisfactoria, y una razón. Porque no entendía el por qué de la repentina decisión de Yuuri de irse a estudiar al extranjero.

¿No que él ya había sacado su carrera? ¿No debería estarse preparando para el resto de la temporada? ¿No habían estado platicando hace unos días sobre los programas de exhibición? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nada de lo que habían hablado esos últimos días era genuino?

A medida que avanzaba, sus pasos se iban haciendo cada vez más apresurados, hasta que finalmente comenzó a correr por las calles que lo separaban de las aguas termales.

Faltaba poco más de una cuadra cuando notó un grupo de personas agrupadas fuera de la casa de Yuuri. Parecían como si estuvieran debatiéndose entre tocar o no.

Fue cuando estuvo más cerca que notó quienes eran específicamente.

―¿Qué hacen acá? ―cuestionó con la respiración algo agitada.

Aquellas cinco personas lo miraron con alivio, aunque Viktor pudo ver algo más que lo molestó.

―Ustedes lo sabían, ¿verdad?

―Solo para que quede claro ―intervino Chris a su vez―, yo me enteré la noche del banquete.

Pero en realidad Viktor no lo había dicho por él, sino que por las dos personas que en ese momentos se mantenían cabizbajos, como si esperaran una reprimenda.

―¿Y bien? ―cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

―Te lo íbamos a decir ―se apresuró a asegurar Natalya.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa, una que a todas luces se podía apreciar como peligrosa.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuando iba a ser eso si se puede saber? ―Sus palabras parecían ser puñales para ambos―. Les habría agradecido que me lo dijeran antes de que tomara un vuelo a Japón, por ejemplo.

―¡No es nuestra culpa que tú…! ―Yurio se calló a media oración―. ¿Qué íbamos a saber nosotros de que te vendrías para acá sin más?

―¿Desde cuando lo saben? ―cuestionó sin hacer caso de lo anterior.

Yurio pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva antes de responder. Miró a Otabek en busca de ayuda, pero este le hizo saber con la mirada que no lo iba a ayudar; estaba solo en eso. Con Natalya tampoco contaba, ya que la mujer parecía querer hacerse pequeña a un lado de Chris.

―¿Recuerdas esa noche que tuve que ir a buscarte a un bar? Al día siguiente llegó Natalya, ¿no? ―Viktor asintió, impaciente porque continuara―. Ese día logré comunicarme con el Katsudon, pero no me quiso decir dónde estaba. Por Natalya supe que era un lugar donde hablaban español, así que le pedí a Otabek que viera si podía averiguar dónde estaba. ―Convenientemente decidió omitir el asunto de la foto tomada a un Yuuri semidesnudo. Realmente no creía que fuera el momento para mencionarlo.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes?

―¡No sabía dónde estaba! Sigo sin saberlo, de hecho ―murmuró mientras miraba a Viktor de reojo―. Te lo iba a decir cuando acabara el campeonato europeo y no estuviésemos bajo tanta presión, pero te me adelantaste…

Viktor suspiró antes de posar su mirada sobre su hermana menor.

―¿Y tú? ¿No lo sabías?

Fue en ese momento que Natalya se deshizo en sollozos.

―Estaba esperando que acabaras el campeonato para decírtelo.

Viktor cerró los ojos. De todas las personas, nunca imaginó que fuera su querida hermana quien le ocultara algo como eso.

―Y debo suponer que tú sabes dónde se encuentra, ¿verdad? ―Después de todo, su hermana se jactaba de poder diferenciar diferentes acentos del español.

Natalya suspiró para luego asentir.

―En Chile.

Viktor asintió, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí. No visitaría a Hiroko. Yuuri no estaba ahí y Viktor no se consideraba una buena compañía en esos momentos.

El resto de los presentes solo se quedaron mirando cómo Viktor se alejaba de ellos, estupefactos.

―¿A dónde se supone que vas ahora? ―cuestionó Yurio.

―¿No es obvio? Me largo a Chile. Hay unas cuantas cosas que Yuuri me debe explicar.

―¿Y para qué? ―preguntó Natalya a su vez poniéndose frente al pentacampeón.

Viktor la miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada.

―No te metas en esto, Natalya.

―No, es que sí me meto ―refutó levantando la voz―. Estás enojado conmigo porque te oculté donde estaba el tipo ese, pero ¿no has pensado que no es con nosotros con quien deberías estar molesto? Sí, no te lo dijimos, pero lo hicimos porque pensamos que era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. ¿Cuál es la justificación que tiene tu Yuuri, eh? ¿No era responsabilidad de él decírtelo en primer lugar?

Viktor solo apretó la mandíbula en respuesta y luego rodeó a su hermana para seguir caminando.

―No voy a discutir sobre esto afuera de la casa de Yuuri. Vamos al aeropuerto.

―¡Hey, espera un momento! ―se quejó Yurio.

―Viktor tiene razón ―habló Markus por primera vez―. No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar.

Chris asintió a lo dicho por su pareja, aunque él no pudo evitar mirar hacia la construcción durante un momento. Así que ahí había sido donde Viktor había vivido el año anterior. Debía admitir que le habría gustado quedarse un poco más.

Natalya y Yurio tuvieron que morderse la lengua y asentir también. Ya eran de por sí demasiado vistosos como para agregar una discusión a la ecuación.

.

El viaje al aeropuerto lo hicieron en silencio, o al menos Viktor se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto mientras buscaba vuelos que salieran de Japón a Chile. Un poco de frustración llegó cuando se enteró de que no salían vuelos desde Fukuoka y, por ende, tendría que hacer primero un viaje hasta Tokyo para poder llegar.

Por otra parte, el resto se mantenía alejados de Viktor. Algunos por prudencia ―Otabek y Markus― y otros porque estaban molestos, como era el caso de Yurio y Natalya. Chris, sin embargo, parecía ser el único que no leía el aura oscura de Viktor, o, como supusieron los demás, no le importaba.

El hombre se sentó en el puesto contiguo al de Viktor ―que había permanecido vacío por obvias razones― y suspiró sonoramente.

―Sí que has armado un buen lío, ¿eh? ―Sonrió mientras miraba a Viktor de reojo―. Ya es segunda vez que te vienes a Japón de forma impulsiva.

―Déjame solo, Chris ―murmuró Viktor sin ánimos de continuar con la charla.

―No. ―Se acomodó mejor en el asiento del tren―. Puede que hayas espantado a Natalya, pero yo soy ligeramente más tolerante a tu estupidez.

Viktor levantó ligeramente la mirada. Su hermana lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, y desvió la cara cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto.

―Creo que ella tiene razón ―murmuró Chris viendo el actuar de ambos hermanos―. Y no voy a negar que me irritó un poco la actitud que estás tomando. ―Sonrió cuando notó que al fin parecía tener la atención completa de Viktor―. No fuimos nosotros quienes nos fuimos a Chile sin comentárselo a nadie.

Viktor desvió la mirada y suspiró. Y Chris podría jurar que parecía el sonido de un animal herido.

―No sabes las alternativas que he barajado para justificarlo ―murmuró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del suizo―, pero cada vez me cuesta más hacerlo. Intento no sentirme tan herido, pero…

―Es algo que no puedes evitar ―contestó su amigo por él―. Puedo entenderlo. Lo amas.

―Estoy soberanamente jodido.

Chris rio.

―Te diría que conozco a alguien que puede quitarte esa cara, pero creo que mi recomendación llegó muy tarde. Meses tarde.

Viktor se unió a su risa, aunque esta fue sin vida.

―Lo único que quiero ahora es tomar un avión a Chile y buscarlo.

―También estoy de acuerdo con Natalya en otra cosa: ¿qué sentido tiene?

.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, si bien lo primero que quería hacer Viktor era comprar un boleto y embarcarse lo más rápido posible en un avión a Chile, el resto parecía no tener tanta prisa y le propusieron comer algo primero. El primer impulso de Viktor fue negarse, pero luego recordó que hacía horas que no había probado bocado y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a resentirlo. De todos modos, si ya había perdido tanto tiempo en el tren bala, no habría problema en atrasarse una hora más.

Durante toda la comida, las miradas de Natalya y Viktor se encontraron en incontables ocasiones, aunque siempre terminaba de la misma forma: Natalya desviando su rostro con una mueca engreída. Y aunque Viktor de verdad que quería enojarse aun más con ella, aquel comportamiento solo lograba enternecerlo. Sabía que su hermana hacía eso solamente para darle entender que no lo volvería hablar hasta que él se disculpara apropiadamente.

Y puede que Viktor ya estuviera considerando el hacerlo.

Durante el viaje en el tren y luego de aquella charla con Chris, Viktor había llegado a la conclusión de que había exagerado con su reacción. Si había alguien con quien debería enojarse ese debía ser Yuuri. Pero era tan difícil y dolía tanto.

Había tantas cosas que aún no comprendía. Y el que Yuuri aún no le respondiera el teléfono lo podía aun más intranquilo. No se había limitado solo a llamarlo, sino que le había dejado mensajes por Line, Whatsapp y hasta por Telegram. Incluso estaba a punto de intentar contactarlo por Instagram o Touchbook, aunque se había autoimpuesto no visitar esas redes sociales desde el pasado grand Prix. No necesitaba conocer sobre los rumores que de seguro debían estarse esparciendo como reguero de pólvora por redes sociales.

Aún así, ahora su curiosidad iba en aumento. ¿Sería de conocimiento general el paradero de Katsuki Yuuri a esas alturas? Viktor esperaba no haberse mantenido tan desconectado como para que ni siquiera le llegara un rumor. No. Si Yuko había sido tan críptica sobre el paradero de Yuuri, entonces este solo debería limitarse a su familia, ¿verdad?

A pesar de sus conclusiones, no pudo evitar abrir el navegador de su iphone y poner "Yuuri Katsuki" en el buscador.

Las primeras entradas comentaban aún sobre la ausencia de Katsuki en las pasadas nacionales de Japón y cuestionaban su participación en el four continents a disputarse a mediados de febrero.

Viktor hizo una mueca al leerlo, sin evitar preguntarse si Yuuri, estando en Chile, querría participar en el campeonato. Al juzgar por la actitud de Yuuri durante las llamadas que compartieron, podría decirse que estaba al menos pensándolo.

Mientras seguía ojeando, una imagen llamó poderosamente su atención. Trataba sobre una foto de Yuuri tomada de espaldas, en donde parecía estar afuera del baño, con solo una toalla cubriéndolo. Viktor no pudo evitar quedarse mirando por más tiempo del necesario aquella espalda, hasta el punto de que tuvo que agitar la cabeza para enfocarse en lo realmente importante.

Al seguir revisando las entradas, frunció el ceño al pensar en las circunstancias que había rodeado a aquella foto. Por la fecha que había visto al cliquearla, podía notar que había sido de inicios de mes, cuando se suponía que ya debía estar en Chile.

¿Quién la había tomado? ¿Con quién viviría Yuuri en el continente sudamericano?

Se mordió el labio ante aquellas interrogantes y cuando notó aquel titular, sintió que una piedra se asentaba en su estómago.

"Yuuri Katsuki patinando con su novia"

Entró y notó que parecía ser una nota del _fan club_ de Yuuri. Ahí, se mencionaba un video que había sido recientemente subido a Youtube, en donde Yuuri aparecía con una mujer que aparentemente era su novia. El post mencionaba la sorpresa de que Katsuki tuviera una pareja, a la vez que cuestionaba quién sería la misteriosa chica. Dentro del foro había diferentes comentarios con opiniones diversas, a favor y en contra de la, al parecer, flamante relación.

Viktor sintió que su cabeza se abombaba y siguió bajando, hasta encontrarse con una imagen extraída del video, en donde se podía notar a Yuuri sobre una mujer de pelo claro. Él tenía posado su brazo gentilmente debajo de su cabeza, mientras ambos estaban recostados en el hielo.

Había también el link del video, pero este le dio error cuando intentó verlo. Al parecer ya había sido borrado.

Viktor sabía que las fotos podían malinterpretarse, lo había vivido varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero también conocía a Yuuri, y sabía que el muchacho no era muy proclive a mostrarse accesible con personas desconocidas. Aquella chica definitivamente debía ser alguien especial para que Yuuri se permitiera tocarla con tanta confianza.

Viktor apretó la mandíbula.

¿Tan poco había tardado en pasar página?

Viktor aún recordaba lo renuente que había sido Yuuri con él en un principio, que habían pasado semanas antes de que Yuuri le permitiera acercarse más allá de los estrictamente necesario. Pero no llevaba ni un mes en Chile ¿y ya se permitía ese tipo de contacto?

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a los comentarios de la página.

 _«Creí que Yuuri y Viktor estaban juntos.»_ recitaba uno de ellos. Había diferentes comentarios al respecto, la mayoría comentando frases parecidas.

 _«¿Qué se ha creído esa tipa?»_ rezaba otro comentario. _«¿Acaso cree que puede tener a nuestro Yuuri así como así?»_

 _«Hey, no me gusta la idea más que a ustedes, pero debemos admitir que la chica es linda y Yuuri se ve feliz»._

Feliz…

Viktor volvió a mirar la imagen, intentando distinguir mejor la expresión de su antiguo pupilo. Fue una tarea inútil. Tenía la cara inclinada hacia la mujer, de forma que esta no era visible. Sin embargo, si estaba de esa manera con su aparente pareja, debía ser feliz.

―Viktor, ¿te encuentras bien? ―La voz de Chris lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué? ―Levantó la cabeza y notó que ya todos estaban de pie, seguramente esperándolo―. Oh, sí, vamos.

Caminó junto a los demás hacía la zona de compra, mientras en su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a la misma idea.

Ahora entendía por qué Yuuri no le había comentado donde estaba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no de la forma en que Viktor quería ser apreciado.

¿De qué servía entonces todo el esfuerzo hecho? ¿Para qué entonces había hecho todo ese circo y atrasado lo inevitable? Yuuri era feliz en su nuevo hogar, hasta el punto en que él ya no importaba.

―¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? ―cuestionó una mujer en inglés.

Y estaba bien…

―Un pasaje en el primer vuelo que parta a Rusia, por favor.

Porque él también podría poner en orden su vida.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Si quieres matar a la autora por tardar tanto, comenta aquí:**

 **Si opinas que el capítulo quedó corto, comenta aquí:**

 **Si crees que los personajes de este fic son todos unos weones, comenta aquí:**

 **Si amas a la autora aunque haya demorado más de un año en actualizar, comenta aquí xD:**

 **.**

 **Curiosidades:**

El inicio del capítulo fue escrito con meses de diferencia, en distintos documentos y libretas. Al final uní todo e intenté calzar todo de manera coherente, aunque la idea del capítulo mutó bastante de lo que quería en un inicio, pero el resultado me dejó satisfecha.

Me hice un mundo con los horarios de vuelos y todo eso, y volveré a hacerme problemas en el capítulo siguiente.

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Y espero que perdonen mi ausencia grosera, pero bueh… creo que no me crujía para este fic. Y siento que es mejor atrasarme en comparación a traer algo con lo que no estoy segura.

Así que finalmente Viktor sabe la verdad y ha decidido volver a Rusia. ¿Qué creen que sucederá de ahora en adelante?

El próximo capítulo narrará la perspectiva de Yuuri. ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido con nuestro japonés favorito?

 **Diccionario**

Esta sección volverá pronto xD

 **Confesiones de una autora desesperada**

 **I. Ya soy una enfermera titulada.**

 **II. Por lo anterior debería empezar a buscar trabajo, pero me niego.**

 **III. Este capítulo fue revisado por Pajarito de Agua. Me ayudó mucho su visión externa.**

 **IV. Ahora más que nunca me creo Yato.**

 **V. ¿Les gusta la portada nueva? Fue por un premio por un concurso de alianzas.**

 **VI. Este fic cumplió dos años hace tres días. Aunque en realidad es un año porque el otro fue de hiatus.**


End file.
